Inu-Tarzan I and II
by TravelGnome1
Summary: He knew he was different but tried everything to fit in. He even fought his way to the top of his pack! He always felt something wasn't right though. What was he missing? Why wasn't he happy? Why didn't he look like everyone else? Then one day his world was turned upside down. Everything he believed, everything he understood suddenly changed and it was all because he found... her.
1. Intro: A Mother's Sacrifice

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline. I do however take claim for this story.

**Author's Inspiration**: I enjoyed the famous Tarzan of the Apes tale by Edgar Rice Burroughs and decided to twist it with Inuyasha. The title (Inu-Tarzan) was a combination of the two. I wanted to keep the name "Tarzan" in the title so it would catch the reader's attention. This story will not be true to either the Inuyasha or Tarzan plot line. It will however, encompass Inuyasha characters acting out elements of the Tarzan story. If you are looking for an exact replica of either tale this is not the story for you.

**Music: **I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. Plus… who doesn't love Phil Collins and Disney? If you love the Tarzan soundtrack you're in luck! I'll try and place the top hits when they match up with the story. You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings as there is usually more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the story. The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Tarzan Complete Score – Tarzan vs Sabor__."_

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan:** A Mother's Sacrifice

(*** _Tarzan Complete Score – Tarzan vs Sabor _***)

"RUN INU-TARZAN!" shouted his mother just as another angry roar called up behind them. "RUN! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"MAMA!" little Inu-Tarzan cried as he raced ahead of her. "I'M SCARED MAMA!"

He could hear his mother's heavy panting and the panther's paws clawing into the earth behind him. His heart was pounding in his chest as twigs and vines cut into his body as he ran. Everything hurt but he knew his mother was right. If they stopped… they would die. It was the way of the jungle. Something he knew very well having been born into it. Today had started out just like any other in the silver inu pack. They had been relaxing in the meadow near the fruit tree grove when everything went wrong. They had been waiting for his father and pack mates to bring back food when the animals in the pasture suddenly fled.

They knew something was up by the sudden shift and how everything went very… very quiet. Before they could get to the safety of their cave a panther had jumped out of the tall grass and blocked their way home. Thankfully his mother having been spooked by the eerie silence had her spear in hand and sliced the beast across the face. The panther now temporarily blinded allowed them their chance to escape. Now however, the cat was angry and quickly gaining on them.

"I KNOW BABY! BUT YOU CAN'T STOP!" his mother cried as they continued to weave through the forest floor. "GO TO THE RIVER!"

Knowing this was no time to question her he obediently ran with all his might. They could see the trees up ahead of them thinning out but knew the distance with the cat was even more so. When they finally reached the river's edge the sight that greeted them made their panic heighten. Somehow during their escape they had taken the wrong turn and ended up at the hundred foot waterfall. Hearing the angry call of the panther and seeing the bushes trembling behind them they readied to jump. Inu-Tarzan's mother wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed off the rocky cliff with everything she had. They both screamed as the base of the waterfall grew closer and closer.

Just before they were out of reach the panther's claws carved into her back from shoulder to hip. There was a sickening sound of her shirt and skin ripping as she cried out from the pain. Inu-Tarzan's eyes widened when he saw the panther's angry yellow eyes lock on his own. He shivered with fear at the promise of vengeance that reflected in their depths. When the scent of his mother's blood filled his nose he quickly looked back at her face. It was laced with pain and despite the sweat and pink cheeks from running she had gone deathly pale in seconds. It frightened him that she might not be strong enough to swim.

"KICK INU-TARZAN! KICK! KICK! KI…" his mother screamed just before they hit the water.

The water was ice cold and it stung like a bee's sting all over his body. He could feel little rocks and sticks stirring around in the water as they bumped into him. The dirty water made it difficult to open his eyes as he tried to get his bearing's. Holding onto his mother's hand he kicked as hard as he could and helped her up to the surface. When they broke the surface they gulped for air and paddled as hard as they could to try and stay afloat. The current however, was strong and tossed them around and pulled them under again and again.

Doing as his mother instructed he kicked and paddled to try and stay above the water. When a giant log floated by his mother grabbed onto one of its branches and held onto it for dear life. The log was just big enough for him to sit on and his mother to keep afloat. It seemed to take an eternity before the waters calmed down enough for his mother to kick their log to the river's edge. His mother pushed him onto the sandy shoreline before collapsing in an exhausted heap.

He could see that her wounds were still heavily bleeding down her back as she petted his face with a trembling hand. Her brown eyes looked hollow and dark shadows hung under them. All color had left her face and her body was battered and bruised from being hit over and over by the rocks. Being half dog he could smell her weakness and knew her injuries were severe. It frightened him. Whimpering he curled close to her side and buried his nose into her neck. Tears escaped him as he cried for his mother. She was injured and they were far away from their father's territory. He didn't know what to do.

"Come, my son." His mother panted as she kissed his cheek. "Rest, your father will find us soon."

"But mama you're hurt bad!" little Inu-Tarzan whimpered. "What if da panther comes?!"

"Shhh…" his mother shushed soothingly. "Trust in your father. He will come for us. If the panther or any other danger comes we will get back on that log and allow the river to take us to safety."

"_(Sniff) (Sniff) _K." Inu-Tarzan hiccuped as he took hold of his mother's hand in his.

"Rest…" his mother whispered as she ran her fingers through his silver locks. "I will watch over you. No matter where I am… just remember that I will always be in your heart. I'm so proud of you baby. I love you… so much."

"I love you too mama." Inu sniffled as he snuggled into her side and closed his eyes.

Having felt him fall asleep Izoyoi finally allowed herself to cry. She knew she was going to die. Too many rocks had hit her abdomen for there not to be some internal bleeding. Plus, she already lost too much blood from the panther's claws to recover. She wished it hadn't worked out this way but it was the way of the jungle. Only the strongest survived and bad things happened everyday. Apparently it was now her time to go. Needing to relieve some of the stress she gingerly laid down on her side. She hissed from the pain in her back and bit her lip when her stomach burned. Not wanting to waken her pup she gripped her teeth tightly together. The pressure caused the skin on her lip to break and fill her mouth with blood.

The pain didn't seem to lessen no matter what she did and only grew stronger as time passed. She knew her left leg was broken from the angle it lay and couldn't feel her right side from the waist down. She wasn't sure what else was broken and frankly didn't give a damn. She was screwed regardless and knew if anything came for them now there was no way in hell she would be able to defend them, let alone escape. The loss in feeling slowly became a cold tingling sensation. As she lay on the beach she felt it slowly move into her arms and down her left leg. She knew it was her life energy leaving her and that her time was running out. If her mate didn't come soon she wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye. Seeing the water rising she carefully pushed her pup as close to the bank as she could.

Its slightly angled ridge made it difficult to push him out of the water's reach and caused her to expend more energy than necessary. By the time she tried to pull herself up next to him all of her remaining strength had left her. Cupping his cheek in her hand she silently sobbed knowing this would be the last time she would see her little boy. Only five summers old he had so much ahead of him and it broke her heart that she wouldn't be a part of it. It would only be from the stars above and the love within his heart that she could be with him. Feeling her body grow colder and her eyes grow heavy she kissed the top of his head one last time and quickly said a silent prayer to the gods above. She prayed for them to protect him from all harm and for him to grow up into a strong warrior.

She prayed that he would find love and to bring young into the world. She wanted him to be happy… truly happy and live a long beautiful life. As the last of her energy left her she closed her eyes and allowed Mother Nature to guide her. As she predicted when the waters were high she had no strength to fight it and was gently rocked back into its depths. Having lost consciousness the water's cold death never touched her as she passed from this world into the next. She no longer felt pain or sickness from her earthly body but relief and peace. Her purpose as a daughter, mate, and mother was finished. Now, she would watch him grow and await her next chapter in life. To her relief it was only 20 minutes later that her mate and pack had found her pup's location.

"WE FOUND HIM!" howled a grey Inu. "HE'S BY THE RIVER!"

Hearing the voices and smells of his pack Inu-Tarzan slowly awoke on the river bank. As he sat up he was greeted by his father's warm tongue kissing and licking all over his face while his half brother and pack mates sniffed along his body.

"Inu! Inu-Tarzan are you alright?" his father panted as he frantically sniffed him over to make sure he was ok.

"Papa!" Inu sobbed as he clung to his furry silver neck. "Mama's hurt!"

"What?! Where is she?" his father questioned him as everyone was frantically sniffing around the sandy river bank trying to locate her scent.

"Da bad panther scratched her back!" Inu-Tarzan whaled as he clung to his father's dog-like fur. "We ran and ran but he still got her!"

"Shit! We got blood." someone cursed when they found some of her blood washed up near the shoreline.

"She wouldn't have been able to fight off the rapids!" someone else whined making his father growl.

"We got on dat log over there and it carried us here. Mama told me to rest here until you came." Inu explained just as he realized his mother wasn't with them. Looking around the beach he began to panic. "She was right there! We got to find her! She's really hurt!"

"Father..." his older half brother Sessho said sternly.

His tone of voice made his father pause and turn to look at him. Sessho was standing by the river's shore where Inu had been resting with his mother. There were grooves higher up on the sand and small puddles of her blood that had yet to wash away. The grooves showed that her body had been pulled back into the water but nothing to indicate she got out. Being too young to put the pieces together Inu-Tarzan didn't understand why his half brother was standing there looking at his father with cold amber eyes.

"NO! I refuse to believe that!" his father growled ferociously making Inu-Tarzan whimper. "We will keep looking!"

"I'll take him back to the cave, Sir." offered one of the female pack mates.

"Inu, go with them. We will continue searching for your mother." His father commanded as he bumped his dog-like snout along his back.

"Yes, papa." Inu-Tarzan sniffled as he climbed onto one of his pack mate's backs. Not wanting to slip he held onto her fur as they raced through the jungle towards home.

It wasn't until the following day that his father and remaining pack members returned to the cave. It was then he learned of his mother's death. They had found her shirt tangled up on some rocks further down the river. It was torn up and stained in a bloody mud puddle. Unfortunately, they never found her body. His father didn't go into details but he knew after overhearing some of the other pack members that she had been picked off by something. He just hoped she had passed on before whatever it was ate her. He knew it was the way of life but didn't wish that suffering upon anyone; especially his mother.

He might be five springs old, but growing up in the jungle in a pack of carnivores made you learn the value of life very quickly. It was because of this lesson that he learned to grow up strong, value his life to the fullest and fight with everything he had. Being half dog made things difficult at times but with his mother's love in his heart he made his way up the pack's ranking. When his father died 9 years later after battling a giant poison lizard he became his brother's beta. It was now their duty to protect the pack and with his parent's watching from the heavens above he strove to make them proud. For he was Inu-Tarzan, Prince of the jungle and defender of the silver inu.

[End of Intro]

**Authors Note: **

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Inu Tarzan. Did you like it? Please be sure to write a review or message me your opinions. Do you think I should continue this story or not? I've got some great ideas and a sweet romance in mind but before I spend more time on it I'd love to hear what you think. Also, did you catch any Tarzan references? I tried to twist the beginning of the Disney Tarzan drama (don't own rights to) where his parents and the baby ape are killed by the leopard.

Sorry… I know both beginnings are sad... darn you drama! (sniff, sniff)

Once again, thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Looking forward to many more chapters with you. Don't forget to write what you think and if it tickles your fancy follow the story, follow me as a writer and check out my other stories! :D

\- TG1


	2. Strangers like me?

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Tarzan Soundtrack - Strangers Like me Instrumental_" "_Mark Mancina - Tracking the Humans_"and _"Tarzan Soundtrack - A Wondrous Place."_ You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think they add to the story.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan:** Strangers... like me?

It was a hot, humid, summer day when word of strangers arriving at the coast spread across the jungle. Being the protectors of the western jungle, creatures from far and wide sought out the Silver Inu pack for protection. First came the birds. They spoke of giant shiny grey logs floating offshore with red branches reaching high in the air. The red branches were burning on the ends and never went out. Next came the hippo and crocodile. They told the pack of smaller triangular shaped logs breaking off of the giant grey log. The smaller logs then carried strange creatures with light skin and eyes as blue as the sky.

They told the pack that the creatures used long skinny branches with rounded ends to push the small logs towards the mainland. They said the small logs then went back and forth from the mainland to the giant grey log and unloaded strange items at the beach. Next came the monkeys and snakes that said the creatures moved bipedal and smelled of fire and danger. They were dressed in strange coverings and were building their shelters near the river mouth. The most striking tales however, were when the boar and deer arrived.

They told the pack of the stranger's highly effective way of hunting. The creatures moved silently through the forest like panthers but traveled in packs like dogs. They carried fire smelling sticks that when used struck too quickly to dodge and burned their kills over an open fire. They told the pack the fire sticks made a loud "banging" sound like thunder and it killed its prey at a potent success rate. They were cutting down trees and jungle brush, killing their friends and burning everything in sight. These strangers were dangerous and didn't look like they were leaving any time soon.

When the pack heard this news they made sure to spread word for everyone to avoid the river mouth at all costs. No one was to venture there until the pack had taken the danger out or the creatures had moved on themselves. They told the jungle creatures that they would keep their eyes on the strangers to learn more about them. By observing them they hoped they would find their weakness and drive them out. One such volunteer for the job was none other than Inu-Tarzan. Having just moved up as beta in the pack he wanted to prove to everyone that even though he was half-dog he was just like them.

"Stick to the shadows little brother." Sessho commanded as Inu began to move out of the cave. Being the alpha of the group he demanded attention and left no room for argument. "You are not to approach them by any means. You will simply observe them and report back. Is that understood?"

"Yeah… yeah…" Inu waved off uncaring.

"I mean it Inu-Tarzan. This is no time to be curious." Sessho growled. His amber eyes narrowed in warning as his silver fur and magenta markings glowed in the darkness of the cave's mouth. "If these strangers track you back it could risk everyone's safety."

"Keh." Inu-Tarzan snorted at his half-brother. "Like I'd let them get the best of me! Don't worry I'll stick to the trees. They won't be able to track me from up there."

"Don't be so foolish Inu." Growled a female inu demon as she walked up to his side. She had beautiful sleek black fur with rich chocolate brown eyes. "You don't know if these creatures can travel by tree like you or track by scent like us."

"I'll be fine Kikyo." Inu-Tarzan sighed as he bent down and nuzzled into her silky fur neck. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Just be careful ok?" Kikyo said before licking his chin.

"Keh." Inu-Tarzan blushed before licking her cheek. The sign of affection made her purr. "Should I not return before sunset or howl my location…"

"We will come for you." Sessho nodded.

(*** _Tarzan Soundtrack - Strangers Like me Instrumental_ ***)

After nuzzling into his bitches fur once more he raced off into the trees and headed towards the river's mouth. As he grew closer he noticed the smell of burning wood and the pungent scent of sweat. He could also make out the enticing scent of a recent kill in the air. When the trees began to thin out and the stranger's voices grew louder he slunk in the shadows and hid behind the large palm leaves to watch. When he crept up to the end of the tree line he took in his first glimpse of the strangers. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. They weren't furry beasts with mouths filled with fangs or had claws, paws and tails.

"They look like… me?" Inu-Tarzan whispered to himself as he watched them move around the beach.

They looked and moved just like he did except for the dog-ears on top of his head. Their bodies were bare of fur unlike his dog pack and walked bipedal like he did. Memories of his mother flashed before his eyes and he couldn't help but wonder if these creatures were the same species as she was? He couldn't believe how many of them there were too. He lost count after thirty. He did notice that they all smelled male and were smoking funny smelling sticks from the corners of their mouths. They looked to be of all ages and were covered in brown, tan and white coverings similar to his red loincloth he wore around his waist.

They spoke in a language he didn't understand which was frustrating and were busy setting up their camp. Towards the center of their shelters was a large fire with a boar roasting over it. He noticed most of them had light red or blonde hair on their heads but some even had white, brown or black. He found it interesting that some even had thin bristly hair on their chests, backs, arms and legs. He was fascinated by their blue, green and brown eyes and was amazed at how light their skin was. Looking down at his own arm that was a warm tan color from years of sun exposure he wondered how they kept it so light? Seeing a group of these creatures moving towards the other side of their camp he snuck back into the shadows to get a closer look.

(xxx stop music xxx)

(*** _Mark Mancina - Tracking the Humans_ ***)

To his horror it looked to be another hunting party going out to find their next meal. They were carrying the long sticks that smelled of fire that the deer and boar had warned him about. Not wanting to experience its sting himself he made sure to stick high up in the canopy behind larger tree trunks. Here he could escape quickly and would be out of range for them to get him with their weapons. As he watched from the treetops he was amazed at their coordinated formation. They moved in a triangular shape similar to his pack. It allowed them to cover a large amount of land and forced prey out from hiding. Just as he expected it to work their formation forced a rabbit from under a bush and into their line of sight. He watched as the stranger lined up his weapon and…

"BANG!"

"_HOLY SHIT_!" Inu-Tarzan cursed in his head as he clutched his pounding heart in his chest.

He'd never heard something so loud in his life and it startled him so badly he nearly fell out of the tree. Thankfully his quick reflexes saved his ass by forcing his claws to dig into the tree's bark. He felt clammy and cold from panic. The last time he'd been this frightened was when he and his mother had fled from the panther. Hearing them moving away from his tree he carefully looked around his trunk to see what was going on. His eyes widened in shock as he watched one of the strangers pick up the rabbit off of the forest floor. Their weapon had killed the rabbit in a single strike and only left a small bleeding hole near its shoulder to prove its mark. The weapon had moved like lightning and sounded like thunder. He could still feel the sparks of its power and smell its charge in the air.

(xxx stop music xxx)

(*** _Tarzan Soundtrack - A Wondrous Place_ ***)

It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and a cold chill of doubt run down his spine. There was no way in hell his pack would be able to outrun these creatures with that weapon. Without it the strangers looked relatively helpless but with that thing… no way. He needed to find their weapon's weakness or else risk these strangers taking over the entire jungle and kill everything that got in their way. He needed to observe them more before his pack planned their attack. He wouldn't risk them heading off into war without knowing their prey's every angle. Seeing the hunters moving off into the forest for more food he decided to turn back around and watch over their camp.

Smelling something sweet upon the breeze he made his way over in that direction. As he grew closer the sound of gentle humming was heard and he turned his ears forward to listen. It was soft and soothing like the lullabies his mother used to sing to him. After stopping just above the sound he found a creature sniffing the wild flowers. It looked smaller than the others and was alone and unprotected. A wicked smirk curled his lips making one of his fangs tickle his lower lip. If he could capture it and take it back to his pack maybe they could figure out how to best defend the jungle from their invasion. All of that changed however, when the tiny creature suddenly turned around and looked up into the tree beside him.

It was not a weak male but a beautiful full grown female. She had hair as black as night that was twisted delicately down her back in a single braid. It reached just past her waistline drawing his eyes to her slender neck and curvy backside. She had a doe like face and bright expressive blue eyes that stole his breath away. Her lips and cheekbones were painted a soft blush pink and she had cute freckles decorating her shoulders. She was covered in a tan colored covering that went to the forest floor. It appeared to be made from a lightweight material that exposed her shoulders and lean arms to his eyes. From up in the treetops he could see her full cleavage line and the tops of her rounded breasts. When her moist sweaty skin shimmered in the sunlight he licked his lips with hunger.

He noticed that her covering hung loosely around her body allowing the breeze to cool her down in the hot summer air. Where her leather belt clung around her slim waist he guessed that she had long legs hidden underneath. She smelled of fresh flowers and honey. It made him inwardly groan when the scent of her purity filled his senses. The knowledge of her being untouched by another male was a huge turn on. It was common for inu females to sleep with many partners before settling down. This included his own bitch. It had bothered him at first that he had not been Kikyo's first love but he shrugged it off and went on with life. This female however, was special and he wanted her... bad.

Just thinking about making pups with her had his loins burning unbearably tight. Her radiance caused his heart to pound in his chest and his eyes to widen in shock when he realized she was just what he needed. She was a female just like his mother had been meaning she would be able to bare his pups. Although he and Kikyo were lovers she refused to mate with him because of his half-breed status. He knew she loved him but the fact she didn't rut with him when in heat hurt… a lot. This female however, is untouched, alone and beyond gorgeous.

Maybe… just maybe if he claimed her right he could finally have the life mate he always wanted. She looked and smelled healthy enough to bare strong young. Plus, if she had this same killing power the males did it would be a great addition to his bloodline. He was once again enchanted by her elegant beauty when she lowered one of the flowers down to her nose. The subtle sigh that escaped her parted lips as she closed her eyes was simply enchanting. Her thick, long sooty eyelashes dusted over her pink freckled cheekbones only further enhancing the soft smile curling her plump lips. Her mouth looked so deliciously sweet and for some reason he couldn't explain he wanted to lick them and claim them with his own.

When she slowly opened her sky blue eyes they shimmered in the sunlight. He swore when he looked into them that he felt like he was looking into heaven itself. Oh yes… this female was exactly what he wanted for a mate. Not wishing to waste this opportunity he slunk back into the shadows and slowly made his way towards her through the thick brush. While she was distracted by a butterfly fluttering on a nearby flower he crept even closer. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and he had to focus on his breathing to stay quiet. Never in his life had hunting felt so thrilling. He could literally feel the adrenaline flooding his views with anticipation. Being so close to her with her like this while she was unaware of the danger was thrilling. He was about to grab her arm and drag her into the bushes when an elderly looking male came out of the shelter behind her and called for her.

"Kagome! Time for supper!" the elderly male said.

The sudden intrusion startled Inu-Tarzan into pulling back his arm and shrinking back into the shadows of the bushes. The female hearing the elder's voice stepped away from the blooming tree and out of his reach. Inu-Tarzan grit his teeth in frustration knowing if he had been a moment sooner that they would be well on their way through the treetops.

"Coming grandpa!" she said, making Inu-Tarzan's heart flutter.

Her voice was lyrical like a bird and as light as its wings. It fit her persona perfectly and he wanted to listen to her speak again and again until he drowned in its sweetness. Not wanting to blow his cover he slunk back into the shadows of the underbrush to watch. Here he could spy on her without being discovered. When he disappeared into her shelter with the elderly male he decided he'd seen enough for today and would make his way back home. His brother would not be pleased with the news about these strangers but if he played his cards right these males would soon be dead and this female would become his bitch. Excited for the potential he charged forwards and swung from vine to tree branch with vigor. His future was bright and he couldn't wait for it to finally begin.

[End Chapter 1]

**Authors Note:**

The inspiration for this chapter comes from the scene in the Disney Tarzan movie (don't own rights to) where Clayton, Jane and her father the Professor are exploring the jungle. Here Clayton is busy hacking away with his machete and blasting his gun at anything that moves. Plus, Tarzan gets his first glimpse of Jane and the sound of the gunshot scares the gorillas further into the jungle. I hope you liked my spin on it. Please leave a review with your thoughts. I'd love to hear your remarks. Also, don't forget to follow me and this story so you don't miss out on when the next chapter is posted! Thanks again for reading!

Until next time,

-TG1


	3. Caution

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Mark Mancina - Tarzan meets Kala__" "__Inuyasha OST 1 - Evil Spirits__" and "__Inuyasha OST 2 - Miroku's Accomplice the Tanuki." _You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story._ When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Caution

Kagome couldn't believe they were finally on their way to the Congo. It had taken her grandpa nearly five years to obtain the money grants and another two of extensive planning for them to depart. Although they set sail little over three months ago from London the journey aboard the steamship Tortega felt longer than all those years of waiting back home. Being the granddaughter of a renowned doctor in biology, ancient history, philosophy and cultural studies it wasn't surprising she had a talent for astronomy, linguistics and medical science. She wasn't afraid of anything and never seemed to be able to appease her sense for adventure.

When her grandpa asked her to join him on this journey she had readily accepted. Her mother however, had been furious. It had taken her 2 years of begging and promising to finish her studies and another year of being her grandpa's personal intern that her mother had agreed to let her go. During her last year of university she attended an award ceremony where she was recognized for her medical research. There her peers introduced her to Mr. Hojo. After speaking with him she learned his family moved from Japan to England to continue their successful business in the tea industry. She found him to be a kind natured man with a servant's heart. They quickly became friends and six months later their families had agreed for them to marry.

At first she was ecstatic but after coming to know him more she felt like something wasn't right. Don't get her wrong; Mr. Hojo was a very attractive eligible bachelor. Not to mention that he was a well mannered, highly educated gentleman with money to burn. He was every woman's dream man and she was honored he had chosen her to be his wife. All that considered after spending more time with him she noticed his attitude and mannerisms felt rehearsed and unnatural. It was as if he was hiding something and that shadow in his persona frightened her. She never felt uncomfortable or threatened in his presence but couldn't shake the feeling that she should turn his offer down.

She had talked with her grandpa about it and he offered for Mr. Hojo to join them on their journey. Here she would have the chance to observe him outside of his natural habitat and get to know him a little better. It was the perfect experiment; one where he had no clue he was under their microscope to corrupt the results in his favor. True it wasn't fair to him that he was a test subject but to uncover his true character she needed to know how he would respond. Being away from the comforts of home in the jungle where he would be stressed, sleep deprived and exposed to the elements he would show his true colors. She had no doubt that this study would bring the results she needed. If he could prove to her under all these conditions that he was a man worth marrying then so be it. If not, her grandpa said he'd give his full support in withdrawing the engagement.

True, Mr. Hojo had money but money wasn't worth a life of heartache and disappointment. Thankfully having gone to university she had built a name for herself in the research world and had plenty of resources and connections to live comfortably. She didn't need a man to keep off the streets or to make her happy. Was it nice having a man spoil you? Of course it was, she wasn't dumb. She knew she didn't need that kind of attention however, to find meaning in her life. She was grateful to have a family who encouraged her to live out her dreams. It was because of their support she had become so successful and able to achieve her degrees with excellence. Now having finished school, quit her day job at the research center and this new adventure ahead of her, she felt like she was ready to conquer anything.

(*** _Mark Mancina - Tarzan meets Kala_ ***)

When the crew members from the crows nest shouted that land was spotted in the distance everyone on board raced up to the main deck. She was shocked at how vast the African jungle looked from aboard the ship. It spread farther than her eye could see and looked to be untouched by man. The vegetation was thick and wild and it made it hard to see into its depths. It looked very dark and ominous with its twisted vines and misty fog rolling across the distant hills. The unknown both frightened her and filled her with excitement. She could hear the exotic birds and insects calling and smell the tropical plants in the breeze. Everything looked alien like and she couldn't help but feel as if she was looking upon another planet. When the Tortega dropped its anchor offshore she quickly returned to her quarters to pack. To her disappointment it wasn't until the following day that she and her grandpa were loaded into a lifeboat and escorted to the beach.

It had taken the crew longer than expected to clear the beach and to secure the area from predators. She understood why it had to be done but couldn't help but mourn for the jungle. She felt like they were trespassing and were destroying the organic beauty that the gods originated it to be. The men had cut down trees and burned the underbrush to make it clean. Then they had killed the land's animals to fill their bellies with their man-made weapons of destruction. Knowing it was out of her control to stop them made her stomach twist. The men had been hired to protect them and be their navel guides. Without their help… they wouldn't even be here. But did they really have a right to be here? When she had first stepped onto the land she could have sworn she felt a beating pulse upon her feet. It was as if the land itself was alive and breathing. When she noticed no one else reacted like she did she kept that feeling to herself.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Evil Spirits_ ***)

Other explorers who had passed through these waters had warned them that the land was old and filled with dark spiritual powers. They said to never disturb the native holy grounds or to upset the gods and guardians that lived there. The world they were stepping into worked by different laws then they were used to and if they didn't follow them they would risk being cursed, killed or eaten. It was not something to ignore and needed to be treated with the highest respect if they ever wished to go home. Because of this she shared her concerns of disrupting the jungle's energies with her grandpa. To her relief he had felt the same and worried about the ramifications in upsetting the land's spirits. In his earlier years of explorations abroad he learned first hand to never push nature's boundaries.

Once such experience was when he journeyed to Northern Africa. There he witnessed someone get cursed by the local witchdoctor. The man had been fishing near a village without permission and unknowingly eaten their fish god. The following day the river washed the village away during a sudden torrential rainstorm. Being in the dry season the villagers were unprepared and dozens had died in the event. Those that had survived were devastated and went to ask their god for answers. When they showed up at his temple and found the man sleeping under a tree with fishbones at his side they uncovered the tragedy. The witchdoctor, offended by him not respecting their tribe by seeking permission cursed the man. It was later her grandpa learned the man died a slow and painful death that lasted over three days.

Not wishing to suffer the same fate her grandpa made her promise that she would never go into the jungle without him and only eat what he gave her. He had cautioned their crew about the dangers of the jungle but they had laughed at them and did as they pleased. To their relief nothing bad had happened and everything had been going smoothly. Besides their minor delay in clearing the beach from jungle brush the weather was manageable and no one had been attacked or killed by wild beasts. They also had yet to become ill by food poisoning or stricken by a jungle virus. Kagome and her grandpa prayed that their six months upon these shores would be protected and cared for. Little did they know that one such jungle guardian was already observing them from the shadows and assessing their worth.

(xxx stop music xxx)

On the second day of camping Kagome decided to walk along the perimeter of their camp. She was amazed how clear the salt water was and how beautifully colored the coral reef and fish were. Many of the plants and animals she had never seen before and she whipped out her notepad to sketch them. She loved landscapes and portraits but her favorite things to sketch were animals in their natural habitats. Seeing them living as nature intended always brought a smile to her face and a peace to her soul. Knowing she was going to be out in the jungle studying animals and plants she made sure to bring multiple drawing pads and cases of pencils to have at her exposal. She hoped when they returned to England to combine her sketches with her grandpa's field notes and sell their research in a book. She didn't doubt universities and scientists across the globe would want to purchase a copy or two.

When she saw a group of their crew go into the jungle to hunt she shook her head and sighed in frustration. Her grandpa had made sure to pack plenty of rations to last their stay and journey home. She didn't understand why the men were so fascinated in hunting and scaring away the wild life. She understood doing patrols and having men stationed around the camp for protection but was struggling having to listen to their guns and exaggerated tales of slaying monstrous beasts over and over again. Being the only female on the trip she had gained quite a few suitors despite Mr. Hojo's best efforts in announcing their relationship. Every time they returned with a fresh kill the men for some reason felt compelled to present it to her. It was like their primal instincts had risen and they were seeking approval to gain a mate. She of course not wishing to offend them accepted their gifts with a smile and continued on with her business as usual.

Today's catch however had really bothered her. When the men showed up with a boar she had been shocked at how massive the beast was. It took six men to carry it and three of them to clean it. What bothered her most however, was the fear reflecting in its dead eyes. There was no mistaking that the poor animal was scared in its final moments of life. She wasn't sure if this boar had a family of its own to care for or not but knowing had they not of come to these shores it would most likely still be alive. Needing to escape she sought out the seclusion of the trees near their tent to meditate. Sitting on one of the tree's massive roots sticking out of the ground she closed her eyes and lost herself in the sounds and smells of the jungle. She could hear the ocean's waves washing up on the beach and the wind blowing through the trees. It was magical and she quickly lost herself in its beauty.

The smell of tropical fruits and flowers blooming was intoxicating and she became spell bound by its hypnotic tranquility. Feeling a bit stiff in her neck and shoulders she decided to continue exploring the nearby flowers and underbrush. Vibrantly colored butterflies and hummingbirds were flying all around her and it filled her heart with happiness. The jungle was healthy and strong, thriving with life. Its organic grace filled her soul with peace and she couldn't help but hum a tune of her own. As she relaxed she noticed a bright white flower dangling in the tree branch beside her. Careful not to snap it from its branch she gingerly brought it down to her nose. It smelled sweet like sugar water and musky like an orange. She wished she had her tools to press its oils into a jar to keep forever. There was no doubt in her mind that this fragrance would be a top seller in every beauty shop in London.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Miroku's Accomplice the Tanuki_ ***)

"Kagome! Time for supper!" her grandpa called causing her to stir out of her paradise. Seeing that the sun was indeed starting to set she sighed in defeat and made her way towards him.

"Coming grandpa!" Kagome called as she reluctantly returned to the tent. Before she stepped inside however, she could have sworn she saw something white soar through the treetops.

Seeing his granddaughter's confused expression Dr. Porter poured her a glass of tea and asked, "What troubles your mind child?"

"I thought I saw something in the trees just now… but when I looked back outside it was already gone." Kagome shrugged as she accepted her tea with thanks and brought it up to her lips.

As she sat down at their makeshift table made of bamboo and driftwood she frowned when the familiar herb of oolong covered her tongue. Since the Hojo's had come to town it was all anyone wanted to drink. Having served it a few too many times in the past months she was quite over it and ready for some variety to return in her tea cup. Nonetheless the hot liquid felt nice on her throat and she wasn't about to waist it.

"Maybe you saw a jungle spirit?" her grandpa teased making her snort. "Or perhaps a white river crane?"

"Who knows? It's not like we really know what's out there." Kagome shrugged before taking another sip of her tea. "Are we still on schedule to explore tomorrow?"

"We are." Her grandpa nodded as he stirred their vegetable soup and rice over his makeshift fire pit. "I'd like to start by the river and work our way inland through the bamboo forest if that's alright with you?"

"Sure! Maybe we could find some new herbs to test for medicine while we are there?" Kagome suggested just as he pulled the pot off the fire.

"Excellent idea." Her grandpa said as he extended his hand towards her. "Here, give me your bowl."

"Not too much." Kagome said. "I want to make it last as long as we can."

"Worry not child. There's more where this came from." Her grandpa chuckled. "However… with how much those men eat it wouldn't surprise me if we have to stop somewhere on our way home to restock supplies. Too bad it will be coming out of their pockets to fill their bellies and not mine."

"You better remind them before it's too late for them to make food reservations for the journey home. I'd hate to be stuck on board with a bunch of moody sea men." Kagome warned just before the flap on the tent pulled back.

"Mind if I come in?" Mr. Hojo asked as he looked in through the doorway. He had a plate loaded with roasted pork meat and its scent made their mouths water.

"Please join us. We just sat down." Professor Porter said as he poured him a bowl of soup and set it on the table.

"Thank you." Mr. Hojo smiled as he took his seat beside his fiancé. "Mmmm... looks delicious. What is it?"

"Vegetable soup and rice." Kagome said before blowing on her spoon to cool it down. The pork meat smelled absolutely delicious but she couldn't stand to look at it. The memory of the pig's haunting expression made her want to cry.

"Excellent! I've missed having rice since moving to England. Back home we eat it at every meal." Mr. Hojo said as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Really?" Professor Porter asked. "Is this common with all Japanese?"

"It is. It doesn't feel like you are eating a full meal without it." Mr. Hojo laughed. "Would you like some pork? It's delicious!"

"No thank you. This soup will be enough." Professor Porter said, earning a nod from Kagome in agreement.

"More for me then!" Mr. Hojo joked. "So what did you two accomplish today?"

"I finished organizing the last of our belongings." Professor Porter said as they all looked around the tent.

The tent was nearly thirty feet long in length and 20 feet wide with a kitchen, fire pit, desk and laboratory to work in. Along the back panels were two hammocks for he and Kagome to sleep in with three large trunks filled with medical supplies, clothing, personal items and toiletries. Near the kitchen were stacks of wooden crates filled with dehydrated food supplies and various survival camping necessities. It was neat and orderly making it easy to find things in case of an emergency and daily function.

"It looks great grandpa." Kagome smiled, making the old man beam with pride. "Let's just hope we can keep it this way."

"With this laid back schedule I think we can manage." Her grandpa teased making her giggle.

"What about you my dear?" Mr. Hojo asked as he finished off his plate.

"I went exploring around the camp's perimeter to gain a better foot print on our location and environment." Kagome said as she pulled out her notepad filled with sketches. Passing it over to her grandpa to see she said, "You must see the reef. It's absolutely stunning."

"Hn." Professor Porter hummed as he looked through her sketches. "Very interesting indeed. Perhaps later this week?"

"Alright." Kagome smiled before she took another bite of her dinner.

"You didn't wander into the woods did you?" Mr. Hojo asked with worry heavy in his tone. "You know how dangerous it is."

"No, I didn't. I just explored around the edges." Kagome said easing both men's worries. "Don't worry, I won't break my promise."

"Good." Professor Porter said as Kagome got up to clear the table. While she was busy washing their bowls in a wooden bucket filled with soapy water he said, "Well Mr. Hojo, it was nice having you for dinner but my granddaughter and I have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and it is best we turn in early."

"Oh! Of course." Mr. Hojo said as he got up from his chair and grabbed his plate he had used to bring the pork meat. "Mind if I tag along? The men gave me the day off tomorrow."

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt having another pair of eyes with us to watch for danger." Professor Porter said as he escorted Mr. Hojo towards the door.

"Wonderful! I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight!" Mr. Hojo smiled brightly.

"Goodnight." Kagome and her grandpa said together.

After watching Mr. Hojo cross to the other side of camp Professor Porter tied the twist on the front panel to keep out the bugs and walked to his granddaughter's side.

"I think you're right." Professor Porter said quietly, making Kagome's shoulders stiffen. "He's just too... nice."

"Exactly." Kagome answered back in a hushed tone. "Help me keep an eye on him."

"Hn." Her grandpa nodded before walking behind their makeshift changing screen to ready for bed.

After that they settled into their nightly routine and drifted off to sleep listening to the jungle's nightly serenade of crickets and the haunting calls of the night.

[End of Chapter 2]

**Authors Note:**

Thank you for reading chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was inspired by Jane's first impression of the jungle and introducing our sub character Mr. Hojo instead of Mr. Clayton. Let me know what you think in the reviews! More chapters to come.

-TG1


	4. Bamboo Forest

**Title:** Inu-Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Mark Mancina – Kerchak's Speech__" _and_ "__Mark Mancina – It's no Gorilla.__"_ You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan:** Bamboo Forest

(*** _Mark Mancina – Kerchak's Speech_ ***)

"It really moved that quickly?" Sessho asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Inu said making all of the gathered pack members whimper and growl with worry. "If we don't find a way to destroy these weapons there will be no stopping them."

"These creatures are more complex than this one realized." Sessho huffed in annoyance. "Knowing what this weapon is capable of do you feel comfortable enough to continue your observations?"

"Keh, of course I do! The dumb bastards had no idea I was right on top of them all afternoon." Inu-Tarzan scoffed. "I could have easily killed them in a single run if they didn't have those weapons. Honestly, I have no clue how they survive without it! They appear to be fairly limited in abilities and senses. They don't have fangs, claws or strong body armor like scales or spikes to defend themselves. Plus, they don't move very quickly or have a strong sense of smell to detect prey. Not once did I see them try to climb a tree or walk on all fours while they hunted."

"What do they look like?" Sessho asked curiously.

"They look a lot like my mother." Inu said causing everyone in the cave to gasp in surprise.

"Your m-mother?" Kikyo stammered in shock. "How can that be? Her kind died long ago."

"From what I remember, these creatures look, walk, talk, eat and even smell similar to what she did." Inu-Tarzan shrugged. "Who's to say these creatures are not the same but from a different pack or something?"

"Hn." Sessho hummed in thought as he looked over his little brother. Seeing his reserved stance and shifty eyes he knew something wasn't right. "There is something you are not telling us little brother."

"Inu?" Kikyo whined as she looked up into her lover's eyes with confusion. "What aren't you saying?"

"There is one thing…" Inu-Tarzan sighed as he ran his claws through his bangs. "But I need time to process it before I tell everyone. I promise the information is not life threatening. It's just… a lot for me to take in at the moment considering their race and everything. Please don't push me on it until I'm ready. I promise I'll tell you soon."

"You are positive this information is not life threatening to the jungle?" Sessho asked with an intimidating stare.

"Oi! What do you take me for?" Inu-Tarzan huffed in annoyance at his brother's lack in trust. "I wouldn't keep it from ya if I thought it would endanger the pack!"

"Inu…" Kikyo growled low at his side when Sessho bared his fangs at him in warning. "Don't disrespect our alpha. He's just trying to get all of the information."

"Yeah, yeah… I know. Yeesh…" Inu-Tarzan grumbled as he reluctantly turned up his chin to show him his submission. "I'm going to go stake out their camp to try and learn more about them. If I'm not back by sunset…"

"We will look for you come morning." Sessho said as he sat back down on his haunches and relaxed on his rocky pedestal.

Being the alpha of the pack he was slightly larger than the other pack members. He had almost double the amount of demonic strength and power and was nearly a foot taller in hight. As he sat down his silver tail elegantly draped across his paws making his strong k-9 features and demonic markings along his body appear more striking and intense. As Alpha he had two bitches but was not limited to taking on more if he wished. His head bitch was Kagura. She had strong shoulders, sleek black fur and dark ruby red eyes. Together they had three litters with a mixture of black, grey and silver fur.

His second bitch was Rin who was only a few seasons' old but had proven herself during mating season to be a strong female. This ultimately gained favor in Sessho's eyes. Unlike Kagura's dominant build she had a delicate figure with rich chocolate brown fur and warm honey brown eyes. Together they had two litters with tan, brown and grey pups. Combined with Inu Tarzan as beta, the four of them ruled the silver pack and had protected it so well they were nearly 30 members strong. Never before had their pack grown to such numbers in its history and it was because of this that Sessho was most proud of.

They had talked about splitting up their pack in half a few years ago but never acted on it. When two of Kagura's male pups from their first litter showed signs of their father's demonic power they decided to divide the pack equally when they grew up. One pup would expand their territory north towards the mountain and the other would take over Sessho's place when he died. Everyone seemed pleased with the idea but they knew when that time came they'd need to be careful. They were not the only protectors of the forest and would have to cross into enemy territory to expand. Currently the jungle was divided into four major kingdoms. There was the Apes to the north, the dogs to the west, cats to the east and the reptiles to the south.

Each kingdom was governed under the same rules set by Mother Nature. However in addition to those laws in the western territory the creatures could live in peace. It was only in the hunting grounds near the fruit grove that it was fair game. If you did not live by these laws or crossed into another territory without permission you were either cast out or killed. The western lands was a sanctuary to all creatures but to keep the peace rules had to be obeyed. It was because of this that Sessho had to lead his pack with excellence. There was no room for favoritism or slack in tolerance; not even from his own pack. Inu-Tarzan knew of these conditions, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I'll see you around then." Inu-Tarzan said as he got up from sitting on the cold cave floor and walked out its mouth to prepare to leave.

"You certain you're safe being around them?" Kikyo asked as she trotted behind him towards the tree line.

"No, but somebody's got to keep an eye on them." Inu-Tarzan sighed as he knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Hearing his bitch whine with worry for him he rubbed her dog-like ear in his palm and tried to calm her down. "It's too dangerous for the pack to spy from the ground. The trees are our best shot and only I can do that besides the birds and monkeys and I ain't about to bet our lives on those fools. Both lack the stealth and stillness required of a predator. They'd make too much noise and end up getting killed. No Kikyo, only I can do this mission."

"Just promise me you'll be safe." Kikyo whined as she nuzzled her snout into his neck and licked up his cheek.

"Keh, you worry too much." Inu-Tarzan chuckled as he tightened his hold around his bitch and nibbled along her jaw. "What do you want me to try and catch for dinner?"

"Pheasant would be nice." Kikyo said as Inu-Tarzan stood up and grabbed a vine off a nearby tree to climb.

"Pheasant it is then." Inu-Tarzan smirked making Kikyo smile.

(*** _Mark Mancina – It's no Gorilla_ ***)

Once he'd climbed high enough on the vine he used his weight to swing it back. The force gave him enough air to leap up into the canopy and onto the next vine. Now with the wind in his hair he was swinging through the treetops and easily made his way to the river. As he grew closer to his target he could hear voices coming from the east near the bamboo forest. Figuring it was along the way he decided to investigate. When he saw something shiny on the ground near a recently cut down cluster of bamboo shoots he stealthily crept down to the forest floor. He found it to be a small golden object that smelled of fire and minerals. It was cool to the touch and cylinder in shape.

Bringing it close to his face he licked it and gagged at the powdery sting that touched his tongue. It was most definitely not food. Hearing the voices growing closer he tucked the strange object into his loincloth and settled into a shaded tree to watch. To his amusement he could hear the poor bastard struggling through the thick vegetation. When it finally cut through the last section of thick bamboo stocks its face was all red and his tan coverings were soaked with sweat. Bugs and mosquitoes were flocked all around him and he could tell by his weakening swing that he was quickly running out of energy.

Just when he thought the scene couldn't get anymore ridiculous the short old male he had seen the day before was busy yapping away behind him and busily jotting something down in his hands. He had a thick hairy upper lip with bushy white eyebrows. He was short, fat and smelled of peppermint leaves and that funny smelling stick he saw the other men smoking the other day at the beach. He watched as the old creature waddled behind the weaker male with the shiny blade and seemed to zigzag from plant to tree jotting down notes a mile a minute. He had never seen anything like it before and couldn't help but smirk with a fang sticking out of his mouth.

He was about to jump to another tree when he saw movement in the bamboo forest just to their left. To his surprise and excitement it was none other then the female from camp. She was dressed in a strange yellow get-up with a peculiar covering over top of her head. He didn't like how it hid her figure and snagged on everything in sight. He could tell she was frustrated by the scowl on her face and the way she grit her teeth in her mouth. He frowned when he noticed she had a small cut on her right cheek from the underbrush and growled low in his chest when the scent of her blood tickled his nose. Being distracted by her presence however he forgot to maintain his cover and before he realized what was going on…

BANG… BANG

"Wha.. wh what is it Mr. Hojo! Are are we in danger?" Professor Porter whispered as he quickly pulled Kagome to his side.

"I thought I heard something growl." Mr. Hojo whispered back as he scanned the treetops making them all look around with fear filled eyes.

"Ppp perhaps it was an elephant or uh uh uh rhinoceros?!" Professor Porter stuttered as he anxiously totted around in his spot.

"Professor don't move!" Mr. Hojo hissed as he moved his gun through the underbrush. After a moment of silence and no longer sensing any danger they relaxed.

"Do excuse me Mr. Hojo but my grandpa and I came on this expedition to study the Congo. I'm worried your gunfire might be scaring the animals off. Would you perhaps wait before shooting? Just to make sure its not something harmless like a monkey?" Kagome cautioned as she smiled politely up at him.

"Ms. Porter, what I heard was no monkey and my shooting is only for precaution. We don't know what's out there and if scaring off a few creatures protects you then that's what needs to be done." Mr. Hojo explained as he turned back around and began cautiously nosing the bushes with his gun for danger.

"You are doing a wonderful job but I don't think we should be shooting at every turned leaf." Kagome chuckled nervously making Mr. Hojo's eyebrow cock in confusion. "You see... we only have so much supplies and I fear we will soon run out of ammunition by how trigger happy everyone is."

"A very good point my dear but one we can carry on at another time. Do continue to lead the way Mr. Hojo! The forest is quickly loosing light and I'd like to reach camp before dark." Professor Porter chuckled as he patted Mr. Hojo on the back.

"Of, of course!" Mr. Hojo stuttered anxiously as he scratched the back of his neck from another mosquito bite. "Do you recall which direction?"

"If my notes are correct we will turn east just a few more meters ahead of us and then we follow the river south towards camp." Professor Porter said as he looked at his compass and notebook.

While the professor pointed Mr. Hojo in the right direction Inu-Tarzan remained frozen in his spot. Their weapon blew a hole through the treetops and nearly hit his leg and arm. It shocked him how far in range their weapon's mark could strike. Having nearly been hit made his heart pound wildly in his chest and his eyes widen in horror. He now knew he was no longer safe even from the treetops and needed to proceed with the utmost caution. If they spotted him he would only have seconds to escape. Seeing them hacking their way through the under brush he silently stocked them from above.

They were almost to the river bend when he saw the female stop to coo over a baby baboon. Noticing that the two males in front of her were oblivious to the danger she just put herself in he hid in the shadows nearby… just incase. Just as he predicted the baboons didn't like that she was so close to their baby and began challenging her with their fangs and banging their chests. Seeing the confusion reflecting in the female's eyes he knew she was in trouble. Before he had the chance to step in and stop their misunderstanding however, the head baboon charged her and the troop began to chase her towards the gorge.

"Shit." Inu-Tarzan cursed as he quickly raced through the treetops. If the baboons didn't run her off the cliff they would rip her apart.

[End of Chapter 3]

**Authors Note:**

I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 of Inu-Tarzan. The scene where Tarzan first meets Jane in the bamboo forest and is nearly shot by Clayton is where I gained inspiration. What do you think about Mr. Hojo and Professor Porter? Please leave a review with your thoughts and don't forget to follow along for more!

Thanks for your support!

-TG1


	5. The Chase

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Mark Mancina - Baby Baboon__" "__Mark Mancina - Baboon Chase__" "__Mark Mancina - Talking with Baboons__" "__Mark Mancina - Tarzan meets Jane Part 1__" and "__Tarzan Soundtrack Score - Tarzan meets Jane.__"_ You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan:** The Chase

_(*** Mark Marcina - Baby Baboon ***)_

Kagome had been following behind her grandpa and Mr. Hojo when she noticed a baby monkey eating a piece of fruit not too far off the path. Quickly whipping out her notebook she began sketching the adorable mammal. It looked to be only a few months old and had a sweet wrinkly face with fuzzy brown fur. Its ears were square in shape but had cute tiny points on the ends. It had a long prehensile tail for balancing and tiny fingers and toes that looked similar to a human baby's. Its eyes were big and round in shape making their deep chocolate brown color warm her heart.

"You are just the cutest little thing!" Kagome cooed as she dotted over the little monkey. "You'll definitely be a top feature in my research journal."

(xxx stop music xxx)

(*** _Mark Marcina - Baboon Chase_ ***)

She was nearly finished with her sketch when the baby monkey started crying. Hearing movement behind her, she quickly turned around. She was horrified to find herself surrounded by a troop of baboons. Having read of these same creatures in a research book from India, she knew the adults were extremely dangerous when threatened. The entire tree was covered in them and she guessed there had to be close to sixty in total. When the little monkey ran up the tree to its mama she realized her mistake. Their baby had been threatened and she was trespassing on their turf.

Knowing she needed to cool down the situation she tried to slowly back away. Unfortunately, the leader of the troop saw that as a weakness and charged at her. After quickly picking up her skirt so she wouldn't trip she raced through the underbrush. As she ran for her life she could hear the horrifying war cries of the baboons screaming behind her. The rumble of their hands and feet hitting the ground sounded like a stampede and didn't seem to be dying down as they chased. Having lost her way to camp she knew she was already in deep shit.

Being lost in the jungle at the moment was the least of her worries. If she didn't find a way to lose these monkeys she was already as good as dead. Seeing a break in the jungle vegetation up ahead she braced herself to jump. When she broke through the tree line however, it wasn't water that greeted her eyes like she'd thought but a massive ravine where the land had washed away during a landslide. It was loaded with broken tree trunks, sharp rocks and overgrown vegetation. As she began to plummet deeper into the gorge she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Not wishing to watch her death approach her, she closed her eyes and braced for impact. When she was yanked upward however, she gasped from the sudden shift and snapped open her eyes. When she looked up she was stunned at what she saw. It was not a vine or tree branch that had caught her around the waist but a wild man with long silver hair. He had dog-ears on the top of his head, fierce amber eyes and sharp claws on his fingers and toes. He looked like a modern day caveman and it scared the shit out of her. Terrified that he was going to eat her she screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to get out of his hold.

"AHHHHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Kagome panicked as she pushed and shoved on his arm.

The dog man to her annoyance had a viselike grip. Not once did he drop her while she kicked and screamed. He was able to swing from vine to vine with little to no effort. Plus, he was able to dodge and outrace the remaining baboons that were trying to bite her. She might have been more impressed with his strength and agility had she not been frightened for her life. When he finally looked down at her he raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

His attitude only pissed her off even more. Was he toying with her? Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse he suddenly flipped her up into the air and caught her bridal style in his arms. In this position her face was right next to his and she was able to get an up close and personal view of his pearly white fangs. When they finally landed safely in a tree she shoved herself as hard as she could out of his arms.

"Put me down! I said put me down you creep! Tsk!" Kagome growled as she tried to untangle herself from his hold. Just then the troop of baboons reappeared. Scared out of her mind at their sudden appearance she leapt back into his arms. "Oh my god! Pick me up! Pick me up!"

To her horror the dog man leaned backwards causing them to free fall out of the treetops. Somehow they began spinning and twirling down and around the oldest maze of tree branches she had ever seen. The sudden ups and downs and side to side motion had her head spinning. The speed and force of the ride made her hold onto his biceps as hard as she could to keep from falling. She didn't even care that his hands were currently riding high up on her thighs or that her back was braced against his chest. She could be pissed about the inappropriate position later. Right now, her attention needed to be focused on not dying.

(xxx stop music xxx)

(*** _Mark Mancina - Talking with Baboons_ ***)

When they finally broke through the maze of branches they flew up into the air and landed in a massive tree on the far side of the riverbank. The baboons to her relief had not been able to make the large jump and were stuck screeching at them from the other side. To her surprise the dog man bared his fangs at the baboons in her defense and began barking and growling at them. It was like they were having a proper argument over her and watching them fight freaked her out just a wee bit. Not wanting to stick around the wild dog man any longer than necessary she stealthily snuck around the tree trunk and began to make her way towards the forest floor.

She was making great progress down the tree when there was an unexpected gap between branches. The distance between the branch to her right was well over seven feet away. She tried extending her foot out to reach it but nearly slipped in the process. Thinking she might be able to go back up and then around the other side she looked above for the closest branch. Unfortunately it was roughly ten feet away and looked to be no better than where she was in reaching the next branch. Looking down to the ground she could tell she was still 30 feet or so up in the air. If she jumped from here she'd likely break something. Then she'd really be done for.

"Damn it… now how am I supposed to get down?" Kagome growled as she hugged the tree trunk to keep from falling. Just then the heavens opened up and rain began to pour down on her. "(Sigh)… just what I needed to complete the full circle of hell. I'm lost, wet and stuck in a tree with a wild man that can talk to monkeys."

Feeling her branch vibrate under her hands she looked over her shoulder to see none other than the dog man himself. He was creeping towards her on his hands and knees like a dog and his ears were pinned forward on his head. As his nose was sniffing a mile a minute his eyes were surprisingly not angry or blood thirsty but curious and innocent. When he got closer then she felt comfortable she sank as far back into the tree's trunk as she could and stuck her leg out in front of her to use as a barrier of sorts.

(*** _Mark Mancina - Tarzan meets Jane Part 1_ ***)

"D-don't don't come any closer!" Kagome stuttered nervously as she tried to remain calm.

To her surprise the dog man grabbed hold of her ankle and began to sniff her foot. Having lost her shoe sometime during her escape she was unable to avoid his claws from accidentally tickling its sensitive skin. Unable to stop herself she began to giggle and laugh from the sensation. She tried to pull her foot back but he refused to let it go. She begged for him to stop but he just smirked and tickled her foot a little more roughly. By the time he was done messing with her she had tears in her eyes and was struggling to breathe.

When she opened her eyes she noticed his fangs had poked out from behind his lip and a wicked twinkle was lit in his amber eyes. It made him look like her friend Miroku back home who teased her and loved to play jokes. Having kicked her leg to free it from his grip, it inadvertently caused her dress skirt to slide down and expose her upper thigh. Having been distracted in recovering from his tickling she didn't see the pupils of his eyes dilate nor him lick his lips in want. It was only when she felt his calloused hand slip up her inner thigh and his nose inch closer to her crotch that she snapped out of her daze.

"What are you…? Hey! Get off!" Kagome growled as she kneed him in the jaw. The sudden impact had him retreating back on the branch and shaking his head to clear it of the pain. "Serves you right ya jerk for trying to get a sneak peak!"

When he narrowed his eyes at her and growled low in his chest it made her eyes grow wide with renewed fear. Her heart pounded wildly behind her ribs and she struggled to breathe. How had she forgotten he was a predator?! Was it because he had saved her from those baboons or perhaps how cute he had looked with those puppy dog-ears? Wait… cute?! Before she had a chance to ponder those thoughts any further however, he crept closer to her on his hands and knees again. Unlike before his expression looked determined about something and he moved with precision and purpose.

"Sta-stay away!" Kagome squeaked out as she tried to shrink away from him. "I'm warning you! I'll… I'll kick you in the face again or… or… worse!"

The dog man unmoved by her meaningless threat got right in her face. He looked her straight in the eyes as he slowly reached forward to cup her cheek in his palm. As his rough fingers traced her soft skin he began to sniff her hair and along her neck. Frozen with fear she trembled against the tree trunk and chewed on her lower lip to keep from crying. When she felt his hot breath and full lips brush across her skin she stiffened in shock and struggled to breathe. She had never been in such an intimate position with a male before and her virginal fears were crippling her. She did snap out of her daze when he began to sniff down her neck towards her chest.

(*** _Tarzan Soundtrack Score - Tarzan meets Jane_ ***)

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome growled as she raised her hand to strike him. Before it made its mark however, he had moved his hand with lightning speed and caught her wrist in a tight grip. "Hey! Let go of me ya jerk! Wh.. what are you doing?"

As she asked this he gingerly began to inspect her hand. His expression became focused like her grandpa's did when he examined something under a microscope. As he inspected her fingers and trimmed nails he sniffed and rubbed his fingers across her skin. She didn't know what to do. When she watched him bring up his own hand and matched it palm to palm with her own she was awed at the wonderment that flashed across his face. His hard, dangerous persona seemed to die away with the rain and be reborn with the sun peaking through the leaves. The amber of his eyes swirled with an intense orange and gold heat and their depth stole her breath away. When they locked onto her own she became lost in them and struggled to breathe.

When he tenderly cupped her chin in his hand and looked down to her lips she suddenly realized how close they were. She knew she should have pushed him away but for some reason felt drawn to him and didn't wish to leave his side. As his face grew closer she could feel his hot breath fanning against her skin and could smell his strong forestry musk. It was woodsy, wild and masculine and she discovered she really liked it. She also noticed how trimmed out his body was and shivered when she remembered how firm his hands had felt upon her skin. When a purr rolled up from deep in his chest she lost herself completely to his spell. Just when his lips were about to claim her own…

SNAP

Startled by the sudden noise the dog man quickly pulled her against his chest and frantically began sniffing and scanning all around them for the source. As he held her he had his blade out in front of them ready to strike if necessary. When he growled low in his chest and tightened his hold around her waist she knew something dangerous was nearby and needed to keep still. Wanting to be ready to move in case they needed to escape quickly she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to remain calm. When he hunched over her protectively and growled a little lighter she knew he appreciated her trust in him.

They remained like that for quite awhile. It was only when he relaxed his stance and looked down at her that she knew whatever it was had finally moved on. Suddenly remembering how close they were she blushed shyly and gingerly pushed back on his chest. She smiled and giggled nervously when he smirked at her embarrassment and purred a little louder. Figuring that the dog man was her best bet at getting back to camp she decided she would try to make friends with him. Looking at the branch they were sitting on she settled down with her legs tucked under her. When she felt she was balanced she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot and that I screamed at you… I'd like to start over. If that's ok?" Kagome began making the dog man scowl at her in confusion. Seeing that he had absolutely no idea what she was saying she cleared her throat and readied to try again. Pointing to herself she said, "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"Huh?" Inu-Tarzan grunted as he cocked his head to the side.

"I said that my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME" Kagome repeated as she pointed to herself once more.

"KA-GO-ME?" Inu-Tarzan repeated, making Kagome smile.

"Yes! Kagome!" Kagome giggled making him relax a little. Pointing to his chest she then asked, "Now what's your name?"

"Huh?" Inu-Tarzan grunted out again not understanding what she wanted.

"I said what's your name?" Kagome asked before she pointed towards herself again. "Kagome."

She then pointed towards his chest and looked at him expectantly. Thankfully he seemed to get the message and pointed to himself and said, "INU-TAR-ZAN."

"INU-TAR-ZAN?" Kagome repeated.

"Hmm Hmm!" Inu grunted as he nodded his head up and down. Pointing to his chest he repeated, "Inu-Tarzan."

"Inu-Tarzan," Kagome repeated as she touched his chest. Then she pointed to herself and said, "Kagome."

"Kagome…" Inu-Tarzan whispered as he tenderly cupped her chin in his hand. The intimate gesture made her blush.

"Precisely." Kagome sighed, happy to finally have that out of the way.

[End of Chapter 4]

**Authors Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was inspired by Tarzan rescuing Jane from the baboons after Clayton and the Professor went to inspect the gorilla's nests near the bamboo forest. Plus, I wanted to add in where Tarzan, Tantor and Terk were startled by the jaguar and the cute part where Tarzan and Jane are in the tree. I hope you enjoyed my twist. Much more to come!

Until then,

-TG1


	6. Return to Camp

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_You'll be in my heart (Phil Collins + Tarzan) Piano Cover by Sebastian Winter.__"_ You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. I do not have credit for this recording or channel.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan:** Return To Camp

Looking down at her dress she noticed its thick material was sopping wet and riddled with mud. It was totally ruined and she had no way to save it. She could feel her hair dripping down her neck and she shivered when a cool breeze blew through the treetops. She was soaked to the bone and knew if she didn't get changed into something dry soon she'd get sick. Curling her arms around herself she tried to stay warm. Thankfully her dog man companion picked up on her discomfort and extended his hand for her to take. She blushed when his rough skin brushed against her palm. Everything about him was masculine and was muscular from years of swinging through the trees. She liked how tiny her hand looked curled inside his large one. It made her feel feminine and delicate.

Seeing him reach above them to untangle a vine she wrapped her arms around his neck. When his arm secured itself around her waist and pulled her even closer against his hard cut body she blushed heavily at the intimate contact. Feeling him bracing to jump she tried to mimic his movement so not to be a burden. When he sprang forward she pushed off of the tree branch and buried her face into his neck. It was only when he raced them safely through a few treetops and swung from a couple more vines that she dared to watch. She was surprised to find that without fear of being hunted or killed, going through the jungle was relatively pleasant.

From up top she could see much farther distances and truly appreciate the jungle's grand scale. Not only that but with his protection the animals didn't run away or hide from their presence. It was like he was a peace totem bridging her world with theirs. It was then she remembered her conversation with her grandpa. Could he be the jungle's spirit or guardian? Was he the protector of the land and peacekeeper of its beasts? He looked like a man but had beastly features. Could he be the missing link between beasts evolving into man? Regardless of whatever he was he sure was good on the eyes and didn't seem bothered that she was invading his space. If anything he bordered on needy and clingy.

Seeing the familiar bamboo forest beneath them and the crooked path carved out by Mr. Hojo her heart fluttered with hope. If she could somehow direct him towards their camp maybe he would take her there? Insuring to hold on with her other arm around his neck she carefully pointed towards the beach with her other hand. Seeing the confusion on his face she knew she needed to be a little more specific. Pulling on her dress top to show that she needed new clothes she then pointed towards the camp again. To her surprise he seemed to catch onto what she wanted and made his way in that direction.

When they approached her camp he slowed his step and cautiously slunk around in the shadows. She could feel the tension in his shoulders as he moved and could hear him quickly scenting the air for danger. Being that they were strangers to his land it didn't surprise her that he was preceding their foreign camp this way. When they finally crept to the edge of her camp he buried his nose into her hair and held her close to his chest. She could feel his reluctance in wanting to let her go. To ease his heart she reached up and scratched behind his ear in her hand. To her relief his reaction was instantaneous and it had her giggling with happiness.

(*** _You'll be in my heart (Phil Collins + Tarzan) Piano Cover by Sebastian Winter_ ***)

When he had stiffen in surprise she thought she had overstepped her bounds. Thankfully he soon melted against her like butter and was purring loudly in her ear. His purr unlike before was warm and husky and seemed to roll up from his chest and vibrate all through her body. The sensation was inviting so she snuggled a little closer to him. When he had tightened his arms around her in a warm hug and nibbled on her ear like a lover it made her blush heavily and her heart to flutter wildly in her chest. Never in her 20 years had she felt so safe. It shocked her that being with him in such little amount of time had made her feel this way.

Feeling a light breeze blow through the trees she shivered in his arms. This caused him to sigh and reluctantly pull back from their embrace. When she looked up from his chest he rested his forehead against hers and rubbed his nose with her own. The intimate gesture made her blush and smile up at him tenderly. Not sure how to say goodbye she took hold of his hand in hers and realigned their palms together like he had done in the tree. When their fingers matched up and their palms were intimately touching she slowly stepped back from his embrace and looked into his enchanting amber eyes.

Not feeling that words were necessary to express their feelings in this magical moment she slowly stepped away from him. She could see the longing in his eyes and it made her feel confused, uncertain and a little afraid. Why did she want to stay with him? She didn't know him! Knowing her leaving was for the best she forced herself to turn around and run through the underbrush towards camp. Surprisingly the beach was relatively empty. She figured with her having gone missing that everyone was most likely out searching the jungle for her. Seeing a group of men near the fire pit she made her way towards them to alert them of her return. Thankfully the men having spotted her quickly took care of her needs by escorting her to her tent and ensuring that they would go and alert the search party of her return.

Now back in her tent she quickly stripped out of her wet dress, changed into fresh clothes, ate a bowl of vegetable soup and curled up in her hammock to rest. She was certain when her grandpa and Mr. Hojo returned with the other men that they would want to hear her story. Until then she'd rest up and enjoy the solitude of her tent. Exhausted beyond comprehension it didn't take long for her to fall asleep to the ocean's waves and the jungle's breeze. As she dreamed the exotic beauty of Inu-Tarzan claimed her every thought. Remembering how he had saved her from those nasty monkeys and how gentle he had been when she was afraid made her feel things she didn't understand. Nevertheless, she hoped they would run into each other again because she already knew he would forever haunt her dreams.

-s-

Inu couldn't believe his luck. Not only had he gotten the chance to prove himself as a strong eligible male but learned her name, got to hold her body against his own and gained her trust when she was in danger. Oh yes, he was a very lucky bastard indeed. When they had been fleeing from the baboons it took everything he had not to drop her. She had been wiggling around like a fish out of water and it took every ounce of his strength and agility to get them to safety. He hadn't planned on tossing her around so much during their escape but the baboons had come at them in every direction and with her added weight his speed had slowed down just enough for them to keep up.

He'd been shocked to find how smooth her skin was against his hands as he held her. He hadn't purposefully positioned her legs open like they had been when they were weaving through the forest. That's just how her body landed in his arms when they had free fallen out of the treetops. Now looking back at it however, he wished he could go back in time and really focus his attention on that part of her body. Bare of fur like his own, he couldn't help but be curious to see what the rest of her looked like under those ridiculous coverings. When they had finally gotten to safety those bastards were yelling at him to keep his bitch in line. At first he had been offended and cussed them off in her defense then inwardly smiled when he recalled them calling her, _his bitch._

Nothing had ever sounded so perfect to him and he shivered at the memory. Once the monkey's had retreated back into the jungle he turned around only to find her gone. He had been shocked at how quiet she had been. However, knowing she had done so to get away from him made him pout. Thankfully all of that changed when he cornered her and investigated her person. When her covering had once again slipped down and exposed her inner thigh he was intoxicated by the expanse of creamy white flesh. It looked so tender and soft and the scent of her core wafting up from between her legs made his head spin and his member harden. Oh how he wished she hadn't kicked him away!

Nevertheless she made up for it when he finally got the chance to hold her in his arms and she willingly submitted to his protection when that damn panther tried to get them. Thankfully that part of the jungle hadn't gotten rain in a few days making the wood relatively dry and brittle. The branch the cat had been standing on had cracked under its large weight despite it raining in that moment and alerted him of its presence. Like a true hunter the panther had stocked them from down wind using the wind and rain to cover its scent and making it difficult for him to pinpoint its location. Thankfully with his trained enhanced senses and sharp eyes he was able to spot the cat about 100 feet from them in a neighboring tree.

With his father's fang at the ready he had challenged the cat to cross him and his bitch. It had taken the cat some time to decide its next move but eventually it gave up and returned hunting for an easier meal. Had he not been there to protect Kagome she would have been taken out by the beast. Remembering the time he and his mother had fled from such a creature and her later being eaten by something had stirred his protective nature into overdrive. No one was going to touch his female; especially not some damn cat! He remembered how perfectly she had reacted to the situation. She didn't panic or try to run away. Instead, she had trusted in him and calmly moved herself into position in case he needed to get them to safety.

The more he observed and learned about Kagome made him even more eager to claim her for his own. When she had smelled weak and shivered in his arms from the cold he at first thought it would be a good idea to take her to his secret hideout. When she had pulled on her wet coverings and pointed towards her camp however, he knew her choice was right. He still needed to prepare for her to come stay with him and alert his pack of her existence. He had a feeling they would be upset about it considering the threat the males at her camp caused. No, now was not the time to bring her home. He needed to think things through a little more. Then when everything was ready and she felt more comfortable with him he would take her.

He didn't like having to let her go back to her kind. The scent of the strange males all over her camp put him on edge and it bothered him that he couldn't protect her. To his relief she seemed to understand and had embraced him like no other being had done besides his mother. The intimate gesture had shocked him at first but after feeling her body against his own he lost his mind to her scent and tender touch. He didn't second guess his decision when he submitted to her entirely. He would show no such weakness to anyone but his mate and she would be his. Her acknowledging him for who he was in that moment only made his feelings for her grow even stronger. He thought he understood love having been with Kikyo the past six months but nothing could have prepared him for the intensity that came with Kagome. Now he finally understood what it meant and he couldn't wait to experience it fully.

When they said their farewell he jumped up into the treetops to make sure she remained safe. From here he could see her moving around camp and talking with a group of males. When the strange males put their hands on her shoulders he was angry that they were touching what was his. Thankfully he didn't see them act anything beyond that and allowed him the chance to relax a little. It bothered him that he couldn't walk around her camp without his life being threatened. There were significantly less males at the camp right now but still too many for him to take on his own. For now he'd have to watch from the shadows but if any one of them threatened Kagome… they'd be as good as dead.

Seeing her disappear into her shelter he knew she was safe enough at the moment for him to return home and report to his brother. He'd come back to check on her tomorrow and begin working on a home of their own. Still feeling the strange gold cylinder he had picked up off the ground in his loincloth he readied to jump. Unable to help himself, he took one last look at Kagome's tent before sailing through the treetops towards home. Just thinking about her name made him smile. Everything about her was new and exciting. He couldn't wait to discover what she had to offer to feed his curious mind's ever growing appetite. Feeling his stomach growling he suddenly remembered his promise to Kikyo from earlier that day.

Knowing exactly where to find his prey he changed his course towards the fruit tree grove to hunt in the meadow. Here he was bound to find a plump pheasant for them to eat. About 20 minutes later and two dead pheasants in hand he made his way west towards the silver inu pack's cave. As always Kikyo readily accepted his kill like a proper bitch and praised him for it with a lick on the chin. However, unlike all the other times in the past he felt guilty for accepting her affection and disloyal as a lover being with Kagome all day. What was he going to do? It wasn't uncommon for males of higher rank to take on more than one bitch; his brother as alpha was a perfect example.

Although he was the highest ranking beta he still wasn't alpha. Being half-dog created many unwanted restrictions and prejudices in his life. He had to tread very carefully or risk offending someone or overstep his rights within the pack. If he couldn't find a way to introduce Kagome in a way that wasn't offensive or threatening he was good as gone. He's already been outcast twice in his life after making foolish mistakes that inadvertently endangered the pack. It was only through him restoring his honor that he had been given another chance. If he messed up now… that would be three strikes.

His brother would kick him out and he and Kagome would have to risk living on their own away from the safety of the pack. If he were by himself he knew he would be able to survive for at least a while… but with Kagome? Even with his protection she'd stand little chance of survival. He wouldn't be able to protect her from every little thing. As soon as he'd leave her to go hunt or something she'd probably get killed or injured well before he had the chance to save her. His own mother had suffered the same fate due to his father's inexperience in leading their pack at the time. The only difference now is that unlike his father's poor choice in leaving them outside the cave was that he wouldn't have a cave for Kagome to seek shelter in nor a pack to defend her if danger came. No, he would not risk her life like that.

He'd introduce her only when the conditions were just right. Plus, he'd need to figure out how to explain his relationships between both females. He loved Kikyo and didn't want her to leave him but Kagome could provide him with pups. Each female had good and bad qualities. Kikyo was already a member of his pack and provided him with her body and companionship. However, she was only a lover when she was out of heat. She didn't want to remain committed to him as a mate or offer her womb to grow his pups. She was a rutting companion only and knowing she would never fully be his was a big red flag. She could easily leave his side and mate with another male, leaving him in the dust.

Kagome on the other hand was a young vibrant female that smelled strongly of fertility. She was the same species as his mother meaning his seed would easily take root in her womb and grow his pups. He wasn't sure she would be willing to be his mate just yet but after smelling her arousal during their short time together he had a feeling if he continued to charm her that she would become a willing life partner. The downside at the moment was that they didn't speak the same language and he didn't know the proper mating rituals for her kind. His parents having rutted out of the spur of the moment didn't need such details but he wanted to do it right with Kagome. She deserved that if nothing else.

Both of these problems were easily fixable by spending more time with her. If he could learn to talk with Kagome enough to convince her to stay with him he could then learn the mating rituals and begin their lives together as mates. He'd also need to fix up his secret place just in case things went south with his pack. He'd not take Kagome as a mate if he didn't have somewhere for them to live. He'd also need to train her on how to survive here in the jungle. It was obvious from watching her interact with the baboons that she had no idea what she was doing. If she was going to be his mate she needed to be ready for anything; especially when they had pups. A mother needed to be strong even when apart from the mate.

That lesson unfortunately had also been learned from his father. Decision made and stomach full of pheasant he met with his brother and shared with him what he found near their camp. He told him of observing Professor Porter and Mr. Hojo near the bamboo forest and how their weapon could shoot far up into the treetops. This news greatly troubled his brother and he threatened to cancel their mission all together. Not wanting this, Inu-Tarzan reassured his brother of his safety and the importance of the mission. It was with reluctance that Sesso agreed to let him continue going back to observe the strangers. What his brother didn't know however, was that Kagome had been with them. He'd like to keep it that way... for now.

[End of Chapter 5]

**Authors Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was inspired by Tarzan taking Jane through the jungle for the first time on their way back to camp. I wanted this chapter to be a review and to help fill in some gaps in the story. Was it too dry without any dialog? I hope not but please let me know your thoughts in the reviews! Thanks everyone for following along! You guys are great! Don't worry, more chapters to come. In the meantime don't forget to check out my other stories!

Until then,

-TG1


	7. The Dog Man

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Mark Mancina - The Ape Man.__"_ You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **The Dog Man

It was mid afternoon the following day when Kagome slowly awoke from her slumber. Having been exhausted from the stress and adventure the day before, her body needed the extra rest and solitude to recover. As she groggily opened her eyes she was met with her grandpa's worried expression and a cloth being placed upon her brow.

"Didn't mean to wake you child." Her grandpa said as he gently patted her forehead with a damp cloth. Its cool texture felt wonderful on her heated skin. She couldn't help but sigh and smile from the little comfort it gave her. "I am relieved to see you are stirring."

"Sorry…" Kagome said groggily. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"All is forgiven." Her grandpa said as he patted her brow once more with the cool cloth. "Do you think you are well enough to eat?"

"Food sounds wonderful." Kagome nodded as she stiffly sat up in her hammock and stretched. Gingerly setting her feet over the edge she forced her legs to move and followed her grandfather towards their makeshift kitchen. Once she sat down at their bamboo table her grandfather handed her a bowl of warm porridge. "Thank you."

"Of course." Her grandpa smiled as he took a seat across from her. "You appear to be well considering your disappearance. What happened exactly to get us separated? Mr. Hojo and I were scouting ahead and believed you were close behind us. It wasn't until we reached the river that we noticed you had gone missing."

"It wasn't my intention to go missing. I can assure you of that." Kagome chuckled before a frown took its place. "It all happened so fast…"

"What did child?" Professor Porter asked as he poured them both a cup of tea.

"Well… it all started when you left the bamboo forest. You were discussing directions with Mr. Hojo when I noticed a baby monkey just off the path eating some fruit." Kagome said.

"That was very foolish to step off the path." Professor Porter huffed as he passed her a cup of tea. "I'm assuming you drew the little fellow in your notebook we found?"

"You found it?!" Kagome gasped as she watched her grandpa get up from his seat to pick up her notebook off of his desk in the corner. "Oh thank you! I was going to ask if we could go back and look for it."

"Hn." Her grandpa grunted as he sat back down in his chair. "We tried tracking your prints but it got muddled up in the vegetation."

"I'm grateful nonetheless to have it back. It saves me from having to redo all those sketches!" Kagome smiled as she flipped through her book. "Here he is!"

"A baboon!" Professor Porter gasped as he looked over the little fellow. "I thought they were only native to Asia?!"

"Definitely not!" Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the drawing. "He's the reason I got lost in the first place!"

"Oh?" Professor Porter asked with a quirked brow.

"He is grandpa! As soon as I finished drawing him he started crying. I was about to come find you when an entire fleet of them surrounded me! It was literally an army of monkeys!"

"Oh my…" Professor Porter paled while he listened to her tale.

"I tried backing away but they suddenly charged at me! I ran and ran as fast as I could but couldn't lose them!" Kagome said.

"Good heavens! How on earth did you escape?" he gasped in horror.

"That's the thing grandpa! There was no way to lose them!" Kagome shouted. "When the jungle started thinning out I thought it was the river!"

"The river?" her grandpa asked. "Did you jump?"

"I had too or else the baboons would have gotten me. However, it wasn't a river that greeted me grandpa. It was a gorge!" Kagome said, making her grandpa's eyes widen. "I was terrified! I thought I was going to die!"

"How are you not injured? I saw how tattered your dress was but surely falling into something like that would have broken some bones and cut you." her grandpa asked as he looked her over with his eyes in disbelief.

"It was a miracle grandpa!" Kagome explained. "One minute I was falling to my death and then suddenly I was swinging and flying through the treetops!"

"Flying? How on earth was this accomplished?" Professor Porter asked.

(*** _Mark Mancina - The Ape Man_ ***)

"You're not going to believe this…" Kagome sighed as she whipped out her sketchpad and set it on the table. "I was saved by a wild man wearing a loincloth."

"A loincloth? Good lord!" Professor Porter chuckled. "What an imagination you have my dear. Surely you bumped your head during your escape?!"

"I'm serious grandpa!" Kagome laughed as she began to sketch her hero. "He didn't walk like a normal person. He sort of crouched over and walked on all fours like this…"

"Interesting" her grandpa hummed as he watched her draw the man on his hands and knees. "Very interesting indeed."

"It freaked me out at first. He looked so beastly by the way he supported his weight on his knuckles like this and scented the air with his nose." Kagome said as she sat back down and continued to draw.

"What else did he look like?" her grandpa asked.

"He had fluffy ears like this… and claws on his hands and feet and fangs just like…"

"A dog!" Her grandpa finished in amazement as he looked over the developing image.

"Exactly!" Kagome beamed as she continued to draw the dog man. "I tried talking to him but he mainly communicated with grunts and growls. I was able to get his name though, or at least I think I did."

"What is it?" her grandpa asked as she finished drawing his dog-like ears atop his head.

"Inu-Tarzan." Kagome said as she began to draw his face. "He was incredible grandpa! He was a dog, yet…. a man."

"What a discovery Kagome!" he grandpa clapped with excitement. "Do you think he could be the missing link?"

"That's what I thought as well or maybe was the jungle spirit we talked about the other day." Kagome said as she began drawing his strong jawline. "He had no developed language, no human behavior and no social understanding for personal boundaries!"

"What do you mean child?" her grandpa asked with a hint of concern.

"He got this close to me grandpa!" Kagome said as she got right up in his face making him lean back in his seat. "This close! And was staring at me as if he had never seen another human being before."

"Well, considering the nearest human civilization is nearly 300 miles away it wouldn't surprise me if he hadn't." Professor Porter shrugged. "That does beg the question of how he came to be! Is there an unknown people group hidden within this jungle? Have we uncovered a wild dog evolving into a man? Or is it something else entirely? Like a new gene of human k9 mutants?"

"I couldn't tell you grandpa." Kagome sighed as she lost herself in her drawing. "All I know is that he looked so confused and uncertain. Then he was so focused on trying to figure me out… and his eyes… his eyes burned with the intensity of a thousand suns… I've never seen such eyes before…"

"Well… (Clears throat) should I leave you and your sketch pad alone for a moment?" her grandpa teased with wiggling eyebrows.

"Grandpa!" Kagome giggled as she lightly poked his shoulder with the back end of her pencil. "Don't be silly."

"Of course child." Professor Porter chuckled. "I take it he is the one who brought you back to camp?"

"He is." Kagome nodded as she set her pencil down and looked over her drawing. It didn't do Inu Tarzan justice in her opinion. It didn't capture the wildness of his eyes or the intensity of his nature but gave her grandpa an idea of his appearance. "I'm uncertain if our paths will cross again but just think of all the things we could learn from him if we did!"

"Learn from who darling?" Mr. Hojo asked as he snuck through the door flap.

"From the native who rescued me!" Kagome said as she picked up her sketchpad and showed it to him.

"Is that right?" Mr. Hojo chuckled as he looked over the nearly naked man with beastly features. "He looks… um… well uh…"

"Like a dog." Kagome said, making Mr. Hojo scowl at the image.

"And you say you were rescued by this creature?" Mr. Hojo asked uncertain.

"Yes." Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And I hope we can study him."

"I see…" Mr. Hojo smiled half-heartedly and passed back the notebook. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore from running through the jungle but other than that I'm fine." Kagome shrugged as she went to wash her porridge bowl.

"Do you think you'll be well enough to join me on exploring the south bend tomorrow?" Professor Porter asked.

"More than ready!" Kagome smiled, making Mr. Hojo frown.

"I don't feel comfortable with you going out in the jungle. I think you should stay back here where it's safe. Your grandfather and I can continue his research." Mr. Hojo said, making both Kagome and her grandpa stop what they were doing.

"Really Mr. Hojo, that won't be necessary." Professor Porter said as he patted Mr. Hojo on the shoulder. He could see his granddaughter's shoulders stiffen and knew he had to try and redirect the conversation before she bit his head off. "My granddaughter is knowledgeable in different studies than I and her expertise will be needed while we are in the field."

"Surely we could report our findings to her when we got back to camp?" Mr. Hojo suggested making Kagome's eyebrow twitch. "Besides, I've been wanting to try my future wife's cooking! We could even discuss it over dinner!"

"Nonsense!" Professor Porter chuckled. "This trip is just as much Kagome's as it is mine. Her time would be better served with me then cooking over a fire. There will be plenty of time to try out her cooking when we return to London."

"Really, I must insist that…" Mr. Hojo began to say.

"That this discussion is over." Kagome interjected, making Mr. Hojo's eyebrows rise in surprise. Putting her bowl next to the other clean dishes she sternly looked at him and continued. "I am here to work with my grandpa Mr. Hojo. I am not the hired cook nor am I its maid, launder, or servant. We hired men to do this work on top of many other chores. I am a trained scientist, researcher, journalist and medical professional. I have a job to do and I will not let this incident of being chased by monkey's ruin that."

"Ms. Porter, I didn't mean to offend!" Mr. Hojo paled as he went to her side and took hold of her hand in his. "Please, forgive me. I was only worried for your safety."

"I understand your concerns Mr. Hojo, but I was aware of these risks when I signed up for this trip." Kagome sighed as she gingerly removed her hand from his. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go wash up."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, child." Professor Porter said as he motioned for Mr. Hojo to exit their tent. "Mr. Hojo, care to join me by the fire? I'd like to update the men on Kagome's health and to make plans for the next few days of research."

"Very well." Mr. Hojo nodded as he followed him out the door. "I too would like to hear this journey in how my fiancé returned to us safely."

Once they were gone Kagome grabbed her towel and washing supplies and made her way towards the river. To her relief the men upon arriving had stacked rocks and woven bamboo twigs together on the edge of the river to create a secure divider. Here they could bathe without fear of being eaten by crocodiles, hippos or any other water creature. It was surrounded by beautiful flowered trees and had various size rocks in the bath for her to sit on and relax. Everything about it was tranquil and it quickly became one of her favorite places to be. Being the only female at camp had its perks and downfalls. She missed having another woman to talk to but being able to have the solitude when she was peeved was something she would enjoy while it lasted.

[End of Chapter 6]

**Authors Note**:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was inspired by the scene in the Tarzan film where Jane is drawing on a chalkboard and explaining to her father Professor Porter what Tarzan looked like. I also wanted to add in the hostility growing between Jane and Mr. Clayton. I hope you enjoyed it. More chapters to come! Please leave a review on your thoughts! I love reading them! Also, don't forget to click the follow button so you know when the next update is!

-TG1


	8. Confusion

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Mark Mancina – Elephant Stampede__"_ and "_Mark Mancina – The Pirates_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Warning:** There is some adult content in this chapter. Please take caution while reading.

**Inu Tarzan:** Confusion

_(*** Mark Mancina – Elephant Stampede ***)_

She was nearly finished with her bath when she heard shouting and screeching in the treetops. Having just experienced the terrifying event with the baboons the day before, she quickly dressed and prepared to leave. Just as she was about to get up she saw something small fall into the river just outside of the bathing wall. When she noticed it was a baby monkey struggling to keep afloat her heart froze in her chest. Knowing the baby's struggles would alert predators she tossed her bathing items onto the beach and dove into the river.

She nearly reached the baby when it sunk under the water and began to drown. Taking a deep breath she dove under the water. By the time she reached him he had sunk to the bottom. Not wanting to waste time she grabbed hold of him and pulled him close to her chest. She was about to paddle to the surface when a dark shadow came out of the darkness. Her eyes widened in horror when the snout of a 12-foot crocodile greeted her. Seeing a sharp stick laying on the sandy bottom she quickly reached for it. Just as the reptile was about to snatch them up in its mighty jaws she jammed the stick into its throat as hard as she could.

The croc stunned by the sudden intrusion gagged and shook its head to try and shake the stick out of its mouth. By the time it had succeeded in spitting it out Kagome and the baby monkey were almost to the shoreline. Not wanting its dinner to escape the croc shoved off of the bottom with its clawed feet and swam after them. Hearing the growl of the croc behind her Kagome scrambled up the riverbank as fast as she could. She was nearly out of the water when the croc's jaws grabbed hold of her skirt. With a harsh yank it ripped the garment from her mid thigh down leaving her legs exposed to the elements. Having been pulled back by the force she was in perfect striking range for the beast.

Kagome was about to scream for help when a flash of silver dashed before her eyes. It had moved too quickly to make out but she was able to identify an aggressive growl when it rang in her ears. When her mind finally caught up to what was happening she was able to register that Inu-Tarzan had struck the beast across the jaws with his fist. He looked pissed and the strength of his hit busted the croc's jaws and sent it clear across the river. When it landed with a mighty splash it caused nearby birds to scatter into the sky. Never having witnessed such levels of strength before her mouth hung open like a fish and her eyes were wide in shock. It was only when he turned around and stared at her with fierce wild eyes that she suddenly remembered why she was in this situation.

"Oh gods!" Kagome panicked as she carefully set the limp little monkey on the sand.

(xxx stop music xxx)

Not seeing him breathing she began performing CPR to try and revive him. To her relief the little monkey's airways cleared of water and he began to cry. The monkeys having witnessed the entire ordeal from above raced down the tree to her side. Seeing the baby's mother running ahead of the other monkeys she held him out towards her. As soon as the mother had her baby in her arms she pulled him close to her heart and whimpered. To Kagome's relief the troop of monkeys didn't attack her but hovered around and looked at her with curiosity. Seeing the baby surrounded in love brought tears to Kagome's eyes and a soft smile to her lips. It was obvious the little group of monkeys were a very tight family. She felt honored to be able to witness such a tender reunion.

It made her happy that the monkey's wouldn't have to suffer his loss. No mother should see the death of their child, human or beast. To her delight some of the younger members of the troop began to play with her clothes and inspect her person. She assumed having saved one of their members that they thought she was safe enough to approach and socialize with. It made her heart and soul blossom with warmth at being accepted by them. She couldn't help but giggle when one of the younger monkeys crawled up her back and began to search her hair for snacks. She didn't know what type of monkeys they were. She'd never read any description of them in any research journals.

She didn't doubt with this region of the world not being thoroughly explored that they could be a new species. Whatever they were, she thought they were hilarious and loved them instantly. She made sure to inspect them from head to toe so she could later draw them in her sketchbook. From what she could tell this species of monkey had short dark black hair that covered their entire bodies except their creamy skinned faces, large rounded ears on the sides of their heads and human-like hands and feet. None of them had tails and looked to be roughly around (18 to 27 kilograms) or (40 to 60 pounds) when fully grown. They had warm chocolate brown eyes, long forearms that supported their weight on their front knuckles when they walked.

When she heard the alpha male call for them to leave she couldn't help but want to follow them. They were so much fun to be around and she hoped to see them once again during her stay. If they truly were a new species, there was so much more to learn about them. If she didn't she'd just have to make sure her notes from this brief encounter were well versed for her book. She was about to get up to return to camp when she felt two strong arms curl around her waist and pull her down into a muscular lap. When Inu-Tarzan's hot breath fanned across her exposed shoulder and a warm rumble rolled up her back she was quickly reminded of his presence.

How had she forgotten he was there? She didn't have to look down at her position in his lap to know that her bare legs were affecting him as a male. She had never been with a man like this before but she wasn't dumb to know what her body was doing to him. Having lived in a girl's dorm at university and studies in medical science she'd heard enough about sex education to last her three life times. In other words, there was no mistaking his hard shaft resting along her bum or his husky purr for anything else then what it was. He liked what he saw and wanted her to know about it. When she felt his hands tighten around her waist and his nose nuzzle into her neck she couldn't stop her face from burning like a tomato.

This position was extremely inappropriate and it needed to be corrected. How did she get herself into these situations? When she looked over her shoulder she gasped at the darkness of his amber eyes and the size their pupil rings were. They looked wild, predatory and… hungry. Oh no, there was no doubt about it. He was a horny dog and was very… very happy about her being in his lap at the moment. She felt strangely pleased knowing it was her fault he was in such an aroused state. She never thought herself as beautiful or attractive but seeing him so flustered and feeling his body lusting for hers was kind of flattering.

Even with his dog-like features she thought he was ruggedly handsome. Were he a civilized gentleman back in London she didn't doubt he would be well out of her league. He wouldn't give her a passing glance! If there was another female on this trip would he be so willing to pay her attention? She wasn't so sure. Regardless, she was the only female here at the moment and she could tell he wanted her... badly. Acknowledging she had all of his wild attention to herself didn't help her situation either. The way his silver locks and fingers tickled along her skin and the burning lust reflecting in his eyes made her feel strange.

Her skin felt hot and her lower body tingled with unfamiliar feelings. She didn't understand these sensations or why she was reacting the way she was. Was it because he was so exotic and different from any other male she had seen? Was it his wild nature bringing out her inner instincts to seek a male? Or was it something entirely different? Was he casting a spell on her to take revenge for his jungle being invaded? Was he going to consume her mind, body and soul like a heartless demon or was it something greater than either of them could understand? She didn't know the answer but knew if she didn't get out of his arms soon she wouldn't have the strength to fight off his spell.

Just when she convinced herself to get out of his lap she felt his tongue lick up her neck and heard a husky growl caress her ear. The feeling of his rough hands teasingly running along her skin made her heart pound in her chest and made her lungs struggle to pump in oxygen. She had seen his strength and knew he held the power to kill her with a single strike. Being so close to danger was thrilling and feeling how gentle he was touching her with his clawed hands and his fangs was sexy as hell. She knew he must have picked up on her arousal by the way his hands began to explore her waistline and bare thighs.

[**Warning: **Light Lime - Marked when finished]

His touch was light as a feather and it made her skin burn and itch for relief. When he began to gently rock against her bottom she closed her eyes and gasped from the sudden pleasure that raced down her inner core. It was strange… yet thrilling at the same time. She knew she was becoming addicted to the sensations flooding her womanhood and didn't want it to end. When he gripped her hip and rolled a little rougher against her center she panted in bliss and rested the back of her head on his shoulder. It was no wonder the girls at her school gave themselves to men over and over. Everything he was doing to her was pure sin and it brought her body to life in ways she never knew it could.

"Inu-T-Tarzan?" Kagome panted out when he began to hump against her ass and suck and nibble on her earlobe.

When she heard his deep moan and felt his hot breath panting against her ear she knew he was enjoying the sensation as much as she was. She knew she should have been ashamed at how wanton her actions were but she frankly didn't care. She wasn't in love with her fiancé and wasn't attracted to him as a wife should be. So far, Mr. Hojo hadn't proven himself as a husband meaning she was free game. True, she knew in a few short months she'd have to return to London and leave poor Inu-Tarzan behind but right now... she was living in the moment. Right now... she was with Inu-Tarzan and she'd sort out her feelings and lustful actions later.

(*** _Mark Mancina – The Pirates_ ***)

She was surprised his hands weren't being bolder in exploring more sensitive areas of her body. Then it hit her, maybe he didn't know how? She was about to grab his hand and show him where she wanted his touch when he suddenly stopped what he was doing and whipped his head to their right. She watched his ears pivot on the top of his head and his nose wiggle as he scanned the forest around them for danger. She would have giggled at how cute he was being but was frightened at what might be out there. When she heard familiar voices approaching them she cursed under her breath and began to look for ways to cover up. Seeing longer pieces of her skirt near the water's edge she pushed on Inu Tarzan's arm so she could get up. Thankfully he loosened his hold around her waist and she quickly stood up from his lap.

[End Lime]

"Kagome?" her grandpa called making Inu-Tarzan growl softly. "Kagome are you alright child?"

"Yes! I'm getting dressed!" Kagome called back, making the men stop on the path.

"Oh! All is well then!" Her grandpa chuckled just as she fastened the last knot on her skirt. Now with ties on both sides of her hips she was covered from the knees up with slits running up the sides.

"Don't take too much longer darling. The jungle is losing light and dinner will be served soon." Mr. Hojo called making Kagome roll her eyes.

"Thank you for your concern!" Kagome called back. "I'll just be a few more minutes!"

"Come on Mr. Hojo. Let's return to camp so she can finish getting dressed in peace." Her grandpa chuckled as they began to make their way back up the path.

Once they were gone Inu-Tarzan's stiff posture relaxed and he returned his full attention to her. To her relief his heated behavior appeared to have been doused by her grandpa and fiancés sudden appearance. Now he simply wished to hold her in his arms and cuddle. He was just too cute with his big puppy eyes and furry ears. She couldn't help but giggle when his claws tickled along her sides and his fangs nipped playfully along her jaw. He was so gentle with her and acted like a big puppy. She loved everything about him and couldn't help but be grateful the gods caused their paths to cross.

Knowing she needed to leave she took hold of his hand in hers and pulled him towards camp. She knew he'd be upset in her leaving. Maybe if she showed him that she didn't want to separate yet he might cooperate? Thankfully he seemed quite pleased with the intimate gesture of their fingers interlocking and willingly walked beside her without complaint. She could tell he was trying to drag out their time together from the slow pace they were walking. She thought it was romantic that he wanted to spend some alone time with her. His cute blush when their fingers touched was equally endearing. However, acknowledging these facts made her sad. It was obvious he wanted more from this relationship... a lot more.

She wasn't sure what his motives were exactly but she had a feeling his were leaning towards a long term goal. She wasn't capable of being his female, his mate, his partner and didn't belong here in the jungle. Her near death experiences were prime examples to show for that. She belonged in London with her family, with people and her research. Their relationship had to be friendship only. He didn't deserve to be taken advantage of. She was leaving and therefore she needed to protect his heart from hurting itself. It wasn't fair of her to string on his emotions like she was doing. She knew he wouldn't understand their little time together would have to end when the boat left. She wouldn't be coming back meaning they couldn't be lovers, mates, or partners... just friends.

It did make her sad knowing she'd have to leave him behind. It was crazy how quickly their bond had bloomed over the past two days. He's saved her life twice so far and each time she felt a piece of herself was being passed over to him. It was as if fate's hand was weaving them together. She knew that idea was ridiculous but it didn't ease her saddened heart any less. When she felt his fingers tighten around hers a little more she smiled weakly up at him and leaned into his side. He was so kind in nature and it comforted her unlike any other before. Why couldn't she have met her gentle giant in London under different circumstances? Why couldn't he be Mr. Hojo? Knowing those were dangerous thoughts she shook her head to clear them and sighed in defeat. It could never be.

Unbeknownst to her, Inu-Tarzan had been watching her every move and facial expression from the corner of his eye. Nothing escaped his notice and to say he was confused was an understatement. He had caught her scent blowing in the breeze when he was on his way towards their camp. When he had shown up at the river he found it empty. He saw there were strange items on the beach that smelled like her but nothing to indicate that she was there. He was confused at first but then his worst nightmare had flashed before his eyes. Kagome had burst out of the water holding a baby chimpanzee against her chest with a hungry crocodile hot on her heels. Had he been a second later in kicking that cold blooded reptile's ass it would have killed her and the baby.

He had never felt so angry in his life. How could she have been so stupid? Didn't she know the rules of the jungle?! He was about to turn around and give her a piece of his mind when he saw her panicking over the limp chimp. He could see and smell that it had stopped breathing and assumed it was already dead. Seeing Kagome so upset in losing the baby pained him to his very core and melted all of his anger away. He was about to comfort her when the little squirt hacked up the water blocking his airways and began to whimper and cry for its mother. It surprised him that her little trick had saved its life. It made him proud as hell when the chimpanzees accepted her into their troop. Chimpanzees were very selective and for their alpha to allow the youngsters to play with her was a huge compliment.

It proved to him that she was even more qualified to be his head bitch. She was caring, selfless, strong and loved babies. Just the ideas of babies with her made him excited for their future and his body hard for her touch. When the chimps moved away he suddenly realized her lower covering had ripped partly away. His heart literally stopped in his chest at the beautiful sight. Her skirt having been torn revealed a small section of her bare ass to his eyes. It looked round like a ripe fruit and had shapely hips for him to grip. Her waist was the tiniest thing he'd ever seen and his mouth ran dry at the expanse of white legs. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined and wasted no time in bringing her into his lap.

She fit perfectly against him and the erotic sensation made his eyes roll to the back of his head. She was so tiny and delicate and weighed practically nothing. Her skin along her taut stomach and lean legs was smoother than an orchid's petals and the scent of her rising heat was intoxicating. He could tell this position had turned her on too and when he began to dance beneath her he could have died right then and there from pleasure. Her little mewls were music to his ears but when she said his name… oh gods it was ecstasy! He wanted to make her feel good but he didn't know how. He could feel she wanted more and was more than willing to go further. He saw her move to show him but he was forced to stop when he heard voices coming down the path to their right.

Not being able to see over the bank's vegetation he wasn't sure what the danger was. He didn't like being on the ground when danger was afoot. When the scents finally greeted his nose he couldn't help but growl in annoyance. Those two constantly kept him from his bitch. When he felt her hand pushing against his arm he was unwilling to let go. Kagome didn't need to leave his side. She'd be protected and away from them. Then he noticed she wanted her torn covering and agreed her idea was acceptable. Those luscious legs and plump cheeks should be for his eyes and touch only. When he held her in his arms he wished that damn croc had ripped the whole thing off, but now he was grateful she had something to keep her covered. Thankfully Kagome had called for the males to stop their approach.

He didn't know what they talked about but was grateful nonetheless when they left. He really didn't feel like having to worry about his head being blown off by their weapon. He'd like to remain a secret for a little while longer. He'd only risk his cover if Kagome got herself in trouble. Seeing that the sun was setting he knew she needed to get back to her shelter where she'd be safe. He was about to offer her a ride through the treetops when she wove her fingers together with his own. The gentle gesture made his cheeks feel hot and his heart race in his chest. How on earth did holding hands like this feel so good? He'd held his mother's hand as a young pup but nothing like this. Her hand fit perfectly in his own and their fingers locking together felt amazing.

Having grown up in a pack he'd never had the chance to experience holding hands like this. It blew his mind how Kagome continued to surprise him with new experiences. He knew he'd learn many things from her; especially about her kind. Even just watching her walk with that damn coverup on her hips and that thin scrap of fabric over her chest was fascinating. How he wished he could just take it all off of her and discover what she really looked like underneath. Maybe one day he would? As they grew closer to her camp he slowed their pace down. He wanted to hold her hand just a little longer. He knew it was sappy but he really didn't give a shit. It felt incredible.

Never, in his life would he have thought to be so close with someone like he was with Kagome. They had only known each other for two fucking days and he already felt he's known her his entire life! He knew she was destined for him. Why else would the gods have brought her to his jungle? She was born to meet him, and he was born to protect her! It was because of these feelings he was confused. They were so close yet… he could feel her distancing herself from him. She looked sad, confused and frustrated but held his hand and leaned on him as if her life depended on it. He was pleased she took comfort from him but her emotions confused the hell out of him.

What was wrong? Why the sudden change? Unsure how to make her happy he bumped into her shoulder to get her attention. When her surprised blue eyes looked up into his he bumped her shoulder again with a soft smile. To his relief it worked. He could see the tension in her body relax and a softness return to her face. Seeing they were now close to the camp he stopped and pulled her into his arms. He hated having to let her go but it still wasn't time to claim her as his bitch. Nuzzling into her neck he held her tight to let her know it was going to be ok. It irritated him that he couldn't say it himself. He decided then and there he would make an effort to try and learn her language. How else was he going to ask her to bare his pups?

"Thanks Inu-Tarzan." Kagome said with a soft smile. "I needed that hug."

"Hn." Inu Tarzan grunted unsure what else to say.

Loving the look in her eyes he rested his forehead on hers and then rubbed his nose along hers. When she giggled and blushed he couldn't help but hold her tighter. Damn... she was just too cute when she did that.

"Will you come see me again tomorrow?" Kagome asked as she played with a piece of his silver hair resting against his chest.

"To-mmmrrow?" Inu Tarzan tried to say.

"Yes! Tomorrow." Kagome repeated making Inu Tarzan smile. "You'll come?"

"Come." Inu Tarzan repeated trying to understand what she was saying.

"Great!" Kagome giggled as she backed away from his embrace. "I'll see you later then!"

And with that she waved him goodbye and returned to her tent. Inu-Tarzan had no idea what the hell she just said but whatever it was, he hoped to see that smile on her face for the rest of his life.

[End of Chapter 7]

**Authors Note:**

The beginning of this chapter was inspired from the movies **Crocodile Dundee** when Mic saves Sue from the crocodile and **Wild America** where Marshal is being chased in the water by an alligator. (Don't own or claim either films) If you haven't seen these movies they are classics and I highly recommend them. I hope you enjoyed this addition to the Tarzan story. I know it's not in the original score but I wanted to add my own flair to it. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! I'd love to read them. Don't forget to follow along if you haven't already done so! More chapters to come!

-TG1


	9. Discoveries

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Mark Mancina - Entering the Tree House_" "_Mark Mancina - Kala and Kerchar_" and "_Mark Mancina - Kala consoles Tarzan_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Discoveries

"Grandpa come and take a look at this!" Kagome shouted as she knelt down on the jungle floor.

"What is it child?" Professor Porter asked as he and Mr. Hojo looked over her shoulder to see what she was pointing at.

"What creature do you think made these?" Kagome asked as they looked at a set of animal prints in the mud.

"Very strange." Professor Porter said as he knelt down beside her to examine the little check marks running along the path. "They look like a rodent's prints but I've never seen ones with nails shaped like these before."

"Perhaps it's something else?" Kagome suggested as she pointed to a curved line running along the center of the prints. "It looks like its body might have hung low and dragged on the ground."

"Perhaps a bird with long tail feathers?" Mr. Hojo suggested.

"No, the print's placement isn't right for a bird. Birds put one foot in front of the other making a single file line. These prints move from side to side in a sweeping motion." Professor Porter pointed out. "I'd say it was likely a reptile that made these prints."

"Fascinating." Kagome said as she sketched the prints into her book. "I wonder what it looks like?"

"Perhaps it's that little fellow over there?" Mr. Hojo said as he pointed to a red and purple lizard clinging onto a tree branch ahead of them. It was roughly two feet long with brightly colored scales.

"Good eye Mr. Hojo!" Professor Porter chuckled. "By the direction these prints are going and the size of his claws I'd say you're correct!"

"He's beautiful." Kagome marveled as he quickly sketched the colorful lizard. "I wonder what lizard family he is from?"

"By the coloring on his scales and his square mouth structure he's likely in the agamidae family." Professor Porter explained.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Mr. Hojo asked curiously.

"Colors attract females." Professor Porter explained. "Females protect the nests so their coloring just like birds blend in with their environment. However, the males use their colors to catch the ladies attention. The prettier they are the luckier they get."

"Ah… that explains it." Mr. Hojo chuckled just as the lizard dashed up the tree. "Can't say I disagree in being attracted to natural beauty. I'm extremely blessed to have a fiancé who doesn't cover her elegant grace with make up and gaudy accessories."

"Right you are my boy!" Professor Porter chuckled having seen his granddaughter blush at the compliment. "No woman should feel the need to change her appearance for a man. Except your Aunt Isabel of course. I must get that woman a new shaving kit for Christmas."

"Grandpa! Don't you dare" Kagome laughed. "She can't help that she's blind as a bat and can't shave her beard without cutting her wrinkly chin. I think she has the right to look the way she is being 85 years old. She's cute the ways she is, whiskers and all!"

"Fine, no shaving kit... but the whiskers have got to go!" Professor Porter huffed as they began exploring once again. "I'll leave that task to you when we get back."

(*** _Mark Mancina - Entering the Tree House_ ***)

"Sounds good." Kagome giggled as she followed them down the path. Seeing something carved into a tree close by she went to get a better look. As she did, she stepped on something and it crunched under her boot. Looking down she noticed it was part of a battered skeleton. Freaked out at the discovery she jumped back to discover a large paw print in the mud. "G-Grandpa? I think you need to come look at this."

"What is it child?" Professor Porter asked urgently, not liking her tone of voice. "Oh my… a cat!"

"That's one large cat to make those." Mr. Hojo said as he looked at the massive claw marks in the tree.

"Yes… and they look quite fresh." Professor Porter cautioned as he looked around in the treetops. "I think it's best we move back to camp in case this beast is still nearby."

"Agreed." Mr. Hojo said as he took Kagome's hand in his and pulled her down the path. "We'll need to inform the boys about this. We should double the night patrol just in case this fellow decides to follow us home."

"Good idea." Kagome agreed.

As they made their escape predatory glowing eyes watched them from high up in the treetops. Unaware of the danger from above they continued their way towards the safety of their camp. When Kagome stumbled on a tree root a wicked smirk curled its lips revealing sharp, pearly, white fangs. A long prehensile tail swished from side to side in amusement and a feline purr rolled low in its throat. When the scent of Kagome's blood wafted through the breeze the beast licked its lips with hunger and its eyes dilated from excitement.

"Run, while you can little one." the cat chuckled darkly. As she honed in her sights on the weakest of the three, her smile widened with glee. Knowing her prey had been spooked she stretched lazily on the branch and scraped its massive claws into the tree bark. Getting up from her perch she turned to make her way down the tree. Needing one last glance she looked over her shoulder and stared at the back of the black haired girl. Oh yes, she would surely be her obsession. Licking her lips with anticipation she vowed a promise of death before she disappeared into the jungle's shadows to find her next victim. "Soon little one your blood will be mine."

(xxx stop music xxx)

-s-

(*** _Mark Mancina - Kala and Kerchar_ ***)

Sessho knew something wasn't right with his brother. It wasn't like him to hide away, unless he did something he wasn't supposed to do. At first Sessho thought it might be due to the mating season coming up. Inu-Tarzan always became reclusive this time of year having been rejected a few too many times. That wasn't it though. His relationship with Kikyo wasn't perfect, but it seemed to be working out. They took care of each other and he could tell their feelings were genuine. Knowing it wasn't that he sent small reptiles to spy on his brother's movements. They weren't great spies since they were easily distracted but they would be able to keep tabs on Inu-Tarzan to make sure he wasn't doing anything foolish.

To his relief the lizards were able to spy without being noticed and Inu-Tarzan's reports lined up with the lizards. As great as that was, it left him with questions still unanswered. He thought if he was patient he'd get something, but when a week turned into two weeks with no results he pulled back his secret mission. Inu-Tarzan was doing his job and he doubted his abilities for nothing. Being the leader and protector of the western forest Sessho knew he shouldn't have felt guilty in betraying his brother's trust, but he did. He even made plans to apologize to him after dinner but stopped when Sarugami the ape king dropped by.

Unlike inu-packs who followed alpha's in each group, the monkeys, apes and lemurs were governed under one leadership. It went to the strongest and wisest their kind, which often went to the gorillas. Sarugami was the longest reigning king of the ape kingdom and he wore his silverback proudly. Having been friends with his father, Sessho invited Sarugami into his den without question. It was there in the protection of his home that Sessho uncovered his brother's dirty little secret. At first he was furious that Inu-Tarzan lied to him but as Sarugami explained his brother's insult towards the baboons and then later redemption with the chimpanzee's he began to understand where his brother was coming from.

Inu-Tarzan needed to see if a chance was even possible with this new female before coming to him. If she did accept his pursuit he'd need to prepare her correctly or risk being exiled for betraying the pack's safety. He knew his brother was lonely, even with the company of Kikyo. Her not baring a mark on her neck told everyone of her refusal to mate with him. This new female however, could very well be the hope Inu-Tarzan's been looking for. After reestablishing peace with Sarugami, Sessho climbed to the top of the cave and stared up into the stars above. Here he felt closest to his ancestors and sought their council on many things, including his own life with his mates.

It was there under the stars that he felt his father calling him to give his brother a chance. To give him time so he could become not just a protector to the pack but as a dominant male to his mate. Besides, if Inu-Tarzan did succeed in seducing this female she could give them the power to over take their weapons. Decision made he decided to relax and reflect over his life with his own mates and pups. Mating season had always been fruitful with his bitches and he looked forward to bringing another generation of the Tashio bloodline into the world. Although they had fifteen pups between five litters he and his mates agreed they would continue to breed until Mother Nature told them otherwise.

They loved their large family and were excited to add a few more. Sure, it was more mouths to feed but he wasn't alpha for nothing. He was the ultimate predator, provider and dominator. His pack never went hungry and he made sure to keep them healthy and strong so they would be safe. That being said, he recognized they were a huge weakness. If anything happened to them he would be devastated. It was because of this weakness he made sure to have his little reptiles keep a closer watch on his brother and his newfound bitch. If she betrayed his brother in any way or became a danger to their jungle he was to know about it immediately.

Regardless of his brother's wishes, if she was dangerous, she would die… end of story. Sure, he'd give her the benefit of the doubt having not attacked his brother as of yet, but that could change. She was a foreigner, a stranger and they didn't know what else her kind could do to them. He was also aware of the dangerous males at her camp and the two males who accompanied her while exploring the forest. Being the only female he at first thought she might be a queen bee but that theory went out the door when his lizards reported of her purity. Perhaps these males were trying for her hand and once chosen they would settle down and mate? Whatever the reason she needed to be watched as much as his brother.

Until then, he'd wait patiently for his brother to seek his counsel. He would not permit this female to join their pack until he knew there wasn't any danger coming to them. That included those strange males leaving the beach, and never coming back. If she was to be trusted, she had to be left alone and placed under their protection. The others had to go though. She'd also need to toughen up and be ready to fight and hunt. The pack would not be held responsible for her care. She would become Inu-Tarzan's responsibility and would have to pull her own weight in providing for the pack just like any other bitch. Inu-Tarzan's mother was capable of such a task. If this female couldn't then Inu-Tarzan would have to take on her extra weight alongside his own chores.

(*** _Mark Mancina - Kala consoles Tarzan_ ***)

There was no room for weakness in the Congo. Only the strongest survived and their enemies would quickly target her to make them weaker. He learned this from his father's mistake in caring for Izoyoi. Izoyoi was a strong female but was left unprotected, away from the sanctuary of their home with a young pup. It was a careless mistake but one that ultimately claimed her life. The battles with the panthers lasted many moons and many died in the end. Even now they hated each other and what little peace they had was hanging by a thread. He didn't doubt if the cats learned that his brother was courting another of Izoyoi's kind that they would hunt her down.

Regardless of that drama, he needed to prepare his pack for the migration to the mating grounds. Knowing Inu-Tarzan wasn't likely to attend he'd ask him to keep watch over their keep while they were gone. He was certain Inu-Tarzan would want to show his new bitch their home and he'd make sure to lay down some ground rules with him. They didn't know this female and she could still be a threat. If she learned of their location and then shared it with the males back at camp, they could be in very real danger. He needed to be sure she wouldn't betray them because if she did... well... it wouldn't end pretty. He thought about telling Inu-Tarzan not to bring her but he knew that was a lost cause. Inu-Tarzan never listened to anyone. He wasn't sure when Inu-Tarzan would come and talk to him but he hoped it would be soon.

"Sessho?" called a delicate female voice behind him.

"Yes, Rin?" he answered her as he looked over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked as she came up beside him and nuzzled under his chin. "You only come up here when there is something heavy on your mind."

"Hn." Sessho hummed in amusement and nipped her cheek in affection. "Is it that obvious?"

"You could never keep something from us dear." said another sultry female voice coming up behind him.

"Is that so?" Sessho huffed in mild annoyance making Rin giggle and Kagura smirk.

"Anything you care to share?" Kagura asked as she came up on his other side and licked along his jaw making him purr. "It's not healthy holding it all in."

"Not yet." Sessho said before he licked both of his bitches' cheeks. "There are still things yet to play out."

"We are here for you when you're ready to share." Rin offered as she snuggled into his side. Just then they heard howling and yipping from the cave bellow.

"Come on Love, the pack's back with supper and your pups have been asking for you." Kagura said as she ran her tail down his side sensually. The sensation made a shiver run down his spine and a heat to build in his belly.

"Indeed." Sessho said as he stretched and shook out his silver fur.

Following his females down the back of the cave he couldn't help but stare at them in wonderment. Never, in his life had he thought he'd be blessed to have such beautiful, loving, selfless, devoted females. They were wonderful mates, lovers, mothers and companions. When he felt pulled to claim Rin two seasons ago he feared his relationship with Kagura would have been strained but surprisingly she had felt the same pull. They acted like sisters and had no issue in sharing him in the bedroom department. They even enjoyed being rutting together which he found arousing. Their threesome bond was tight and he hoped it would never break. When they entered the cave he was immediately surrounded in five generations of his pups. It filled his heart with happiness to see his pack together.

At times he felt his father's presence with them and knew Toga was proud of the leader he had become. He hoped the decision to trust in Inu-Tarzan wouldn't backfire. There was a lot riding on his shoulders at the moment and the fear of his pack coming to harm of any kind scared him more than anything. There was no room for error. His duty to protect the pack came first, then as guardian over the jungle. Anything after that was up for negotiation. That included his brother's happiness with this new female. His family had to be protected and if that meant exiling his brother to keep the peace for the greater good… then so be it. Seeing his brother eating his food with Kikyo on the far side of the cave he made his way to his perch atop the high stonewall in the back. Everyone was safe, happy and well fed. It was as it should be and he was determined to keep it that way.

[End of Chapter 8]

**Authors Note:**

Sarugami (_Sah-roo-gah-me_) is the monkey god from chapter 233 in the Inuyasha manga and episode 88 in the anime series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My plans were to help fill in some of the gaps in the storyline so far as well as reintroduce the Sabor (leopard) character from the intro. Let me know if you have any questions, concerns or comments in the reviews! I'd love to hear them! Don't worry, more to come.

Until then,

TG1


	10. Kikyo

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Mark Mancina - __Jane meets Kerchak_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Warning:** Adult descriptions later in this chapter. Proceed with caution.

**Inu Tarzan: **Kikyo

Kikyo was lonely. As much as she loved spending time with Inu-Tarzan he wasn't mate material. Sure, he was strong and could provide her with food, shelter, protection and affection but he wasn't full inu. He couldn't provide her with strong, healthy purebred pups that could withstand the jungle nor could he properly claim her like an inu male. He was a wonderful lover and companion but she didn't feel the instinctive call to mate with him. Plus, she wasn't attracted to his non-dog-like attributes. It was because of these reservations that she held back from accepting his claim. If he was the male for her, the gods would have inspired her into bonding with him upon their first rut.

Having grown up together Kikyo knew his every strength and weakness. She knew the mistakes he made in his youth and the battles against rival males as he worked his way up the pack. Being half-inu, many were upset that he was ranking over full-blooded inus. Many saw it as unfair that he was taking the spots away from someone who "biologically" deserved it. At the time she had felt the same, that is until he out showed everyone who tried to knock him down. Eventually he had worked his way up to his brother's first in command. There was a time some feared he would take his brother down but that was quickly put to rest when Inu-Tarzan humbly declined the challenge.

He didn't desire to be alpha. He simply wished to protect the pack and honor his father's bloodline. It was because of this confession peace was restored in the pack and her eyes had been opened. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. Not, as a half-inu but as a respectful, honorable male leader. He had proven himself, made up for his mistakes and strengthened their pack unlike ever before. His kindness and determination caught her attraction unlike any other inu male had and they quickly became lovers. She was surprised upon their first rutting that she had not felt called to claim him as a mate. Having had such strong feelings before, she could have sworn he was the one for her.

She knew her rejecting his mark hurt him, but her instincts were simply too strong to ignore. He wasn't the one for her and therefore she would wait for her life mate to find her. That didn't mean they couldn't be together until that day came. Besides, there were three other inu packs to look through. Each spring the four packs would meet at the heart of the Congo and blend as one. By splitting them up into four clans, it was nature's way of keeping their bloodlines clean of incest and disease. It also ensured the inu breed continued on healthy and strong. All the males in the silver pack were either mated or too weak for her taste. She knew her mate had to be from either in the blacks to the north west, the brown to the south west, or the grey pack to the eastern lands of the western territory.

Knowing mating time was only weeks away didn't help her weary heart. She knew choosing another male would break his heart. She needed to go to the mating gathering to find her mate. It was the only time the four packs united in peace. It was the only time she could flirt and rut with inu males outside of the silver pack. Last year her heat had run too late to participate. She had hoped going might stir something but her instincts were too weak to find him. Subsequently it was when she was in heat a week later that her attention had been directed to Inu-Tarzan. Looking back at it now, she wondered if it was her hormones interfering with her judgment. It wasn't that Inu-Tarzan was unattractive in her eyes, it was more of the technicalities of their genes that held her back.

He was a half-breed, a mutant… an impurity. He didn't look, smell, eat, walk, rut, or even talk like they did. He could speak their tongue but it had an accent that made it hard to understand at times. Plus, his body lacked fur, didn't have a tail that she found appealing, lacked the demonic wildness of an inu male, and couldn't give her pups. Regardless of those flaws she did love him. He was her friend, her companion and provider. It made her sad that he would always be alone. His mother's kind had died long before she was born and they had never encountered another since then. Everyone believed he was the last of his kind but when he said the strangers were like Izoyoi she thought there might be hope.

Unfortunately for him they were all males but she couldn't help but feel a little relieved. She knew it was selfish to want to keep him to herself. He deserved to have a mate just like any other, but she didn't want to share him. He was a great lover, provider and protector. He was hers until she found her mate. They had each other and that would be enough. It did make her wonder though, what was he hiding? What information made him uncomfortable sharing with the pack? She had asked him later in their den but he ignored her by going to sleep. It irritated her that he didn't trust her with this information but they weren't mates. He didn't _have_ to be open with her if he didn't want to.

They were technically in an "open relationship" meaning their loyalties were to themselves. If she was told a secret, she didn't _have_ to keep it. She wouldn't be breaking his authority and trust by sharing. Therefore, it was his right to push her away if he wanted to. That didn't make her feel any less put out though. She'd have to keep her wits about her and hope that whatever it was won't come back to bite them. Having been kicked out of the pack twice before for foolish choices she had a right to worry about his little secret. Yes, he had worked up to his position but that didn't erase the fact that terrible accidents happened. No, they needed to take caution until he confessed whatever it was that was troubling him. No one dared go check out the strangers. It was too dangerous to go on foot both night and by day.

They'd have to trust in his judgment and pray that his decision wouldn't end up killing them all. Growing thirsty Kikyo made her way down to the stream close to their cave. Leaning down she began to lick up the cool water. It felt wonderful down her throat and decided a quick swim would be nice. However, just as she was about to go into the stream she heard movement in front of her. With the wind blowing upwind she was unable to identify what it was. Flicking her ears towards the rustling bushes she narrowed her stare and growled in warning. To her surprise it was a lone black inu with dark red eyes. He stood nearly a foot taller than her and she knew if he chose to attack she'd lose. Being alone she was an easy target and wasn't surprised to see him sniffing in her direction with interest.

"What are you doing here? Outsiders are forbidden here." Kikyo growled in warning when he started to slowly inch his way towards her.

"No need for such aggression little one." The male inu chuckled as he slinked closer and closer. The way he moved was smooth and confident and she noticed the sun caught against his fur perfectly. It enhanced the shift of his muscles moving underneath and she was impressed at how beautiful he was. "I simply came to investigate the alluring scent coming from this direction."

"What scent?" Kikyo sniffed as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She noticed how long his legs were and couldn't help but look him up and down in approval. "All I smell is my pack. You best get lost before they come. Sessho doesn't take too kindly to trespassers."

"Worry not, for I have found what I've been looking for." He said as he began to slowly circle her. His red eyes were dark and alluring and she couldn't help but shiver when he looked at her in want. "It's you my dear that has caught… my undivided attention."

"Me?" Kikyo asked in confusion. She couldn't understand why a strong male like himself would be interested in her. She was an omega, the weakest link in the pack. By the markings on his face and the strength in his aura he had to be at least a beta if not an alpha. "You must be mistaken."

"On the contrary my dear… what's your name?" he asked as he continued to circle her.

"Kikyo." she said.

"Kikyo… how lovely." He purred as his circle grew tighter and tighter. "It is your scent that has lured me in for many miles. I've never smelled something so… delicious in all my life."

"What of it buddy? You and every other male who wants a free rut." Kikyo growled when he sniffed closer towards her ass then she thought was necessary. "What makes you think your sweet talking will get you anywhere?"

"Because I can tell my very presence is affecting you as well." He said as he rubbed his tail sensually down her side and flicked it just under her nose. Seeing her eyes dilate with lust he chuckled darkly. "Don't deny it little one… fate has called us together."

"You don't know that." Kikyo snipped as she shook her head to try and clear it of the husky musk filling her nose. "Mating season is almost upon us. Our hormones might just be messing with our heads."

"That does not explain why I felt called to you." He purred as he grew bolder and rubbed his body along her side. He wanted to insure she felt his muscles, his power, dominance and strength. That his scent would remain on her mind and that it would haunt her dreams. "I have searched for you many springs, Kikyo. At one point last year I thought I had found you but the gathering split up before I could. Now I have found you and I will claim what is _mine_."

**Warning**: Violence and descriptive adult content below. Please proceed with caution. Marked when finished.

"So confident of yourself aren't you?" Kikyo huffed as she tried to ignore his sultry advances. "What makes you think I feel the same call? I could ignore you and go to someone else?"

"Because little bitch," he growled huskily as he pounced on her from behind pinning her beneath him. Gripping her neck in a dominating bite he sensually rubbed his cock along her backside making her gasp in shock. "I will not be denied!"

(*** _Mark Mancina - __Jane meets Kerchak_ ***)

Surprised by his wild nature and masculine power Kikyo froze beneath him. Never in her life had she felt so dominated and small. It was thrilling, new and animalistic. The combination stirred every fiber of her being to bond and it frightened her. She felt the need to flee for her life while at the same time a burning need to rut, to mate, to procreate. It was confusing as hell and she began to panic. To her relief he caught onto her upset and pinned her down with his heavy body. The last thing he wanted was for her to accidentally hurt herself while fighting against him.

All of his attention would have to be focused on pinning her down. Where would the fun be in that? Thankfully the weight of him lying overtop accompanied by his seductive purr along her back calmed her down. She felt sheltered, protected and his woodsy musk was comforting. She didn't know who he was, where he'd come from, or if he could be trusted. He could be a dangerous outcast for all she knew. She could tell he was holding something back but as he held her against him she felt like she was… home? She was so confused.

"Now you see… my precious jewel." He purred as he nibbled on her check sweetly. "Our paths at last have intertwined. I will allow you to refuse my touch slip this one time. All of this information is… quite sudden but come mating season I expect you to be ready. I will not be denied again. Is that understood?"

"What if your…" Kikyo doubted as he rolled his hips in a sensual motion.

"You still question me bitch?" he growled as he put more of his weight on her back and bit a little harder on her neck. Humping a little rougher against her, she panted with want and whimpered in confusion.

"N-no!" Kikyo whimpered as she tried to ignore the amazing sensations of him rubbing his massive girth against her dampening folds. "I'll be at the grounds! I-I promise!"

[End Adult Content]

"Good." He huffed as he got off of her back and began to make his way towards the jungle.

"Wait!" Kikyo shouted, making him turn to look at her over his shoulder. "I didn't catch your name!"

"That is because I did not say it my sweet. Remember it well, for my name is Naraku." He smirked before jumping into the underbrush.

"N-Na-Narak-ku-ku?" Kikyo stuttered with wide horrified eyes.

She needed to throw up. Her fate had to be wrong. There was no way she was destined to mate with that monster. He was a traitor, a thief, a liar, a… murder! How on earth did this happen? Surely there was a mistake? T had to be because she had been taken by surprise. Her hormones were messing with her head again. There was no way she was seduced by an outcast. He had to of used his attack and powerful body as a way to snap her instincts into gear.

"Yeah…" Kikyo said to herself as she slowly stood up on her shaky legs. "Th-that had to be it! I'll go to the mating grounds when the time comes. I'm sure my true mate will be there! Naraku was just confusing my responses for something else. And besides, he can't fight there. I'll be safe as long as I mate with someone else."

New plan decided she waded into the river to try and wash off his disgusting scent. To her relief most of it went away but she could still vaguely smell Naraku along the scruff of her neck and backside. Not wanting to upset Inu-Tarzan or anyone else in the pack who might recognize Naraku's scent she ran through some musky scented vegetation to cover it up. To her relief it did the job. She just hoped Inu-Tarzan wouldn't notice anything differently.

Knowing he would likely pick up on her nervous behavior she shook off her anxiety as best she could and returned to the cave as if nothing had occurred. She hoped everything would stay the same until her _real_ mate claimed her. Whoever it was she hoped they were strong enough to kill Naraku should he try anything funny. She didn't want to think about what would happen if his promise to claim her came true. In the meantime Inu-Tarzan's body was the perfect way to relieve her current sexual need and a perfect way to get Narku's touch off her mind.

[End of Chapter 9]

**Authors Note:**

I know this isn't in the original story line but I had to add in Naraku or a Kerchak character in there somewhere! In the original Tarzan story Kerchak killed Tarzan's parents. When Tarzan was older he challenged Kerchak and became the Ape King. Not sure what I want to do with Naraku's character just yet but obviously he's a bad dude so the outcome will be predictable there. Let me know of your thoughts in the reviews! I'd love to hear them. Thanks again for reading and your continued support. It means a lot! Don't worry, there is more to come!

Until then,

TG1


	11. Dark Shadows

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Mark Mancina – Sabor Stocking" and "Tarzan Complete Score – Tarzan vs Sabor_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Dark Shadows

It's been over a month since Kagome last saw Inu-Tarzan by the river. She knew he was nearby with how protective he'd been during their past encounters together. She just didn't understand why he was hiding from her now. Was he embarrassed about their time together? Didn't he say he would come back? Maybe she'd misunderstood him or perhaps he didn't understand what she'd meant? What if something terrible happened to him! Would she ever see him again? Once she thought she'd caught a glimpse of his silver hair soaring through the treetops. By the time she raced to the spot she thought she saw him, he'd already vanished. It made her sad that he was being so distant with her but could understand not wanting to be close to their guns and machetes.

With his dog-like ears she was certain he'd at least heard their nasty _bang_. With as curious as he was she didn't doubt he'd most likely witness at least one death if not found the blood left from the gun's deadly bite. His absence was most likely to protect himself. She liked to think that was the reason anyway. She didn't blame him for being cautious. He was fast, but not fast enough to avoid a bullet. Knowing this didn't make her time away from him any less painful. Over the month they'd been apart she'd come to terms with admitting she liked him... maybe more than a friend. She liked his comfort he gave her and his tender touches. She knew she was being selfish in wanting to experience the warmth of his embrace and the burning touch of his lips caressing against her skin.

He was oblivious to her predicament and it was unfair in using his body to fulfill her physical needs. She was going to leave him in a few short months. She'd only be taking advantage of him and that was unacceptable. Knowing this didn't help her wavering emotions. How was she going to last being away from him the rest of her life when she was already missing him? The more she spent in the jungle the more she came to love it. Everything was so fresh and alive. The air and water was pure of any impurities and the fruits and vegetables they harvested were delicious. She missed the luxury of restaurants and fine dining but she could live off those natural nourishments for the rest of her life no problem.

It irritated her that the men weren't being any less barbaric in hunting. Every last beast they'd killed had been skinned and cleaned. The mountains of furs, leathers, skins and pelts could easily fill an entire shipping container by now and they still had four and a half months left. Knowing that more innocent deaths were to come make her skin crawl and her stomach twist. She knew many of those skins would be worth a fortune but she could have cared less. They had once belonged to a living, breathing, feeling thing and now they would be decorations on a wall or a dirty rug in someone's home. She understood hunting and gathering for survival but this was well beyond those boundaries.

They weren't hunting for food any longer. They were poaching and hunting for sport. Using their guns and traps had long lost their purpose in protection and were now being wasteful and harmful to the environment. The men's heartless actions were disgraceful in her eyes and she regretted with every fiber of her being in bringing them along; including Mr. Hojo. Having originally joined the hunting parties to bring back food he became friends with many of the men; specifically two named Snipes and Jones. Jones had taught him how to use a gun and Snipes taught him how to skin his victims. She always felt like there wasn't something right with Mr. Hojo.

Having witnessed his transformation into a cold, heartless killer she now knew the hidden darkness within his soul. He enjoyed killing and watching the light leave their eyes. He shot for sport and laughed along with his new friends when his prey struggled to escape from death. She and her grandpa had witnessed this far too many times during their trips through the jungle. It was quite obvious of his enjoyment in shooting. On one such occasion he shot a beautiful white crane out of the air just to see if he could hit it. She had tried to stop him but his gun met its mark anyway. It was like watching an angel fall from heaven with its white feathers fluttering as it tried to fly. She could still hear the sickening thud of its body hitting the ground and the piercing screech from agonizing pain as it died.

He had no reason to shoot it down and made no attempt to pick it up and take it back to camp to eat. He was just going to let it rot for scavengers to find. His excuse was they already had plenty of dried meat back at the camp to last them for weeks and plucking the feathers would be a pain. That had been the final straw for her grandpa. She'd never seen him so angry. To her relief her grandpa didn't call off their engagement right then and there. By the wicked twinkle lingering in the back of Mr. Hojo's eye she didn't doubt if she backed out now he might do something very foolish with that gun. Being so far away from home and away from witnesses he could easily take them out while they were exploring the jungle and leave them there to die with a bullet to the head. No one would question him with his clean reputation of being proper gentlemen.

It was this realization that terrified her the most. He could easily get away with murder if they didn't play nice. She and her grandpa agreed it would be for the best not to announce her decision in withdrawing the engagement until they returned to London. Until then, they would continue their research and pray that Mr. Hojo nor any of their hired men got into any funny business. Thankfully Mr. Hojo had not caught onto their new plan and was acting like his usual happy go lucky self. At one time Mr. Hojo asked her to join him on a date along the beach. To her relief they hadn't gone far enough to be out of sight before they turned back around. She didn't want him doing anything foolish while alone and ruin her reputation as a lady. She had no intention in marrying him and that meant keeping her virginity intact.

He did try to steal a kiss from her but she moved her face to the side at the last second. She could tell he was upset in kissing her cheek by the slight frown on his lips and the way his hand tightened around her waist but she played it off with bashful eyelashes and blushing cheeks. Thankfully he bought her act and didn't push her for another one. At least he was a gentleman in that respect. It was times like that she wished for Inu-Tarzan's protection. During the daytime she knew he had to be close by but at nighttime, he disappeared. Was he watching over her even then? She wasn't sure. She liked to hope that he was.

Being by his side made her feel safe and the uncertainty of the jungle, Mr. Hojo and the hired sea men were beginning to grate on her nerves. She hadn't felt threatened from anyone per say but at times the men drank a little too much alcohol and having only a mesh tent separating her from their perverted thoughts was a little daunting at times. Sure, her grandpa was there but he was nowhere near strong enough to keep a drunken horny bastard from getting what he wanted. She just hoped wherever Inu-Tarzan was he'd be there in time to save her should she need him. Having packed her backpack for the day she pulled the straps over her shoulders and made her way out of the tent. Seeing her grandpa socializing with Mr. Hojo near the fire pit she made her way towards them.

(*** _Mark Mancina – Sabor Stocking_ ***)

"Ready to go darling?" Mr. Hojo asked with a happy smile. He looked every bit an explorer dressed in his kaki gear with hiking boots, a sun hat atop his head and his gun slung over his shoulder. However she could see straight through his fake façade. He wasn't a researcher seeking to understand the environment. He was a hunter ready to kill another innocent life for entertainment. His fake smile was disgusting and she wanted to punch it right off of his damn face.

"Yes, but we need to swing by the river to fill up our canteens." Kagome said as she adjusted the bag on her back. "I have a feeling the heat isn't going to let up today and the extra water will be nice to have."

"Good idea child." Professor Porter agreed as he waved goodbye to the men around the fire. "Lead the way Mr. Hojo!"

"Yes, Sir!" Mr. Hojo smiled as he turned towards the jungle brush.

After their canteens were filled they journeyed up the beaten path they'd made the past four weeks and ventured deeper into the jungle. Deciding to take a different route than usual they traveled east along the river. Here they encountered a massive hillside with an open rock face. It would take them half the day to travel around and it was too slick to climb. With nowhere else to go they headed northeast along a rocky path to see what they could uncover. As they were slowly climbing over rock and bolder they heard movement behind them. When they looked over their shoulders they watched some smaller rocks trickle down the hillside behind them.

"Wh-what was that?" Kagome asked as the air around them grew thick with tension.

"I-I don't know." Mr. Hojo gulped as he whipped his gun from over his shoulder and began to scan around them for danger. "M-maybe it was just some loose stone that moved from where we walked?"

"No… we are not alone." Professor Porter said as he scanned the jungle around them. "Listen, the jungle's too quiet."

"G-grandpa?" Kagome whimpered when she saw a large dark shadow move in the treetops nearby.

"Sh…" her grandpa hushed quietly and motioned for Mr. Hojo to ready his gun. They remained perfectly still and tried to quiet their breathing so they could listen. They knew whatever was hunting them was using the stone wall at their backs to its advantage. They were the perfect prey. They were cornered, on rocky terrain and weren't quick on their feet. They were fucking sitting ducks.

(*** Tarzan Complete Score – Tarzan vs Sabor ***)

Just when they thought the beast had moved on a massive black panther jumped out of the bushes to their right. Unprepared for the side attack, Mr. Hojo's gun missed its mark and bit into the tree's bark just to the panther's right shoulder. The cat having dodged the bullet slammed into Mr. Hojo, knocking him to the ground. With the gun between them he was able to use it as a barrier and avoid its fangs from biting his face and its claws from digging into his arms.

That only lasted for so long though. With a sickening crack the panther's fangs snapped the wood along the gun's hilt. Just when the beast was about to make its final bite there was a mighty war cry from above. A man with silver hair and dog-ears swung out of the tree brush and kicked the cat on the ribs. The impact knocked the cat off of Mr. Hojo and into the rock wall beside them. It's shoulder took most of the hit and the cat growled out from the pain.

"INU-TARZAN!" Kagome cried out when he stepped between them and the cat.

"You mean he's real?!" Mr. Hojo squawked as he quickly scrambled to his feet and hid behind them.

"Of course he's real!" Kagome snapped as Inu-Tarzan growled and barked at the hissing cat.

"I-I thought he was a figment of your imagination!" Mr. Hojo said, making Kagome growl.

"Why the hell would I make him up?!" Kagome yelled as the cat tried to find a gap in Inu-Tarzan's barrier.

"You were rather frazzled when you came back child." Professor Porter defended.

"Exactly! I thought this fellow was a girlish fantasy!" Mr. Hojo said just as the cat tried to lunge at Inu-Tarzan with its massive claws.

"Girlish fantasy?!" Kagome shrieked as she picked up a rock and readied to throw it at the cat. "I'll show you Mr. Hojo to never question me again about a girlish fantasy!"

"Stay back Kagome!" her grandpa commanded when she tried to strike at the cat. "Our gun is broken and we left the machetes back at camp. We are in no position to help Inu-Tarzan fight!"

"But Grandpa! We've got to do something?!" Kagome cried out just when the cat's eyes locked on hers.

Their menacing yellow had a black slit running down the center. They were wild and filled with unquenchable hunger. When the panther licked its lips and showed its mighty fangs at her, Kagome clung to her grandpa with renewed fear. To her relief Inu-Tarzan readied his stance to pounce just as the panther growled and hissed at him in challenge.

-s-

"Get out of the way Inu-Tarzan! This is my kill!" the panther growled as she slashed her claws at him in anger.

"Like I'd let your fat ass anywhere near my bitch Karan!" Inu-Tarzan snarled back with his fangs flashing in warning. "Now get lost before I skin yah and leave you to the birds!"

"Your bitch huh?" Karan purred, as she looked Kagome up and down while licking her lips. "How'd you manage to catch such a yummy piece of meat?"

"None of your damn business! Now get the hell out of here! You've threatened to kill my female and that breaks our peace treaty. This is your last chance to run. I won't warn yah again!" Inu-Tarzan threatened as he readied his blade to strike.

Hearing Kagome gasp in fear and curl into the older male's side, Karan couldn't help but laugh. "I can smell the fear rolling off of her. To taste such blood... and to see you suffer! No, I will not back down. I want her even more!"

"You know better than to cross an inu and his mate! This means war!" Inu-Tarzan snarled and snapped his teeth at her.

"She's out of the peace grove you fool! If you wanted her to be safe you should have kept her at home!" Karan growled and readied to pounce. "Give me your worst half-breed! War or no war, the bitch is mine!"

[End Chapter 10]

**Authors Note:**

Karan: Karan is a panther demon from the Inuyasha Anime series. She is a member of the Panther Devas and is seen in episode 75.

This chapter was inspired by Sabor attacking the Gorillas. In the book_** Tarzan King of the Apes**_ (don't own rights) Kerchak tries to kill Tarzan. Tarzan defeats Kerchak much like Tarzan does by battling Sabor in the movie and becomes king. In the movie (don't own rights) Tarzan kills Sabor and offers his body as a peace totum to his adopted father Kerchak.

I also wanted to add in the tension of Mr. Hojo developing more of Clayton's personality. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Don't worry, the next bit is soon to come.

Until then,

-TG1


	12. Meeting the Dog Man

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Mark Mancina - Tarzan the Hero_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Meeting the Dog Man

Swiping her mighty paws Karan flexed and struck left and right with lightning speed. They were equally matched but Inu had strength whereas Karan had flexibility. As they fought they kicked their feet and clawed each other's bellies and legs. When they tumbled, they punched, scratched and bit anywhere they could reach. It was an intense battle, one that would leave only one left alive. The rocks behind them echoed their snarls, howls and growls for miles around. Everyone who heard their fight shivered and cowered away in fear. It didn't take long for cuts and gashes to cover their bodies from head to toe.

The battleground quickly coated in their blood and at one point became so slippery they tripped on the rocks and tumbled to the muddy ground. Here they rolled and shoved around in the bloody dirt. At one point Karan's fangs dug into Inu-Tarzan's bicep and he howled out from the pain. It took everything in Kagome's will to stay at her grandpa's side. To her relief Inu-Tarzan managed to knock Karan away by hitting her over the head with a rock. The hit gave Inu-Tarzan the chance to shover her off and get back on his feet. Their fight seemed to last forever until Tarzan's blade finally struck true.

(*** _Mark Mancina - Tarzan the Hero_ ***)

Her body having pinned him to the ground again gave him the chance to slip his blade to chest. With a final shove he pierced her heart and her body went slack in his arms. Although he was exhausted he tossed her body carelessly to the side and forced himself to move. When Inu-Tarzan staggered to his feet with a bloody blade in his hand Kagome, Mr. Hojo and her grandpa stared in awe. Hypnotized at the sight they watch him close his eyes, lean his head back and howl a triumphant call into the air. It was wild, deep in tambour and sang both far and wide. The once silent jungle trembled with its energy and rang in response to his success.

All around them they heard creatures of all shapes, sizes and species singing, squawking, shouting and cawing back to him, acknowledging in his victory. However, none stood out more than the lone howl of a dog far off in the distance. It made them wonder who it might be and if Inu-Tarzan was related to them. Although Inu-Tarzan's body and hair were caked in blood he seemed to radiate grandeur and strength from his very core. It made the hair on the back of their necks stand up and entranced them into his spell. His power and grace was so striking and they couldn't look away. When he at last finished his might cry his amber eyes locked onto Kagome's. No longer able to shy away Kagome pulled herself out of her grandpa's arms and forced her legs to move. He was calling to her and she was more than happy to respond.

Ignoring Mr. Hojo and her grandpa's worried shouts to stop, she ran to his side. Knowing he'd never hurt her she leapt into his arms and cried into his neck. She'd been so worried for him and he'd gotten injured protecting her. As she knew he would Inu-Tarzan protectively wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose into her hair. She could feel him trembling from the adrenaline still flowing in his veins and was stiff with the pain from the many wounds that decorated his body. Wanting to care for his injuries she pulled back slightly from his embrace and cupped his face in her hands. She was so proud of him and would have kissed him had it been appropriate. He was her hero once again and this time, put himself in the line of danger. She owed him big time and she would have to think of a proper thank you later. Until now a happy teary smile would have to do.

"Mr. Hojo, get me my medical kit." Kagome said, as she looked over the deep puncture wounds on Inu-Tarzan's shoulder. "His badly injured and I need to stop the bleeding."

"Oh! R-right!" Mr. Hojo stuttered as he shook himself out of his daze and went to pick up the forgotten backpack.

"Grandpa can you assist me? I'm going to need help binding them shut while I apply pressure." Kagome said as she reached for the medical kit in Mr. Hojo's hand.

To everyone's surprise Inu-Tarzan growled at Mr. Hojo and tightened his hold around her waist. His eyes rimmed red and he bared his fangs at him in warning to stay away.

"I think the better question my dear is will he let me help you?" Professor Porter asked as Kagome patted Inu-Tarzan on the chest to try and calm him down.

"Shhh... its ok Inu-Tarzan. They're only trying to help." Kagome said as she once again reached for the kit. When Inu-Tarzan growled at Mr. Hojo again and tried to leave with her she flicked him on the nose making him jump slightly in surprise. "Hey! Stop that right now Mr. I can't fix your wounds with you fussing like this."

"K-Kagome!" her grandpa gasped in horror when the dog-man growled at her and nipped at her ear in disapproval.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kagome huffed as she rubbed her ear before quickly grabbed hold of the kit. "I need you to be good so I can clean you up."

"Kagome." Inu-Tarzan grunted as he licked her ear where it was slightly pink. He didn't mean to hurt her but he didn't like that she was trying to get out of his arms. When he realized what she wanted he relaxed his grip a little. Not enough to let her go but just enough for her to grab that stupid thing she wanted.

"H-how does he know your name?" Mr. Hojo asked in amazement as Kagome took hold of her grandpa's hand and slowly pulled him closer to Inu-Tarzan. Thankfully Inu-Tarzan didn't feel threatened by the professor and allowed him to approach. Perhaps it was because he was elderly?

"He asked me." Kagome shrugged as she began to gently clean up Inu-Tarzan's face and chest of blood. When the alcohol stung his wounds he hissed from the unexpected pain and tried to scoot away. Gently cupping his cheek she soothed, "Shhh… I know it hurts but this is the only way to keep it clean."

"Hurts." Inu-Tarzan repeated astounding both men of his intelligence.

"Yes, it hurts." Kagome smiled sadly making him tighten his hold around her waist a little more. The tender action made her blush and she tried not to look at his warm honey amber eyes in fear of being caught. "By the way... thank you for saving us."

"Aye, yes! Thank you my boy! We'd be in deep trouble had you not shown up." Professor Porter chuckled making Inu-Tarzan's attention turn away from his granddaughter to sniff in his direction. When Inu-Tarzan pulled on his mustache and poked at his chubby belly with interest he couldn't help but laugh. "I see what you mean about no personal boundaries!"

"He is quite curious isn't he?" Kagome giggled as she watched Inu-Tarzan pull her grandpa's explorer hat off of his head and put it on his own. With his dog-like ears hidden inside the hat he looked ever more human to her and his attractive featured became very distinct. When his amber eyes locked on hers and a smirk curled his lips she knew he caught the scent of her arousal. She had to force herself to work so not to get lost in his eyes again.

"What do you mean no personal boundaries? He didn't try to force himself on your did he?" Mr. Hojo asked as he observed the dog-man holding his fiancé in his lap.

He didn't like how she had hugged him or how Inu-Tarzan's hands were on her person. He especially didn't like how his nose kept sniffing her hair or when his tongue licked her ear. His actions somehow caused Kagome to blush and she looked flustered when he smirked at her. Then tension between them was far too intimate to be innocent and it irritated him that Kagome wasn't pushing Inu-Tarzan away. After hearing that comment about invading boundaries it made him question Inu-Tarzan's integrity. If Kagome wasn't bothered with how handsy he was being now, how far had Inu-Tarzan gone with her while she was alone in the jungle? Did he do something to her? Maybe even touch her intimately?

"It was nothing serious Mr. Hojo." Kagome assured him. "He's never been around people before so he didn't understand personal bubbles. When we first met he got right up in my face when we were talking. I had to teach him that being two inches away from my face was simply too close for comfort."

"I see…" Mr. Hojo said dryly as he watched Kagome begin to patch up the wounds on Inu-Tarzan's muscular arms and legs. He couldn't help but notice that her hand was slightly trembling when she tied the bandage on his inner thigh. Was she still shaken up from the panthers attack? Was she just nervous because she didn't want to accidentally make a wrong move on Inu-Tarzan or was there something else going on? Looking at Inu-Tarzan's dog-like features he shivered in disgust. Surely Kagome wouldn't be having sexual desires for this beast? "How is his kind accomplished? This isn't a case of beastiality is it?"

"I'm not sure how he was created but it's something I hope to uncover. He could very well be a new species of human or Darwin's theory of evolution in progress." Kagome shrugged just as she patched up the last of his wounds. "I'm leaning more towards the second theory but whatever he is, he knows a lot about the Congo and we can learn a lot from him. The problem is I have no way to talk with him."

"He seems fairly intelligent." Professor Porter said as Inu-Tarzan put his hat back onto his baldhead. Feeling it slightly crooked he reached up to adjust it. "I wonder if we could teach him English?"

''Teach him English? You're joking right?!" Mr. Hojo laughed as he clutched his stomach. "He clearly is mimicking everything you say like a parrot. Besides, the dog looks too old to learn new tricks."

"He was smart enough to learn my name." Kagome argued as she tossed the last of her medical supplies into her backpack. Carefully wrapping her arm around Inu-Tarzan's waist she helped him stand and offered her shoulder for him to lean on. To her relief he accepted her help without complaint and pulled her close to his side. She had a feeling he didn't need her help to stand but was enjoying her closeness. Nonetheless... "I think we should take him back to camp with us. I don't know how far away his home is and his body needs to heal. He smells heavily of blood and I don't feel comfortable sending him off unprotected."

"I think you're right." Professor Porter agreed as he looked Inu-Tarzan up and down. He was covered from head to toe in bandages and some were already bleeding through. "While he's with us we can begin his English lessons."

"Excellent!" Kagome smiled as she gingerly pulled Inu-Tarzan after her grandpa. "Come Inu-Tarzan. Let's get you to camp so you can rest."

"Rest?" Inu-Tarzan asked making the professor chuckle.

"Yes my boy!" Professor Porter laughed making Inu-Tarzan's ears on the top of his head flicker. "We'll get you taken care of so you can be on your way."

"What about the men?" Mr. Hojo asked as he looked down at the dead cat. "They won't take too kindly to your new friend. He is partly a wild beast. Perhaps if we bring this cat they'll believe he saved us?"

"I think his injuries will suffice in showing that he's on our side. Besides, you'll break your back carrying that thing." Kagome huffed in disgust as Hojo tried to balance the large cat's body weight over his shoulders. She knew he didn't care about Inu-Tarzan. He just wanted the cat's pelt for money.

"It wouldn't harm in Inu-Tarzan's defense. Plus, if things go bad the pelt might be a good distraction." Professor Porter agreed as he reluctantly went to help Mr. Hojo. Balancing Karan's corpse over their shoulders they began to make the trek down the rocky path. "If they do have a problem with Mr. Tarzan here, they won't get an added bonus on the way home."

"Reasonable incentives." Mr. Hojo grunted as they slowly made their way down the path.

As expected Inu-Tarzan was reluctant to go into camp with them. It was only after Professor Porter made everyone their weapons that Inu-Tarzan entered with Kagome. Everyone there was shocked to see the dog-man and the dead panther. One sea men got spooked and bent down to grab his weapon. He was about to snatch it up and shoot Inu-Tarzan but Professor Porter put a stop to that by threatening to not pay the man. No one was to threaten, injure or kill Inu-Tarzan unless he said so. He was a vital piece to their research and he promised if they were successful in their studies and experiments he would give them an added bonus on the journey home.

To the Porter's relief the promise of extra money easily shut them up and Inu-Tarzan was able to move about the camp in peace. That didn't solve the men nor Mr. Hojo in approaching Inu-Tarzan to try and make friends. You could literally feel the tension in the air when they walked by each other. As long as Inu-Tarzan stayed with the Porters and Mr. Hojo stayed near the fire pit with the men peace remained. When night grew closer Professor Porter helped Kagome set up a spare hammock for Inu-Tarzan to sleep on. He hated everything about it and ended up sleeping on the ground under Kagome's hammock with a blanket.

At one point in the night Inu heard his pack howling for him to return home. Not wanting to worry them and make them come looking for him, Inu snuck out of the tent and ventured far enough into the forest so not to wake up the camp. After howling his location so they knew he was alive and safe he returned to Kagome's tent and went to sleep. The following morning Kagome dressed and cleaned his wounds. He liked that she was tending to his needs but it really wasn't necessary. He was amused how his wounds pulling themselves together fascinated Kagome. Didn't her body do the same? Nonetheless, her medical care made him feel like their bond was growing closer. For that he'd let her poke and prod at his wounds all she wanted.

Then something amazing happened, Kagome began teaching him her language. She called it, _Enguwish_. At first he had no idea what the hell she was doing by pointing at a million different things but when she pointed to herself and said her name he realized what she was doing. After that he paid close attention to everything she was saying. He'd never seen her so excited and it made him try even harder. He wanted to please her and it got him even closer to his goal to woo her. By then end of the day he'd learned roughly 40 new words. He even learned the names of the two males that traveled with her; old man and Hoho or was it Nino? Or Nojo? Definitely Dumbo. By the end of his second day at camp his wounds had completely healed and he was anxious to head home to check on Kikyo.

He knew his howl had told the pack he was ok but they wouldn't be satisfied until he came home. When he felt it was time to go he took hold of Kagome's hand and walked her towards the tree he first spotted her at. Leaping up into the tree he recline against its massive trunk and pulled her to his chest. Once they were comfortable he began to comb his fingers through her hair. He could tell the action comforted her greatly and began to softly purr her to sleep. When she'd fallen asleep he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her hanging bed. Once he was satisfied in her safety he waved goodbye to the old man and jumped into the trees to make his way home.

As expected everyone at the cave was anxious to learn what happened to him. Knowing his brother had heard his victory howl he asked to speak with him privately. It was there in the seclusion of his den that he told his brother of Kagome, killing Karan and being welcomed into the stranger's camp. He told his brother of his intension to claim Kagome as his bitch but wasn't making any plans to bring her to meet the pack until he was positive her kind wouldn't risk their safety. To his relief Sessho was pleased by his cautious actions and gave his blessing to continue courting Kagome. However, Sessho did warn him that should Kagome betray the pack she would die and he would be exiled for good.

Inu-Tarzan also asked him to keep Kagome's nature a secret from the pack. He didn't want to risk anything happening to her from an enemy or accidently offending someone, like Kikyo. Thankfully Sessho understood and promised to keep Kagome a secret for the betterment of the pack. He would only announce her presence should she become a threat. With that taken care of Inu-Tarzan began to tell Sessho about his stay with the strangers. He told him about being accepted by the old man and how the old man protected him in front of the more dangerous males. He told his brother about Karan's fangs breaking the wood on Dumbo's weapon but cautioned that had Dumbo not missed, Karan would have been hit and killed.

Now given access to their camp Inu's goal was to study their weapon up close, find its weakness and destroy what he could. Then their pack could flush out the strangers or kill them should they stay and fight. Sessho asked him if Kagome would be upset in killing the males in her pack. Inu wasn't positive but after watching her interact with the other males, he felt she wasn't too close to them. He told Sessho that she also seemed greatly upset with the males using the weapons for food. He didn't see her or the old man eating any of their kills and only ate from their stores of food in their shelter. He had a feeling their pack getting rid of those other males wouldn't be an issue to Kagome. If she did get offended he'd make certain to persuade her otherwise.

With a new understanding between the brothers Inu-Tarzan returned to his den to attend to Kikyo. To his relief she was happy to see him and eager for his attention. After they ate dinner they spent the remainder of the night making love. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her but he enjoyed their rutting nonetheless. He wasn't sure if Kikyo would accept Kagome into their den like Kagura had Rin. Kikyo was very possessive in nature, even towards her food and chew bones. He worried Kikyo's colder personality might harm Kagome. He would love to have them both in his life but he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. Kagome would become his bitch. He just knew it! He just needed to keep pursuing her and he was certain she'd choose him. Once he did mate her, he'd bring her back to the cave.

If Kikyo refused to accept Kagome then she would have to find another den to live in. He didn't mind being her lover but she would be a risk. Kagome and their pups would need the den and a hostile jealous female was not a good idea to have around. He loved Kikyo but Kagome was becoming his reason for life. She was his future, his partner, his mate and one day the mother of his pups. Kikyo would always hold a piece of his heart, would be welcome as a lover outside of their den but Kagome… she was his everything. If Kikyo were ever in trouble he'd fight to protect her. But if he had to choose one female over the other his loyalty would be to Kagome. Kikyo was temporary but Kagome... she was forever.

[End of Chapter 11]

**Authors Notes:**

This chapter was inspired when Tarzan kills Sabor in the Disney movie. Now that Inu-Tarzan has access to the camp he can study freely with the professor and Kagome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It will be interesting to find out what happens between Inu-Tarzan, Kikyo and Kagome. Will be posting another chapter soon. Be sure to follow along to find out what happens next!

-TG1


	13. Learning the Truth

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_James Kinsella: __Strangers Like Me - Tarzan - Piano_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Learning the Truth

(***_ James Kinsella: Strangers Like Me - Tarzan - Piano_ ***)

It's been three and a half months since the humans arrived and little over two months since Inu-Tarzan started learning English. Every day he learned 20 to 30 new words and Kagome ensured he maintained those lessons through rigorous testing and consistent reviews. Now, he was able to hold basic conversation and only stumbled when new words were added to his broken sentence structures. Now able to understand each other better, Inu Tarzan accompanied them on their daily adventures through the jungle. While they explored he shared his knowledge and experience with them. It amazed the Porter's how much he knew and understood about the world around him.

Thanks to Inu's help the Porter's were able to discover 70 new species of medical herbs along with dozens of new animal species and mineral and bacterial compounds. In a matter of weeks they gathered enough information for several research books. His knowledge was invaluable and they knew when they returned to England their books would have no issue selling. Plus, with the vivid illustrations from Kagome's sketch pads they were sure to be a top selling item for years to come. The main issue now was her art supplies running low. To help spread it out she filled every page from corner to corner and used her pencils till they were tiny stubs.

Her favorite sketches were of Inu-Tarzan. He was so unique and rugged yet, beautifully handsome at the same time. She loved everything about him; even his grumpy scowl and unpredictable mood swings. With the trip being too expensive to return again in her lifetime, this would be her only reminder of him. To make up for it she wanted to capture him as much as possible. She kept her drawings of him in the back of her sketchpad and only drew him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He always looked so serious and rarely smiled. When he did smile its genuine beauty stole her breath away. One time she got caught sketching him and the memory of it still made her blush. It happened little over a week ago when he was helping her grandpa make a map of the Congo valley.

While her grandpa was busy drawing out a homemade blueprint she whipped out her sketchpad and began to draw. She was focusing hard on drawing his sculpted legs when she noticed their tent had gone quiet. When she looked up from her notebook she found Inu-Tarzan squatting less than a foot away from her and was staring at her sketch with interest. Surprised at how close he was she shrieked and fell out of her seat. It amazed her how quickly and smoothly his arms had caught her. They ended up with her body pressed intimately against his with her hands resting against his chest with his hands along her hip and mid back. She can still remember feeling the hard plains of his body along hers and how it made her blood burn with heat. His face had been inches away from her own and she remembered her heart had been pounding wildly in her chest at the proximity of it all.

His amber eyes had been so soft, rippling with color, and focused solely on her in that moment. Their lust filled heat literally made her turn to jello. She was speechless at how wonderful it all was. It was as if the world around them had disappeared and she couldn't think of a more beautiful moment in her life. He was staring at her lips when that blasted fiancé of hers had to make a damn joke about her being clumsy and ruined it. She had never wanted to punch someone so hard in her life and she could tell Inu-Tarzan was annoyed at the interruption as well by his ears folding back and his eyebrows scrunching together more than normal. He looked so put out and had she not been pissed she might have laughed at how cute he was.

Looking back on it now however, the interruption was probably for the best. Growing more attached to Inu-Tarzan, especially in _that_ manner was not a wise choice. She wished she could invite Inu-Tarzan to go back with them to London. They had gotten so close the past few weeks and she felt like she was losing a piece of herself. She'd mentioned the idea to her grandpa but after talking it over they both agreed it would be too dangerous for him to go with them. He wouldn't understand their world and scientists would want to run tests on him. Plus there was the risk of him getting sick from foreign foods, viruses and stress. Not to mention the risk of someone kidnapping him and selling him on the black market for money. No, he was best left in the jungle where he would be safe.

She dreaded the day they would have to say goodbye. Already three and a half months had gone by and she felt the days getting shorter. Over the past few weeks she came to realize she had feelings for Inu-Tarzan. They were growing stronger everyday. She knew it wasn't love, but it was the closest feeling to that emotion she'd ever felt with anyone; even with her own family. Knowing how easy her heart was affected by emotion she needed to be careful. He was just so easy to love! She didn't know how Inu-Tarzan felt about her other than the emotion of lust. Being half dog she wasn't sure how his instincts came into play. Was he responding to her because she was the only available female or was there something more sincere to his touches and warm embrace?

Knowing it was pointless to try and figure out she dove deeper into her research. Even if he did like her more than a friend they could never be together. They were from two different worlds with too many barriers and obstacles between them to make it work. He was a beautiful dream, just like a decorative vase. He was something to look at yet never touch. She had to constantly set boundaries so not to hurt herself further. She was already attached and if she didn't stop herself now it would only make their parting that much harder. Thankfully her grandpa or Mr. Hojo were always present when she and Inu-Tarzan were together. This made it hard for Inu-Tarzan and herself to pursue their relationship any further.

Today was no exception. As they traveled along the Congo River they made their way deeper into the forest then ever before. As always Mr. Hojo took the lead with her grandpa close behind him taking a million notes a second in his journal. Inu-Tarzan was either soaring in the treetops pointing them in the right direction or at her side trying to have a conversation with her. Unlike the other days however, she noticed they were walking a little slower then usual and Mr. Hojo looked pale and clammy in complexion. He was dragging his boots as he walked and he was breathing heavily as he struggled to swing the machete in front of him.

"Mr. Hojo? Are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked when she saw him wipe his brow for the third time in one minute.

"Ah! Yes! Don't worry darling. Just a little hot is all!" Mr. Hojo laughed off nervously.

"You do look a bit flushed." Professor Porter pointed out as he stopped Mr. Hojo to take a look at him. He noticed his cheeks were pink with fever and was sweaty and pale. "This is no place to play tough. If you are unwell Mr. Hojo it would be best to tell me now. We aren't near a hospital and it would be unwise for an illness to spread around the camp if preventable."

"Well… now that you mention it I have been a bit tired." Mr. Hojo sighed as he gave into the professor's advice.

"Anything else?" Kagome asked as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Fever, obvious fatigue, what else?" Professor Porter asked as he made notes in his journal about his symptoms.

"I've had hot and cold flashes the past two nights." Mr. Hojo said as he scratched another mosquito bite on his arm. "I can't stop shivering… and well um... there are other symptoms, but I don't feel comfortable discussing it in front of a lady."

"Why didn't you mention this before!" Kagome hissed in annoyance. "You are suffering for nothing when we have medical supplies back at camp."

"It only started two days ago." Mr. Hojo defended calmly. "I figured it would work itself out just like any other cold."

"We are in a foreign land Mr. Hojo. For all we know you could have contracted a deadly virus and by ignoring medical care could have infected us all!" Kagome snapped with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry darling!" Mr. Hojo apologized as he wiped his sweaty brow once again. "I just didn't think about it."

"You not thinking could kill us!" Kagome huffed, making Mr. Hojo frown at her attitude.

"What's done is done. Let's head back to camp so you can rest." Professor Porter sighed as he looked up at Inu-Tarzan staring down at them from the trees. "I apologize Inu-Tarzan but our journey to the wildflower pasture will have to be another day."

"Keh!" Inu-Tarzan huffed before dropping out of the tree he was sitting in to stand beside him.

"Come along, Mr. Hojo." Professor Porter said as he motioned for everyone to follow him. "I need to take some samples to uncover the mystery of this new development."

"S-samples?" Mr. Hojo stuttered uncertainly. "Wh-what kind of s-samples?"

"Need not worry Mr. Hojo!" Professor Porter chuckled as he carried on down the path. "I just need a swab or two. The procedure will be completely harmless! You won't even feel it."

"Oh, uh... very well then." Mr. Hojo laughed nervously. "If you think it will help I guess there's no harm."

"While you do that, I'm going to continue Inu-Tarzan's lessons." Kagome said as they walked into their camp.

"Very well child." Her grandpa said as he pat a frowning Mr. Hojo on the shoulder. "This way Mr. Hojo! Let's get those samples done so you can rest."

"Yes, professor." Mr. Hojo sighed as he waved goodbye to his fiancé and reluctantly turned towards the lab.

"Do you want to study in the tree or on the beach?" Kagome asked Inu-Tarzan as she watched her grandpa open the tent flap for Mr. Hojo to enter.

"Tree." Inu-Tarzan said as he took her hand in his and pulled her towards the giant agba tree. Once they were sitting comfortable in its massive branches Kagome began quizzing him on his vocabulary and teaching him new words.

"What is my favorite thing to eat?" Kagome asked as she kicked her bare feet back and forth aimlessly.

"Chocolate?" Inu-Tarzan said as he thought over the unfamiliar food item.

"Yup!" Kagome giggled as she watched his face scrunch up in concentration. She thought it was cute how his ears would twitch and his brow would wrinkle. "What are these called?"

"Leaves." Inu-Tarzan said confidently as he looked over the branch she was pointing at.

"Yes, and what color are they?" asked Kagome.

"Green."

"Uh huh." Kagome nodded with a warm smile. Seeing his confidence growing she wanted to see if she could trick him. "How many fingers do I have?"

"Eight fingers, two thumbs." Inu-Tarzan answered correctly.

"Dang it!" Kagome pouted in defeat, making Inu-Tarzan smirk. "I thought I'd get you on that one!"

"Nope." Inu-Tarzan said cockily. "Again."

"Alright Mr. Smarty-pants." Kagome laughed when she saw the confusion on his face at the strange name. "How many siblings do I have?"

"One brother. Name Sota." Inu-Tarzan said.

"How many do you have?" Kagome asked curiously. "You haven't said anything about your family."

"One brother. Name Sessho." Inu-Tarzan said as he looked up into the sky. "Had three sisters."

"Had?" Kagome asked gently.

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded sadly. "Sessho's mother and sisters killed long ago."

"I'm so sorry Inu-Tarzan." Kagome comforted as she leaned into his side to rest her head on his shoulder. She wanted to hug him but didn't want him getting any ideas. "You and Sessho don't have the same mom?"

"No." Inu-Tarzan said as he leaned closer to her touch. It made her smile that he seemed to understand. "Same father, different mother."

"Do you have other family besides your half-brother?" Kagome asked curiously. "Are there more of your kind?"

"Hn. Pack big, many dogs. One of me." Inu-Tarzan said, making Kagome's brow furrow in thought.

"Only one of you?" Kagome asked curiously. "Why is that?"

"Mother not dog. Her kind come from far away land. Enemy later killed her family, father's aunt found her as pup. Mother becomes pack, later father's mate. Mother killed by Karan's uncle when Inu-Tarzan pup." Inu-Tarzan explained making Kagome's eyes widen in understanding.

"If your mother wasn't a dog... then what was she?" Kagome asked gently. She could tell by the stiffening in Inu-Tarzan's shoulders the topic was growing more and more uncomfortable for him. She felt rude prying into his personal life but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Mother was human." Inu-Tarzan said making Kagome stiffen.

That was not what she was expecting at all. When he turned to look down at her she gasped at his expression. His rich amber eyes were swirling with gold and copper and his hard buff exterior had melted away to a soft and inviting glow. The sun trickling through the leaves caught against his silver hair making the strands shimmer and dance. He looked like an angel and she knew this image of him would stick in her mind for the rest of her life. She felt as if the world had stopped spinning in that moment. Her body literally ceased working and she had to force her tongue to work. If what he had said were true… then what the world understood about reproduction and evolution would be forever changed.

"H-human?" Kagome stuttered as he gently cupped her chin in his hand.

"Yes," Inu-Tarzan said as he smiled softly down at her making her heart flutter faster in her chest. "Just like Kagome."

[End of Chapter 12]

**Authors Inspiration:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was inspired by Jane teaching Tarzan english and the progression he made over the time she and her father were with him. I also wanted to add where Jane meets Kala for the first time (she's shocked that his mother is a gorilla) and the time Jane is drawing Tarzan in the tent when Clayton is trying to get Tarzan to show him where the gorillas' live. There are some big things coming in the next few chapters. Please click the follow button to find out what happens next! Thanks again for your support.

-TG1


	14. Uncovering the Mystery

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Inuyasha OST 3 - Sokushin Butsu Hakushin Shounin_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Uncovering the Mystery

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Sokushin Butsu Hakushin Shounin_ ***)

Kagome was in shock. Inu-Tarzan's mother… was human! She had not seen this coming. She knew of genetic mutation with pigs and sheep for cloning purposes, but humans successfully breeding with dogs? Surely, there had to be some kind of mistake?! It was biologically impossible! His father's seed should not have been able to take root in his mother's womb and she should not have been able to carry Inu-Tarzan to full term! How was this accomplished? Inu-Tarzan's story of his father choosing his human mother to be a partner was obviously true seeing how he was alive and everything. That's not what bothered her. Love was a beautiful thing that bridged all living, breathing organisms together.

The process of reproduction however, was a totally different story. As they relaxing in the warm afternoon sun she continued to think over his story. Had she missed something? Was there an element she didn't understand? She had so many questions running around in her head but she knew her reaction and silence upset him. She didn't mean to reject him by freaking out. She was just… well stunned! He asked her if she was ok but all she could do was nod her head yes, close her eyes and recline against the tree behind them to keep from passing out. She could tell he was uncomfortable with her silence and reservations but was grateful he just sat beside her quietly so she could process everything.

Knowing he needed the reassurance that they were ok as friends and that she wasn't going to leave his side because of what he was, she held his hand and leaned on his shoulder. To her relief it did the job and they remained like that till it was time for dinner. Not wanting to leave on an awkward note she walked him out of camp and gave him a warm hug goodbye. Thankfully he didn't push her away but pulled her close to his chest and sighed. After he promised to come see her the following day and sailed off into the treetops she made her way towards her tent to check on Mr. Hojo. When she entered the tent she had to bite her tongue to keep from throwing up.

"Grandpa! What the hell is that smell?" Kagome chocked as she walked over to her grandpa examining different glass petri dishes under his microscope.

"Unfortunately Mr. Hojo's condition has ditereated. He's begun vomiting and defecating quite regularly." Professor Porter sighed as he motioned for her to take a look at the microscope.

"Oh great… do you think it's food poisoning?" Kagome asked as she looked into the microscope.

"No, his symptoms have gone beyond that." Professor Porter said as he went to retrieve his notebook.

"There is definitely an abnormality in the blood sample you took. It's attacking the red blood cells." Kagome said as she twisted the nob to get a closer look at the petri dish. "Do you think it could be a parasite?"

"That's what I was thinking. Do you recall studying anything like this at University?" Professor Porter asked as he set his list of symptoms on the table so she could look at them.

"I do, it's called malaria." Kagome frowned as she looked down the list.

"Malaria?!" Professor Porter paled. "I thought that was caused by poor air conditions? The air here is practically perfect!"

"That's what's believed to cause it. The disease however, is still being studied and no known cure has been found. Only preventative drugs and even those aren't 100%." Kagome said as she looked over the symptoms. "Unfortunately, Mr. Hojo's symptoms are nearly an exact match. The only ones he's missing are the most deadly and they only show up when malaria is in its final stages before it kills its victims."

"What symptoms are those child?" Professor Porter asked just as Mr. Hojo groaned in his sleep on the cot in the corner.

"The disease affects the internal organs, specifically the liver and kidneys and causes them to shut down. The red blood cells, just like Mr. Hojo's are destroyed and the parasite spreads throughout the body. Eventually it ends up in the brain making it swell. This causes convulsions that eventually lead to a coma. Death follows soon after that." Kagome said. "If Mr. Hojo has malaria, his body will have to naturally work itself out. We do not have the proper medical supplies, only a miracle can save him."

"Is malaria contagious?" Professor Porter asked out of concern.

"Scientist aren't exactly sure how it spreads but once one person contracts it, it doesn't take long for others to soon follow. If it is contagious the entire camp has been exposed." Kagome said. "Including us."

"Hn." Professor Porter nodded. "I'll go look over the other men at camp. If Mr. Hojo was uncomfortable sharing about his sickness there may be others not speaking up."

"Good idea." Kagome nodded as her grandpa made his way out of the tent.

"M-Ms. P-Porter?" called a soft voice behind her.

"Yes, Mr. Hojo?" Kagome asked as she came to sit by his bedside.

"C-could you g-get me a glass of w-water?" Mr. Hojo stuttered as he shivered under the blanket.

"Of course." Kagome said as she went to the water bucket in the corner and ladled him out some. "I know you are embarrassed to share your condition Mr. Hojo but I need you to be honest with me. Your symptoms are very serious and I need to know everything to properly care for your needs."

"I understand." Mr. Hojo said as Kagome helped prop his head up so he could drink. "Th-thank you."

"You are welcome." Kagome said as she felt his forehead. "Your fever still hasn't broken. How are you feeling at the moment?"

"My stomach and right side have been cramping." Mr. Hojo said.

"Can you show me where on your side?" Kagome asked as she got up to grab her grandpa's notebook and medical bag.

"Sh-show?" Mr. Hojo blushed.

"Yes, Mr. Hojo." Kagome chuckled as she sat back down at his bedside. "I'm a doctor remember? Your bare chest won't be my first, nor I say the last."

"Ha! I g-guess not." Mr. Hojo chuckled as he reluctantly pushed down his blanket to rest at his hips and unbuttoned his shirt. "The pain is mainly here but spreads all over when I need to well… um…"

"Use the bathroom or vomit?" Kagome asked as she took note that he pointed over his liver.

"Both…" Mr. Hojo blushed.

"Ok." Kagome nodded as she grabbed her stethoscope out of her medical supplies. "I'm going to listen to your heart if thats alright with you?"

"A-alright." Mr. Hojo nodded. As Kagome listened to his heart she noticed his body was covered in mosquito bites.

"Your heart beats accelerated but nothing to be concerned about just yet." Kagome said making Mr. Hojo relax a little. "Why are you covered in so many bug bites? Doesn't your tent have a bug flap?"

"The men like to keep the tent open at night to keep cool." Mr. Hojo sighed as he fastened the last button on his shirt. "I told them to keep the ties closed so the mosquitos stay out but they didn't listen. Now we can't get rid of them."

"I see." Kagome noted down in her grandpa's book. "You just take it easy Mr. Hojo. I'm going to take another look at your test samples to try and figure out how to fix this."

"Th-thank you Ms. Porter." Mr. Hojo smiled as he curled under the blankets to keep warm. Reaching out he took her hand in his and began to rub his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm sorry I d-didn't ask for your help. I was embarrassed and not th-thinking straight."

"It's quite alright Mr. Hojo." Kagome blushed as he continued to caress her hand tenderly. "I'll do my best to get you well again."

"I know you will. You're an amazing woman Ms. Porter." Mr. Hojo smiled making Kagome's blush darken. "I look forward to our return home. It will be early spring by then. P-perfect timing for a wedding, don't you think?"

"Haha! Spring is a good season!" Kagome chuckled nervously as she gently pulled back her hand as she got up from her seat. "One thing at a time though. We've got to get you feeling better before making anything definite."

"Right you are darling." Mr. Hojo laughed as he watched his bashful fiancé return to her work.

He thought her shy nature was adorable and he loved how her cheeks flushed when he held her hand. He was afraid there being a lack of intimacy in their relationship would weaken it but after witnessing her shy away from him just now, he knew he needed to take things slow. His beautiful Kagome was as delicate as a rose. She was a properly lady and not used to a mans touch. He looked forward to the day he could call her his wife. She was everything he ever wanted in a life partner. She came from a respected family, was smart, beautiful, kind and he knew she'd be an excellent mother one day.

He needed a strong partner to stand at his side when he took over his father's tea business. He didn't want a simple trophy wife like his mother had been. He wanted someone to depend on and live out the rest of his days with. They hadn't known each other long when their family's arranged for her hand. As soon as he met Kagome he knew she was the one for him. Other than her occasional temper she was perfect. He didn't doubt their union would bring honor to his family. Seeing her flustered in his presence only made his feelings stronger. He wished he could be a little more forward with her in his advances but he didn't want to frighten her away.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and he was eager to become one with his wife in every sense of the word. It's been months since his last sexual encounter and he was ready to play. Cheep whores at the casinos and desperate noble women seeking his money didn't cut it for him any more. He wished for a real woman. A women that would challenge him, needed him and make him a better man. He wanted a woman that was untouched by another man and would crave for him in bed alone. Kagome was all of these things and more and it made him excited. That being said, he was jealous of Kagome's relationship with Inu-Tarzan.

Their bond was very close and he wanted that kind of relationship with his fiance. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh and hold her when she cried. He wanted to be wanted! To be needed! Inu-Tarzan shouldn't do those thing for her. It should be him! He knew there was no point in worrying seeing how they would be leaving soon. Besides, Inu-Tarzan was an animal, a beast… a mutant! The ultimate freak! True, Inu-Tarzan could force himself on her or try to steal a few kisses while no one was watching, but Kagome was an honorable women. He didn't doubt she'd put Inu-Tarzan in his place if he tried anything funny. Besides, this afternoon was the only time Kagome and Inu-Tarzan had been alone together. At least not since Inu-Tarzan saved them from the panther that is.

He'd explained his concerns for Kagome's wellbeing to Professor Porter but he reassured him that the duo had stayed in camp where she was safe. They had't galavanted off into the woods for a tryst. That eased his worries instantly. Kagome wasn't some loose women begging for a man's attention. She wouldn't throw herself away to have wild animalistic sex with a half-dog man. The idea of her having any physical relations with a dog was absolutely ridiculous! Because of this, he let the topic go and allowed her to continue her research on the modern dog cave man. They'd be leaving in a few weeks any ways. The dog would stay, they would go home and he would gain himself a beautiful wife. First things first though, he had to get better. He couldn't risk getting any sicker or dying here.

He was his parent's only son and he didn't have any children of his own… at least that he knew of. He needed to keep alive long enough for him to marry Kagome and produce a legitimate heir. If things didn't get any better, if his sickness continued to get worse, then he'd talk to her grandfather about performing an early wedding ceremony. It wasn't the most romantic situation nor honeymoon but considering his condition it was in a way slightly romantic. On his deathbed he could bless her womb with his child and spend what time he had with his beloved wife tangled up in the sheets. Then after he was gone she would have his child to remember him by. He was certain considering them being married she and their child would be well taken care of by his family. He didn't need to worry about them living on the streets.

Knowing he was way ahead of himself he shook his head of those thoughts and drifted off to sleep. He'd worry about that later. Little did he know, those dreams weren't too far off from the truth. As he dreamed Professor Porter informed Kagome that four other men were now suffering from the same symptoms. After going through their notes and collecting a few more samples they uncovered the dark truth of the illness. It wasn't pollution or foreign bacteria that was making everyone sick. It was a parasite born from infected female anopheles mosquitos. Now in the human blood stream the parasite becomes _plasmodium falciparum_, also known as… _malaria_. Without the preventative medication and no known cure for the desise it was only a miracle that could save them now.

[End of Chapter 13]

**Authors Note:**

I wanted to put some reality into my story because let's be honest... if you're anywhere in the jungle without proper medication and preventive care you gonna get sick... end of story. Question is, what will happen next? Be sure to post them in the reviews! I'd love to hear your 't forget to click the follow button so you know what's coming up. Thanks friends!

_(Just so you know I am not a trained medical expert or professional. What I wrote about malaria were based off of facts I found online. I do not claim to know how to care or prevent malaria. What I write is for fictional purposes only.)_

_*It wasn't intentional to write about a contagious disease during this horrible corona outbreak. I wrote out my plot line a few months back and this chapter just happened to occur at this time. That being said, I wanted to say that I'm praying for all of the coronavirus __victims, families, communities, doctors, politicians, law enforcement, teachers, religious leaders and anyone else who has been effected by this deadly disease. Regardless of people's opinions on the seriousness of this illness in whether or not we should be worried about or not, people are dying and we shouldn't be downplaying or dismissing those who are suffering. To those who are sick and dying it is serious and we should respect that and try to prevent it from spreading to others as best we can. Praying for healing all over the world and for peace to settle over the mass hysteria over the media. _

Until next time,

-TG1


	15. New Beginnings

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Mark Mancina - Jane meets Kerchak"_ "_Mark Mancina - The Pirates" _and_ "__Mark Mancina - Kala consoles Tarzan_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **New Beginnings

"Make sure to keep scavengers from getting into our winter reserves." Sessho said as he watched his pack prepare to leave.

"Keh! I'll do my best to keep it safe but I can't exactly be at the beach and the cave at the same time you know." Inu-Tarzan grumbled just as Kikyo exited the cave. When their eyes met she quickly turned away from him and stuck her snout up in the air. As she followed after the other females he couldn't stop his scowl from darkening.

[Flash Back]

When he'd returned from spying on the camp last night Sessho was giving a speech inside the cave. It was his annual speech addressing the rules and traditions of mating season to first time attendees as well as a review for long time attenders. It was a way for all inus to know what was expected during fights and what were some things to avoid so no one got seriously hurt. When Inu-Tarzan realized what he was doing he couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance and began to make his way towards his den.

He'd heard the speech many times and had gone three times to the event in hopes of finding a life partner. Being half-human unfortunately turned every eligible inu female he encountered away. No one wanted to rutt with him, all except Kikyo. When she accepted his advances after the mating season he'd been ecstatic! He thought his days of loneliness were finally over. Those thoughts however, quickly went out the door when he discovered that Kikyo was only looking for a friend with benefits; not a life partner.

At first it didn't really bother him. He was just happy someone was giving him the time of day but as time went on those feelings soon changed. He grew attached to Kikyo, possessive of her even. She became his first love and he didn't like the idea of another male one day taking her away from him. He was about to head into his den when he noticed Kikyo was in attendance for the migration. Offended by her decision to leave him, he made his way over to her.

"What do you think you're doing here bitch?" Inu-Tarzan whispered harshly in her ear making her jump slightly in surprise. "You ain't going to this damn thing so get off your ass and head to the den."

"I am not going anywhere Inu-Tarzan. I'm where I'm supposed to be." Kikyo snipped back, making him growl. Seeing some of their pack members nearby looking at them with irritation she hit him under his chin with her snout to shut him up. "Shh… you're making a scene. Stop acting like a pup and let me listen."

"You're mine Kikyo!" Inu-Tarzan growled as he nipped her ear with his fangs. Her pained yip caused the meeting to stop and everyone to turn around to look at them. She bared the tips of her fangs at him from embarrassment and disapproval. "Now get back to our den. This discussion is over."

(*** _Mark Mancina - Jane meets Kerchak_ ***)

"I am not yours Inu-Tarzan! I rejected you as a mate months ago." Kikyo barked back making everyone gasp and Inu-Tarzan's eyes widen in surprise. "Now, leave me alone. I need to listen to our alpha so I can prepare to leave."

She just rejected him in front of witnesses! It was one thing to physically deny him, but to say it in front of everyone? There was no way to take it back. It was the ultimate shaming a female could do to an eligible male and it being witnessed by their packs and elders made it undisputable. It was like a slap to the face and its sting hurt unlike anything he's ever experienced in his life. He was found to be unworthy, un-matable, lacking as a lover, provider and partner. Her marking him as such told the pack; especially the unmated females that he was a disgrace and that his seed wasn't worthy of being carried. This moment would forever tarnish his reputation and insure his line would never be passed onto the next generation.

"Why?" Inu-Tarzan asked in shock.

He couldn't believe she was doing this to him. Why was she hurting him, disgracing him, shaming him in such a way?! He knew he wasn't perfect but this… this was unacceptable! She'd told him she loved him. Why was she hurting him like this? His tone of voice made Kikyo stop her growling and look over her shoulder at him. When she saw how hurt and dejected he was she suddenly realized what she'd done. Seeing everyone looking at her expectantly, she knew she either had to shame herself in declining the rejection or go through with what she'd already started. She didn't mean to take it this far. He just made her so angry and he never knew when to drop an argument. Knowing what needed to be done, and not willing to admit her mistake she stuck with her gut and turned to face him head on.

"Inu…" Kikyo sighed, only making Inu-Tarzan take a step back from her.

"It's because I'm half-human isn't it?" Inu-Tarzan asked, making Kikyo's ears pin back in shame.

"You're line cannot go on." Kikyo apologized, making him dig his claws into his hands. She could smell the scent of his blood and it made her mouth run dry knowing this rejection caused him pain. "It will only make our pack weaker."

"Why?! I'm strong! I can take care of the pack! I'm fuckin head beta bitch! What else could you want from me? You've never wanted for anything under my care. Not once have we been together have you gone hungry, been hurt or in danger and if I remember correctly, it was YOU who was begging ME to have sex the other night!" Inu-Tarzan fumed, making everyone gasp and turn to look at her in surprise.

"Just stop!" Kikyo hissed. He was embarrassing her and making this ten times worse than it needed to be.

"No! You stop!" Inu-Tarzan snapped, making her growl. "Why the hell are you rejecting me in front of everyone?! Why now? Why not months ago? Why are you only doing this now? What have I done so terribly wrong Kikyo to make you hate me so much?"

"I never said I hated you. I just don't think us mating and having pups is a good idea." Kikyo sighed in frustration. "Who knows what your seed will do in my womb. I might die giving birth to them or constantly be dealing with my body rejecting your pups. I will not live a life of pain because their father's bloodline isn't a perfect match with mine."

"You don't know that!" Inu-Tarzan growled with tears in his eyes. "My mother wasn't pure-inu and look at me! I'm living proof that this can work! Her womb didn't reject my father and she carried me full term! I was born strong and healthy! As a pup I survived the harsh reality of the jungle just like the other pups. What makes you think ours would be any differently?"

"There's too many "_what ifs_" Inu-Tarzan!" Kikyo said, making Inu-Tarzan stop and really look at her.

"I'll never be good enough for you will I?" Inu-Tarzan said making Kikyo's eyes water.

"I won't risk it." Kikyo said, making Inu-Tarzan clinch his jaw and lower his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, but we can't keep doing this. I want to be a mother… and I don't feel like you can give that to me."

"I never took you for a coward Kikyo but if leaving me is what makes you happy then fine!" Inu-Tarzan snapped, making Kikyo flinch. "Go! Find your fuckin life partner! Have his fuckin pups, but don't come crawling back to me when you realize what you're missing. I don't need YOU to tell me MY WORTH. I don't need YOU to make me happy. I've got bigger and better things coming my way. Just you wait and see…"

"What?! Inu-Tarzan wait! What did you mean something's coming?" Kikyo shouted but he was already gone.

"Don't feel guilty sister." said a younger grey wolf as she came up to lick her cheek. Hearing Kikyo's whimpers in distress she nuzzled into her chin. "It had to be done."

"I know Kaede but I just... I just wish he didn't have to get hurt." Kikyo sighed as she turned to face everyone. "Sorry for the interruption. Please continue with the meeting."

She could see the displeasure reflecting in her alpha's eyes at hurting and shaming his brother. However, Sessho continued his meeting and didn't reprimand her for it afterwards. She could only assume he understood why she did it. Maybe he even felt the same in regards to Inu-Tarzan having pups or was it that he didn't want her with his brother? She wasn't sure but she was grateful he didn't punish her all the same. She wanted to become a mother and she didn't think Inu-Tarzan could give that to her. That being said the fight left her feeling empty, guilty and embarrassed. It was because of this fight they haven't spoken to each other since. It was because of this fight that Inu-Tarzan hated her.

[End Flashback]

He didn't understand why she couldn't love him for everything that he was. He loved her for what she was, even her selfish petty faults! He felt lied to, used and betrayed. Had their love meant anything? The last 8 months did for him! He would have pledged his soul to her and loved her till her dying breath. He would have protected her from anything and given her a life filled with love and happiness. He would have given her as many pups as she wanted! Damn it! He just didn't understand why she couldn't see that with him anymore.

Why did she have to shame him so intensely that he'd forever be seen as dirty in the eyes of inu females? Why couldn't they have talked about it privately and avoided this whole damn mess?! Had his parent's unique love truly damned him to a life of worthlessness in his pack's eyes? He couldn't help that he was a half-breed but he could have offered Kikyo all that he was. It broke his heart that no inu female was willing to give him the chance. On top of that he still wasn't sure how things were going to play out with Kagome.

She'd freaked out the other day when she learned of his mixed background. She'd been so quiet and reserved and it still made him feel uneasy. She still talked to him and held his hand but he could tell something changed by the way she looked at him and held herself back. Had he scared her off too or was she just scared to move forward in their relationship? Was he destined to be alone without someone to love and cherish they same way he longed for? Life was so unfair...

"Let her go brother." Sessho said as he noticed him watching Kikyo socializing with a group of females. "Her fate is tied to someone who is worthy of her."

"Oi! You saying I ain't worthy of a bitch?" Inu-Tarzan growled at the insinuation.

"No." Sessho answered honestly, making Inu-Tarzan pause in surprise.

"Oh… well good." Inu-Tarzan said uncertainly how to take the compliment.

"Do not rush the gods. Your time will come and they will give you a female worth keeping." Sessho said as he began to walk down the rocky slope. "Keep the cave secure. We will return in one weeks time."

"Keh." Inu-Tarzan said as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched his brother make his way towards Kagura and Rin.

Once everyone was ready to leave the silver inu pack disappeared through the jungle brush and began to make the two-day journey to the heart of the Congo. As soon as Inu-Tarzan couldn't sense them he made his way into the cave to secure their buried food goods. Once he felt they were hidden away from scavengers he made his way towards camp. When he grew closer the air became sour and filled his heart with anxiety.

(*** _Mark Mancina - The Pirates_ ***)

He knew something wasn't right and sped up his pace. He entered the camp in a blur and quickly had to cover his nose from the stench. The camp smelled thickly of body odor, vomit and feces. It assaulted his nose and could taste it in his mouth. The intense vapors made his eyes tear up and his gage reflexes clench. It took him a few moments to stabilize himself from the shock. Worried for Kagome's sake he forced himself forward and made his way towards her tent.

When he opened their tents flap he was greeted with seven cots occupied by very sick men. All of them were covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf under their blankets. He noticed they smelled of the rancid mixture of B.O, vomit and shit. It was absolutely disgusting and he nearly threw up when the guy resting next to him suddenly sat up in his cot and chucked out his stomach contents into a bucket.

"_What the fuck?!_" he thought to himself as he carefully weaved through the maze of cots.

"Inu-Tarzan my boy!" Professor Porter called as he dabbed his brow of sweat with a handkerchief. "Sorry for the mess! We've got a bit of an epidemic on our hands."

"Epi-dem-ik?" Inu-Tarzan repeated as he leapt over the last cot with ease.

"Yes, I'm afraid so!" Professor Porter sighed as he motioned for him to follow him deeper into their tent. "The men have come down with an illness called malaria. It's very deadly."

"Oh." Inu-Tarzan nodded as he inched away from the guy sleeping on the cot next to him. He was moaning in his sleep and he smelled like death. "That's not good."

"No it's not." Professor Porter said just as Inu-Tarzan noticed Kagome slaving away with a needy patient on the far side of the tent. "The disease is spread through mosquitoes and we haven't been able to stop the infection from spreading."

"What fix this?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he watched Kagome move from patient to patient. He could tell she was exhausted from the dark shadows hanging under her eyes and how wilted she looked. He wanted to make her stop and rest but knew she'd get mad at him if he did. He was proud of her hard work and the selflessness she showed but she was going to make herself sick if she kept this up.

"There is special medication but it's not guaranteed." Professor Porter said just as Kagome finished caring for her last patient.

When she stood up she placed her hands on her lower back and rolled her shoulders to try and work out the kinks. When she leaned back it made her breasts arch forward. As she stretched a little sigh escaped her lips and he felt its power tingle all the way down to his toes. The sight of her exposed neck and seductive position made Inu-Tarzan's mouth run dry. To his relief her grandpa seemed oblivious to his predicament and just continued to rattle on about not having any medicine. Needing to relieve the tension in his nether region and not wanting Kagome or the professor to take notice of his slightly tented loincloth he stiffly angled his hips into a position so he looked normal.

"Inu-Tarzan!" Kagome smiled tiredly when she noticed he was there. Walking over to the rinsing station she began to wash her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't see you come in. I was busy making sure these men were taken care of."

"No worries." Inu-Tarzan shrugged as he nonchalantly looked at her cute butt as she dried her hands off on a clean towel. She was wearing a white tank, tan khakis and a leather belt today. She looked gorgeous and seeing her all sweaty with her breasts, plump cheeks and lean legs taught in her clothing didn't help his predicament at all.

"Kagome, why don't you have a break? Professor Porter suggested as he took note of her wilting spirit.

"But Grandpa…"

"No, I insist." Professor Porter said as he pointed towards the door. "It does you no good to keep going like this. I was able to take a nap just after lunch and you've been up since yesterday. You need your rest too and refusing to listen to your body will only make yourself sick."

"Fine, but that means when I get back it's your turn to rest!" Kagome said as she felt Inu-Tarzan take hold of her hand and pull her towards the door.

"Yes, yes! Now go have fun!" Professor Porter waved off as he got to work washing another bucket.

(xxx stop music xxx)

Not needing to be told twice they left the tent and Inu-Tarzan quickly lifted Kagome onto his back and raced into the underbrush. Surprised by the new position, Kagome held onto him as best she could with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. It had felt awkward at first with his hands holding on her thighs when he jumped and her breasts and core pressed intimately against his back but it made it so much easier to travel.

This way his arms were free to move and grab and swing from vine to tree branch when needed. The breeze felt amazing against her heated skin and she couldn't help but laugh at the feeling of flying. It was so much fun soaring through the treetops with Inu-Tarzan and she knew come time to go home it would be something she would reflect on often. Eventually they slowed down and dropped to the forest floor.

(*** _Mark Mancina - Kala consoles Tarzan_ ***)

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she looked at the massive cave in front of her.

"Home." Inu-Tarzan said, making Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "Come."

Taking his hand again she followed after him into the cave. Light filtered into the cave through its massive mouth making it easy for her to move around without tripping on her own two feet. She noticed there were smaller tunnel systems woven throughout the cave and it smelled heavily of dog. There were little bones here and there on the ground but not a single k9 to be seen.

"Where is your family?" Kagome asked as she followed him up a layer of rocks that formed a stairway towards the back of the cave.

"Away." Inu-Tarzan said as he tapped on a low hanging rock. "Careful, no hit head."

"Thanks." Kagome giggled as she ducked her head under the rock. "Where did they go?"

"Special place." Inu-Tarzan said sparking Kagome's curiosity. "Pack only go one time of year. Three more packs come and make one big pack."

"That sounds interesting." Kagome said as they turned down one of the tunnels lining the cave wall. "Is there any specific reason why they meet up?"

"I do not know the word for this." Inu-Tarzan said, making Kagome frown. Not wanting to disappoint her he tried his best to explain. "Boy and Girl together. They make pups."

"Oh! I understand." Kagome said, making his eyebrows lift. "It's mating season isn't it?"

"Mating season?" Inu-Tarzan repeated.

"Yes! Just like you said. When a male chooses a female to start a family." Kagome said.

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded in agreement. "Four dog packs come together one time a year. They mix and make new families. Then come home with new members. Give birth in three months."

"Wow! I never realized dogs had such customs." Kagome said as Inu-Tarzan pulled her down another tunnel at the back of the cave. "When does your family get back?"

"6 days." Inu-Tarzan said as he pulled her into a snug den.

"Is this one yours?" Kagome asked as she looked over the homey space.

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded as he sat down on the bed of furs in the corner. "Was mother and fathers. Now mine."

It was cleaner than the other dens they walked past and she was impressed that it didn't smell musty. The tight walls and ceiling made it cozy and the air warm. There were even small cave drawings on the wall made from different colored clay and ash. She felt safe and secure and after caring for sick patients all day and all night she struggled keeping her eyes open. As tired as she was though she didn't want to be rude.

Inu-Tarzan brought her into his home, his private space and it was obvious by his excitement that he wanted to show her around. She'd shown him her world. Now he wanted to do the same by sharing his most sacred of places. She felt honored to be blessed with the opportunity to see his home. It would be inappropriate to sleep now. Determined to keep herself awake she continued to ask questions.

"Why didn't you go with your family on their trip?" Kagome asked as she looked around the den.

She smiled when she noticed a drawing of Inu-Tarzan's mother holding him as a child on the wall. It was obvious by the fading it was made a long time ago. It was interesting to know he liked to draw and paint just like she did. She wondered if his mother taught him how or if he'd figured it out himself?

"Stay, protect home. Stay with Kagome." Inu-Tarzan said, making Kagome turn to look at him with a blush to her cheeks.

"Come, you rest." Inu-Tarzan grunted as he patted his hand on the bed of straw and furs.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked just before she stifled a yawn. "You brought me here to show me around. I will feel rude sleeping while you wait."

"Sleep." Inu-Tarzan smirked as he gently pulled her down to rest.

"Thank you." Kagome blushed as she curled up on the warm furs. She couldn't help but smile when she felt him cover her over and snuggle into the furs with her. Maybe they could nap together? "Wake me up in a little while. My grandpa will need me soon."

"Hn, sleep." Inu-Tarzan said again as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Had Kagome been more awake she might have paid attention to what her actions were communicating to Inu-Tarzan. By her coming into his chambers, sleeping in his bed, under his protection without pushing away his touch, she unknowingly accepted his hand as a lover. All that she lacked now was for them to consummate their relationship and for him to mark her as his mate. Inu-Tarzan knew she didn't realize what she was doing having watched a few of the human males at camp flirt with her. He didn't understand how to pursue her as a human having grown up with dogs but at least he knew that much.

Her actions in not denying him as a protector was at least a step in the right direction. She trusted him to care for her needs and called him her friend. He wasn't exactly sure what "friend" meant but he knew the title made her happy and she didn't leave his side. He couldn't stop the purr from rolling in his chest or his eyes from watching over the angel sleeping in his arms. She was here, in his den where she was safe and protected. He could envision her with his mark on her shoulder resting in his arms with a belly swollen with pups.

It was a beautiful sight and it made him even more eager to make it come true. Her being here with him was another huge step in their relationship. He needed to fix up his secret place even more now that Kikyo was out of the picture. If she came back without a partner he knew Kikyo wouldn't be too happy about Kagome taking her place. He still had feelings for Kikyo but she betrayed him, rejected him and publicly shamed needed time to heal from those wounds and to regain his honor within the pack. Her shaming him really hurt his reputation as a protector and provider.

He would have to step up his game when his pack returned from mating season. It wasn't fair that her actions hurt him so much but there wasn't anything he could do about it. It wasn't the first time someone had hurt him publicly like this. He knew the drill and he'd prove them wrong all over again. No omega bitch was going to keep him from his goals. As painful as Kikyo's actions had been, he would always have feelings for her. The only difference now was that she could never be in his den again. Their relationship as lovers was officially over. If she got into trouble he'd help her but they couldn't be like they once were.

She no longer had his protection. She only belonged to the pack now. He made a promise to himself that if Kikyo came home without a mate he wouldn't take her back as a lover. No matter how hard she begged or what she said they were done. He'd be her friend and protect her just like anyone else in their pack but nothing more. He needed to get things in order for this next chapter in his life and that started by ending their relationship. When he felt Kagome was ready to mate with him, he'd take her to his special place high up in the trees and ask her to be his.

If she rejected him he'd ask for her reasons and then try everything he could to show her differently. She would be his! There wasn't another option for him. She was it! If she rejected him too he'd be alone forever. Until that day came he'd enjoy his private time with Kagome and fantasize about their future together. Growing tired he laid down under the pelt with her. Once he had curled himself around her in a protective embrace he closed his eyes and slept soundly for the first time in months.

[End of Chapter 14]

**Authors Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was mostly to help move the story along and to fill in the blanks of what's happening around the main story. Things don't look so good with Kikyo anymore. I wonder what will happen at the mating grounds? Also, what do you think will happen with the malaria epidemic?

Until next time,

TG1


	16. Help

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Inuyasha OST 2 - Naraku's Treachery_" "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Sorrows End_" "_Inuyasha OST 2 - End of a Memory_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Help

Kikyo couldn't believe it! There had to be some kind of mistake! It just couldn't be true! Everything had been going perfectly. They arrived at the mating grounds on schedule and love was in the air. The ceremony would last two nights when the moon was at its strongest and everyone was eager to begin. When the moon was high in the sky the four packs would meet in the open field and began their mating tradition. There under its light couples began finding each other and singing and dancing together for the first time as mates. It was a beautiful affair and she was excited to find the love of her life.

As the night waned on her heat began to rise and she grew more anxious to find her partner. To her surprise two males had caught her attention. One was from the brown tribe and the other was from the grey. The brown male wanting to please her began to fight and sing for her attention. It was normally custom to talk before fighting but her heat was clouding her judgment and she didn't dare stop them from their enticing display. There could only be one winner and she would see their battle to the bitter end. They both were evenly matched in her opinion but the brown inu fought dirty and ended up the victor. Kikyo wasn't impressed by his fighting technique but he got the job done with little to no injuries to himself. The grey inu on the other hand had been practically torn to shreds. It was a miracle he was alive in her opinion.

Nonetheless the fight had turned her on and she was eager to mate with her new champion. As the loser limped off to lick his wounds Kikyo approached the brown inu. He looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't make out his scent with all the other heated musks floating on the breeze. When she got closer however, she realized chunks of his fur had fallen away. At first she thought he was injured and bleeding in those places but soon found out it wasn't brown fur that had fallen away but patches of dried mud that had broken off during the fight. He wasn't from the brown inu pack at all. He had sleek black fur hidden underneath with purple markings along his face and body and bore familiar red eyes that burned with hunger and lust. When she realized who it was she backed away in disbelief.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Naraku's Treachery_ ***)

"No… it can't be true!" Kikyo whispered as the black inu slowly approached her. "You can't be the one! You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Oh, but I am my sweet." Naraku purred as he swished his tale sensually behind him and stocked her retreating form. "You felt my call, allowed me to fight for you in front of witnesses and now I've won your hand fair and square. You can no longer deny it. You belong to me and I will not be denied to mate with you again."

Shocked and afraid of what Naraku would do to her, Kikyo panicked and ran off into the jungle.

"Run all you want Kikyo!" Naraku laughed. "No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, I will find you and you will be mine!"

Not wanting to hear anymore she raced through the jungle towards home. She knew it was dangerous traveling alone through the darkness but she couldn't stay any longer. She had to fix this before it was too late. There was only one being who could save her now. Only one male who could take away this fear and insure she didn't end up mated to the devil himself. She knew she was in deep shit with Inu-Tarzan but once she told him what happened she knew he'd save her from hell's gates.

She knew it wasn't right trapping Inu-Tarzan into a mating where they could never have pups but what else could she do? She figured in the long run they could be lonely together rather than apart. She'd rather live a life without pups than be mated to that beast. Seeing that the moon was still high in the sky she used it as her compass and trailed on through the night. There was still one more night of the mating moon. If she played her cards right she'd arrive at the cave just as the moon was rising tomorrow evening. There in the sanctuary of their cave they could make their life bond.

Once everything was finalized and their pack returned home she'd make sure Inu-Tarzan hunted down Naraku and killed him. He was a danger not only to herself but to all inu. He was a murder and she didn't doubt once she was mated to Inu-Tarzan that he'd come for them. He'd want revenge just like all the times before. He'd target the silver inu pack and take them out one by one until he got what he wanted. Killing him was the only way to stay safe. Decision made she trailed on through the night determined to make her new hope a reality.

(xxx stop music xxx)

-s-

Kagome was having a hard time waking up. She'd been exhausted having stayed up all night working and most of the day before. Now having time to rest and being surrounded in a warm cocoon made it even harder to get motivated enough to go back. She felt comfortable, safe and protected but she knew she needed to get back. Forcing her eyes to open she was greeted by the sight of a strong muscular chest. At first she was confused but then she remembered how she got there and couldn't stop her face from catching on fire.

She could feel her leg was tangled with his under the furs and his strong arm wrapped firmly around her waist. She tried to get up but only got herself stuck when his embrace tightened. Hearing him purr she looked up into his angelic face. Finding him still deep in sleep she couldn't help but smile. He looked years younger with how soft his expression was. He looked so sweet and innocent and she couldn't help but giggle and snuggle into his side.

Unable to stop herself she traced along his forehead with her finger where his scowl normally rested. His skin was smoother than she thought it would be and she marveled at how plump his lips looked. Tracing her finger gently over their light pink surface she couldn't help but lick her own lips in want. When she felt him begin to stir beneath her, she quickly pulled back her hand and looked up into his eyes as they began to flutter open.

"Hi there sleepy head." Kagome giggled as she tried to hide her blush with a smile. "Did you nap ok?"

"Mhmm." Inu-Tarzan hummed as he pulled her closer to him making her giggle again. She could feel him smile against her neck as he said, "This nice."

"Yes, it is nice but I really need to get back to camp." Kagome said as she sat up in his bed and stretched making her back pop. "Ah… much better. Sleeping in a hammock isn't the most comfortable thing in the world and that kink's been bugging me the past four days."

"Kink?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he secretly adjusted himself under the blanket.

No matter what he did he always woke up with a hard wood. He wasn't sure if that was a normal human reaction seeing how it wasn't for inu males. Having grown up with Kikyo it was a little awkward when they first started sleeping together but she quickly got used to it. Kagome on the other hand was a different story and he didn't know what her reaction would be. Seeing her stretch like she just did and making that sweet little sound when her back popped put him in quite the predicament. It was embarrassing how easily she riled him up. He needed to stall her for some extra time to get his libido under control.

"It's when something isn't lined up like it should be. My lower back for instance was twisted. It pinched in one place making my back and neck hurt. Stretching like I just did straightened out the kink and now I feel better." Kagome explained as she pulled back the furs and pulled on her boots. "Do you think we could swing by the river on our way back? I feel sticky from sweating and I'd love to freshen up a bit."

"Sure." Inu-Tarzan shrugged as he finally got out of the bed and walked out of the den.

Once Kagome was ready he took her hand in his and led her out of the cave. Reaching the tree line he bent down for Kagome to climb onto his back. Once her legs were and arms were secure he raced off into the jungle and jumped up into the treetops. Not wanting to fall she tightened her legs around his waist and held onto him as best she could. When they reached the river Kagome quickly splashed water on her hot skin and filled up her canteen. It slightly worried her how tired she felt after her nap and the lack of refreshment the cool water did to her skin. She couldn't afford to get sick with so many depending on her.

Knowing there wasn't anything she could do about it she put a smile on her face and returned to Inu-Tarzan's side. Once she was secure on his back again he raced down the path towards camp. As expected her grandpa kept everything running smoothly in her absence but was ready to pass the torch over to her. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do Inu-Tarzan reluctantly departed for the evening and went in search of dinner. All night he stayed awake in the cave. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

He wanted to go check on Kagome but every time he tried to leave some stupid night scavenger would try to sneak inside the cave to look for their buried food. He wanted to let them have at it but he knew his brother was trusting him to keep it safe. He couldn't let his brother down so he stayed and kept their buried food secure. When mornings light peaked over the horizon and those little bastards returned to their nests, he wasted no time in racing back towards the beach. His gut had never failed him before and the closer he got the more it was telling him that something was very, very wrong.

When he jumped out of the tree line he could smell the scent of death lingering in the air. Just outside of Kagome's tent were three dead bodies covered over with white sheets. It hadn't been long since they'd died but he knew in a few short hours their scent would attract predators. He made a mental note that once he checked on Kagome those bodies would be the first things to go. There was no way in hell he was going to let something dangerous anywhere near her. He'd drag them deep into the woods as soon as he checked on Kagome.

He frankly didn't give a shit what happened to them, as long as they were away from camp he'd be happy. Hearing coughing inside the tent he took one last look at the dead bodies before making his way inside. His eyes widened in horror when he noticed 10 new additions to the tent. Four he could tell maybe had hours left to live but those weren't whom he was worried about. It was the tiny sick patient towards the very back of the tent that knocked the wind out of his lungs. Curled up in a ball shaking like a leaf was his beloved mate.

"Kagome!" Inu-Tarzan panicked as he raced to her side.

Kneeling down beside her cot he brushed back her sweaty bangs and gasped at how hot it felt to the touch. She was burning up but shivering like she was freezing to death. He was literally trembling with fear when he noticed an irritated mosquito bite near the base of her neck. He growled and grit his teeth knowing exactly why she was so ill. She had the deadly sickness that killed those bastards outside. How could this have happened? Why did it have to attack her? He just found her! She couldn't leave him like this!

Hearing her whimper in her sleep he buried his nose into her hair and wove his clawed fingers with hers. She looked so tiny and frail and he was terrified she wouldn't make it. Gods how he wished he could take away all her pain. He knew he had strong feelings for her but this… there was no denying it now. He loved her damn it! He'd do anything for her, even trade places with her if it meant saving her life! He couldn't lose her! She still had so much to give! Just yesterday she was smiling and laughing with him. How could it have gone downhill so quickly?

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Sorrows End_ ***)

"Inu… Tarzan?" said a muffled voice. "Is that… y-you?"

"Kagome?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he looked up from her neck to see her tired blue eyes flutter opening.

"I was wondering… when… you'd come." Kagome smiled weakly up at him with teary eyes. Seeing the worry and hurt reflecting in his own she reached up with a trembling hand and cupped his cheek. "Don't worry… everything will be…"

"Don't lie." Inu-Tarzan growled with misty eyes. "You sick. Very, very sick."

"You're right…" Kagome sighed as she rested her burning forehead against his cool one. It felt nice on her skin and she snuggled closer to him as she breathed in his woodsy musk. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Too late." Inu-Tarzan said, making Kagome chuckle softly.

"Hn." Kagome hummed with a sad smile.

As she ran her thumb along his cheekbone he leaned into her palm. Touched by the action she tightened her fingers around his. It was obvious that he was worried for her but she couldn't really blame him. She could die and without proper medication the chances of that nearly tripled.

"I'm not certain what will happen Inu-Tarzan but things... don't look good. I didn't plan to get sick but I did. Everyone's been getting eaten alive by these mosquitos the past few weeks. I guess it was only a matter of time before an infected one got a hold of me."

"Stay strong Kagome." Inu-Tarzan whimpered, catching Kagome off guard. He looked so lost and it broke her heart to see him in such despair. "No want you to die."

"I can't promise you I won't die…" Kagome sniffled as she threaded her fingers into his hair and looked into his watery amber eyes. "but I can promise you I'll fight to the very end."

"Good." Inu-Tarzan whispered as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

She couldn't believe how open he was being with her at the moment. His hard façade was stripped away and his true colors at last were shining like the sun. His vulnerability was beautiful in every sense of the word to her. There was no longer any doubt in her heart how he felt about her now. His eyes and his touch said it all. He loved her. If he simply lusted for her, he would not be on the verge of breaking down at her bedside. No, he cared for her deeply and she knew if she survived this, their relationship would never be the same.

She'd come to terms with her feelings towards him weeks ago but knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. But this moment… right here changed everything. She wasn't guaranteed a tomorrow anymore. So far the infected didn't last longer than three days. Once the last of the side effects hit home you were gone within hours. Last night she had to carry two bodies out of the tent before she'd passed out. She knew when she woke up on a cot with her grandpa crying by her bedside that she had it too.

Her grandpa told her how sorry he was for bringing her here. He was burdened with guilt and told her he never should have let her come. It was his fault she was going to die. She told him it wasn't but he didn't want to hear it. It broke her heart to see him so upset. She didn't want him to feel guilty. She'd wanted to come on this trip and she had multiple chances to back out. She was just as guilty by bringing Mr. Hojo here. He wouldn't have come if not for her. Their conversation hadn't ended nicely and they hadn't spoken since.

With that being said she maybe had two to three days left to live. She wanted to make things right with her grandpa before it was too late. There was still a chance she could live but that was very… very slim. Without medication and proper medical care her organs would be damaged. Not wanting to waste anymore of her limited time she inched closer to Inu-Tarzan's side. She knew her conversation with her grandpa wasn't the only thing she wanted to set right. She didn't want to leave Inu-Tarzan without sharing her heart.

With their faces inches apart now she looked into his eyes and cupped his other cheek in her palm. Just like before his eyes were swirling with color and she lost herself in their depths. Seeing his eyes look down at her lips she couldn't help but wet them with her tongue. The tension between them was too tight and she gave in by meeting him half way. She knew she was being reckless in kissing him in front of everyone but she frankly didn't give a damn. She might die and kissing the man she loved was definitely on her bucket list.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - End of a Memory_ ***)

With butterflies in her stomach she claimed his lips in a soft kiss. Knowing neither of them had kissed before she made sure to stay still to give him time to adjust or pull away. The last thing she wanted was to frighten him and embarrass them both. As she expected he froze at the contact but quickly melted against her lips. When he began to kiss her back her breath staggered and her heart raced in her chest.

His lips felt amazing brushing against hers. They were softer than she expected but still held a masculine firmness to them that made her toes curl. Wanting more she traced her tongue along their smooth surface and mewled at the feeling. When he gasped in surprise at her boldness she took advantage and curled her tongue along the roof of his mouth. When his tongue began to timidly dance with hers they both moaned and picked up the heat.

Not liking the distance between them she threaded her fingers into his silver locks and pulled him closer to her. Thankfully he got the idea and adjusted himself so he was kneeling at her bedside. With one hand supporting her neck he leaned over the cot and deepened their kiss. Were there not sick men nearby she would have invited him into her bed. Knowing this was neither the time nor place to do _that_ she kept her hands in his hair and her lips locked on his.

It didn't take long for them to be kissing and sucking on each other's lips with vigor. When her tongue curled around one of his fangs they both shivered at the feeling. She'd become obsessed with them over the past few weeks and feeling them now was pure bliss. Experiencing him kissing her back with equal intensity, she knew he reciprocated the feeling.

Eventually their need to breathe caught up with them and they reluctantly broke apart. Not ready to separate just yet they held each other close and marinated in the lingering effects of their kisses. When Kagome finally caught her breath she opened her eyes and looked up into Inu-Tarzans. He looked too cute with his hair all messy and his lips all swollen. Feeling his warm palm wiping away her tears she leaned into it and smiled.

"What we… what we just do?" Inu-Tarzan panted out with a bright blush to his cheeks. His innocence made Kagome chuckle and lean up to peck his lips.

"We kissed." Kagome blushed. Feeling one of his silver strands tickling her neck she picked it up and rubbed it between her fingers.

"Kissed…" Inu-Tarzan sighed as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Burying his nose into her hair he took a deep to calm himself. "Kiss good."

"Haha! Yes, kiss was good." Kagome giggled, making him smile. Growing tired and feeling another wave of cold flashes coming on she reluctantly pulled back from his arms and snuggled under the covers. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to rest for a bit."

"Hn. Rest." Inu-Tarzan agreed as he helped pull her covers up to her chin and brush her bangs back with his claws. Leaning down he kissed her lips once more in farewell. "Stay strong."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she watched him make his way towards the tent flap.

"To find help." Inu-Tarzan said before slipping out the tent and into the jungle brush.

[End of Chapter 15]

**Authors Note:**

Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts on how you think the story is progressing so far. If you have time please leave a comment in the reviews. Also, don't forget to click the follow button so you know when the next chapter comes.

-TG1


	17. Hope

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Doki Doki Uki Uki_" "_Inuyasha OST 3 - Higurashiki no Shakutaku_" You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Hope

Inu-Tarzan raced through the treetops at top speed. There was only one animal he could think of that might be able to save Kagome. He'd helped his mother make medicines for him when he was a pup. He was certain he'd be able to come up with something to save her life. Only problem was the fellow was extremely shy and skittish. He camouflaged himself very well with his brown fur and black and white stripes. Plus, he tended to stick to himself and was very quiet in nature. Not quite sure where to look for him he headed towards the last place he'd seen him. To his relief the okapi was exactly where he was last time; eating lunch under the limba tree.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Doki Doki Uki Uki_ ***)

"Yo, Jinenji!" Inu-Tarzan shouted, making the okapi turn to look at him. Seeing he'd caught his attention he dropped out of the tree he was sitting in to land at his side.

"Inu-Tarzan! What brings you to this side of the jungle?" Jinenji asked as he continued to munch on the fresh grass in his mouth.

"I'm in need of some of your medicine." Inu-Tarzan said, causing Jinenji to stop eating and turn to look at him.

"Medicine? You don't smell or look ill." Jinenji said, causing Inu-Tarzan to roll his eyes.

"It ain't for me wise guy. It's for my bitch." Inu-Tarzan said, causing the okapi smile.

"So you've finally taken a mate." Jinenji said as he led Inu-Tarzan towards a thatch of herbs growing along the path.

"Will be. Got to get her feeling better first." Inu-Tarzan said.

"I see." Jinenji nodded. "Well, what does she have? Inus rarely get sick so I'll need to know her exact symptoms."

"She ain't inu Jinenji. She's human like my mother was." Inu-Tarzan smirked, making the okapi's eyes widen in shock.

"H-Human?! That changes everything!" Jinenji said as he began pulling weeds and flowers with his teeth from all over the place. "Tell me what you know of her sickness."

"From what I understand it starts out with being tired then quickly escalates to a headache, then fever, chills, erratic bowel movement, vomiting, and then shakes till you go into a deep sleep you don't wake up from." Inu-Tarzan explained. "Three of her pack mates have already died from it and four more are close behind them."

"This sounds like the sickness your mother had many years ago." Jinenji said, making Inu-Tarzan's heart flutter.

"My mother had it?" Inu-Tarzan asked with hope reflecting in his eyes.

"If it's the one from mosquitoes then yes, that's the one." Jinenji said, making Inu-Tarzan smile. "I take it from your reaction that it's so?"

"You're saying there's a chance she'll be ok?" Inu-Tarzan asked desperately.

The excitement of Kagome surviving made his palms sweaty and his heart race. He was trembling from anxiety and uncertainty. Needing to balance himself he threaded his claws through his hair and tried to steady his breathing. The anticipation was killing him!

"It's not 100% guaranteed but if we mix up the medication correctly she'll have a chance. Once the infected goes into the deep sleep the medicines will no longer work." Jinenji cautioned as he continued to pull random weeds and plants from the earth. "You need to boil these leaves into a pot until they turn brown. Once they are ready, have her drink the liquid. If she continues to feel ill, have her drink what's left until the symptoms are gone."

"If that doesn't work?" Inu-Tarzan asked as the okapi packed the medicinal herbs together in a giant leaf for him to carry it in. "Then what should I do?"

"Come and find me again and we'll try something else." Jinenji said as he motioned for him to pick up the parcel with his snout. "Be careful not to drop anything. You'll need everything in there to make it work properly. Bring your mate sometime soon. I'd love to meet her."

"Sure thing. Thanks Jinenji!" Inu-Tarzan saluted as he jumped into the treetops. "You're a real lifesaver!"

"Not a problem my old friend! I look forward to seeing you again soon." Jinenji said before lowering his long neck to pick up where he left off on his lunch.

Seeing the sun going down and not wanting to waste any more time than necessary, Inu-Tarzan raced towards the camp. When he arrived at the beach he found two more bodies cloaked outside of her tent. Shivering at the idea of that soon being Kagome he forced himself through the tent's flap. Spotting the old man taking care of another patient in the corner he set the folded leaf on the table and made his way over to him.

"Inu-Tarzan, I was wondering where you were my boy." Professor Porter said with a tired smile. "I'm afraid things have taken a turn for the worse. The sickness is growing stronger every hour. I'm certain by your lack in response that you already knew that though?"

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded as he pointed towards the bundle on the table. "Put in hot water. Medicine."

"M-medicine?" Professor Porter stuttered in shock as he quickly went over to the pile of weeds and exotic plants. "Where did you find all this?"

"Friend." Inu-Tarzan said as he got out a large pot for the professor to boil it in. "Put inside. Finished when brown."

"The water or the plants?" Professor Porter asked.

"Plants." Inu-Tarzan clarified as he walked over towards the firepit to put another log on the fire. "Drink medicine till better."

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Higurashiki no Shakutaku_ ***)

"Well, it's worth a shot." Professor Porter said as he made note of the plants in case they needed to make more before dumping the contents into the pot of water. It took a long time for all of the plants to turn brown but when they did Professor Porter wasted no time in spooning out a cup full of the liquid and rushing it to his granddaughter's side. "Kagome child? It's time to wake up."

"Gr-grandpa?" Kagome stuttered as she struggled to open her eyes.

"I need you to drink this." Professor Porter said as he blew on the drink to cool it down some.

"Guh!" Kagome gagged as she woke up from the bitter smelling drink. "It smells putrid!"

"It will make you better child." Professor Porter chuckled lightly. He was pleased to see his granddaughter act a little like her normal self. "Inu-Tarzan found this medicine for us."

"Inu-Tarzan?" Kagome asked in surprise. Looking over her grandpa's shoulder she couldn't stop the blush from coloring her cheeks. Smiling softly up at him she clutched the cup of medicine a little tighter. "You found help didn't you?"

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan smiled back making her eyes grow misty with gratefulness. Looking down at the cup he said, "It's medicine. Drink up. Fix illness fast.

"If you're sure it will work I guess I can choke it down." Kagome giggled before closing her eyes and taking a long swig of the drink. Once the drink was finished she snuggled back under the covers.

"Feel any different child?" Professor Porter asked as he parted her bangs to check her fever.

"Not yet but I'm confident it will work. Inu-Tarzan's the expert here and he hasn't led us astray yet. I trust him." Kagome said making Inu-Tarzan's ears perk on the top of his head at the compliment. He felt his heart swell in his chest knowing he made her proud.

"Well said." Professor Porter agreed as he took hold of her hand in his. "I'm sorry how I spoke to you earlier. I let my emotions lead me and I unloaded them on you."

"It's alright grandpa." Kagome said as she pulled him down to give him a hug. "We're all tired and stressed out. I know you didn't mean it."

"That doesn't make it right." Professor Porter said as he stood up from his seat and pulled the covers over her shoulders. "You best get some rest. I've got other patients to give medicine to."

"Yes, grandpa." Kagome said as she stifled a yawn. When he was gone Inu-Tarzan sat down in the empty seat and took her hand in his. "Thank you for the medicine. Where did you learn to make it?"

"Mother's friend." Inu-Tarzan said as he patted her leg three times and mumbled something under his breath.

"Is that a magic spell?" Kagome asked as he sat back in the chair.

"Magic spell?" Inu-Tarzan asked for clarification.

"It's a saying or charm to put protection or curse over something." Kagome explained making him nod his head yes. "Who taught you?"

"Mother." Inu-Tarzan said as he leaned forwards to kiss her forehead. To his disappointment it still felt hot to the touch. Not wanting to delay her recovery he forced himself to get up. "Sleep. See you tomorrow."

"K." Kagome smiled before closing her eyes.

Before he left he took one last look at his beloved. Pleased she was already falling asleep he said his farewell to the professor and jumped up into the treetops. He was nearly home when he heard someone calling for him.

"Inu-Tarzan?" called a familiar female voice. "Inu-Tarzan? Where are you?"

"Kikyo?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he dropped out of the trees just outside of their cave. "What the hell are you doing here? Where is everyone? Is everything alright?"

"I made a mistake." Kikyo whimpered as she crumbled at his feet. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say all of those horrible things to you. I was just so embarrassed and…"

"What are you saying?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he knelt down and pulled her trembling body into his arms. He'd never seen her like this and it was freaking him out. "What's going on?"

"I want you Inu-Tarzan. I want you to claim me as your mate." Kikyo said, making Inu-Tarzan stiffen in surprise.

[End of Chapter 16]

**Authors Note:**

Okapi - an okapi is a tall deer like creature native to the Dominican of the Congo's rainforest. It's nickname is the forest giraffe. It has dark brownish-black hair with zebra striped legs. They can range from (4.9-5.6 feet in height) from the shoulders down and can be as heavy as 800 pounds. They are naturally shy creatures that eat plants and fruits like deer, horses and giraffes.

Jinengi (means Earth, 地念児) - is a half-demon from episode 31 in the Inuyasha Anime and chapter 112 from the Manga series (don't own rights to either manga/anime or characters). Has seen a lot of neglect and discrimination during his life time making him shy and reserved. He is disfigured with an elongated horse-like head, long arms and legs that are covered in scars. He is a gardener that is well versed in medicinal herbs.

I thought Jinengi would make a perfect okapi. What do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also, do you think Inuyasha will be able to resist Kikyo? Do you think Kagome will make a full recovery? Did anyone pick up on the medicine scene from the Inuyasha series? I thought it would make a nice fit. Inuyasha is so cute making that medicine for Kagome while Sota freaks out about her eating "fresh stuff."

Thanks for reading! More chapters to come soon. Currently stuck at home due to the Covid19 virus pandemic. Working from home till it's safe. Continuing my prayers for everyone! Stay safe and keep clean everybody!

-TG1


	18. Ultimatum

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Journey to Destiny_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Ultimatum

"You... what?" Inu-Tarzan gapped as he leaned back to look at her face in shock. He couldn't believe this.

"I want you Inu-Tarzan." Kikyo purred as she boldly ran her paw along his thigh. "Will you forgive me? Will you prove to me just how big and powerful you really are?"

"K-Kikyo…" Inu-Tarzan gasped when she licked up his neck and pulled on his forelock playfully.

"Come, make love to me." Kikyo whispered huskily as she backed herself towards the cave.

"I-I don't understand. What made you change your mind?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he cautiously followed her.

He was struggling to think straight with her seductive touches and spring heat clouding his judgment. The way she moved her hips, swished her tail and seductively spoke low in her voice was making it harder and harder to ignore her charms. Was her hair always so beautiful? He couldn't remember...

"I was at the ceremony and realized no one could make me happy and safe like you could. No one could love me like you. When the males started fighting for me, I realized they weren't good enough for me. I didn't want anyone else but you." Kikyo said as she walked towards his den.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Journey to Destiny_ ***)

"So... only after you got to the bottom of your fuck list I was good enough to be your mate huh?" Inu-Tarzan scoffed. His sudden shift in character caused Kikyo to look over her shoulder and stare at him in surprise. "Am I really so low on your totem pole? Seriously Kikyo?"

"I don't see why you are upset Inu-Tarzan. I just said you out shined them all. I want you, not them." Kikyo clarified causing Inu-Tarzan's ears to flatten.

He didn't like how she was twisting her insult into a compliment. She clearly only wanted him because there wasn't a better option. He was about to tell her to leave when he noticed how stiff her posture was.

"You're hiding something from me." Inu-Tarzan accused. He smirked when he heard Kikyo's heart beat increase slightly in her chest. "You are, aren't you? What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing." Kikyo said as she quickly made her way towards his den. The sooner they were inside the better. Once they were mated she could deal with his little temper tantrum.

"Liar!" Inu-Tarzan growled. "Tell me the truth!"

"No need to get upset. I just don't like who the gods hooked me up with." Kikyo shrugged nonchalantly. Her sudden attitude shift made Inu-Tarzan narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh, is that all?" Inu-Tarzan taunted as he followed after her. "You thought mating me would keep him away? Ha! Well that ain't happening bitch! I told you I wouldn't take you back!"

"Please Inu-Tarzan? I really do want to mate with you." Kikyo begged pitifully.

"Don't lie to me Kikyo. I know you don't really want me. You just came back so you don't have to face the truth. You thought because no inu bitch wanted me I'd welcome you into my arms like nothing happened. Well guess what, I'm done with your petty shit!" Inu-Tarzan spat.

"Done? You can't get rid of me that easy." Kikyo laughed as she continued on her way. Although he put up a good front she could tell he still had reservations to the hurtful things he was saying to her. She'd get him, she just needed to remind him what she could offer him as a mate. The hair down her back stood up when she noticed a female scent coming from his den. "Who's been in here?"

"That's no longer your concern." Inu-Tarzan scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the stone wall. "I can be with and sleep with whomever I damn well please to."

He smirked when Kikyo began to frantically sniff all over his den. When she growled at the place he and Kagome snuggled under the furs he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from snorting. From the hell Kikyo made him endure she deserved to be uncomfortable. She needed to know what it felt like to be replaced; to feel inferior and unwanted.

He knew with Kagome's scent filling his senses once again that he'd have the strength to end things with Kikyo. He had to be strong for the both of them. It would hurt like hell but things with Kikyo had to stop. They could never be lovers again. They would be pack mates but nothing more than that. She was destined to be with someone else and he was choosing to be with Kagome.

"What?!" Kikyo barked and bared her teeth.

"I ain't your hound anymore!" Inu-Tarzan snapped causing her ears to pin back. "You rejected me in front of the entire pack! No way in hell am I about to claim you without a witness. You might act like you want me but you could change your mind when everyone gets back. You could claim that I took advantage of you and get me kicked out!"

"You really think I'd be so cruel?" Kikyo growled.

"Yes!" Inu-Tarzan shouted making her eyes widen with hurt. "You had the chance to back down and admit your fault, but no! You wanted an excuse to get rid of me so you publicly shamed me. Well let me tell you something wench! I ain't about to let you mate me to save your ass from the piece of shit the fates have destined you to be with."

"Let me mate you? Gods you're so arrogant!" Kikyo hissed as she settled down on the furs to cover up Kagome's scent. Its floral fragrance was giving her a head ache and she wanted her woodsy scent to be the only one on Inu-Tarzan's mind. "So tell me, who is this bitch? Is she from the grey pack?"

"Nah uh." Inu-Tarzan said as he shook his head. Coming up behind Kikyo he began to nudge her towards the exit. "I don't have to tell you nothing. We ain't bonded wench. Now get out of my den. You're stinking up the place."

"I can't believe this!" Kikyo sniffled as real tears began to fill her eyes. "You're really kicking me out? You've really moved on from me?"

"Yup..." Inu-Tarzan said as he continued to shoo her out the door. "...and she's a lot better then you'll ever be."

"How'd you meet her?" Kikyo snarled as her tears began to fall. "Is she the reason why you've been gone all day? Is there really any danger at the beach or have you been sneaking off to be with her?"

"The danger from the humans is very real Kikyo. Don't disobey Sessho's orders if you want to keep your head attached to your shoulders. I met my future mate months ago and where she's from is none of your business." Inu-Tarzan said once more making Kikyo whimper.

"So you've been cheating on me all this time?" Kikyo sobbed. "Was our relationship so easy to forget? Was your words of love and declaration in front of everyone fake?"

"No, our love was real... but my feelings for her are stronger." Inu-Tarzan sighed as he ran his claws through his hair. He hated seeing her so upset but he couldn't back out now. Not when he was so close to letting her go. "You said it yourself Kikyo. You are destined for someone else. It's not my fault you don't like him. I thought the three of us could live together but with everything thats happened I'm not about to bring her home with you as a threat to her life. I'm sorry Kikyo, but we can never happen again. You denied me the right to mate in front of our pack and I'm going to honor that by kicking you out and keeping my future with my new bitch secure."

"You really want me to leave you? You really want me to be with my life partner?" Kikyo asked desperately.

"You make is sound like he's a terrible inu." Inu-Tarzan scoffed.

"You don't know the half of it." Kikyo sniffled. "He said he'd hunt me down until I submitted."

"Sounds admirable." Inu-Tarzan said making Kikyo scoff.

"More like possessive and suffocating." Kikyo growled in annoyance.

"So the guys a control freak and he really digs you?" Inu-Tarzan shrugged. "What's not to like?"

"You don't understand..." Kikyo sighed dejectedly making his ears perk up on his head. "He... he's an outcast."

"An outcast?!" Inu-Tarzan gapped in surprise. "Who is he Kikyo? Who's the bastard?"

"Naraku." Kikyo said making Inu-Tarzan's eyes widen in horror.

"N-Naraku?!" Inu-Tarzan stuttered in disbelief. "Stop pulling my leg."

"Unfortunately I am not." Kikyo whimpered as fresh tears began to fall. "He found me a couple weeks ago near the creak. I felt it Inu-Tarzan. There was chemistry between us and I was really… really attracted to him. It was only after learning his name I became disgusted with myself."

"Is that why you came onto me so hard the other night?" Inu-Tarzan yelled making her flinch. "It is, isn't it?! You used me for sex to make yourself feel better! Gods, Kikyo! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I know! I'm sorry. I just…" Kikyo cried.

"You just what?" Inu-Tarzan said as he threw his arms up in surrender and walked towards the caves mouth. "Never mind... just forget it. I'm done fighting about this shit."

"Inu-Tarzan wait!" Kikyo shouted as she desperately followed him down the tunnel. "You can't leave me alone! He'll come find me!"

"What do you want me to do about it Kikyo?" Inu-Tarzan spat. "You left me! Not the other way around. I can't protect you without the pack witnessing you giving me permission to do so. Plus, I don't want to take you back! You are a threat to my new bitch. I wish I could help but I can't. You're still under my brother's protection. Go talk to him. I'm certain if you tell him everything he'll sort it all out and Naraku will be gone for good."

"So that's it?" Kikyo laughed dejectedly. "You'll let Naraku have his way with me?"

"Stop twisting my words wench." Inu-Tarzan growled as he pulled a vine down from the trees. "I said I can't protect you right now but Sessho can. Just stay here tonight. I already did a perimeter check before I came home. You should be safe from Naraku until the pack comes home tomorrow."

"Fine." Kikyo sniffled. "But I want you to know that I do love you. I know you are angry and don't think I'll tolerate sharing you with another bitch but I want to try. Just think about it, ok?"

"Kikyo…" Inu-Tarzan sighed causing her to whine.

"Please? I know I don't deserve it but please think about it before giving up completely?" Kikyo begged with rippling chocolate brown eyes. She knew when she did that he always gave in. "I promise I'll be good! I really will try."

"Fine." Inu-Tarzan sighed causing her tail to wag with happiness. "I'll think about it. Just go back to the den and wait for the pack to come back. I'm not sleeping in there tonight and will have to watch over the humans tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Inu-Tarzan!" Kikyo yipped as she rubbed her body along his legs. "I promise you won't regret it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inu-Tarzan waved off with a blush to his cheeks. She always knew how to use his weaknesses against him. Normally he wouldn't care but this time he couldn't give in. She might look cute with those puppy dog eyes but he was not going to submit to her completely. Not this time. "Go to sleep bitch. I'll see you later."

"Night Inu-Tarzan." Kikyo smiled before running into the cave.

Needing some space to gather his thoughts Inu-Tarzan decided his secret place would be the perfect spot. After reaching his destination about 10 minutes later he relaxed amongst the tall tree's branches and looked at the view around him. From here he could see the vast seascape, the beach Kagome was camping at as well as the length of the Congo River weaving through the never-ending expanse of jungle. He felt like he was on top of the world and it helped to remind him just how small he was in the grand scheme of things. Snuggling back into the tree's broad trunk he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. The past 48 hours had been exhausting.

He was emotionally drained with Kikyo dumping him and then playing that stupid stunt just now. Plus, he had a lot to process with Kagome being sick and them reaching a new level of intimacy in their relationship. She was still really sick and although she got the medicine there was still a chance of her body rejecting it down the road. He was terrified she might take a turn for the worse and he'd have to live on without her. He didn't know what he'd do if she died. In the 4 months they'd known each other she'd become his reason for getting up in the morning. The reason to keep going, even when things back at the pack was difficult.

Her laughter and beautiful smile purified his soul and her gentle touches and now passionate kisses were the things that made him feel alive. A world without her in it would feel dull now. He'd feel empty and incomplete. He'd known she was special but he never would have thought she could possess him to his very core. She let him feel and experience things he never realized were possible. She helped him learn new tasks and challenged his mind to think outside of the box. She made him a better being and life partner. Her teaching him the wonders of kissing was out of this world. Gods it was… it was just… shit, it was wonderful.

He'd wanted to taste her lips since the first day he saw her under their tree but he didn't know if she'd be offended by his forwardness. He wasn't familiar with human mating customs and inu's didn't exactly "kiss." The extent of their kissing was licking along the face and rubbing noses, not touching mouths and most definitely not touching tongues. The action of kissing was unfamiliar to him and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself by trying. He'd been shocked when she'd bridged the gap between them and brushed her lips against his. He'd followed her movements however, and quickly lost himself to her talented mouth.

Man was she a great teacher... It made him hunger for more. It surprised him how full and ripe her lips were. They'd tasted so sweet, like freshly sliced mangos. His internal control system literally overloaded and had they not been forced to breathe his brain might have fried. Thankfully the tiny break allowed him to cool down and appreciate that sight of her all hot and bothered from their kisses. She'd looked so beautiful with her hair all tussled and her lips swollen and red from his kisses. Knowing he made her look that way was the icing on the cake. Her eyes had been hooded like his own and looked dreamy and soft.

He wasn't sure if her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, fever or the heat between them. Whatever the reason he'd loved the way it made her look. She was absolutely gorgeous and he would have kissed her again and again if he hadn't sensed her weakening in his arms. He could tell how she'd held his hand that she didn't want him to leave. What they had just shared wasn't something they could ignore. She knew she might die and it made him feel uneasy. He was happy that she reciprocated his feelings but wished she'd chosen to be with him before the sickness.

He didn't like that her confession of the heart had been out of desperation. He wanted her to want him regardless of the situation. Nonetheless, they couldn't change that now. Should she die, at least he'd know where her heart was. Until the gods decide Kagome's fate he'd be by her side and show his love and support as best he could. If she recovered he'd ask her to be his mate. There was no longer the need to wait. Kagome was his future, and he was going to do everything he could to make her happy. The first step in doing so was fixing up his mother's tree house and speaking to her old man about joining his pack.

[End of Chapter 17]

**Authors Note**:

Things don't look good for Kikyo. (Sorry, not sorry for Kikyo lovers... hehe XD ) I wonder what will happen with Sessho and Naraku? What about Kagome and Mr. Hojo? Will they be able to pull through? Be sure to follow along to find out what happens next.

-TG1


	19. Bad Choices

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Naraku_" and "_Inuyasha OST 2 - Trap._" You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Bad Choices

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Naraku_ ***)

Naraku couldn't believe his luck. He'd been sneaking around the boundaries of the western territory when the most alluring scent crossed his path. He knew instantly what it was and went in search of her. When he first saw Kikyo he was awed at how beautiful she was. She was delicate in stature but he could tell by the way she carried herself that she was a strong bitch in mind and spirit. He couldn't help but shiver when he watched her bend down at the creek to get a cool drink. Her body was stunning and seeing her in a submissive pose made him harder than stone. Her sleek black hair was gorgeous, just like his own fur and her chocolaty doe brown eyes captured his cold heart. She was everything he wanted in a mate to look like and so much more.

When she'd sensed him from upwind he couldn't help but smirk. Yes, she was the perfect bitch for him. He knew with his harsh reputation and unfortunate situation at being an outcast that he needed to take things slowly. He wanted to make sure she was under his spell before telling her the truth. He wanted to make sure she had fallen into his trap without a way of getting out. Thankfully, she easily fell into it and he purred when the scent of her arousal filled his nose. She tried to play it off but she was totally into him. He loved it when she looked him up and down in approval. The chemistry between them was thick as mud and when he'd sensually rubbed his tail up her side it took everything in his control to not take her then and there.

He wanted her submission. He wanted her to come crawling on her hands and knees begging. He could tell she wasn't pure by the layers of musk coating her fur. That didn't bother him seeing how they only just met but one scent in particular did. He knew exactly whom she was sleeping with and he couldn't help but growl. The Tashio line had always been a thorn in his side. His own sister betrayed him by mating the eldest son. If he could somehow use Kikyo against them to take back what he once had, he'd be a lucky dog. Before he got ahead of himself though he needed to think things through. Once he had everything in order he'd go in for the kill. Until then, he'd continue to seduce his little bitch and twist her mind, body and soul to his desires.

She needed to know who was boss and it was most definitely not Inu-Tarzan. When he'd pinned her beneath him and rubbed his cock against her wet heat he could have sworn he'd gone to hell by how hot she was for him. She fit perfectly beneath him unlike any other bitch he'd fucked before and it thrilled him to no end. The gods knew what they were doing when they created her for him. He knew from her responses to his touch that their joining would be earth shattering. After their brief encounter he'd forever haunt her dreams. She would become his servant, his toy, his bitch. No matter how many times she tried to wash his scent off or sleep with Inu-Tarzan he'd always be there lurking in the back of her mind.

She'd never be satisfied, never be truly happy, never be fully pleasured until she became his. They were now cursed by the bonds of the inu until the mating spell was finished. She was destined for him no matter how hard she wanted to deny it. Her running away achieved nothing but making him want her submission even more. The weeks leading up to the mating season had been difficult. Knowing she was back at the den fucking that half-breed freak nearly drove him mad. Then when he heard from the monkey gossip train that Kikyo broke things off with Inu-Tarzan he couldn't but laugh. Kikyo at the time didn't know it but her rejecting Inu-Tarzan sealed her fate.

When he'd fought at that mating grounds three days later he'd used every trick he knew to beat the bastard. The grey inu didn't stand a chance against the rock blade and spikes he'd hidden in his paws and woven in his tail. He didn't doubt his abilities to bring him down but he wanted to win quickly in case someone recognized him. Even if someone did, no one was going to take her away from him; not Inu-Tarzan and definitely not some weak male from the grey pack. He felt smug when she'd allowed him to fight for her. She was already horny being in heat, what a better way to please his bitch than to make her wet by fighting for her? By the time the battle was finished and the loser had limped away it would be too late for her to deny him his rights.

True, he'd been disguised with mud and had fought dirty but he'd won the battle in front of witnesses. She could have stopped it at any time and ruined everything. Thankfully she didn't and now she could no longer deny that they were destined to be mates. The only way she'd be saved from his claim was if she mated with someone else. Knowing no one would ever cross him for her he didn't worry about it. She wasn't pack royalty like he'd been born into with the black pack. She was an omega; easily replaceable and forgettable. Her leaving the silver inu pack wouldn't hinder their way of life whatsoever. If anything, they'd likely welcome him taking her.

It would save the silver pack one less mouth to feed and Sessho wouldn't hesitate to cast her out to keep the peace. She'd broken their rules, was a distraction and an annoyance to them. She'd become an outcast just like him. It was all in the grand scheme of the gods. She was destined to be with him. She could run, she could hide, she could even beg for protection from Sessho but with him properly winning her hand and no one challenging his claim at the mating grounds by inu law she was now his responsibility. She started this little dance under the moon and he intended to finish it. When she ran off into the jungle he didn't bother chasing after her. Sure, he didn't like her being out in the dark where she could get her hurt but he knew where she was going.

She was running home to seek out Inu-Tarzan. He didn't doubt the bastard would push her away. Inu-Tarzan couldn't risk betraying his brother's trust; not even to save Kikyo. Besides, he knew all about Inu-Tarzan's little secret. If he tried to keep Kikyo from him he'd use that little bit of knowledge against him. So why bother chasing after her when she'd be his in a few short days anyway? She'd eventually learn the truth and when her lover and inu pack abandoned her she'd come crawling back to him. He knew she wasn't the best hunter or scavenger after stocking her from the shadows the past few weeks. Once she was hungry, weak and emotionally broken she'd come begging for his protection and provisions.

She'd eventually be solely devoted to him and he'd claim her as his bitch for all eternity. Their souls would bond and he would begin the next stage of his plan in taking out the silver inu pack. Once that was done he'd work on taking down the other three packs. He would no longer be the outcast but king and lord over all inu. Until then, he'd continue to watch from the shadows waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Once Kikyo was away from the protection of the silver pack he'd keep his eye on her. He'd make sure nothing dangerous attacked her. When she was ready he'd make his move. Soon, everything would be perfect. He'd be at the top of the inu kingdom with his bitch underneath him and pups at his side.

Just thinking about it made him horny as fuck. Knowing his sexual frustration wasn't going to take care of itself he went in search of his favorite toy. Yura was always in a good mood this time of year and it's been a while since their last little tryst. She was a fiery little rebel and she liked it wild and rough just like he did. Goal in mind he slipped back into the darkness of the jungle to find her. It didn't take long to sniff out her scent. It was hard not to when she flaunted her husky musk so shamelessly. To his delight she was excited to see him and he quickly mounted and humped her to his heart's content. He knew their rutting would be no were near as wonderful as Kikyo's would be.

It was nice and got the job done but nothing like he wished it could be. It lacked a certain quality to it he was positive would only be accomplished from his life mate. He didn't doubt when he became head dog that Yura would readily accept the position of second bitch. She was obsessed with him and loved everything about him. He knew this because she told him... repeatedly. He wasn't sure how Kikyo would feel about sharing him as a partner but he frankly didn't care. He was in charge and that meant in the bedroom too. Soon he'd get exactly what he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted it. Kikyo and Yura would be his bitches and Sessho and Inu-Tarzan would soon be dead.

-s-

(*** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Trap_ ***)

Sessho was pissed. He couldn't believe that flea-infested mongrel stepped onto their mating grounds and tricked a member of his pack into accepting him as a mate. Outcasts were forbidden to participate. The pleasure of a life partner was one of the many consequences for breaking the law. Outcasts were considered unclean and a threat to society. Oftentimes they were diseased, mentally and emotionally unstable. They lashed out, were dangerous and unpredictable. To keep everyone safe they were cast out of their packs and quickly picked off by predators. Only the strongest survived the jungle and it was the stronger outcasts who did live on that were the most dangerous.

There weren't many left but Naraku was one of the worst. He was a narcissistic menness. He murdered, cheated, lied and stole to gain what he wanted. He didn't care who got caught in the middle of his schemes and he didn't care what the consequences to those actions were. It was because of those heartless actions he'd been cast out of the black inu pack and denied the right to mate. He was mentally ill and no one wanted to see that trait carried over into the next generation. Kikyo unfortunately was forced into an awkward situation when he ignored the rules. She had the choice to stop the fight and because she did not she now has to suffer the consequences.

The first consequence she will have to take on is for injuring an innocent. True, she didn't know it was Naraku hidden under all those layers of dust and dirt. It was her fault however, in not inspecting her champions before they fought for her. She permitted complete strangers to battle against each other. She didn't ask their names, what level of rank they had or which pack they were from… nothing! Inu mating works two ways. The first part is the male protects the female. He provides and protects the female and pups. The second part is from the female. It's her choice to choose who gets rights to her body; not the other way around. It's not the fighter's responsibility to inspect each other before battle.

They know they will have to fight with everything they have to win her hand. It's her responsibility to make sure the males are fighting on equal terms and are not hiding any weapons. Why would she want to watch a fight if they were cheating? What female would want a male that had to result to cheating in order to win? Her not checking Naraku caused a grey inu to nearly die. The grey inu trusted Kikyo to follow the mating traditions. It was the reason they had meetings before they migrated in the first place! They were designed to avoid situations just like this! It helped to not only protect the males from being shredded on the battlefield but to keep the females from getting hooked up to losers like Naraku!

Having come to the mating grounds in years past Kikyo knew the rules. It was her fault the grey inu got injured for nothing. Naraku fought dirty and dishonorably. His actions alone should have made her want to stop the fight. Because of his fighting techniques the grey inu was injured severely and might never be able to fight properly again for a mate. Her choice took that right away from him. She should have prevented this from happening. Due to her carelessness she will be stripped of her privileges in the pack. The second consequence of her actions will be fulfilling her mating dance. She made her bed; now it was her turn to lie in it. She should have come to him and sent Naraku away. That was his right as her alpha.

Naraku broke the law in being there and he being her protector should have been the one to take care of him. When she discovered it was Naraku under all of that mud however, she didn't come to him to protect her. Instead, she turned away from the silver inu pack and displayed to everyone that witnessed the drama unfold that she didn't trust her alpha to protect her. It was the biggest insult a member could do to their alpha. In other words, Kikyo was in deep shit and wasn't getting out of it. Her selfishness and immaturity caused not only a member of another pack to get injured but also insulted his brother as a male, disrespected him as alpha and displayed in front of witnesses her lack of faith towards the silver inu pack.

He didn't want to have to strip her of her rights to the silver pack but he could not ignore the rules. If he let this slide others who'd been punished for similar offenses would seek mercy. Even if he did, the other inu alphas would not allow this to happen and their peaceful existence would crumble. He didn't like having to punish her but this was the way of the jungle. You owned up to your mistakes; no matter how small they were. It was the only way to insure peace for everyone and unfortunately it would cost Kikyo her pack rights. He wasn't sure how Inu-Tarzan would feel about this turn of events. He had a feeling Kikyo escaped Naraku's grasp by going home.

He didn't think his brother would be foolish enough to take Kikyo back as a lover without witnesses. Kikyo could easily turn her back on Inu-Tarzan and claim he forced himself on her. Witnesses were the only way to insure neither party abused the other. If Inu-Tarzan did take Kikyo back without his knowledge and Kikyo played those cards he'd be forced to not only kick Kikyo out of the pack but his brother as well for disrespecting a female. Even if his brother took her back with good intentions and believed Kikyo to mean what she said, if she said he took her against her will and they were able to smell his scent on her, he'd be forced to take her side of the story. The laws were set up for a reason.

If they were obeyed like they should consequences would not be needed. He had to cast them out equally; even upon his own family. If Inu-Tarzan broke the law, he too would be subject to being cast out. There were ways to regain forgiveness but it took a long time to get it. Most time outcasts were picked off by other predators before then or they committed another crime extending their time away from the pack. Sometimes so much so that it became indefinite; like Naraku. His crimes were unforgivable making him branded and outcast forever. Inu-Tarzan on the other hand only had two minor offenses. Once he was able to work off his debt. If Kikyo claimed he took her by force however, Inu-Tarzan would be forever branded and outcast just like Naraku. He hoped his brother's emotions didn't outweigh his common sense.

With the mating season over he and his pack made their way west towards home. It would take them little over a day to reach the cave. Both of his bitches were successful in breeding this season and he along with the other males were eager to get their whelped females in the dens. He didn't know what to expect when he got there. If his brother claimed Kikyo he'd be subject to taking care of that. If not, then he'd simply have to ensure his brother understood the rules regarding Kikyo and force her out of the den. Until then, he needed to focus his attention on making his pack travel safely. Traveling in large numbers helped keep them safe but with pregnant females and litters of pups to keep an eye on they were weaker than usual. It was up to him to keep the pack safe, no matter what.

[End of Chapter 18]

**Authors Note:**

Sorry there wasn't any dialog in this chapter. I wanted to fill in what was happening with Naraku and Sesshomaru. I hope it helped you follow along with the bigger picture.

How is everyone doing with the COVID-19 confinement? I know my family is already going crazy. Hope everyone is staying healthy and safe! Thinking and praying for you all! xoxo

-TG1


	20. Bang

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Mark Mancina - Kala & Kerchak" _"_Mark Mancina - Entering the Treehouse_" and "_Mark Mancina - Jane meets Kerchak._" You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Bang

(*** _Mark Mancina - Kala & Kerchak_ ***)

It's been two days since Inu-Tarzan brought back the medicine. In that time five other men fell victim to malaria. Thankfully with the medicine they were able to avoid the more severe symptoms and were quickly on the mend. The men who'd been administered the medication when Kagome got it, were on the road to recovery. Mr. Hojo who'd been on the brink of death surprisingly made a rapid turn around. He was even sitting up in his cot drinking a cup of tea and socializing with a few of the other men in the tent.

Kagome on the other hand was still sleeping and only waking to either use the bathroom or get something to eat or drink. Being weaker and physically exhausted from caring for everyone, the sickness hit her quicker and more intensely than the others. Thankfully with Inu-Tarzan's quick thinking and Jinengi's expertise they were able to get the medicine to her in time. It surprised everyone but Professor Porter how tender Inu-Tarzan was towards Kagome.

His normally hard exterior softened when it was directed towards her. Mr. Hojo especially noted it and he didn't like it one bit. It should be him patting that cool cloth on her forehead, feeding her vegetable soup and running his fingers through her hair while she slept. It should not be a dog-man with claws and fangs making her feel better. Inu-Tarzan should be outside like the animal he was and most definitely not making her smile and laugh like he was the best thing since sliced bread.

It should be her _fiancé_ making her happy! It should be her _husband-to-be_ who made her blush! Not some… half-breed! Seeing that Kagome was once again deep in sleep he forced himself to stand up onto his wobbly legs. The professor said it was good for him to take at least three 10 to 15 minute walks a day to build up his strength. Catching the eye of two of his hunting partners he motioned for them to follow him. When they exited the tent he led them towards the shelter holding their supplies and crates of pelts and skins.

"What do you need Hojo?" asked his friend with bright red hair and green eyes.

"Jones, you said the boat should be here in a month correct?" Mr. Hojo asked as he ran his hand down Karan's pelt. It was his favorite and he made sure everyone knew it was his to keep when they got home.

"Yeah? Why does that matter?" Jones asked as he looked at his blond haired friend beside him in confusion.

"Inu-Tarzan is becoming an issue." Mr. Hojo said, making the men behind him frown.

"An issue? He just saved your life!" said his blond haired friend.

"Snipes, don't say such silly things. He didn't get us that medicine to save us. He did it to keep Ms. Porter alive. He could care less what happened to us." Mr. Hojo chuckled as he turned to look at the guns lying on the table behind him.

"So what if he got the medicine to save her. The professor made sure we all got some." Jones shrugged as he and Snipes stood on the other side of the table laden with guns.

"You are missing the point." Mr. Hojo sighed in frustration. "It's Kagome I fear for."

"What do you mean?" Snipes asked as he glanced at Jones nervously. "Is she in danger?"

"Ms. Porter has gained herself an admirer." Mr. Hojo said as he picked up a rifle to inspect it. "I'm afraid her ignorance towards Inu-Tarzan will be the death of her."

"You don't think he'll do something to her do you?" Snipes asked in concern.

"I think Inu-Tarzan's patience is running out." Mr. Hojo said as he popped the gun's barrel open and spun the empty socket so he could load it. "I'm sure you've noticed how close they've gotten over the past few weeks. It's obvious that he wants to have her for himself."

"But he's a dog?" Jones scratched his head.

"Yes, but he's also half human." Snipes pointed out as Mr. Hojo opened a box of ammunition.

"I think she has forgotten his beastly nature by calling him friend. Her emotions have blinded her to the real danger she has set herself in." Mr. Hojo said as he slowly loaded the socket with bullets one by one. "There little lessons can no longer continue."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Snipes asked as Mr. Hojo dropped the last bullet into the barrel.

"I think it's time to have a little chat with Inu-Tarzan." Mr. Hojo said with a wicked twinkle in his eye. With the barrel loaded he clicked it back into place with a flick of his wrist. The fluid movement caused both men to flinch. "As Ms. Porter's fiancé, it is my duty to protect her. If he becomes a threat I will not hesitate to shoot."

"But he's half human!" Jones said, making Mr. Hojo glare at him angrily.

"And he is also half animal!" Mr. Hojo shouted, making Jones and Snipes gulp. "I will not allow a circus freak to take advantage of her!"

"Alright… I see your point. So how are you going to talk to him? How are you going to get your point across? He barely understands English as it is." Snipes asked as he watched Mr. Hojo sling the loaded rifle over his shoulder before tucking a pistol under his shirt.

"Don't worry." Mr. Hojo chuckled as he settled the pistol to rest against his pant's waistband. The sound of his laugh combined with the cold turn in his eyes made a chill run down Jones and Snipe's spines. "You leave Inu-Tarzan to me. Just make sure Ms. Porter and the Professor don't follow us."

"Whatever you say boss." Jones saluted. Walking back towards the hospital tent he pulled back the flap and looked around the room for Inu-Tarzan.

"There you are Mr. Hojo! I was about to come look for you." Professor Porter sighed, as he looked him up and down. "Why do you have a gun boy? You aren't thinking about going hunting are you?"

"No, don't worry." Mr. Hojo smiled as he made his way into the tent. Catching Inu-Tarzan's eye he motioned with his head towards the tent flap. "I just need to talk to Inu-Tarzan privately for a moment. We're going to take a short walk and the gun is only for precaution."

"Oh, well don't go too far. Your body isn't up for too much activity just yet." Professor Porter said as Inu-Tarzan cautiously made his way towards Mr. Hojo. "Dinner will be served shortly."

"Of course." Mr. Hojo smiled stiffly as he turned towards the door. "Shall we?"

(*** _Mark Mancina - Entering the Treehouse_ ***)

Nodding his head Inu-Tarzan cautiously walked out the tent with Mr. Hojo close behind him. Not liking his back exposed he turned and waited for Mr. Hojo to take the lead. Once he was in front of him he followed him towards the jungle. When they were about five minutes from camp Mr. Hojo stopped and turned to look at Inu-Tarzan.

"Do you want to know the secret to real power Inu-Tarzan?" Mr. Hojo asked with a dark smirk. Seeing he caught his attention he patted the hilt on his gun. "This here is called a rifle."

"Ri-full?" Inu-Tarzan repeated cautiously.

"Yes, a rifle." Mr. Hojo said as he carefully pulled the gun's strap off of his shoulders. "This particular model was crafted in Austria. It's made from the highest quality materials and is very expensive. Not that you would care about that information of course."

Seeing that Inu-Tarzan's body was stiff with his feet angled to run, Mr. Hojo knew he was ready for the next stage of his plan.

"What makes this gun work is called a bullet." Mr. Hojo said as he popped the gun open for Inu-Tarzan to see inside. Seeing that Inu-Tarzan's attention was focused intensely on the shiny golden casings he continued. "Each bullet holds a mixture of explosives."

"Ex-plo-sives?" Inu-Tarzan asked not understanding the foreign word he was saying.

"Yes, it's the fuel that powers these metal casings. When I pull this trigger it causes a spark, or a tiny fire to ignite inside the gun's barrel. When the spark catches the explosive mixture it forces the bullet through the nose at an alarming rate. The bullet moves so quickly it causes the air locked inside the barrel to expand making a loud bang. I'm sure you know of what I speak of." Mr. Hojo said as he clicked the barrel back into place making Inu-Tarzan jump. "Don't worry Inu-Tarzan. This weapon is completely harmless unless you are on that end. Here, would you like to know how it feels? Do you want to experience its power?"

"No." Inu-Tarzan shook his head as he backed away from Mr. Hojo.

"Awe come on now." Mr. Hojo laughed as he motioned for Inu-Tarzan to come stand by his side. "Don't be shy. It will be fun!" Not wanting to get on Mr. Hojo's bad side or get shot, Inu-Tarzan reluctantly came to stand by Mr. Hojo's side.

"Hold your arms out like this." Mr. Hojo instructed as he aimed the gun towards the forest. "Good, now don't pull the trigger till I tell you."

Inu-Tarzan didn't like this at all. He could almost feel the weight of every life this gun had taken clinging to the wood. It felt heavy, suffocating and smelled like death and fire. Once he was in place Mr. Hojo readied his fingers.

"Now, to aim, look down the line of the barrel. When you are ready to shoot, pull this trigger. Don't be surprised by its power. It will give a punch on your shoulder." Mr. Hojo said as he stepped back to give him some space.

Taking a deep breath Inu-Tarzan lined up his shot on a tree about forty feet away. With a trembling finger he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

"Ho ho ho!" Mr. Hojo laughed as Inu-Tarzan clutched his shoulder where the gun kicked back. "I told you it would punch!"

Not liking Mr. Hojo seeing him in pain he rolled his shoulder and shook his head to try and clear his ears of the ringing. He couldn't believe how much force this weapon had. Now that he knew how it worked he just needed to find out where they hid the bullets and get rid of them. Then the guns would be useless. He was about to give Mr. Hojo the stupid rifle back when he felt a cold poke at his side.

(*** _Mark Mancina - Jane meets Kerchak_ ***)

"This here is called a handgun." Mr. Hojo chuckled when he felt Inu-Tarzan freeze. "Unlike the rifle it's small and can be easily concealed as you just found out."

"What you want?" Inu-Tarzan growled as Mr. Hojo inched a little closer. He could feel the little pricks stinking breath panting on his neck. He wanted to claw that smug smile off of his face for playing such a dirty little trick.

"I want you to leave Kagome alone." Mr. Hojo said, making Inu-Tarzan growl louder.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mr. Hojo said as he dug the barrel a little deeper into Inu-Tarzan's side. "No need to get feisty."

"Why leave Kagome alone?" Inu-Tarzan snapped. He knew something wasn't right about coming out here with him but he'd had no clue a small gun like this even existed!

"Kagome has agreed to be my wife Inu-Tarzan. I'm sure with you being an animal you are more familiar with the term "partner" or "mate." Mr. Hojo said, making Inu-Tarzan's eyes narrow at him in anger. "She is under my protection and I am asking you as her protector to leave her alone."

"You lie!" Inu-Tarzan snarled, making Mr. Hojo laugh.

"Why would I?" Mr. Hojo chuckled, making Inu-Tarzan's ears flatten. "Our ship will return in a little over a month's time. She along with everyone else will be returning to London, leaving you behind."

"Leave?" Inu-Tarzan asked as his heart pounded in his chest. "Why?"

"We only planned to stay for six months. You Inu-Tarzan were nothing more than an experiment." Mr. Hojo explained as he slowly backed away with the rifle over his shoulder and the pistol still pointed in his direction. "When we return home, Kagome and Professor Porter will make a fortune off of the information you told them. I guess I should thank you for making my wife rich."

"No, Kagome stay!" Inu-Tarzan growled as his breathing picked up. "Kagome stay with Inu-Tarzan!"

"Kagome will return home with me as planned." Mr. Hojo said. "This is your last warning Inu-Tarzan. You will leave Kagome alone or I will hunt down your family and kill them."

"Leave pack alone!" Inu-Tarzan snarled as his eyes rimmed with red.

"You are in no position to threaten me half-breed." Mr. Hojo snapped as he slowly backed away towards camp. "Those are the terms. Should you cross me I will kill you."

When he was no longer in sight Inu-Tarzan jumped up into the trees and fled towards home. He needed to come up with a plan. If what Dumbo said was true the men would soon be gone but that meant that Kagome would too. As soon as his brother got him he would tell him what happened. He had a feeling even if he stayed away from Kagome, Dumbo would come after the pack.

They had to be ready. Kagome would be safe at camp even with that bastard. Once his family was safe he'd come for her. There was no way Dumbo was going to take her away from him! She was his! He'd show that weak piece of human shit who was in charge! He didn't need a gun to make him strong and powerful. He was Inu-Tarzan prince of the silver inu pack and protector of the Congo!

[End of Chapter 19]

**Authors Note:**

This chapter was inspired by Mr. Clayton tricking Tarzan to get to the apes. Sorry not sorry to all the Hojo fans! I wonder what Sesshomaru will do with the additional drama of Mr. Hojo? What will Kagome do now that she's no longer going to be able to see Inu-Tarzan?

-TG1


	21. Letting Go

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Mark Mancina - Kala Discovers Tarzan_" and "_Mark Mancina - Kala consoles Tarzan__._" You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Letting Go

Kikyo was pretending to be asleep when Inu-Tarzan returned in the early morning hours to secure the cave for the day. She knew if she followed him she'd learn where he was hiding his little hussy. It was worth the risk in her opinion to follow him into enemy territory. She needed to know what she was up against so she could follow through with her plan to avoid Naraku. In other words, the new bitch needed to go. Her plan in seducing Inu-Tarzan last night had not gone well… at all. It was quite embarrassing and she was grateful no one witnessed it. She didn't expect him to find another bitch and leave her hanging out to dry.

Having unintentionally accepted Naraku at the mating grounds, she knew he was close by. He wouldn't be too far from her to keep her out of trouble. It was only a matter of time before he came for her. She hoped by mating with Inu-Tarzan she could avoid Naraku's grasp all together. She still had a chance to make Inu-Tarzan hers but she needed to regain his attention. Mating was more complex than just rutting. Hell, if that were true she and Inu-Tarzan would have been mates months ago! Mating was combining two souls together into a lifelong bond with each other and the land itself.

With the powers of the moon and the heart of the Congo it summed their spirits forth and blended them together as one. To intensify the union the male would spill his seed into his willing bitch and the female would shed blood through a mating mark on her neck forming a blood bond. Under the witnesses of the heavens above and the earth below they would bond till death parted them. If the gods saw favor in the couple their bonds would only grow stronger with time and bridge over into the next. Seeing how she and Inu-Tarzan weren't fated to mate she knew it wouldn't be a perfect bond.

She wasn't going to let the moon or the earth stop her though. Naraku would not have his way with her no matter what! There was no other option but to mate with Inu-Tarzan. She needed to find this new bitch and get rid of her before Inu-Tarzan claimed her instead. Once this distraction was out of the way his attention would return completely on her. Seeing him running off into the jungle she carefully stocked him from the shadows. She had to move quietly or risk Inu-Tarzan or the humans finding her. As they grew closer to the coast she noticed the stench of death and disease floating in the breeze.

"_What have you gotten yourself into Inu-Tarzan?"_ Kikyo thought to herself as she crouched lower in the underbrush.

She didn't like what she smelled and she definitely didn't like the uneasy feeling that settled in her gut. Every hair on her body was sticking up and she felt the need to run, to flee, and to get to safety. She felt like she was being hunted, which was an unfamiliar feeling to a predator. Whatever these humans were, they were bad news. When she got as close as she could she settled down under a thick bush to watch. She could see strange creatures walking on two legs that were bare of fur on their bodies and carried sticks smelling of smoke in their mouths. She was amazed how similar they looked and smelled to Inu-Tarzan.

Although they lacked dog ears, fangs and claws it was strange seeing other creatures like him. Seeing some of them walking closer to her she hunkered down to keep safe. She did not want to get spotted and shot. She couldn't make out which direction Inu-Tarzan went with all the foreign smells floating on the breeze. She didn't sense any hostility in the humans thankfully so she could only assume he was safe with them. Just when she was about to move to another bush she noticed Inu-Tarzan sneaking out of one of their shelters with an older male. They looked cautiously around them to make sure no one was watching before dashing off into the jungle.

Confused by Inu-Tarzan's actions she quietly followed after them. They journeyed towards the river were Inu-Tarzan helped the old male sit down on a fallen log. They began talking in a language she didn't understand and the way the old man reacted to what Inu-Tarzan was saying, she knew it wasn't good. After she listened to them talk for about twenty minutes or so the old man went back to camp and Inu-Tarzan jumped up into a tree to decompress. She thought about coming out of hiding to talk to him but thought better of it. If Inu-Tarzan knew she was here they'd just end up fighting and this wasn't the safest place for that.

(*** _Mark Mancina - Kala Discovers Tarzan_ ***)

So she waited patiently for him to move on. About fifteen minutes later the old male came back. Only this time he wasn't alone. This time he brought a weak human female that smelled dirty and sickly. When Inu-Tarzan jumped down from the tree and went to help her from stumbling on her own two feet she couldn't help but growl. Surely this wasn't the female she was being replaced with? Surely there had to be some kind of mistake? When Inu-Tarzan pulled the female intimately against himself and began to lick her cheeks and nuzzle into her neck, Kikyo was forced to believe it.

The way he held her, touched her and purred when she rubbed his ears was too obvious to ignore. Even through the disgusting layers of sweat and dirt caking the female's skin she could smell her arousal and excitement. It made her heart break when she smelled Inu-Tarzan's arousal and watched him claim the human female's lips in a tender embrace. Never in their eight months together as lovers had he ever showed such levels of affection towards her. This female was ruining everything! She couldn't stand for it any longer! Forcing her legs to move she retreated into the jungle brush to formulate her plan.

This female was obviously weak and sickly. Once she got her alone, she'd take her out. She didn't look like she'd put up much of a fight. Once she was gone, Inu-Tarzan would be hers. Decision made, she went in search of lunch. The pack was due to come home later that afternoon and she had a feeling Sessho was going to want to talk with her about her leaving without permission. Leaving the mating ceremony early wasn't exactly breaking the rules so she hoped he'd go easy on her and not punish her to do pup sitting or digging holes for their latrine. Don't get her wrong, she loved pups but Rin's were exceptionally rambunctious and she didn't like getting dirt under her claws.

-s-

"Old man?" Inu-Tarzan whispered as he cautiously pulled back the tent flap. "Old man where you at?"

"Inu-Tarzan?" Professor Porter answered back quietly. Seeing Inu-Tarzan's worried expression he asked, "What's the matter boy? Why the hushed voices?"

"Come, need to talk." Inu-Tarzan said as he motioned for him to go outside. "Need help."

"Help? Of course! Just give me a moment." Professor Porter nodded as he quickly slipped on his shoes.

Once he'd grabbed his hat he followed Inu-Tarzan towards the tent flap. Seeing how weary Inu-Tarzan was acting he knew better than to question him. Something was up and if Inu-Tarzan thought it was dangerous then it must be serious. This was not the time to question him. Once the coast was clear he quickly followed him down the path towards the river. He couldn't help but notice how tense Inu-Tarzan back muscles were and how he kept looking over his shoulder for danger. There was definitely something going on. When they reached the secluded section of river Inu-Tarzan helped him sit down on a log to rest.

"What is it my boy?" Professor Porter asked as he watched Inu-Tarzan scan the jungle brush for danger.

"Last night Mr. Dumbo took me away. Remember?" Inu-Tarzan said as he began to pace anxiously.

z"Yes? Kagome and I were quite worried when we heard a gunshot and you hadn't returned to camp." Professor Porter said he noticed a bruise on Inu-Tarzan's upper chest and right shoulder. "How did you get this mark?"

"Dumbo teach to use gun." Inu-Tarzan said as he pointed to the mark making Professor Porter's eyes widen in surprise. "Gave no choice. Shoot gun or make him mad. It power too much. Hurt here."

"I see." Professor Porter said as he tried to understand Inu-Tarzan's broken English as well as not to laugh at him for slaughtering Mr. Hojo's name. "So he took you out to the jungle to teach you how to shoot a gun. You didn't want to shoot but you felt like he wasn't giving you a choice?"

"Hn, hn!" Inu-Tarzan nodded vigorously. He was happy the old man was following along so far. "After shoot he put small gun here."

"He pulled a pistol on you?!" Professor Porter shouted angrily before quickly covering his mouth when he remembered he needed to be quiet. When no one came down the path they both sighed in relief. "Why did he do this?"

"Said to stay away from Kagome." Inu-Tarzan scoffed as he began pacing again. "Said Kagome was his! Kagome leaves soon! Mate him! This true? Kagome leave and be with Dumbo?"

"That is up to her." Professor Porter said, making Inu-Tarzan's ear perk up. "You see Inu-Tarzan, before we came here Mr. Hojo asked Kagome to be his mate, and she accepted."

"No! Not true!" Inu-Tarzan whined making the professor motion for him to calm down. "Kagome no mate Dumbo!"

"Need not worry about that Inu-Tarzan. Her decision has since changed." Professor Porter said, making Inu-Tarzan pause his growling. "My granddaughter and I have uncovered Mr. Hojo's true colors on this trip and agree he is not to join the family. He has become dangerous and we are waiting to break the news to him until the ship is safely back in London. Should he retaliate we will seek safety measures according to our laws."

"Kagome no mate Dumbo?" Inu-Tarzan asked almost desperately.

"No. She will not be with him." Professor Porter chuckled, making Inu-Tarzan run his fingers through his hair and smile.

"Then can Kagome be with Inu-Tarzan? Be his mate?" Inu-Tarzan pleaded, making the professor's smile weaken.

"Again that depends on her." Professor Porter sighed. "I have no issue with you joining our family. I can tell you care for my granddaughter deeply but this world you live in is very dangerous. She doesn't have the skills or experience to live in the jungle."

"She can! I teach her how!" Inu-Tarzan said as he pointed to his heart. "Kagome stay with Inu-Tarzan! Protect her, she be safe!"

"I know you can Inu-Tarzan, but there are some things you cannot give her." Professor Porter said as he placed his hands on Inu-Tarzan's shoulders.

"What is it?" Inu-Tarzan asked desperately. "Name it. Inu-Tarzan get it!"

(*** _Mark Mancina - Kala consoles Tarzan_ ***)

"Her family lives in London." Professor Porter said, making Inu-Tarzan's eyes widen in understanding. "She might be away from home now, but this trip is only temporary. Her life, her family, her work is all back in London."

"Go to London today, come back tomorrow! No problem!" Inu-Tarzan suggested.

"You don't understand my boy." Professor Porter sighed, making Inu-Tarzan's ears flatten. "London is very far away. This trip was very expensive and it would be very difficult for Kagome to come back... possibly ever."

"Not come back?" Inu-Tarzan gasped with wide heart broken eyes.

"I know it sounds terrible but it's the way of things." Professor Porter sighed. "If Kagome stayed here with you she would not only lose her family, her friends and her job but also her passion for medical research and herbal sciences. These are the things that make Kagome happy, that make her the woman she is today. She would be losing a large part of herself in staying here."

"What are you saying?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he watched the old man pick up his discarded hat off the log.

"I'm saying this decision isn't going to be easy for Kagome." Professor Porter answered honestly. "I have a feeling my granddaughter returns your feelings. That being said, should you ask her to be yours, give her time to think about it. This will be hard for her. Do not be surprised if she says no. She has a lot back home to consider."

"I… I understand." Inu-Tarzan sighed as he hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Good boy. Now you wait here. I'll go and retrieve Kagome. With Mr. Hojo on your back and Kagome in need of a bath, it will give you a chance to talk privately without fear of him finding you two together." Professor Porter said as he turned to walk up the path.

Doing as the old man said, Inu-Tarzan jumped up into a nearby tree to wait. Having been lost in his thoughts and worries all morning he didn't notice Kikyo hiding nearby. As he waited he thought over what the professor said and he reluctantly had to agree. Kagome was losing a lot in staying with him. Could he be so selfish in asking her to stay with him? He loved her, more than anything and he had a feeling she felt the same about him. Could they live on without each other?

Could they ignore their love simply to keep living as they'd done before? Was their relationship worth the risk and sacrifice? He didn't even consider what she'd be losing in mating him. All he'd been thinking about was himself and how she would be for him. How had he missed this? How had he not seen this major flaw in his plan? Sure, he'd considered her rejecting him because of his half-breed status but not because of these circumstances. What if she really did want to be with him but couldn't stay? Knowing what he knows now could he actually go through with it?

Could he really take her away from the comforts and safety of her homeland? He didn't know what to think. He needed to talk with Kagome. He needed to know where she stood. Where her heart lay before unsettling his heart anymore. Seeing Kagome coming down the path with her grandpa he jumped out of the tree to greet them. When her clumsy ass tripped on a loose tree root he easily caught her and pulled her into his arms. Instinctively she curled herself into his protection and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Having her here in his arms was like a balm to his uneasy spirit. She was everything he ever needed and looking back on the thoughts he'd just been thinking over he knew where his heart stood. The old man was right. She would be risking her life to stay here with him and would be losing so much at home. He loved her more than anything and her happiness was all he really wanted in the end. If being in a world without Kagome was ultimately what needed to happen to keep her safe, then so be it.

It would kill him to let her go but he couldn't think of himself anymore. She came first in his life now. He'd share his heart with her and let her know what he could offer her as a mate. He could provide her so much more than just protection, provisions and security. She'd have companionship, affection and love... so much love. Sure, she wouldn't have her job or her human family but she was welcome to join his pack and they could make a new family of their own. If she accepted him he'd give her everything his world could offer. If not... then he'd let her go.

When the old man said his goodbye and disappeared down the path he held Kagome tight and buried his nose into her hair. He wanted to memorize the elements of her scent, her touch and very essence. The future was so uncertain right now and he wasn't sure how much time he'd have left to spend it with her. Seeing the tears in her eyes and her reaching up for a kiss he didn't hesitate to meet her half way. The way her lips held his own and her body molded into his hurt his soul to the verge of breaking. Gods… he would miss her if she decided to leave.

He would miss her cheerful laughter, her warm inviting smile and her sweet floral scent. He'd miss just being with her! He would surely go crazy if she left. She was his sanity, his anchor, his... everything! With her gone, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd die of a broken heart. Keeping her close, he lost himself to her spell. He couldn't waist a single second now. Time had never been more precious to him. Being half demon-dog his life span lasted longer than most. He wasn't sure how long humans lived seeing how his human mother and her family had been killed off by panthers. Forever was an awfully long time to be without her. No matter where she was however, she'd always be in his heart.

[End of Chapter 20]

**Authors Note:**

Clarification for _InuKagLover 1992_ \- Inu-Tarzan (Inuyasha) is half human/half demon dog like in the anime/manga. Sessho (Sesshomaru) and the other inu characters (like Kikyo/Naraku/Rin/Kagura etc.) are demon dogs (not humanoid). They are dogs the size of German shepherds that look like wolves. They have their demonic markings (stripes) on their bodies to signify their demonic nature. I hope this helps! Thank you _InuKagLover 1992_ for asking! I did not realize their identities weren't clear. :D

This chapter was inspired by the scene in the Disney Tarzan movie (don't own rights) where the Porter's belongings are being loaded onto the ship. Here Tarzan arrives with a bushel of wild flowers and proposes to Jane.

I also wanted to add in the scene where Kagome finds Inuyasha embracing Kikyo. I flipped it to where Kagome is hugging Inu-Tarzan and Kikyo finds them.

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

-TG1


	22. Stay

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Tarzan OST: The Death of Kerchak_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Stay

Kagome could tell something wasn't right. Inu-Tarzan hadn't returned last night to say goodbye and her grandpa got her quickly out of bed without answering her questions. This wasn't normal and it made her stomach twist with worry. She asked her grandpa what was going on but he told her to keep quiet and to not speak until they reached the river. Every horrible scenario went through her head in that moment. An example was of Mr. Hojo finding out about their relationship and trying to kill them. Another example was of another panther attacking Inu-Tarzan and his body was found washed up on the riverbank.

Her mind was in complete chaos and if her grandpa had not been holding her hand right then she'd have gone into a full on meltdown. The entire trip to the river she'd been on the verge of tears. When she saw Inu-Tarzan waiting for them in the clearing however, she'd nearly fainted at the sight. She'd never felt so relieved! He looked fine except for the worried expression plastered on his face and a dark bruise decorating his shoulder. When she was safely in his arms she couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was alive!

He wasn't seriously hurt and he wasn't pushing her away like he'd been trying to avoid her. This only added to her confusion however. Surely there was a reason why he'd been away. Why had her grandpa been so secretive? Why was Inu-Tarzan shaking in her arms? Why had he disappeared last night without saying goodbye? When she'd looked up into his eyes she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips. He looked so worn down and stressed. He had shadows under his eyes like he hadn't slept at all the night before. This wasn't like him at all! What was going on? What weren't they telling her?

"Return to camp as soon as you are done child." Professor Porter said. "Some things have come up and it would be best to talk and wash up quickly."

When her grandpa left to give them some privacy she nodded in agreement. They needed some time to be alone to sort out what was happening between them. Seeing Inu-Tarzan look at her lips she stood on her tippy toes to reach his. To her amusement he didn't waste any time in stealing her breath away. She discovered he was a quick learner and easily dominated her mouth. Her legs would have gone out from under her had his grip been any less. She should have known better though. He'd never let her fall. When his tongue ran across her lower lip she didn't hesitate from inviting him inside. Gods he was a great kisser.

She moaned when he sucked and nipped on her lower lip and gasped when he curled his tongue on the roof of her mouth. The things he was doing to her set a fire deep inside and the more he kissed her and touched her with his strong hands and lean body the hotter she got. Wanting more she hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. The angle of the bodies combined with the angles of their mouths was exactly what they needed to build the fire of desire. All too soon however, they were forced apart to take in a needed breath. When their mouths and tongues untangled, Inu-Tarzan began kissing and licking Kagome's neck.

"Inu… Tarzan." Kagome panted out as he licked along the shell of her ear. "What's wrong? Why didn't you... come see me last night? Why did my grandpa... sneak me out here to speak with you?"

"Something's happened... something big." Inu-Tarzan panted as he nuzzled into her neck and closed his eyes.

The sound of her steady heartbeat and the gentle tambour of her voice were the only things keeping him sane at the moment. Feeling her dainty hands gently running along his back he pulled her closer to him and sighed. Having her safe in his arms helped him to relax. That being said, he couldn't get too comfortable. He still had to tell her the truth before he chickened out.

"Big?" Kagome asked, not liking the sound of that. "What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Mr. Dumbo takes Inu-Tarzan away yesterday." Inu-Tarzan said, making Kagome frown in confusion.

"Dumbo? You mean Mr. Hojo? What did he do?" Kagome asked, not liking where this was going.

"Trick me." Inu-Tarzan said as he reluctantly pulled back from their hug. Pointing to his chest he then said, "Teach to use gun. Gun hurt Inu-Tarzan."

"You shot a gun?!" Kagome squawked, making Inu-Tarzan quickly cover her mouth. When they didn't hear anyone coming down the path to check on them she whispered, "Sorry…"

"Dumbo bad human." Inu-Tarzan warned, making Kagome stiffen in his arms. "Dumbo pointed small gun here (points just under his ribs). Tell me not ok to be with Kagome no more."

"He pulled a gun on you?" Kagome gasped as she ran her finger on the spot Mr. Hojo dug the pistol into his side.

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded.

"Is this why you didn't come back last night?" Kagome asked as she cupped his cheek in her hand. She loved it when he leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. "He made you promise to stay away?"

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded causing Kagome to growl.

The very inu-like sound made Inu-Tarzan's eyes widen a little in surprise and his ears stand up on the top of his head. He'd never heard something so hot in his life and had she not looked like she was about to blow something up he would have liked to try and make her make that sound again. Maybe another time?

"Well too bad because you're not going anywhere!" Kagome huffed oblivious to Inu-Tarzan's lustful thoughts. Taking his hand in hers she began to pull him towards camp. "I'll show that control freak whose boss! You're my friend and he is…"

"No!" Inu-Tarzan panicked making Kagome stop and turn to look at him. Seeing the confusion on her face he said, "Can't go back. Dumbo see Inu-Tarzan, dog pack gets hurt."

"He threatened your family over spending time with me?" Kagome gasped in disbelief. Seeing him nod his head yes she threw her hands up in the air. "Unbelievable! I can't believe he would play so low. This is simply unbelievable!"

"Shh…" Inu-Tarzan soothed as he pulled the trembling woman into his arms. "Kagome no worry. Everything ok."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she gingerly traced over the bruise decorating his shoulder. "He just threatened to kill your family and keep us apart! How is everything ok?"

She noticed his wound was already a lighter shade of blue than a moment ago and couldn't help but marvel at his healing abilities. She didn't doubt by sundown tonight it would be completely healed.

"Jungle is angry." Inu-Tarzan warned Kagome, making her flinch and look up from his wound.

He could tell what he'd said had frightened her. He needed to tell her everything. If she was to be his mate, their relationship had to start with trusting each other. He would not lie to her and keep secrets from her any longer. She deserved to know what was to come should her human pack stay. They'd killed hundreds of animals and were now threatening his family. Vengeance had to be done before they left. She couldn't be loyal to the humans anymore. She needed to decide what side she was on.

"Angry?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "Why?"

"Humans kill animals, burn trees, destroy land. Jungle take no more. Humans our enemy." Inu-Tarzan began to say making Kagome's eyes widen in understanding. "Dog's jungle protector. Sesso make Inu-Tarzan watch humans, find way to kill men. Learn about guns to get rid of them. When guns gone, kill humans."

"So this whole time you've been spying on us so you can learn how to take us out?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him in shock. Seeing him nod his head yes she shook her head in denial and pushed back from his chest. It didn't make sense. "Then why did you save me? Why did you waste your time in teaching me about your world? Why did you go out of your way to get those medicines? Why are you kissing me... and, and holding me now?"

"Kagome and old man different." Inu-Tarzan explained as he pulled her back into his arms. He wanted her to know he cared for her and that he didn't wish the same fate for her or her grandpa. "No kill for fun, not eat jungle animals. The jungle likes this. You good."

"So you're only after Mr. Hojo and the men we hired as staff?" Kagome asked, making Inu-Tarzan nod his head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Dumbo threaten jungle protector." Inu-Tarzan frowned. "Dogs will come. Humans will die."

"Die?! How can we stop this?" Kagome asked as she gripped his arms for support. She couldn't believe this! She had to warn everyone that the jungles spirits they feared at last were seeking revenge! Malaria was only the beginning, now the creatures who lived there were coming to take out what was left of them. "I know they are bad men but some have families waiting for them back home! Your brother wants revenge but this is wrong! Killing them won't bring back the animals and trees that were lost! Death does not fix death!"

"Balance must come." Inu-Tarzan warned, making Kagome's eyes widen in disbelief. She didn't understand how violence solved anything. All it did was create more pain and more despair. Inu-Tarzan could sense her hesitance and because of this he decided to get to the point of this entire conversation. "Men take lives and the jungle loose lives."

"But Inu-Tarzan, the boat that's supposed to take us back to London is coming soon! Don't you see there isn't a need for death? The humans will be leaving and your jungle can be at peace once again!" Kagome cried as tears began to run down her cheeks. "Please! You have to stop this war from coming!"

(*** _Tarzan OST: The Death of Kerchak_ ***)

"Everyone go when boat comes?" Inu-Tarzan asked.

"Yes! Everyone will leave when the boat comes. It's our only way home. Then your pack and the other jungle creatures will be safe again." Kagome vowed as she desperately clung to him.

"Even Kagome go?" Inu-Tarzan asked, making Kagome gasp at his question.

"I must." Kagome sniffled as she tried to stop crying.

Seeing her tears run down her cheeks he ran his thumb across them to wipe away her tears. It broke his heart to see her so upset but he needed to ask her one last question.

"Stay?" Inu-Tarzan asked, making her freeze and quickly lock eyes with him.

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered in shock.

Needing her to understand Inu-Tarzan held her a little tighter and asked again, "Kagome, stay with Inu-Tarzan?"

"Stay? But I..." Kagome tried to say.

"Kagome must stay with Inu-Tarzan." Inu-Tarzan begged as he rested his forehead against hers. "Stay... be mine?"

"I… I can't!" Kagome cried out at the sight of his pleading expression. It broke her heart having to reject him. She wanted to forget everything back home and stay here with him but she couldn't. There was too much riding on her shoulders. Knowing he'd want an explanation she said, "My family is expecting me to return. The money we get from this trip will pay off my school debts and get my brother into university. Plus, if I don't go back all of my research would be for nothing! Don't you see? I have to go back! I'm meant to be with people, with my family and…"

"Please?" Inu-Tarzan begged again as he licked Kagome's tears away and held her close to his heart. "_Nalingi yo… __nalingi yo_ Kagome."

"Na-leen-gee-yo?" Kagome repeated trying to understand what he was saying to her in his native tongue. "I-I don't understand what you are saying."

"_Nalingi yo…" _Inu-Tarzan repeated as he placed her hand over his chest and looked down at her with soft amber eyes. Their intensity burned her and she gasped when she noticed his emotions swirling around in them.

"Are... are you trying to say… you, you love me?" Kagome gasped. She'd seen it in his eyes when he'd cared for her but to hear it from his lips?

"Love?" Inu-Tarzan asked, needing to learn her definition of the word.

"It could mean a lot of things but the way I'm using it means a constant affectionate feeling from the heart towards another." Kagome explained making Inu-Tarzan smile softly.

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded as he curled his hand around hers and pulled it to rest over his heart. "_Nalingi yo,_ Kagome."

"Oh Inu…" Kagome hiccupped as she struggled to breathe. "I love you too."

Words no longer needed, their lips united in a mind-blowing kiss. Their fingers twisted in each other's hair and hands ran all along their bodies. What once were two beings quickly blended together. Neither cared who could see them or what happened next. In that moment it was simply them and anyone who dared to interrupt them or keep them apart be damned. They were displaying love in its truest, purest form and the strength of its purity reached deep into the earth around them. It was so powerful in fact that a tiny seedling nestled beneath their feet soaked up the energy and began to take root in the soil.

As they continued to shower each other in passionate kisses and tender touches it slowly grew until a tiny green stem popped up from the ground between them. When the tiny bud opened for the very first time it revealed a little flower with white petals. It could still feel the energy in the air and trembled for joy as it welcomed the warm sunny rays. Only twice before in the history of the world had this phenomenon occurred. It was seen as a blessing from the gods, a sign of good fortune in the near future. Them choosing to overlook their differences were seen as worthy and the gods anointed Kagome and Inu-Tarzan's souls to forever be molded together as life mates.

They would never be parted from each other again, not even by death. When they were reborn their souls would find each other again in the next life. The gods saw the sincerity of their love and devotion to each other. What was written in their hearts was true and they agreed to make it so. Now, with their souls intertwined, their hearts beat in a steady synchronized rhythm, forever linked, never to be undone. It would only grow stronger with time and the more they bonded the tighter their fated knot became. Having been too lost in each other's touch the couple was unaware of what the gods had done to them. It was only when they shared their last kiss and looked into each other's eyes that they felt the change.

"Wh…" Kagome began to ask as she felt his heart beating at the same pace as the one thundering in her ears. "Your heart.. it's beating at the same time as mine?"

"Stay with me." Inu-Tarzan begged again as he realized what had just happened.

The only thing separating them now in becoming life mates was consummating their relationship and him placing his mark on her skin. He knew she was the one for him, but he never realized their connection could be this strong! Were all mate bonds like this? He'd have to ask his brother. Regardless if it was normal or not she had to stay with him now. If she returned to London and mated with another, they would be miserable for the rest of their lives. His heart would surely break and he would slowly wilt until his dying breath.

"Please… don't leave me." Inu-Tarzan asked desperately.

"But… I can't!" Kagome cried as she tried to push away from him. To her dismay he held on. "My family is there and I..."

"Think about it?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he focused on his heartbeat. He could feel her anxiety and confusion... deep inside his chest. She wasn't rejecting him because she didn't like him. She was only afraid to leave her home. She needed to think about what she wanted more. London, or the Congo. Should she leave him... this feeling, this emotional connection would be the only thing he'd have left of her.

"I…" Kagome choked as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"Please?" Inu-Tarzan asked one final time.

He could feel the pull tightening. He could feel it tugging him towards her. It was concerning how strong the urge to claim her as his bitch was in that moment. He knew what his body was telling him, but she wasn't ready for that just yet. Like her grandpa had said, this decision wasn't small and she needed time to think everything through. If he pushed her anymore she'd run and he'd lose her for good. He couldn't risk that so he forced himself to be the one to take a step back. Now it was her turn to come to him. The wait would be torture but he hoped and prayed the prize at the end would be worth it.

"Wait… where are you going?" Kagome asked as he stepped away from her.

She gasped when she felt the tug on her heart. The unfamiliar feeling frightened her and she didn't understand what it meant. She knew whatever it was had to do with Inu-Tarzan and she felt anxious as the distance between them grew further and further apart. What the hell did he do to her? Had he said some type of magic spell while they kissed that now bound her to never leave the Congo? Why were there tingling sensations running down her legs urging her to move towards hime? What they hell was going on?!

"Going home." Inu-Tarzan smiled sadly as the last of his fingers linked with her's broke apart.

Now, she stood in the middle of the clearing with her hand extended towards him with confusion and uncertainty written upon her face. It was exactly the emotions she needed to be feeling in that moment. She needed to feel unrest in being away from him. She needed to decide what she wanted. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't make this decision for her. It was her choice now to follow fate or not. They already confessed their feelings and began the mating ceremony. He just hoped she'd choose him in the end so they could finish what they started. He wanted her to stay, to choose him. Forcing his legs to back away was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

"Fruit tree grove, one week. Give answer then." Inu-Tarzan said as he looked for a tree to jump in. He needed to get away before he changed his mind. She needed time to think and being away from him would make her miss him. At least that's what he hoped anyway.

"You want me to meet you at the fruit tree grove?" Kagome asked uncertainly. "The one close to your home?"

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded as he leapt up into a sturdy tree and pulled down a vine from its branches. "One week Kagome. Tell me you stay or not stay."

"What if I don't come?" Kagome asked, needing to know what he'd do.

"Then, now is goodbye." Inu-Tarzan said, making Kagome's heart pinch with understanding.

"I... I understand." Kagome sniffled as she took a step back with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for giving me time to think about it. Even if I go back to London I will come to the fruit tree grove in one week. I don't want this to be the last time I see you."

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded before he disappeared in the treetops.

When she could no longer see him Kagome collapsed onto the riverbank and cried. She was so confused and the feeling of her heart being pulled in his direction wasn't helping. Knowing she needed to get back to camp before Mr. Hojo or her grandpa came looking for her, she quickly washed in the bathing chamber at the riverbank. Once she was dried off and dressed in clean clothes she picked up the bathing items her grandpa brought with him and made the trek towards camp. Thankfully when she returned her grandpa didn't question about her conversation with Inu-Tarzan and Mr. Hojo appeared to be completely oblivious to her even being gone.

As she lay in her hammock that night she dreamed of what her life might be like with Inu-Tarzan. She dreamed of a little girl that looked to have been about five years old with wild silver hair and warm amber eyes. She was running and playing under a tree with a massive house high up in its branches. As she played her half-dog father was fixing dinner and her human mother was happily nursing another pup with black hair at her breast. When the pup had its fill she laid him down on the blanket beside her to sleep and began rubbing over her large belly where another pup was kicking inside.

The woman was happy, in love and at peace with the life her mate had made for them. She didn't feel worried or stressed. She felt at home in the jungle and the jungle welcomed her. When dinner was ready they ate under the stars and later when the pups were asleep the woman and her half-dog mate made love well into the night. It was a beautiful dream, one that woke her up with tears in her eyes. How she wanted that dream to be real. How she wanted those sweet little pups to be hers. The only problem was facing the harsh reality of the jungle. Could she really give up everything she knew to live in the wild? She needed to talk to her grandpa. Maybe he'd be able to help her make the right choice.

[End of Chapter 21]

**Authors Notes:**

_**Nalingi yo**__ \- _means "I love you" in Lingala (native language of the Democratic Republic of the Congo)

This chapter was inspired by Tarzan asking Jane to stay with him. He asks her to stay and she runs off crying after telling him no. She wanted to say yes but is torn by her duties to England and the realities of living in the jungle.

What do you think will happen next? I'd love to hear your thoughts in the reviews. Be sure to click the follow button to find out! Thanks for reading.

-TG1


	23. Consequences

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Mark Mancina - Kerchak Speech_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Consequences

Kikyo just settled down for an afternoon nap when she heard the yips and barks of her pack entering the cave. Knowing it would be rude to not welcome them home, she got up from Inu-Tarzan's bed and made her way to the main entrance. As expected her little sister Kaede was happy to see her as well as the other members of her extended family. To her excitement Kaede got herself a new mate from the brown pack and she was already expecting her first litter of pups. They were busy introducing each other when Kikyo felt someone coming up behind her. Before she had the chance to react two noses were sniffing and prodding her fur and backend.

"Hey!" Kikyo yelped as she quickly jumped away. "What the hell are you…"

"She's clean." Kagura interrupted as Rin continued to sniff in Kikyo's direction.

"Clean?!" Kikyo huffed as she shook out her ruffled fur in irritation. "What are you insinuating?"

"She smells like him but nothing more." Rin finished ignoring Kikyo's outburst.

"Good." Sessho said as he came to stand by his mates. Staring Kikyo down he said, "Where is my brother Kikyo?"

"Why?" Kikyo asked hesitantly. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from her alpha. It made her nervous when everyone turned to watch what was happening. "Is something wrong?"

"This one does not repeat himself." Sessho warned as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Answer the question."

"He left this morning to go to the humans." Kikyo answered honestly. She wanted to tattle on Inu-Tarzan but she didn't want to ruin their chance of being together either. Not when Naraku was close by. "Why? Is he alright?"

"Need not worry about Inu-Tarzan. He has lived up to this one's expectations." Sessho said as he looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with his betas. Seeing them move to either side of Kikyo he continued. "You on the other hand are a different matter."

"What?!" Kikyo whimpered as her ears pinned back on her head.

"Under witness of the gods and the silver inu pack, this one finds you guilty of neglect in reporting a trespasser, verbal harassment towards a higher ranked pack member, assault during mating season and public insult towards your alpha." Sessho said, causing everyone in the cave to gasp and turn their disbelieving eyes on Kikyo.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kikyo shouted as two silver inu's came up behind her. Realizing what was happening she tried to escape but ended up being pinned to the ground. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"What the hell is going on?" Inu-Tarzan shouted as he rushed into the cave. Seeing Kikyo struggling under one of his brother's betas he growled and prepared to lunge. "Get your paws off of her!"

(*** _Mark Mancina - Kerchak Speech_ ***)

"You will resist!" Sessho snarled at his brother when he saw that he was about to attack.

"WHAT? Why the hell should I?!" Inu-Tarzan barked as he watched Kikyo thrash under the males heavier weight. Her whimpers broke his heart. He didn't understand why this was happening. "What has she done wrong?! Why are you punishing her?!"

"She has broken inu law brother." Kagura said, making Inu-Tarzan's eyes widen. He quickly turned his attention towards his brother and stared at him in disbelief.

"She what?!" Inu-Tarzan gapped.

"She has multiple offenses on her shoulders." Sessho said as he looked down at Kikyo in disapproval. "At some point she met Naraku before the mating season. She neglected to report an enemy to her alpha thus endangering everyone."

"How do you know this?" Inu-Tarzan growled. Even though he knew this already since Kikyo told him, he still didn't like his brother's accusation. "Did you have spies on her or something? If so, then you already knew of the danger therefore she didn't do anything wrong!"

"No, we didn't have any spies on her. Her reaction in recognizing who Naraku was at the mating grounds told me enough." Sessho said as Kikyo looked up at him with guilty eyes. "Her second offense was neglecting to inspect her suitors before battle. Her actions nearly killed a member of the grey pack."

"K-Kikyo…" Inu-Tarzan stuttered in shock. "Wh… why would you do that?"

"I didn't know it was Naraku! He was covered in mud and I thought he was a member of the brown pack. Before I could inspect him to make sure he wasn't wearing any spurs or blades he started fighting the grey inu!" Kikyo tried to defend herself.

"You could have called for Sessho to break up the fight! That's what he's there for! Why didn't you stop them?!" Inu-Tarzan asked only making Kikyo's eyes darken with shame.

"I wasn't thinking! Everything happened so fast and I was hormonal and distracted." Kikyo cried as tears began to fall. "Naraku threatened me when we met by the creek and I feared he was stalking me. I just wanted to mate with someone before he could get me. I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't…"

"Your distraction nearly cost someone's life!" Sessho snapped, shutting Kikyo's excuses up.

"Brother… I know what she did was wrong but can you cut her some slack? We're talking about Naraku here! He got into her head and she panicked!" Inu-Tarzan tried to defend her.

"And how little brother do you expect me to let this go? A member of another pack was injured for her mistake. Her immaturity and lustful thoughts will not bring them justice. Besides, that is not all she has done." Sessho warned, making Inu-Tarzan's eyes widen in disbelief.

"She publically humiliated you to cover for her excuse to mate." Sessho said making Inu-Tarzan's cheeks blush.

"Well, drop that one." Inu-Tarzan waved off. "She already apologized."

"We figured as much since she's covered in your scent. Don't worry though, we checked to make sure she didn't take advantage of you." Rin giggled only darkening his blush.

"I would never hurt Inu-Tarzan like that!" Kikyo snarled, making Kagura snarl back at her.

"Yes, you would." Kagura challenged. "I bet you begged for him to take you back so you wouldn't have to mate with my brother didn't you? It was only because he was merciful in allowing you a place to stay that you smell like him isn't it?"

"I…" Kikyo stammered as she looked up at Inu-Tarzan to see him looking down at the ground with clenched fists. "I'm sorry…"

"Just drop it ok?" Inu-Tarzan growled out as he tried to avert his misty eyes from everyone. He couldn't believe this was happening. Being reminded of his shaming was painful and knowing Kikyo was only after him to save herself hurt even more. Nonetheless, he still loved her and didn't want her to be cast out. "What happened is between us. Forget it even happened."

"Fine, this subject will be dropped but Kikyo turning her back on this one's protection in front of not only our pack but our brother packs is unforgivable." Sessho said as the betas began to pull Kikyo towards the entrance.

"No! Please! Don't send me away!" Kikyo begged as she tried to fight them off. She looked desperately from one member of the pack to the next. Each one stared at her with pain and regret. "Inu-Tarzan! Kaede! Anybody! Please! Don't let him do this!"

"Don't." Sessho warned as he saw the desperation in Inu-Tarzan's eyes. "You know this must be done. If you walk out that door you are taking her sins upon yourself. You will never be permitted to come back."

"Inu-Tarzan!" Kikyo howled as they drug her out of the cave's entrance. "Inu-Tarzan please! Don't let Naraku have me! Don't let him win!"

"Forgive me…" Inu-Tarzan whispered as he lowered his head in despair. A single tear rolled down his cheek knowing there was nothing he could do to save her. She betrayed him, and now... he was betraying her.

"Noooo!" Kikyo howled as they drug her further into the jungle. Although they could no longer see her, her howls and cries continued until silence filled the western jungle once more.

"Why?" Inu-Tarzan whispered to his brother. "Why did you give her to _him_?"

"You know why." Sessho said as he turned his back on his brother.

And Inu-Tarzan did. Kikyo's actions could not be ignored. If Sessho ignored her sins they would not only risk war from the grey pack but every outcast that was still alive. They would come begging to be pardoned of their sins causing chaos and destruction in their wake. Plus, the gods had fated Kikyo to be with Naraku. If they held Kikyo from Naraku he would retaliate. He'd take their weaker members out one by one until he got what he wanted. Kikyo was a liability not only to the pack but Kagome as well.

If Kagome chose to be with him Kikyo would fight back. Although she promised she would try and make it work he knew deep down in his heart that she wouldn't be able to. She'd kill Kagome before she had the chance to defend herself. He hated to admit it but his brother was right. His time with Kikyo was over. It was time to put their history behind them. That didn't take the pain away however. His mind kept replaying visions of her begging and crying out for his help in his head. He felt guilty for betraying her. He'd sworn to protect her and now, he was throwing her to the one being he'd wished to save her from.

Naraku would claim her now and there was nothing he could do about it. If he went after her he'd be disobeying his brother's orders and betraying his pack's trust. He couldn't do that if Kagome was going to be a part of his life. He had to let Kikyo go so he could protect Kagome. He just wished it didn't have to be this way. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do about it he forced his legs to turn away from the entrance of the cave. Catching his brother's attention he motioned for him to go to his den.

"What is it you need to share with this one?" Sessho asked as he settled himself down on a bed of furs in the corner. He took note of the new smell filling his brother's chambers and found it smelled pure and clean like honey and spring flowers. "You've brought your new bitch here."

"That's one of the things I need to talk to you about." Inu-Tarzan said as he sat across from his brother. "We've got a problem. One of the human males has threatened me should I continue seeing Kagome."

"How did this happen?" Sessho asked as he noticed Inu-Tarzan's bruised shoulder. "Did he injure you?"

"Yeah, the damn bastard tricked me." Inu-Tarzan huffed hotly as he massaged his shoulder with his palm. "I was spending time with Kagome yesterday afternoon in her shelter when the bastard came in with a gun over his shoulder. He gave me no choice but to follow him. When we were alone in the woods he began to explain how a gun works."

"Did you learn how to destroy it?" Sessho asked urgently.

"Hell yeah." Inu-Tarzan smirked cockily as he got up from his bed. Walking over to the rocky shelf along the wall he picked up the golden bullet casing he'd found in the bamboo forest months ago. "This is a bullet. It's the key to making it work. Without this thing the gun is basically useless. They can still hit ya over the head with it like a club but its nowhere near as deadly. If we can find where they are hiding these bullets we don't have to worry about the guns anymore."

"So how did you get that injury?" Sessho asked as he memorized the scent of the bullet.

"When I shot the gun the damn thing kicked back and hit me in the shoulder." Inu-Tarzan explained, making Sessho's eyes widen a little in surprise. "It hurt like hell. I thought my whole arm was going to fall off. That's when he got me. The coward pulled a smaller gun out from under his shirt and stuck it right on my side. I had to stand there like an idiot and listen to his whole damn spiel about Kagome being his."

"Hn." Sessho hummed as he thought over what Inu-Tarzan said. "What did he threaten you with should you go to her?"

"Besides my head being blown off you mean?" Inu-Tarzan mocked as he put the bullet back on the shelf. "If I go back and see Kagome he'll hunt down the pack and take her away forever."

"The fool will die for such an insult!" Sessho snarled.

"I feel yeah." Inu-Tarzan said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I did learn from the ass hole that they will be leaving soon."

"How soon?" Sessho asked. "This one will not stand for them to leave without being punished. These humans have slaughtered our lands for long enough. It's time they taste a piece of their own medicine."

"I won't argue with you there." Inu-Tarzan agreed. "I have an idea of where they're hiding the bullets. If we get rid of them then all we have to do is figure out how to get rid of the ones already loaded in their guns." Inu-Tarzan said.

"These bullets are their main source of power, correct?" Sessho asked as his mind began to scheme.

"Yeah?" Inu-Tarzan asked not following where he was going with this.

"If their supply of bullets is removed from the equation the humans will be forced to eat what supplies they have left. Once that is gone then the humans will be forced to use the remaining bullets in their guns." Sessho said, making Inu-Tarzan smirk.

"Ha! I get it!" Inu-Tarzan laughed. "Alright, so we nail the bastards as soon as they are too low on supplies. That ought to teach them for messing with us."

"Hn." Sessho smirked. "Those who manage to escape our grasp are welcome to leave with their ship."

"Kagome said their boat would be back soon." Inu-Tarzan frowned as his ears pinned back on his head.

"What is it?" Sessho asked when he noted his brother's sad expression.

"I... I asked her to stay…" Inu-Tarzan sighed.

"This one takes it, she said no?" Sessho asked.

"She's thinking about it." Inu-Tarzan said as he rested his head back on the stone wall behind him. "I talked to her grandpa about it this morning and he explained to me that she's got a lot to lose if she stays here. The world they come from is very different and she would struggle living here. I gave her a week to think it over. I want her to stay with me but... (sigh...)"

"This one understands." Sessho nodded. "You have done what you can. Now it's time to let the fates guide her."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Inu-Tarzan grumbled as he ran his hands down his face. "Somehow the fates have already begun our bond. I can feel her heart beating inside me."

"Then take it as a good sign." Sessho said as he got up from his spot and made his way towards the door. "The fates would not have begun the bond were it not meant to happen."

"Let's hope you're right." Inu-Tarzan said as he got up from his spot and followed his brother out the tunnel's entrance.

[End of Chapter 22]

**Authors Note:**

This chapter was inspired when Tarzan brings Jane, the Professor and Clayton to see the Gorillas. Kerchak finds out and gets angry with Tarzan. He along with the other apes feel betrayed that Tarzan would go behind their backs. Tarzan is then left with the dilemma of staying with the gorillas or leaving with Jane.

I also wanted to add in the betrayal of Kikyo and Inuyasha from the anime/manga with Naraku. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading.

-TG1


	24. Grudging Acceptance

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Inuyasha OST 1 - Kikyo_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Warning:** This chapter contains violence and adult content. Please proceed where it's marked with caution.

**Inu Tarzan: **Grudging Acceptance

(*** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Kikyo_ ***)

Kikyo was in rough shape. After Sessho's henchmen dragged her out of the western valley she'd been chased by wild pigs, stung by wasps, bitten by a snake and nearly killed by a rabid outcast. She was exhausted, hungry and scared out of her mind. She knew she was somewhere in the northern territory having felt the upward shift in the terrain. The rocky mountain path made it difficult to travel on and forced her to expend more energy than she was used to. Thankfully when she reached the top of the slope it leveled out allowing her a chance to rest.

Having not caught anything to eat the past three days, she was starving and shaking from the lack of strength. She was about to move up the path when she spotted a bird resting on a bush up ahead. Her mouth watered at the sight of the plump dove and quickly got down on her haunches to stock it. When she was about to pounce the bird suddenly took flight. Desperate to not let it escape she leapt high into the air and snapped her jaws. To her dismay she only managed to pluck two tail feathers from its plumage.

"No! Come back!" Kikyo yelled as the bird flew down into the valley below.

Having been distracted by the bird's escape she miscalculated her landing and ended up in a thorn bush. Now bleeding and covered in painful briers she limped up the hillside desperate for some relief. She almost reached a rocky overhang when it began to rain. Deafened and partially blinded by the heavy downpour, she didn't notice the path begin to wash away. Unable to catch her footing, Kikyo began to roll down the hillside.

When her battered body reached the bottom she landed in a mud with a splat! As she spit the dirty goop out of her mouth and nose she broke down and cried. It hadn't been a week since her exile and her life was already hell. She wasn't cut out to living on her own. There was no way she was going to be able to survive once the rainy season came around. She hurt everywhere and it was painful to move. She wanted to give up and die.

Her entire family betrayed her! They didn't even try to fight for her to stay. All they did was stare at her as if she were a stranger to them. They turned their backs on her, and for what? All because she was destined to mate with an outcast. It wasn't her fault Naraku was a vicious nasty beast. It broke her heart knowing she could never go home. She was the enemy now, just like him. Everything felt cold and her body had gone numb. She might as well be dead.

"My poor, sweet, innocent Kikyo." said a familiar voice from behind her. "What have you done to deserve this?"

"Go away Naraku." Kikyo sniffled as she lay in the mud unmoving. "I don't have the energy to deal with you right now."

"Which is why I'm here, my precious jewel." Naraku purred as he dropped the dove she'd tried to catch earlier at his feat. "What kind of a mate would I be if I did not care for my bitch?"

"H-how…" Kikyo stammered as she struggled to her feet.

"That's of little consequence." Naraku waved off as he gently nudged his nose into her side to help her to her feet. "Come, let us go home so you can recover."

"Home?" Kikyo asked as she watched him pick up her stolen meal in his mouth. "Like I'd go home with you."

"It's either you come with me where you'll be warm, safe and well fed or stay out here to die." Naraku shrugged off as he began to walk down the path. "It's your choice my dear."

Knowing he was right Kikyo sighed in defeat and slowly limped after him. "Where exactly is home Naraku?"

"It's not far." Naraku smirked as he led his bitch towards his den. "Come. The rains will only grow worse."

Having made sure to spook everything she'd tried hunting away and purposefully directed her in the direction of his den, he knew she'd crack either today or tomorrow. He hadn't planned for her to get injured and nearly killed on several occasions but he wasn't upset with the results either. She was coming with him, willingly. There was no point in resisting him. He couldn't help but smile knowing his bitch would soon be his. When they reached the bottom of the valley Naraku led Kikyo through a maze of bushes, fallen trees and clusters of boulders.

She was grateful the rain wasn't any thicker or she'd have lost him. When they reached his den she was impressed at how well it was hidden. Blocking the entrance was a large bush decorated with thorns and sweet smelling flowers. Anyone who passed by would easily miss the tunnel behind it and the occupants inside. Crawling through the hole behind him she was amazed at how large it was inside. There was a massive bed in one corner with three tunnels running along the back walls. She could smell he'd stored dried food and supplies for the rainy season in them and couldn't help but be impressed at how clean he kept his home.

Seeing Naraku beginning to pluck the feathers from the dead bird she went back outside to shake off the mud and grime covering her fur. When she came back inside she laid down on one of the older furs so not to get his nice ones dirty. She could tell his den was well lived in by the packed dirt floors and his scent coating the walls. It wasn't extravagant like the silver pack's cave but for an outcast it was practically a palace. Noticing he'd finished plucking all the feathers off of the dove, she watched him with interest as he began to eat his fill of the dark meat.

"Care to join me mate?" Naraku teased as he licked his lips of blood. "Its flesh is still warm."

"I really shouldn't…" Kikyo tried to deny as her stomach twisted hungrily at the mouth watering sight.

"Come now, don't be shy." Naraku smirked as he listened to her stomach growl. "I promise not to bite... much."

"If you insist." Kikyo sighed as she forced herself up onto her wobbly legs. "I will warn you, I do not like sharing my food."

"Neither do I. Tonight however, I will make an exception." Naraku said as he finished his half and stepped back to let her eat the rest.

Warning: Violence and Limy Adult Content beyond this point. Proceed with caution.

Not needing to be told twice, Kikyo dove into the bird's carcass and began ripping the flesh away from bone. She didn't care that she looked every bit a wild animal at that moment. She was hungry and this bird was providing her body with the nourishment it needed to survive. She could feel Naraku's approving stare on her back but she just shrugged it off and finished off her meal. When she'd had her fill she licked her lips of the blood and shook her head to clear her eyes of their wild glaze. She was about to head back to her corner to rest when it happened.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kikyo snarled as Naraku laid his heavy weight onto her back. "I SAID GET OFF!"

"Your time is up Kikyo! I told you before, I will no longer be denied!" Naraku snarled as he bit into her neck. The harsh pinch caused her to yelp from the pain and try even harder to get away. Not wanting her to escape he used his legs to spread hers apart. This made it difficult for her claws to gain traction on the cave rocks and opened her up to his throbbing member. "Do not make me take you by force!"

"I don't want it!" Kikyo whimpered as she tried to wiggle her butt away from his crotch. When she accidentally bumped and rubbed against him, he moaned at the pleasure. "I don't want to be your bitch! Just let me go!"

"Do not fight me Kikyo!" Naraku growled huskily as he began humping against her backside. The sensation made them both gasp at the feeling. "Admit it, you need me! You want me!"

"No… no I don't!" Kikyo panted as she tried to ignore the pleasurable sensations he was making her feel. "I just needed a place to stay!"

"Don't play games with me bitch!" Naraku growled when she tried to roll onto her side to get away from him. Not wanting her to do that again he bit her ear. "Now submit!"

"Ah!" Kikyo cried out from the sudden pain and rising pleasure along her clit.

"Submit to me bitch!" Naraku growled again as he forced more of his weight onto her upper back. The angle pushed her ass into the air, the perfect position for him to take her. "The fates have destined us to be! Become my bitch and you will want for nothing!"

"Y-you can't promise that!" Kikyo panted as he began to roll his hips against her ass.

"Ah, but I can! Soon my traitorous little sister and her family will soon be dead!" Naraku panted with a wicked smirk.

"Wh-what?" Kikyo panted as she looked over her shoulder to stare at him in surprise.

"Join me Kikyo," Naraku groaned as he licked along her cheek tenderly. "Take your revenge with me."

"Re-revenge?" Kikyo asked as she began to slowly lose herself to his dark spell.

"Your family betrayed you, threw you away." Naraku said as he nuzzled into her neck and purred. It made him excited to feel her starting to relax under him. "They abandoned you when you needed them the most. Join me. Make them feel your pain… make them understand how you feel."

"How I feel…" Kikyo gasped as Naraku bucked his hips up suddenly and began to sink the tip of his thick cock into her wet heat.

"Kikyo…" Naraku moaned as he sank deeper and deeper inside. "Be mine..."

"Yes…" Kikyo mewled as she arched her back against his chest and rolled her hips up against his. "I will be yours… but only if you leave Inu-Tarzan's bitch to me."

"Deal." Naraku vowed as he sank the rest of the way into her channel and began to thrust at a rapid pace.

There in the darkness of his cave they shared their first dance as mates. Kikyo hated the way he made her body respond but couldn't seem to have the willpower to stop. The way he touched her made her feel dirty and used. While at the same time wanted and desired. It was confusing and it made her angry that this was what she was left to look forward to for the rest of her life. Although the temperature in the den rose with their body heat, she felt as if a cold hand was curling around her soul. It was slowly crushing her until she had nothing left.

She felt like their union was waking the dead and bringing them back to life. It was terrifying. She was disgusted how her body relished in the pain as he rode her hard and fast. He bit her neck, clawed at her back, chewed on her ears and thrust and thrashed against her quivering core. Her fur pulled in his mouth and his fangs and claws tore at her skin. It was painful… yet satisfying. She wanted to vomit but instead she moaned, purred, growled and cried out her enjoyment. She knew he relished the taste of her blood by the way he shivered in delight and moaned and growled in her ear.

His rutting was wild, barbaric and animalistic... and she loved every minute of it. What he was doing to her was dark and pure sin. It was everything Inu-Tarzan didn't do in their rutting. It was what she'd been missing and everything she hated. As they grew closer and closer to release her anger and bitterness at being betrayed by Inu-Tarzan and her family settled into her heart. She wouldn't be under Naraku taking his pain had they protected her. Sessho was a heartless bastard and didn't care what happened to anyone but his bitches and pups. Just because she was an omega didn't mean she didn't hold value!

It was then that the old Kikyo died and the new Kikyo was born. No longer was there light in her brown eyes. They were dark and dull of life. She was an empty vessel. Only her body and broken tattered soul remained. When Naraku at last spilt his seed into her womb and bit into her neck their dark souls possessed each other and bonded them forever as one. Now, no matter how hard she tried to get away she could never escape him. Wherever she went he'd be able to find her. They were bonded now in body, heart and spirit. Their souls branded them with purple mating marks along their bodies. Now everyone would know that she was his bitch, his partner in crime and one day the mother of his pups.

She's sold herself to the devil for a good rutt. There is no excuse for her actions. She was nothing more than an outcast's whore. The only thing keeping her sanity was the promise of Kagome's blood and one day becoming a mother. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into that pathetic human wench's flesh. As they lay spent upon the cold cave floor they savored in the lingering pleasure of their release and the chilling sensation of the new bond spreading in their hearts. Neither cared that the rain had stopped pouring outside or that the sun was trying to shine through the dark clouds. Their fates had been sealed. Now it was their destiny as mates to make their dreams of revenge come true.

"Mine…" Naraku purred as he licked up the blood on her neck and readied for round two. "My precious mate…"

"Yours…" Kikyo said blankly as she numbly positioned herself as he began to thrust once more into her hyper sensitive pussy. Only the tear rolling down her cheeks showed the true depth of her pain.

[End of Chapter 23]

**Authors Notes:**

Wow, Kikyo's really gone down hill. I wonder what will happen now that she and Naraku have teamed up? Life isn't always fair and Kikyo definitely got the short end of the stick. I wonder if in her previous life she'd done something wrong to deserve this?

-TG1


	25. Words of the Wise

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Mark Mancina - Jane stays with Tarzan_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Words of the Wise

Professor Porter could tell something was bothering his granddaughter. Ever since he'd left her on the riverbank with Inu-Tarzan she'd been distracted and silently cried whenever she thought no one was watching. He had a feeling Inu-Tarzan asked her to be his mate and as he suspected Kagome was confused on what to do. He'd seen their connection grow between them over the past few months. He thought about cautioning his granddaughter in spending time with Inu-Tarzan but he knew it was a lost cause. She was going to do what she wanted no matter what he told her.

If he'd told her she couldn't stay with Inu-Tarzan her stubborn heart would have rebelled against him and she'd still end up in this predicament. He'd hoped the decision to return to London would have been an easy one but as he watched her stew deeper and deeper in her thoughts he knew he had to step in. She couldn't see the obvious path any longer and was only making the situation worse. Seeing that she was walking down the beach by herself he decided now would be the perfect time for them to speak. After getting up from his bamboo bench he trailed after her.

"Kagome?" Professor Porter called as he walked down the beach. "Kagome child?"

"Huh? Oh! Hi grandpa. Sorry, I was... um..." Kagome trailed off as she tried to gather her muddled thoughts.

"Thinking?" Professor Porter smiled gently as they began walking side by side.

"Yeah… you could say that." Kagme sighed heavily. Seeing that they were far enough from camp for no one to eavesdrop on their conversation, she took a deep breath. "Grandpa?"

"Yes child?" Professor Porter asked.

"Inu-Tarzan… he… he asked me to stay with him." Kagome said as she looked at her grandpa from under her lashes.

"He did, did he?" Professor Porter asked as he crossed his arms behind his back. "I thought as much."

"You did?" Kagome gasped in surprise. Stunned at his answer she stopped and turned to look at him. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I met with Inu-Tarzan before I retrieved you. We spoke about what Mr. Hojo did and the conversation of your relationship came up. We discussed my concerns so he is aware of my position." Professor Porter said, making Kagome frown.

"So you don't think I should accept his proposal." Kagome said as they began walking slowly again.

"That's not what I said." Professor Porter said.

"So what are you saying?" Kagome asked. "Do… do you think I should stay?"

"I think you should follow your heart." Professor Porter answered honestly. "Staying here will be very dangerous. Should you marry… well mate with Inu-Tarzan the risk of you dying in childbirth is a very real concern. Not to mention you have absolutely no survival skills besides basic camping capabilities. Dangers are around every corner here and should you become injured or sick like you were a few days ago… well, the end result will be disastrous."

"I know... I know…" Kagome sighed as she tried to fight back the tears welling in her eyes. "But grandpa… I had a dream."

"A dream?" Professor Porter asked. "What kind of a dream?"

"It was a vision, I think, of what my life would be like with Inu-Tarzan. It felt so real grandpa and I was… happy. Really… really happy." Kagome sniffled as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. "We had two beautiful children, a girl and a boy with another one on the way. Inu-Tarzan had built us a home high up in the trees where we would be safe. We were a happy family."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Professor Porter smiled as he tried to imagine her vision. "What's holding you back from making that dream a reality?"

"A lot of things." Kagome admitted as she walked a little closer to the surf to wash the sand off of her toes. "Mama and Sota will need me and my medical research has to be completed. Plus, I'll miss living with people, being in London, having the comforts of modern society and the safety of being close to a hospital."

"Yet?" Professor Porter asked as he sensed the hesitation.

"Inu-Tarzan won't be there." Kagome sniffled as her grandpa took her hand in his.

"Kagome child, I can't help but think you should stay." Professor Porter said, making her control break.

"Grandpa I can't! We've been through all this." Kagome cried as the tears she'd been trying to fight began to fall. "I couldn't possibly..."

"But you love him…" Professor Porter interrupted as he held her hand a little tighter in his.

"I…" Kagome choked and looked down at her feet.

"Go on." Professor Porter smiled as he cupped her quivering chin. "You'll regret not staying if you don't."

"But what about Mama and Sota? Our research?" Kagome sniffled as her grandpa pulled her back towards camp.

"Leave everything to me." Professor Porter promised as Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "Once I put your sketches together with my notes, your mother and brother will be financially stable until your brother is old enough to work."

"You really don't mind?" Kagome sniffled as a hopeful smile began to curl her lips.

"Inu-Tarzan has kept you safe so far. Were his abilities anything less I'd drag you onto the ship no matter what you wanted." Professor Porter teased making Kagome chuckle. "Besides! You staying behind will make our book even more popular! I could make an honorable mention about you on the back panel. After all, people get lost in the jungle everyday!"

"Haha, thanks grandpa. It means a lot." Kagome giggled as she curled into his side to give him a hug. "Will you tell Mama and Sota everything for me? I don't want them thinking I ran off with some stranger and abandoned them."

"Of course." Professor Porter smiled as he enjoyed this tender moment with his beloved granddaughter. "Now then! I suggest you get moving! I'm sure there is a certain someone who would love to learn about your decision."

"Yeah, I should go. I promised to meet him at the tree grove at some point today." Kagome giggled as she wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks.

"Go clean up. I'll keep Mr. Hojo busy so you can leave in peace." Professor Porter said. "Just try to be back before sunset so no one notices you've gone missing."

"Thanks grandpa." Kagome smiled before kissing his cheek. "I'll tell you how it goes when I get back."

As he watched his granddaughter run off towards their tent he couldn't help but chuckle. He'd miss her and worry about her health and safety but he knew after talking with her that giving her away to Inu-Tarzan was the right choice. She would have constantly questioned her decision and with the trip being too expensive to turn back around, it would take her years to come back. By then she'd have aged and Inu-Tarzan might have died or moved on. Going home would have destroyed her spirit and he didn't wish that on her. Her heart had been won over by the golden-eyed wild man of the Congo.

Their bond was tight like he'd once been with his departed wife. He knew what the feeling of being separated from the love of your life felt like. Being in his early seventies he knew he maybe had a decade or two left before seeing her again in the afterlife. Kagome on the other hand was young and full of life. Taking her away from Inu-Tarzan would have been a slow torture and he didn't wish that for her. As much as he wanted her to come home where she would be safe and surrounded with family and her work, she'd have slowly died of a broken heart.

Kagome had never had such a strong connection with anyone before, not even with her own family. She didn't doubt if she returned to London that she'd never marry. She'd be too broken in heart and spirit to see past Inu-Tarzan. Being in the farthest corner of the African jungle it had to have been fate that brought them together. She found her soulmate and who was he to take that away from her? Shaking his head of those thoughts he made his way over to the group of men gathered by the fire pit. As promised he distracted Mr. Hojo by discussing plans of what needed to be done while they waited for the boat.

To his relief the other men were interested in the conversation as well and soon they were in deep discussion. From his position he could see the tent and knew exactly when Kagome had dashed off into the woods. He saw that she'd taken a machete for protection and knew once Inu-Tarzan had her in his arms that she'd be safe. He could only hope when Mr. Hojo discovered her relationship with Inu-Tarzan that it wouldn't end badly. Kagome deserved to be happy with the person she loved. Mr. Hojo would just have to deal with that decision.

Seeing a group of men coming back with a skinned deer carcass to roast over the fire he excused himself and went to his tent to finish up some of his field notes. They invited him to stay for lunch but he politely declined. So far, he and Kagome had yet to eat from the spoils of the forest and he planned to keep it that way. Pulling out their food crates in their tent he noticed they were running dangerously low on dried food. Having cared for the sick in his tent he'd used a lot of their supplies. Now they maybe had two weeks worth of food. He'd have to spread it out to make it last until the boat arrived.

-s-

(*** _Mark Mancina - Jane stays with Tarzan_ ***)

Inu-Tarzan was restless. He'd been waiting in the fruit tree grove all morning hoping that at some point today she'd come. He knew she hadn't left the camp since he could smell her in that general direction. She smelled anxious and stressed and it made his mind swirl with doubt and uncertainty. It made him question their relationship and if he'd accidently scared Kagome off with his proposal. After waiting for three more hours in a mango tree he'd given up hope that she'd come. He was about to get up from his spot on the tree's branch and head home when he saw her running down the path.

"Inu-Tarzan?" Kagome called as she looked around the massive tree grove. "Inu-Tarzan where are you?"

"Kagome!" Inu-Tarzan answered as he jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.

"Oh thank goodness…" Kagome panted as she stabbed the machete into the dirt beside her and rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "I was afraid... you'd already left."

"Keh!" Inu-Tarzan blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You promised to come."

"Yes, yes I did." Kagome giggled as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Her blue eyes shimmered and danced when she looked at him causing his heart to pound in his chest. He could tell she was nervous about her decision but she also smelled… excited? When she took a step towards him and rested her tiny hands on his chest he couldn't help but gulp in anticipation. It made him anxious as hell to know their future. Would she stay with him or would she go? He almost wanted to run away, afraid she'd deny him. The way she was looking up at him however, combined with the warm feeling growing in his heart made him linger to hope that she would stay.

"I spoke with my grandpa." Kagome blushed as she scooted a little closer to him.

"You did?" Inu-Tarzan asked nervously as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mhmm." Kagome hummed as she looked down at his broad chest and took one of his silver strands between her fingers. She could feel his heart pounding under her palm and smiled when she found it was beating in unison with her own. Feeling his hands shaking slightly at her waist and feeling him struggling to steady his breathing she knew there was no doubt in her mind that she'd made the right choice. "We talked about a lot of things and have come up with a decision."

"Oh?" Inu-Tarzan answered unsure of what else to say. Not feeling her pulling away from him he swallowed hard and took in a shaky breath. "Wh-What you decide?"

"That Kagome... stays with Inu-Tarzan." Kagome blushed as she looked up into his eyes with love and joy reflecting in her own.

"Sta-Stay?" Inu-Tarzan stuttered as he pulled her a little tighter in his arms. "Kagome stay with Inu-Tarzan?!"

"Yes!" Kagome laughed as she watched the most beautiful smile light up his handsome face. "Kagome stays with Inu-Tarzan!"

"Kagome stays!" Inu-Tarzan laughed as he picked her up and began spinning her around in his arms. "Kagome stays with Inu-Tarzan!"

[End of Chapter 24]

**Authors Note:**

Yay! Kagome has decided to be with Inu-Tarzan!

This chapter was inspired by the end scene in the Disney Tarzan film (Don't have rights). Jane is getting a pep talk from her father while they are rowing away in the life boat. He could see her distress in wanting to leave Tarzan behind so he convinces her to stay.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Best click that follow button! Lemons soon to come! ;P

-TG1


	26. Dream Come True

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_DisneyWorldMusic : Tarzan OST - Memories_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Warning:** There is Lemon/Lime scene later in this chapter. You are welcome to skip over it if you want. Section marked when it starts and ends. Please advise ratings.

**Inu Tarzan: **Dream Come True

As he spun her around, Kagome laughed and giggled along with him. She couldn't think of another time she'd felt so happy. His eyes were the brightest golden color she'd ever seen and she knew by the sound of his warm laughter and the drum of her heart that she'd made the right choice. She'd been such a fool to think she could have ever lived on without him. They were fated to fall in love and she was destined to be his mate! She was thankful her grandpa had talked some sense into her. She'd been so blinded by her rambled thoughts that she'd nearly made the biggest mistake of her life!

Inu-Tarzan's reaction to her accepting his proposal had been better than she could have ever imagined. Its beauty would forever be imprinted upon her memory and something she would treasure forever. It shocked her how raw and open he'd been with his emotions in that moment. It just went to show how badly he wanted her to say yes. His normally controlled demeanor had crumbled away leaving an intense fear that she never knew he could possess. She knew he loved her from his heartfelt confession the other day, but she didn't realize his anxiety at being rejected went as deep as it did.

Acknowledging that fear made her feel relieved she'd decided to stay. She didn't want to think about what would have happened to him had she said no. It did make her wonder however, what could have caused him to have such a low self-esteem in himself in the first place? She never said or did anything to make him question his appearance or capabilities as a partner. Had something happened in his youth to make him question his value? She'd yet to meet his pack. Could one of them have been cruel to him in the past?

She decided whatever the outcome to those questions she'd never let him feel like that again. He was her mate-to-be, her fiancé and his sensitive heart and insecurities were now hers to protect. It meant everything to her that he'd willingly go outside of his comfort zone to ask her to be his. She felt honored to be his chosen life partner and that he'd trusted her with his vulnerability. The sincerity in his voice and the desperate look in his eyes made her want to stay forever. How could she not with those puppy dog eyes and adorable fuzzy ears? With that out of the way, there was nothing holding them back from becoming lovers.

They didn't need any civil ceremony or witnesses to prove their commitment to each other. They were living in the bloody jungle for goodness sake and were the only humans for at least 300 miles! Once they were mated they would be partners for life. Even if down the road they wanted to strangle each other they were in this for the long haul. She wasn't sure what all entitled in becoming his mate but she figured it would be special nonetheless. Today marked the beginning of the rest of their lives and she hoped it would be as wonderful as she'd dreamed it would be.

To commit their lives to each other they would have to consummate their vow in becoming one flesh. The idea of losing her virginity was a little daunting but she couldn't think of a better being than Inu-Tarzan to give it to. She loved him more than anything and she knew he would protect her. She no longer needed to worry about the future. He would become her mate, her husband, her provider and hopefully the father of her children one day. She didn't need the ways of the world to feel accomplished or need to live up to a certain standard to be happy. She'd found her missing puzzle piece, her soul mate, her love. She at last found where she belonged.

Warning**:** Light Lime/Lemon, marked when finished.

As his spinning began to slow down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked her legs around his hips. She could tell he'd been surprised by her boldness from the stiffening in his shoulders. She didn't think much more on it since his arms tightened around her waist to hold her in place. She loved the view she got from sitting higher up on his chest. His eyes were rippling with molten gold and they looked up at her as if she were the most precious gift in the universe. Unable to stand the short distance between them any longer she threaded her fingers into his hair and gently pulled his face closer to hers.

When her lips claimed his in a heated kiss, butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her heart pounded wildly in her chest. No one could have prepared her for the rush of electricity and emotion that flooded her system in that moment. Her body was literally tingling from head to toe and her lungs struggled to take in breath. The way he molded himself to her, purred and mewled against her lips as they kissed made her heart expand to near bursting. She mewled when his firm lips intensified their kiss by angling her mouth and lightly pulling on the nape of her hair.

The way his tongue stroked intimately with hers as his lips pulled and nipped on her lower lip sent shivers down her spine. It was thrilling being held up by his strong arms and resting against his chiseled body. He had so much power yet held her and touched her with such tenderness. It was if she were a delicate rose that required the utmost care and passion to bloom. He pruned her wilting limbs and brought her back to life until she glowed with perfection. The contrast of his hard body to his gentle heart were exciting and being surrounded in his love was simply beautiful.

It was evident by his tender actions just how much he loved her. Recognizing his devotion for what it was brought tears to her eyes and intensified her affection for him. It didn't take long for them to get lost in their passionate kisses and needy touches. Being here in his arms, kissing him and hearing his moans and groans was beyond comprehensible. She'd never felt so alive! When one of his strong hands cautiously ran up her thighs to cup her backside she arched her hips to encourage his endeavors. She thought it was cute how shy he could be. To her delight he quickly got over it and boldly kneaded her ass with his muscular hands. His intimate grip forced a gasp to escape her lips allowing her the chance to catch her breath.

As his lips descended upon her neck he growled huskily against her heated skin and began to gently rock against her lower core. Having never been touched so intimately before she moaned at the feeling and closed her eyes in bliss. Her body was literally buzzing with need and the harder he ground his arousal against her panties the hotter she got. Having heard the girls back at her university talk about their encounters with the opposite sex, she had a basic understanding of what to do but gods... she had no idea it could feel this good.

Loving what he was doing to her body she opened her eyes and stared down into his own. What she found were heavy lidded amber orbs that were filled with dark lust and desire. She noticed his lips were swollen from their kisses and his silver tresses were messy from being fisted in her grasp. His bare chest was rising quickly as he panted for breath and the cutest blush dusted over the bridge of his nose. Seeing him so flustered and horny twisted her womanhood to perfection. Touching herself had never made her feel this way and she knew if he kept it up she'd be releasing in no time.

She was about to ask him to sit down on the grass so they could kick up the heat when he suddenly moved. Before she knew what was happening Inu-Tarzan was humping her cunt into oblivion with her back pressed into a mango tree. Apparently he had felt the need to change as well and took matters into his own hands. At first her virginal fears rose to the surface but when she felt every inch of his dominating length roughly grinding against her damp panties those thoughts quickly went out the window. Overwhelmed by the sudden domination she arched her back away from the rough bark and bared her neck to his possessive lips.

She shivered at how wonderfully perfect he fit between her feminine thighs. She could feel every hard plain of his upper body as his strong hips, hard thighs and chiseled abs rolled against her pussy. Watching his muscles dance and constrict beneath his dampening skin was sexy as hell and she couldn't help but moan at the sight. Unable to help herself she ran her hands down his broad shoulders, along his hard pecs and over the swells of his cut arms. She cried out in pleasure when he roughly threaded his claws through her hair and pulled her head back.

Although his touch was still gentle his tight grip made her feel dominated and feminine. She mewled as he began to suckle and lick urgently along her collarbone. She didn't doubt his fangs would leave little pink marks and a nice hickie or two in his wake. She probably should have cared more but she figured she could worry about covering those up later. When he began to buck a little rougher against her core she clawed along his back and rolled against him in time with his thrusts. The heated motion earned the most enticing sounds from him. Loving seeing him losing control she angled her lower body to take the brunt of his thrusts.

To her delight his hard length slid perfectly along her cloth covered folds and caused him to growl huskily against her neck. She would have gladly mated with him right there in the tree grove. She wasn't one for fancy things or extravagant romantic settings. That being said, she would have preferred something a little less painful than a tree's bark rubbing against her ass as they made love. She was perfectly fine without having an extravagant wedding or going on some exotic honeymoon. All she wanted was Inu-Tarzan... and for this damn tree to stop giving her rub rash. Thankfully, Inu-Tarzan gave her the perfect opportunity to suggest something a little more special for their first time together as mates.

"K-Kagome…" Inu-Tarzan panted out as he gripped her hip with his palms in frustration. "Teach… teach me."

"T-Teach?" Kagome stuttered as she tried to focus her clouded vision.

"How to claim a human... how to make you mine." Inu-Tarzan growled as his cock throbbed to make her his bitch.

[End Lime]

"Take me to your den." Kagome panted as he kissed up her jaw and nuzzled into her hair. "Take me to your home… and I will show you."

"Home?" Inu-Tarzan thought as he took in a deep whiff of her scent to try and steady his control. They could go back to the den but with the level his raging hard on was at the moment there was no way in hell he'd make it. Besides, he wanted their first time to be private. He didn't want his family nosing around his den while he claimed his bitch for the first time. They could get to know her later... much, much later. "No, I take you to a special place."

"A special place?" Kagome asked as Inu-Tarzan reluctantly lowered her legs to the ground. Not ready to separate just yet they kept their bodies close and held each other gently. "Where is that exactly?"

"Come, " Inu-Tarzan said before he sweetly pecked her lips in a tender kiss. Not wanting to lose contact just yet he reached down and picked her up bridal style. With her safe and secure in his arms he began to stiffly walk into the jungle. "Not too far."

(*** _DisneyWorldMusic :_ _Tarzan OST - Memories_ ***)

About fifteen minutes later they arrived in a clearing with a large tree in the center. When Kagome saw the tree she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips. Covering her mouth over with her hand she took in the massive tree house with wide misty eyes.

"Kagome?" Inu-Tarzan asked worriedly as he gently set her feet down on the grass. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… nothing at all!" Kagome giggled with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's perfect! It's everything I could have dreamed of and more!"

"It is?" Inu-Tarzan asked in confusion.

"Absolutely!" Kagome laughed as she hugged him tight.

"Do humans normally live in trees?" Inu-Tarzan asked. He'd never gotten the chance to ask his mother about humans. He'd always assumed his love for being amongst the treetops was because of his human heritage.

"Some humans live in trees but most live on the ground." Kagome said as she looked up at the tree. "Care to show me around?"

"Keh!" Inu-Tarzan smirked as he pulled her towards their new sanctuary.

"Did you build this?" Kagome asked as he led her to a ladder at the base of the tree.

"No, mother's pack make long ago. Mother bring Inu-Tarzan here as pup." Inu-Tarzan explained as they began to climb the old rickety ladder.

Reaching the main platform she could see the various bridges, decks and ladders woven throughout its canopy. Now that she was closer she found the wood was weathered with age and had moss and vines growing in some places. It made her wonder just how old the house was. Some of the roof's shingles and siding had been replaced and the main beam at one point looked to have caved in from water damage. She could tell from recently cut wood that Inu-Tarzan had repaired it so there would no longer be any leaks or sagging wood inside.

There were also beautifully crafted windows and doors that appeared to have come off of an old wooden ship. On another branch to their right was a landing that had tall posts tied together with a crowsnest on the top. She admired the watchtower and figured it had one hell of a view of the valley below. She was about to follow Inu-Tarzan inside when she noticed a tattered piece of fabric tangled up on a branch nearby. Walking over to the dirty rag she reached up and gently pulled it down.

"This... this is a union jack?!" Kagome gasped as she looked over the dirty flag. "Where did you get this?"

"Always been there." Inu-Tarzan shrugged as he watched her carefully inspect the piece of cloth. He didn't understand why she was getting so excited. It was faded, riddled with holes and covered in pollen and mold. After seeing the way she cared for it however, he decided to let it go. It wasn't hurting her and if the damn thing made her happy then so be it. "Keep it."

"Really?" Kagome asked as she clutched the torn up flag close to her heart.

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded making her smile sweetly up at him.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she fondly looked down at the flag in her hands. Running her finger down the center white line she said, "This is called a union jack. It's the symbol of my people. Now, I'll have something to remind me of home. I wonder if your mother's family came from the UK?"

"Don't know." Inu-Tarzan shrugged as his smile withered. Now he understood why the stupid thing meant so much to her. She was losing her family in agreeing to stay with him and so much more. It made him sad that all she would have to remember her homeland would be that dirty old rag and whatever belongings she'd keep from camp. Not wanting to dwell on the negative and let it ruin their time together, he took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the house. "Come, more inside."

"Alright." Kagome smiled as she set the flag on the wooden railing and walked into the tree house.

[End of Chapter 25]

**Authors Notes:**

Woo hoo! Things are heating up!

The addition of the Union Jack was inspired from a picture I found online of Tarzan's parents' jungle treehouse. In the picture of their house is a flag flying proudly in the breeze. In the original Tarzan story Jane and her family are actually treasure hunters from the United States. Seeing how my characters are from London I decided to use the Disney version of Tarzan instead. (Don't have rights). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come!


	27. New Home

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_DisneyWorldMusic : Tarzan OST - Memories_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Warning:** There is a Lemon/Lime scene later in this chapter. You are welcome to skip over it if you want. Section marked when it starts and ends. Please advise ratings.

**Inu Tarzan: **New Home

(*** _DisneyWorldMusic : Tarzan OST - Memories_ ***)

When she walked through the doorway it took her eyes a minute to adjust to the shift in light. When her vision finally came into focus she gasped and stared in awe at her new home. "Wow! This place is amazing!"

And it was. The main room had a large open chamber with high vaulted ceilings that were supported by strong wooden beams. At the back of the tree house was a balcony with large French doors that opened up to the Congo valley below. Even from across the room she could tell it had a killer view of the ocean. She'd be sure to build some bamboo furniture to keep out there. Then they could relax whenever they wanted and watch the sunset together. She noticed the room smelled like freshly cut wood and thanks to the variety of windows the lighting made it feel warm and inviting. There were sections of the wall that were lopsided due to the house being built around massive branches woven throughout the canopy.

She thought the corky designs gave the house a whimsical vibe and she instantly fell in love with her new home. To her delight there already was some furniture in the house for them to use. The chairs, book shelves and tables appeared to be well crafted and were stained a dark brown with golden embroidered crests. Seeing how the designs matched the windows she assumed the pieces came from the same shipwreck. There were other items in the home for them to use as well. The objects that caught her attention the most were the pots and pans sitting in the corner, the wax candles on the table and the old travelers trunk along the side wall.

She couldn't wait to see what condition they were in and what other items might be hidden from sight. There were other additions to the home as well. Along the floor were repaired wooden beams and a few patches along the ceiling. It was obvious Inu-Tarzan took great pride in his family's home and it made her smile knowing one day they would be building a family of their own here. Although there were kitchen supplies and a dining room table to use at their leisure, it didn't appear that his family had cooked inside. Perhaps they were afraid it would catch the tree on fire? She also noticed the lack of bathroom facilities. His family must have done all of their cooking and personal duties on the ground.

Having been exposed to the wonders of modern plumbing she was determined they'd set up some type of outhouse on the outer deck for them to use. There was no way she was going to be climbing up and down that tree to use the loo for the rest of her life. Especially as dangerous as it was out here. She'd likely step on a snake or get attacked while her knickers were down. Plus, if she did get pregnant she'd have to go all the time and didn't want to risk slipping. They would definitely have to come up with something. Towards the back of the home were shelves decorated with dusty books and dark purple drapes hanging from the ceiling.

Curious as to what was hidden on the other side she pulled back the drapes and gasped at the beautiful sight that greeted her. It was a large queen size bed that was built in a proper western style bed frame. It was even complete with a straw mattress**,** six feather pillows and three quilted blankets. It looked very inviting and comfy as hell. Unable to resist the temptation she pulled off her shoes and crawled onto the mattress. As soon as her back hit the bed she closed her eyes and sighed in delight. Having spent months sleeping in a hammock her body was worn out and ready for a nice massage.

The muscles along her neck, shoulders and lower back were especially tight and feeling the plush mattress under her body was like floating on a cloud. Her body already began to lose its exhaustion and tension. She wasn't sure how old it was but it appeared to be in great condition. It would be her life saver in the coming years. She was already struggling to stay awake when she heard Inu-Tarzan snort. When she peaked open an eye to stare at him she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring down at her like she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Comfy?" Inu-Tarzan teased.

"Maybe." Kagome blushed with a shy smile. Seeing the longing in his eyes and remembering what happened earlier, she patted the spot next to her. "Join me? It feels amazing."

After swallowing hard and blushing an adorable pink Inu-Tarzan took hold of Kagome's hand and slowly crawled up on the bed. Once he was laying beside her he rested his chin in one palm and stared down at her with curiosity and kindling desire. He loved the way her hair spilled out behind her in dark waves. She looked so trusting lying beside him but he didn't know what to do next. He didn't grow up around humans and wasn't sure what was appropriate for a male to do when seducing their partner. He wanted to ravish her body but the last thing he wanted was to offend or frighten her. Thankfully she bridged the awkwardness for him.

"So... are there certain things I need to do... to um... to become your mate?" Kagome blushed as she tenderly cupped his cheek and traced over his cheekbone with her thumb.

"Four things happen to become mates. One, find mate." Inu-Tarzan explained as he nuzzled into her palm. "Then hearts connect."

"Is that what happened the other day?" Kagome giggled as she listened to his warm purr roll up from his chest.

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded before placing a kiss on her wrist. "Next comes body, last is soul."

"How do our souls connect?" Kagome asked as she stared into his warm amber eyes.

"When finish mating, I bite here. Leave mark so inu's know you are mine." Inu-Tarzan blushed as he traced his finger along her shoulder. "Then we mates, forever."

"Humans do something similar." Kagome said as she looked at her left hand. "We wear a metal band on this finger. It connects to the heart so others know they are taken. It's not as permanent as a bite mark but it gets the job done. Will I have to bite you too?"

"No." Inu-Tarzan chuckled when he noticed her blush. "Only I bite. Don't worry, your soul give me marks too."

"Where will your marks be?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Don't know." Inu-Tarzan shrugged. "Each inu different."

"Care to find out?" Kagome blushed shyly.

Warning: Lemon till the end.

To choked up to say anything more, Inu-Tarzan could only nod. Seeing how bashful and uncertain he was in what to do next, she smiled up at him and cupped his other cheek. As she gently pulled his face down towards hers she inched closer to him on the bed. When his lips lightly dusted against hers, she sighed in contentment and kissed him back a little deeper. As she seduced him with her wicked tongue she slid her hands down his sides and pulled his body to settle over hers. Satisfied with the end result she opened her legs to rest on either side of his hips and held still to allow his overloaded system to catch up. As expected Inu-Tarzan was stunned at the submissive position she'd placed herself in.

It was one thing to be on equal levels with him like she'd been up against the tree. It was an entirely different thing to have her completely beneath him with her sensitive areas open for attack. An inu bitch would never allow her vulnerable belly to be exposed, not even with her mate. He could easily kill her by slashing his claws over her stomach or crushing her throat with his jaws. Her resting on her back with her front open towards him showed that she trusted him completely. The compliment knocked the wind out of him and he nearly broke down into tears right then. Never in his life had anyone treated him with such respect. He'd always been seen as an outsider, a mistake, a freak.

Seeing how she wasn't half dog, he wasn't sure if Kagome knew this submissive fact or not. Regardless if she did or didn't, he could tell she was being genuine in her offer by the shift in her scent. She wanted this moment with him and was ready for them to become mates. Wanting to show her how much he appreciated the gesture, he relaxed completely on top of her and curled himself tighter around her body. He would protect her from everything, even from the cool breeze that blew through the window. He loved how this submissive position allowed her entire body to be flushed intimate against his own.

It was like they were perfectly crafted from the same mold and now the pieces had finally come together to create the ultimate masterpiece. As he relished in the erotic feeling of their bodies touching he licked and sucked near her collarbone. Here, he would leave his mark. Here, everyone would know she was his. Here, their souls would unite and bridge their lives into one. When she began to gently rock her hips against his, he scraped his fangs along her skin and panted hotly against her neck. Having never been in this position before he couldn't help but grunt at the feeling. Not wanting the feeling to stop he eagerly joined her in the gentle sway of their bodies.

He was blown away how easily his member was able to graze against her delicate flower. With her legs spread wide her entire body was open to him. He could touch, lick, grab, rub, grind and sniff anywhere he wanted. In the inu position the bitch had to willingly rotate her hips upwards and then back for the male to properly mount. A male could take a female against her will, but it made it difficult to gain the desired pleasure. Having mastered the downward dog position with Kikyo he was ready to learn more... so much more. Getting the general idea of what Kagome wanted, he took over the sensual dance of rolling and bumping their hips a little faster.

To his delight the sensations instantly heightened to new levels and he gripped her hip to move her how he wanted. Although they were still separated by their coverings he was shocked at horny he was. They weren't even skin to skin yet and he was already harder than stone! If he didn't get inside her pussy soon he'd finish before the party got started. Not wanting that to happen he went to work on taking their clothes off. He growled in frustration when the fastenings on her blouse refused to budge.

"Here… let me do it." Kagome giggled as she undid the first button on her top. "Watch carefully so next time you can do it."

"Keh," Inu-Tarzan blushed as he watched her undo her shirt with interest.

His pupils enlarged and darkened when her creamy skin began to peak out from behind the cloth. He couldn't stop the whine from escaping his lips when her sexy cleavage was revealed to his eyes. Her breasts looked bigger than he realized and it made his fingers twitch to touch them. When she peeled back the folds of her blouse he was annoyed to find her nipples were still hidden behind another layer of fabric. He wanted to rip the damn thing clear off her body but had to admit it did make the swells of her breasts look deliciously round and perky. He could see her buds beginning to harden and poke through the fabric and licked his lips at the sight. Unable to stop himself he bent his head down and licked over them.

He purred when Kagome gasped and arched her back off of the bed from the feeling. It was obvious from the tightening of her legs around his hips and the flutter of her heart that she loved what he was doing to her. Encouraged by her responses he pulled the breast binding up with his teeth until it exposed her full breast to his eyes for the very first time. Her nipple was a soft baby pink color and he thought it complimented her pale skin perfectly. As his hot breath fanned across it, he watched in fascination as the tip darkened with desire. Swallowing hard, he took the swollen bead into his mouth and lightly sucked. Her skin tasted just as sweet as her lips and he moaned at the erotic flavor.

When he heard her breath hitch and felt her thread her fingers into his scalp to hold him there he sucked a little harder. His ears swiveled forward when the most enticing whimper escaped her. Her head was blissfully tossing from side to side as he sucked and her face was contorted with sexual tension. He purred when her breathing grew staggered and forced her breasts against his lips. When he bit a little harder on her nipple and cupped her ass in his hands as he thrust she gave out a deep guttural moan. Needing to hear her make that sound again he twirled his tongue around her areola and nibbled fervently on the tip of her tit. To his delight the more he touched her the more vocal she got. When her nails scraped down his back he growled against her breast and bucked his hips with vigor.

"Inu…" Kagome whimpered when he licked along her under breast. "Please…"

"Please what?" Inu-Tarzan grunted against her heated skin.

"More…" Kagome begged as she blindly reached for his hand. "G-give me... give me your hand."

Curious to what she had planned he looked up from her breast and watched her unsnap the binding at the front of her bra. His cock hardened unbearably tight when her globes lightly bounced when they came free. He panted and groaned when she cupped her other breast in his palm and gently squeezed it. It felt heavy in his hand and filled it perfectly. Combining that with the warmth of her skin sent a shiver down his spine. He could tell by the dark glaze reflecting in her hooded gaze that she loved the way he devoured her body with his eyes. There was no way for her to deny that he didn't think she was attractive.

His urgent touches and lustful desires made her feel sexy and wanted. It gave her the strength to overlook her clumsiness and virginal fears of exposing her body to a male for the first time. Wanting him to know what she wanted she used her thumb and forefinger to lightly pull and twist on the nipple. She nearly saw stars when Inu-Tarzan's calloused ones eagerly took her place. She moaned and panted as he pulled and twisted a little more roughly. His fingers' gritty texture felt ten times better than touching herself ever had. While he was busy doing that she went to work on the rest of her clothes. Soon she was only left in her soaked underwear. Wanting to see her nakedness Inu-Tarzan sat back just enough to take her all in.

"So beautiful…" Inu-Tarzan whispered, as he looked her over from head to toe.

Having been kissing and touching her the past twenty minutes or so, her hair and body was slightly damp with their sweat and fidgety with her need. Her arousal was thick and the heated musk wafted off of her in waves. He couldn't stop the purr from rolling up from his chest in approval. Her entire vision was breathtaking. He loved how tiny her waist was and that her stomach wasn't too flat for her hip bones to show. There was nothing worse than rutting a boney bitch. Speaking of hips, hers were shaped perfectly to grip while they fucked and to later cushion his young as they grew in her womb. He also loved how her deep blue eyes were hooded with lust and shimmered with dark desire.

Knowing he'd been the one to make her look this way filled him with male pride. He could see by the way she ogled him that his heated body pleased her as well. By the unquenchable yearning in her gaze he knew there was no going back. They'd both gone too far to stop. When her little hands began petting his chest and lower abs he hissed in pleasure and leaned into her touch. Needing to see all of her he ran his hands up her curvy hips and pulled down her panties. When her little triangle of black curls greeted his eyes he whimpered and quickly lowered his head to get a closer look. He could smell Kagome's embarrassment but didn't care. The sight of her dripping pussy and the scent of her arousal was simply too strong to ignore. When a drop of her nectar began running down into her curls he licked his lips and dove in to take a bite.

"Inu-Tarzan!" Kagome squeaked as he licked up her center. At first she tried to push him away but when he curled his rough tongue over her sensitive folds she melted against his mouth. "Oh gods... d-don't stop."

"Taste so good..." Inu-Tarzan moaned as he parted her flower with his fingers and licked and sucked on her clit. "More... give me more."

"Ooooohhhh mmmm!" Kagome mewled as she threw her head back on the pillow and arched her back in bliss.

Inu-Tarzan growled savagely against her womanhood as he sucked and licked to his heart's content. Hearing her crying and feeling her thrashing beneath him only made him dig deeper with his tongue. The taste of her nectar was richer than the sweetest honey and it made his loincloth's bindings expand to the point of snapping. Reaching beneath him he quickly undid the ties at his waste and grunted when his manhood at last sprung free. He'd never felt so hard in his life and the spongy mushroomed tip of his cock was already cumming at the seam. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer he licked up her center once more before crawling up her body.

As he mapped out her torso with his tongue he massaged her breasts with his strong hands and left scorching hot kisses in his wake. When he reached her mouth he settled himself between her legs and allowed her to taste herself on his lips. They both shivered at the feeling of their naked bodies caressing each other for the very first time. They were already damp with sweat and trembling with excitement and adrenaline. With the lack of fur running along their bodies it made him feel even closer to her. Unlike rutting with Kikyo who was covered in fur, Kagome's body molded perfectly together with his. Being with a female had never felt so intimate and he knew after today that he'd never rut with another inu bitch again. Kagome was pure heaven and they weren't even physically connected yet!

"Inu-Tarzan..." Kagome whimpered as he ground his massive girth along her damp curls. "Please..."

"Please what?" Inu-Tarzan grunted out as he enjoyed the feeling of her feminine folds wetting his weeping cock.

"T-Take me..." Kagome begged as the coil inside grew tighter and tighter. "Make me your wife... your mate."

"Mine." Inu-Tarzan purred as he reached between them and aligned his cock at her entrance. "All mine."

"Yes..." Kagome mewled as she gripped his shoulders for support and readied herself for the true adventure to begin.

Wanting to watch her facial expression as he took her, he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. He loved how eager and passionate she was to become his. Feeling that his dick was well lubricated he gently pushed through her opening and began to slowly sink inside. As his shaft began to stretch her they both moaned at the feeling and curled tighter around each other. She was extremely snug and the feeling of her inner muscles pulling and sucking along his shaft nearly broke his concentration. He had to pant like an old dog to keep from spilling. When he at last reached her womanly barrier Inu-Tarzan kissed her lips in a tender kiss before rolling forward and taking away her innocents.

As expected Kagome clenched her eyes shut and hissed from the sudden pain. It was a sharp sting and made her ache deep inside. Knowing she needed time to adjust, Inu-Tarzan stilled for a moment and gave her a chance to adapt to his invasion. To his relief within moments she was shifting her hips beneath him trying to find relief. Encouraged by her movements he slowly pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in. She was unbelievably tight and the feeling of her inner muscles coiling around his length made him snap his head back and hiss in bliss. When her fingers dug into his shoulders and her hips rolled a little smoother against his own he gingerly picked up the pace.

"Oh Inu..." Kagome moaned when he reached deeper inside. "You feel so good..."

Her body was literally buzzing from built up need and the more he humped her cunt the more she didn't think she'd be able to survive her release. Simply being here in his arms, kissing him and hearing his moans and groans as they made love was beyond comprehensible. The things he was doing to her was out of this world. At one point she literally thought she had an out of body experience. She'd never felt so alive! When his strong hands reached down to knead her backside she arched her hips more roughly against his. She gasped at the tingling sensations that were building inside. As his thrust grew stronger the sensations rolled down her spine and reached all the way to her toes.

The erotic feeling made her clenched her eyes shut and repeat the motion again and again. When he angled her hips a little higher they both moaned loudly and deepened it a little more. Soon their heated flesh was dripping with passionate sweat and smacking against each other with vigor. The smells and sounds of their rutting thickened in the tiny home and intensified their mating. When his release grew close his eyes rimmed red and his fangs began to grow. He could tell by the confused expression on her face that she didn't know what to do. Not wanting her to be afraid by his beastly features he cupped her cheeks and nuzzled into her neck.

He moaned her name over and over in ecstasy as his release grew closer and closer to completion. Thankfully, she understood what was happening and hugged him tight. It made him happy knowing that no matter if he were a pure beast, half-dog or fully man, he was still Inu-Tarzan to her and that she'd love him all the same. She trusted him to protect not only her heart and body but very soon her soul and one day her children. The age of being individuals was quickly coming to an end. Soon they would be one being; two person's sharing one soul.

Needing to ease the tension growing in his lower back he hooked her legs over his shoulders and angled himself to where he could grip the bed's backboard. He loved how vocal she was as he marked her as his. It made him feel powerful as a male knowing he made her feel good. As the bed creaked it stirred him on to conquer her body even more. He also loved watching her heavy breasts bounce with his thrusts as he fucked her cunt into oblivion. It made his mouth water and his head spin. Needing another taste he bent down and licked up the valley of her breasts.

As the creaking of the bed grew louder so did her cries of passion. Her fists gripped the sheets in a white grip and her hair was clinging to her damp skin. Wanting to see her lose control he greedily picked up the pace and sucked fervently against her tit. He growled when her blunt nails dug into his arms to keep hold. He could tell her coil was tightening but was refusing to break. Not wanting to finish before her he quickly withdrew from her wet heat and flipped her onto her hands and knees. Before she had the chance to complain he thrust back into her dripping pussy from behind and savagely fucked her cunt like the dog he was.

He growled and hissed into the air when his cock sunk deeper into her body than ever before. He knew when she buried her face into the bedsheets and screamed in ecstasy that she enjoyed it too. Feeling his balls grow tight he fervently sucked and licked along her collar bone. He needed to prepare her for his mark. He purred when she rolled her head to the side and bared her neck to his possessive lips. She didn't know it yet, but she was already acting like the perfect bitch. He could tell she loved the feeling of his muscular body cloaking her back as his strong hips and heavy balls smacked against her ass. He towered over her tiny form bringing both of their pleasures to new heights.

His sudden domination quickly had her vision going white and her release washing over his cock. As she relished in the intoxicating high of her first male induced orgasm he buried his fangs into the junction of her neck and humped vigorously against her ass. He moaned as her juices ran down his thighs. When her pussy locked around his cock he growled against her neck and knotted deep inside of her trembling body. As his seed spread across her awaiting womb they sailed into euphoria and slumped onto the bed. Not wanting to pull on their intimate connection, Inu-Tarzan spooned behind Kagome. Feeling her shiver from the cold and recent release he curled himself around her.

Not wanting her mark to get infected he sealed her wound with his tongue. Once it was closed and a perfect indentation of his fangs was left shimmering on her skin he gently ran his finger over the new mark. He smirked when he heard Kagome mewl from his touch and turn to look at him. With this mating mark forever branded on her body, all would know she was his. She would not only smell like him but she now carried a piece of his soul within her heart. As their highs went away they clung to the sensual sensation of their desires running through their veins. Having felt his cock unknot but not soften, he settled over top of her and made love to her body once again.

Now with their hearts beating as one and their souls forever combined they could feed off of each other's emotions, feelings and desires. It heightened their pleasures and intensified their love making tenfold. As they continued to bond as mates their fated knot grew tighter. As time went on it would fuse together to where they would share the same length of life. Unable to get enough of each other they made love well into the late hours of the day and showered each other in words of love and devotion. When they'd finally worn each other out they held each other close and fell asleep with Inu-Tarzan still rooted deeply inside. It had been a beautiful first bonding as mates and a time they would cherish forever.

[End of Chapter 26]

**Authors Notes:**

Yay! They are finally together :) I hope you enjoyed that.

The first part of the chapter was inspired by Tarzan exploring his parents' treehouse with Kala from the Disney Tarzan movie (Don't own rights). Although in the film the house is pretty overgrown with tree vines and is slowly rotting away it still holds much of its charm.

Side note: If you like tree houses or anything to do with the outdoors you should check out the TV show, Treehouse Masters. (I am not a sponsor nor do I take credit. I just like the show). They make livable treehouses that are fancy as hell! Super fascinating to watch.

I know a few readers are worried the story is going by too quickly. Don't worry, many more chapters to come soon!

-TG1


	28. Mine

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: _"__Sebastian Winter Piano Cover - You'll be in my heart (Phil Collins + Tarzan)__."_ You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Warning:** There is a short lemon in this chapter. It is marked when it begins and ends. You are welcome to skip over it if you like. Please advise by ratings MA.

**Inu Tarzan: **Mine

Kikyo followed obediently behind her mate through a maze of brambles and thorn bushes. Being eager to set their plans of revenge into action, Naraku had woken her up early so they could make it across the mountain pass without disturbing the nearby brown and grey inu packs. Being outcasts they were forced to take the back roads and rougher terrain to avoid conflict. It took them most of the day to climb over the valley but they eventually arrived at an underground cave system. It smelled thickly of inu so she stuck close to his side so not to get separated. When they arrived in the belly of the hillside it opened up into a massive chamber. She was amazed at the fluorescent rocks glowing along the cave's roof.

It lit up the entire space from floor to ceiling allowing her to move freely without fear of falling into a bottomless pit or bumping into anything that might hurt her. When she saw a shadow moving up ahead of them she hid behind her mate and glared at the approaching stranger. When the same rabid dog that had tried to kill her two days earlier limped out from behind a rock she flashed her teeth at him in warning to keep away. He was clearly sick from the demented look in his eyes and the mangy state of his fur. She'd heard of rabies and knew if he bit her she'd slowly lose her mind. They needed to get away before he attacked. When her mate started moving closer to the sick inu she barked at him to stop.

"Don't go near him! Can't you see he's sick?!" Kikyo hissed.

"I'm flattered at your concern little mate." Naraku chuckled as he continued to approach the foaming inu. "Do not worry, he is an ally."

"An ally?! That sicko tried to kill me two days ago!" Kikyo snapped, making Naraku lift an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"Is that so Jaken?" Naraku drawled as he turned to stare down the trembling inu in displeasure.

"I wasn't aware she was your companion master! Please forgive your humble servant!" Jaken apologized as he lowered his mangy form to the floor to avoid Naraku's wrath.

"Take care to not do so again. Kikyo is my mate and you _will_ treat her with the same respect you give me. Is that understood?" Naraku threatened as he motioned for Kikyo to sit with him towards the back of the cave.

"Yes master! Yes of course!" Jaken promised as he slobbered and foamed with excitement. "I will never try to eat your mate ever again!"

"Good. Now stop groveling." Naraku hissed in disgust as he moved away from the diseased inu. He admired the devotion and attention but didn't want him touching or licking any part of his person. "Where are the others?"

"Right here boss." called another male voice from across the cave.

"Ah, Bankotsu. Glad to see you've decided to spare us with your time." Naraku teased as Kikyo came to sit at his side.

He could sense her nervousness at the arrival of half a dozen other outcasts in the cave. As she continued to inched closer to him, he took pride knowing she sought his protection. Although she didn't realize what she was doing her instincts recognized him as her protector. She could no longer deny that she was his now.

"Yeah… sorry about that." Bankotsu apologized as he and his brother Jakotsu walked towards the rock shelf he and Kikyo were sitting on. "We got held up with the rain shower yesterday."

"I see." Naraku said as he looked at his mate. "We too were delayed by the rain but were able to make up for it in... more enjoyable ways."

"You both have mating marks! Does that mean you are our new queen?!" Jakotsu asked as he bounced with excitement. "Oh please let it be true!"

"Queen?" Kikyo asked as she looked at the inu in front of her in confusion. He smelled male but looked... female? She couldn't quite figure him, her... whatever the inu was out. Perhaps the inu was both?

"I am the alpha of the outcast's my dear mate. That makes you their queen." Naraku purred, causing Jakotsu and the other inu's in the cave to howl with excitement.

"So does that mean the time has come boss?" Bankotsu asked as even more outcasts began pouring into the center chamber. Soon there were close to fifty outcasts inside the cave.

"Indeed it has." Naraku smirked as he got to his feet and looked over the gathering crowd. "Listen up! The time has come for us to take back what is ours! At first light we march towards the silver pack's home! Anyone who opposes us will soon be dead!"

"So soon?" Kikyo gasped as the room erupted with howling and cheers of war.

"This has been a plan long in the making my sweet." Naraku gleamed with a wicked grin. "You joining my side was simply good timing on your behalf. Otherwise you'd be dead along with them."

"So what's the plan exactly?" Kikyo asked suspiciously. "Sessho's got his guard dogs trained and ready to attack at his beck and call. It won't be easy to take them down."

"Worry not little mate. Once Sessho leaves the cave vulnerable and unprotected my army of outcasts will invade." Naraku promised, making her gulp. "Soon you will have your fill of that human wench's blood."

As Kikyo listened to the sounds of the outcasts howling Naraku's wicked laugh began cackling in the cave. It's icy chill made her feel a sense of foreboding and dread. She hated what her pack did to her but she didn't wish her sister and cousins any ill will. She wished there was a way to warn them of what was to come but she knew Naraku would never let that happen. She could only hope that Sessho would come back in time to save them. In the meantime, she needed to plan on what to do when she had Inu-Tarzan's female in her sights. The bitch would soon be dead... then she could at last make Inu-Tarzan pay for what he'd done to her.

-s-

Warning: Lemon in this section. Marked when finished.

Kagome awoke to the feeling of a warm tongue licking along her neck and a hand cupping her sex. She gasped when his fingers separated her folds and entered a single digit into her sensitive core. Not feeling his claw as he pet her, she figured he'd likely bitten them off. Loving the way it felt to have him stroking inside she rolled her hips in time with his hand. Feeling his heavy breathing on her neck she looked over her shoulder and found Inu-Tarzan's eyes watching her expressions with interest. She rested her forehead against his and moaned when he curled and thrust his finger a little deeper than before. Wanting him to keep going she relaxed her back against his strong chest and looped her leg over his thigh.

With her core now spread into a more open position Inu-Tarzan supported her neck with his arm and added another finger into her channel. He moaned along her shoulder when her inner muscles trembled along his fingers. Unable to help himself he started to rock against her ass and thrust a little harder into her cunt. As she enjoyed his sensual touches she reached around his neck and began to massage his ears. To her delight he growled huskily and gently bit down on her mating mark. Wanting him to do it again she continued to sensually stroke on his ears in time with his thrusts. She gasped when he added yet another finger into her dripping pussy. Now, three fingers deep with her core spread wide she cried out to the heavens in a breathy release.

As her fluids coated his hand he continued to hump along her ass and thrust his fingers inside her cunt to prolong the feeling. When she finally was spent Inu-Tarzan licked up her juices from his fingers and readied himself into position. He purred at the taste of her fluids as he aligned his throbbing cock at her weeping entrance. They both moaned at the feeling of him stretching and invading her body. Having made love at least four times earlier that day he easily slid inside without pain. It didn't take long for them to be riding out their pleasure and him spilling his seed deep inside. Now thoroughly spent, Inu-Tarzan held his beloved mate in his arms as he enjoyed the sensation of his cock thrumming his essence into her womb.

[End Lemon]

It saddened him that it wasn't her monthly fertile time but he figured they had the rest of their lives to start a family. It made him wonder what their pups would be like. He knew they would be 3/4th human so the likelihood of them obtaining any of his dog-like qualities was slim. Regardless of what they looked like he would love them all the same and make sure they were strong enough to survive the harsh realities of the jungle. He would not fail them like his parents did him. He would keep them safe and make sure they were well prepared for what lay ahead.

As they steadied their breathing he sat back on the bed with a wide satisfied smile plastered on his face. He'd never been more content in his life. He was finally mated to the love of his life and would one day be a father. Kagome had already given him so much. He just hoped he'd be able to return the favor one day. As long as Kagome was by his side he felt like he could conquer anything that came his way. Hearing her giggling beside him he turned to look at her with a quirked brow.

(*** _Sebastian Winter Piano Cover - You'll be in my heart (Phil Collins + Tarzan)_ ***)

"Why do you laugh?" Inu-Tarzan asked.

"Because I'm happy I said yes." Kagome smiled making him smirk.

"Me too." Inu-Tarzan purred as he leaned over her to peck her lips.

"Your marks..." Kagome whispered as she traced the new blue lines running down his cheeks. "They are beautiful."

"What do they look like?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he nuzzled into her palm. The tender gesture made her smile.

"You have one blue mark on each cheek." Kagome said as she traced over his bite mark on her shoulder. "What does mine look like?"

"Like a bite." Inu-Tarzan chuckled as he kissed the mark. "It has a pink ring around it too. Now you are mine as I am yours."

"I like the sound of that." Kagome giggled as she sat up on the bed and scanned the room for her clothing. "I really should get back though. Grandpa is expecting me at the tent before dark."

"You leave? Why?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he took hold of her hand in panic. "You not want Inu-Tarzan no more?"

"What? No! No, that's not what I meant at all!" Kagome soothed as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips in a tender kiss. "I just need to go back and let grandpa know what happened. He'll be worried if I don't let him know that I made it to you safely."

"Understand." Inu-Tarzan purred as he kissed her lips once more.

"If it's ok with you, I'd like to stay at the camp with him." Kagome said, making Inu-Tarzan frown.

"For how long?" Inu-Tarzan asked. He didn't like that she would be near Dumbo and out of his protection.

"Just until it's time for grandpa to leave with the ship." Kagome said as she hugged him tight. "We can meet at the fruit tree grove every morning and spend all day together if you'd like? Then, when he leaves with the other men we'll be together forever."

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan hummed in approval. "Tell Old Man you Inu-Tarzan's mate. Meet pack tomorrow. Then when humans gone you stay for good."

"Really?" Kagome beamed in excitement. "I get to meet your family?"

"Speak with Sessho tonight. He say it's safe, you come." Inu-Tarzan promised. "If not, you meet them after humans leave."

"Perfect! If he says yes, we can leave right after we meet up in the fruit tree grove tomorrow morning." Kagome giggled as she bent down to pick up her discarded clothing.

"You ok?" Inu-Tarzan asked worriedly when he noticed how stiffly she moved.

"Yeah... I um... am just a little sore is all." Kagome blushed, making him preen with male pride.

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan smirked as he hugged her from behind and kissed his mark on her neck. "Mine."

"Yes." Kagome giggled as she shooed him away. "Now let me get dressed or we'll never make it back in time."

"Have mating gift for you." Inu-Tarzan said as he walked over to one of the trunks in the corner to dig out a wooden box.

"A gift?" Kagome frowned as she fastened her bra closed.

"Hm. This was my mother's." Inu-Tarzan smiled as he sat on the bed and pulled Kagome down into his lap.

"Oh Inu..." Kagome awed as he opened the box to reveal a necklace adorn with seashells on the string and a large pink stone in the center. "It's beautiful... are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan grunted as he pulled the necklace out of the box and unhooked the clasp. Once her hair was out of the way he fastened it around her neck. The string hung low on her neck allowing the jewel to rest along her cleavage line. With her clothes on it would be safely hidden inside but when she was bare it would bring his focus to her bountiful breasts. He thought the soft pink color looked lovely on her and he felt pride swell in his heart knowing his mate wore a piece of his heritage around her neck. It wasn't a ring to wear on her finger but it made him feel like both his human and inu halves had a claim over her now.

"How does it look?" Kagome asked as she fiddled with the ornate jewelry.

"Perfect." Inu-Tarzan smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I wish I had something to offer you as a mating gift." Kagome pouted cutely. "I don't want you to feel left out."

"You saying yes was enough." Inu-Tarzan smirked as he retrieved his loincloth. "Now we go before Old Man worries."

Once they were donned in their clothing Inu-Tarzan took hold of Kagome in his arms and leapt through the treetops. When they were close enough to the camp Inu-Tarzan kissed her in a passionate kiss before reluctantly letting go. When she disappeared safely into her tent and he could hear her talking to the old man inside, Inu-Tarzan hurried back to the cave. Thankfully he arrived just before the evening meal. Catching his brother's attention he made his way over to him.

(xxx stop music xxx)

"What do you wish to speak of little brother?" Sessho asked just as he took in the floral musk scent coating his brother's person and the new blue lines adorning his cheeks. "You have mated?"

"Yes." Inu-Tarzan hushed so not to alert the other pack members as they ate their dinner nearby. "I wish to bring her home. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Will she harm the pack?" Sessho asked as he licked his lips of the fresh deer blood.

"No. Only the males from her pack are a problem." Inu-Tarzan said.

"Hm." Sessho hummed in thought. "Did you take these bullets from their camp?"

"I was able to sneak a few boxes this week while the bastards were sleeping." Inu-Tarzan said. "It will take me at least two more weeks to get rid of the rest. I just hope I can get them all before the humans realize they're gone."

"Then keep your mate away from the cave until it is safe." Sessho commanded. "Once the enemy's power has been removed she can join the pack."

"Can you come and meet her at least?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he pulled off a piece of meat from the deer's leg bone. "She's dying to meet everyone."

"That is a reasonable request." Sessho agreed. "When shall this meeting occur?"

"Tomorrow morning in the fruit tree grove." Inu-Tarzan said.

"This one will join you after the morning patrol." Sessho agreed.

"Thanks brother. It means a lot." Inu-Tarzan smiled as he wiped his messy mouth on his arm. "I know the pack will love her."

"That is yet to be seen." Sessho cautioned as he got up from his spot and shook out his silver coat.

"Keh!" Inu-Tarzan grumped as he took another bite of his meal.

As planned the brothers accompanied by four other members of the beta guard patrolled the grounds for trespassers. Not finding anything to suggest something dangerous was in the area, they returned to the cave. Once they had dropped off the guards at the cave and had given out assignments for the day the brothers ran towards the fruit tree grove. Little did they know that danger was well on its way towards home.

[End of Chapter 27]

**Author's Note:**

Oh boy! Naraku's got an army at his disposal. What do you think will happen? I love all the comments you guys are leaving. You guys are so clever and creative! Love it! Thank you so much for reading and following along.

Also, aren't Inuyasha and Kagome cute?! Gosh I just love them as a couple. Inuyasha can be such an idiot sometimes but with Kagome by his side he's at least got a chance! haha


	29. Meeting in the Grove

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: _"__Mark Mancina - Baby Baboon" and "__Mark Mancina - Tarzan surprises Kala__."_ You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Meeting in the Grove

(*** _Mark Mancina - Baby Baboon_ ***)

When they arrived at the mass of trees they found Kagome holding a golden-bellied mangabey monkey in her arms. As she tried to get it to eat a piece of fruit it clung to her shirt and cried for its mother.

"It's alright little guy. We'll find your family." Kagome cooed as she gently rocked the baby mangabey back and forth in her arms.

"Mama!" The baby monkey sobbed as he held onto Kagome tightly. "I want my Mama!"

"Shh…." Kagome soothed as she ran her fingers smoothly through his golden red hair along its neck. "It's ok little one."

"Kagome?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he watched her comfort the little tike.

"Oh Inu-Tarzan! You've got to help me!" Kagome cried as she clutched the baby monkey to her chest and raced to his side. "One of the men shot his mother last night! You've got to help me find its family!"

"Mother dead?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he looked down at the whimpering baby. He remembered a time he was in this very position and it caused his heart to pinch with grief at the memory.

"Yes!" Kagome said desperately as she patted the baby's back with her hand. "Will you help me find them? He hasn't eaten anything since last night and I'm afraid he'll get sick and die."

"What is wrong?" Sessho woofed beside Inu-Tarzan's side causing the couple to look down at him. "Why does she hold the mangabey?"

"Oh wow!" Kagome sniffled as she looked down at the beautiful silver dog. "Is he from your pack?"

"Hm, he is brother." Inu-Tarzan nodded as he motioned for Kagome to sit next to him on a fallen log.

"This is Sessho?" Kagome gasped in amazement as she stared at the silver dog in front of her. "I've never seen a dog like him before. His fur and markings are so beautiful."

He was roughly the size of a German shepherd with the features of a white wolf. His eyes were the same golden color as her mate's but he had striking pink markings running along his body instead of Inu-Tarzan's navy blue. Having witnessed Inu-Tarzan's transformation yesterday and feeling the energy coming off of Sessho she knew there was more to them that met the eye. They almost looked like dinosaurs but she didn't feel like that answered her questions. It was possible that the breed could be from a prehistoric breed of dog but that didn't explain the power radiating from them. It almost felt... demonic? She'd have to question her mate about it later.

"Keh! He looks like all the others back home." Inu-Tarzan scoffed, making Sessho scowl at not understanding what was going on.

"What did she say to this one?" Sessho demanded as he watched Kagome return her attention towards the crying baby monkey.

"She likes your fur." Inu-Tarzan snorted in inu causing Sessho's chest to swell with pride.

Having never heard Inu-Tarzan speak in proper inu before Kagome quirked her eyebrow at her mate and watched him speak with his brother with interest. Having studied languages at university she knew it sounded more complicated than just woofs and barks. It was a structured ancient tongue and it intrigued her. She was going to be a part of his family now. It would be nice to be able to speak with someone besides him. Perhaps Inu-Tarzan could teach her this language?

"Hm." Sessho smirked at the compliment. "Why does she hold the infant? Did she steal it?"

"What?! No she didn't steal it! Those damn males at her camp shot its mother and she saved it from them." Inu-Tarzan explained. "She needs me to go help her find its family."

"Interesting… it is uncommon for a female to take in an infant that is not hers; especially from a different species." Sessho observed with interest.

"Well it's obviously not that uncommon seeing how Aunt Aoi saved mother." Inu-Tarzan argued.

"Yes, but she was nursing three pups at that time. Your mate does not have pups yet and does not smell to be in heat." Sessho argued as he sniffed in Kagome's direction. "Ask your mate if her pack killed any other mangabeys."

Pointing towards the baby Inu-Tarzan asked, "More at camp?"

"More? Oh! You mean of his kind?" Kagome asked, earning a nod from Inu-Tarzan. "Unfortunately there was a male and two other females that were killed. I asked the men if they'd seen any more of his troop in the area but they said they didn't."

"She said they shot a male and two other females. There weren't any more monkeys to shoot." Inu-Tarzan explained in Inu to his brother.

"Then the infant is an orphan." Sessho said, causing his brother's eyebrows to furrow. "If the babe had any other relatives in the area they would have come looking for him."

"Damn…" Inu-Tarzan cursed as he ran his fingers through his bangs. "She's going to be heartbroken knowing the little squirt's going to die. It's too young to be without its mother's milk."

"Have her crush kola nuts. Its milk will keep the babe alive until it can eat solids in a few weeks." Sessho explained making Inu-Tarzan quirk an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"And you know this why?" Inu-Tarzan asked with mocked interest.

"This one has been alpha for many years Inu-Tarzan. Protecting the pack goes far outside our family unit. That includes learning about the creatures we eat in order to survive." Sessho explained as he watched Kagome struggle to feed the baby monkey a slice of fruit. "The infant will die if she doesn't properly know how to care for it."

"Keh!" Inu-Tarzan grumped as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And where exactly does she get these nuts?"

"See that tree over there?" Sessho said as he turned to face a tree on the far side of the grove. "Those are the nuts she will need to collect."

"Sweet!" Inu-Tarzan grinned triumphantly. "There's a tree just like that one about five minutes from her tent.

"Then the babe should live." Sessho said as he studied Kagome caring for the baby.

He had to admit the female was strikingly similar to Inu-Tarzan's belated mother. It was no wonder the girl had caught his brother's attention so quickly. Seeing how kind and nurturing she was to the baby mangabey gave him hope for the future. She didn't smell like she was trying to trick him by putting on a good front.

She smelled genuinely concerned for the baby's wellbeing and was comfortable in their presence. Watching her turn to look at his brother, he watched in amazement as the light in her eyes shimmered with adoration and trust. There was no way she could have looked at his brother like that if she wasn't fully devoted to him. Deciding it was time for the ultimate test he walked up to Kagome and stared her down. He hadn't planned on doing this for a couple more weeks but she was already in the perfect position and Inu-Tarzan wouldn't have time to prepare her for his challenge. If she failed, he would kill her.

"Wh-what is he doing?" Kagome asked as she averted her eyes from his stare.

She'd learned to never look a dog straight in the eye when a friend of hers got bit at school. Feeling Sessho take a step closer she leaned back to try and put some distance between them. When she felt his cold, wet, nose sniff along her neck and heard him growl at her in warning she closed her eyes and remained perfectly still.

"He's testing you." Inu-Tarzan explained as he dug his nails into the tree trunk. If he were to intervene it would be seen as an insult to his alpha and Sessho would kill his bitch and get himself kicked out of the pack. Thankfully Kagome submitted by rolling her head back and staring away from Sessho's face. She remained perfectly still as his jaws engulfed her neck. If she moved an inch his fangs would slice open her throat. It was terrifying knowing he could easily kill her by crushing her neck in his jaws. All she could hope was that she'd pass.

"She is acceptable." Sessho decided as he nicked his fang behind her ear leaving a tiny cut. After licking his tongue across the wound it sealed leaving a little pink mark behind. When he stepped away Kagome placed her hand over the mark and stared at Inuyasha in confusion.

"Wh-what did he just do." Kagome asked as she looked between her stunned mate and the silver dog.

"You… you're pack now." Inu-Tarzan stuttered as he looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Really?" Kagome asked with a bright smile. "He made me family?"

"Yeah…" Inu-Tarzan breathed out as the reality of what his brother had just did sank in. Needing to know why he did it he said in inu, "Why? I thought you wanted to wait?"

"She has earned this one's approval." Sessho shrugged as he looked at his half-brother's bewildered expression. "That being said, this one feels she should keep away until her pack is gone. The humans who wish you harm us might follow her or wish to take her back. When the time is right, you can bring her home."

Touched that his brother would offer his mate such honor he knelt before him and said in inu, "Thank you Sessho, you won't regret this."

"Let's hope not." Sessho said just as they heard someone running towards them.

"Papa!" shouted a tiny silver pup.

"Papa come help!" cried another tiny pup.

"Roku? Dai? What are you doing so far from home?" Sessho barked as his pups ran to him.

"You got to stop them papa!" Roku cried as he and his twin brother whimpered at his feet.

"Stop who? What has happened?" Sessho demanded as Inu-Tarzan came to stand at his brother's side.

"Bad inu come!" Dai sobbed, causing the brother's to stiffen in surprise.

"You got to stop them!" Roku whimpered. "They're hurting everyone!"

"Roku, Dai, stay with this female! She will protect you!" Sessho commanded as he looked at his brother. "Tell your bitch to keep them safe! We don't have time to lose!"

"Right!" Inu-Tarzan said as he watched his brother run off into the woods. "Kagome, come here. Danger attacks home, keep pups safe."

"What?!" Kagome squawked in confusion as he picked her up and jumped up into the tree. Once he deposited her and the pups safely on a high branch he jumped back down. "Wait! Where are you going?! You can't just leave me up here!"

"Danger at home! Stay there so I know you're safe!" Inu-Tarzan commanded as he pointed up into the treetops to prove his point. "Must protect the pack. Come find you later."

"Oh! Alright... but uh... hurry back!" Kagome shouted as she watched him race off into the jungle. Hearing whimpering she looked down in her lap and sighed. Now she not only had a crying monkey but two whimpering silver pups to deal with. "Great… what am I? An animal rescue?"

(*** _Mark Mancina - Tarzan surprises Kala_ ***)

Not sure what else to do Kagome reclined against the tree's strong trunk and began to sing them a lullaby. To her relief the tune settled the restless babes and they soon drifted off to sleep. Seeing a knoll in the tree above them, she reached up and carefully nestled them together inside. Once she was sure they wouldn't roll out of the tree she got up from her spot on the branch and stretched. Having held the little monkey in her arms for the past twelve hours, her lower back was killing her. Hearing her stomach growl she looked around for something to eat. Seeing some fresh fruit littering the ground she jumped down and began to gather the fallen fruit.

She was about to pick up a large ripe mango when she felt like someone was watching her. All of the hair on her neck stood on edge when she noticed the grove had grown eerily quiet. Quickly reaching at her waist for her machete she scanned the area for danger. To her horror she saw a black dog creeping towards her through the tall grass. Its eyes were a dark brown color, almost black with purple markings and fangs flared in an open snarl. Terrified she dropped the fruit and ran for the tree. As she scrambled up the trunk as quickly as she could she could hear the dog's paws chasing behind her. She was nearly out of reach when the dog bit into her boot and ripped it off of her foot.

"Ow! Go away!" Kagome shouted as she waved the machete in the dog's face. Her ankle hurt like a bitch from her shoe being ripped off. The joint ached making it difficult to stand on. Seeing the dog preparing to jump she slashed the blade in the air causing the black dog's fur to stand on end. "Go away I said!"

"Kikyo?!" yipped one of the pups from above. "What are you doing here?"

"Stay out of this Dai! This fight is between the human and I." Kikyo growled back as she looked up at the two pups huddled in the tree's knoll.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Kagome shouted again. When Kikyo lunged at her she screamed and slashed the machete across Kikyo's cheek. Kikyo yipped in pain from the cut and pulled back to growl menacingly. As a stream of blood rolled down her cheek Kagome threatened, "I warned you to stay away! Now go! Go and don't come back!"

"Don't hurt the nice human Kikyo!" Roku barked as the little monkey held him back from falling out of the tree. "Papa said she's supposed to protect us from the bad inu's!"

"She is, is she?" Kikyo drawled, as she looked Kagome up and down. Seeing the mating mark peeking out of Kagome's shirt she snarled with jealousy. Preparing to jump she said, "I don't care what your father said! This bitch has ruined everything! Her blood will be mine!"

"No! Kikyo don't do it!" Dai cried as Kikyo lunged for Kagome.

[End of Chapter 28]

**Author's Note:**

Dai and Roku are characters from the Inuyasha movie series. They are half-demon twins who live on the floating Horai Island.


	30. Protecting the Pack

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The songs I have selected for this chapter are: "_Mark Mancina - Elephant Stampede_" "_Tarzan OST - Death of Kerchak._" You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Warning: **The chapter contains graphic violence.

**Inu Tarzan:** Protecting the Pack

(*** _Mark Mancina - Elephant Stampede_ ***)

As Inu-Tarzan grew closer he could smell the scent of blood in the air and heard the sound of battle snarls rolling off of the cave's walls in the distance. When he arrived on the hillside overlooking his home he stared in horror at the bloodbath in front of him. Dead and dying inu's lay all over the place with limbs and entrails scattered across the trampled earth. Outcasts were running all over fighting his pack some two against one. His pack was greatly outnumbered and he feared even with he and his brother's help they would lose.

The idea chilled him to the bone and made his stomach twist and turn with anxiety. Seeing outcasts charging a group of defenseless females Inu-Tarzan raced to their aid. With his trusty blade he slashed through the intruders with ease and was able to help the females get the pups deeper into the cave. He'd just finished them off when he heard his brother's howl. Knowing his brother would only make that call when he was upset he commanded two of his brother's guards to take over for him.

Once they were in position to defend the females and pups Inu-Tarzan ran to his brother's side. When he arrived on the slope he nearly vomited at the sight. Sometime during the battle the outcasts had divided Sessho's mates and were now mauling them to death. Sessho, too busy fighting against Naraku, was unable to defend his mates. Quickly assessing his options and seeing that Kagura was in worse shape he raced to her side. He rammed into the psychotic rabid bastard with his shoulder and was able to knock him away from crushing her throat.

"Forgive me master!" Jaken cried out when Inu-Tarzan slashed his blade across his belly. Unable to move he quickly died from his wounds.

"Go! Save Rin!" Kagura panted out as Rin's painful yips rang in the air. "Even if I survive my wounds... he was rabid. I am... already dead."

"No!" Inu-Tarzan howled with tears in his eyes. Her chest and belly had been completely ripped open and he could hear that her heart was struggling to keep beating. "I won't leave you to die alone!"

"Go! This is your last... command... from your alpha bitch!" Kagura growled as blood spat from her lips.

Whimpering with grief Inu-Tarzan did as he was told and raced to Rin's aid. When he arrived at her side two inu's were ripping and tearing out her fur while another male was trying to mount himself on her. Enraged at the sight Inu-Tarzan slashed his blade across the raping bastard's back. The force of his swing cut him in half not giving him the chance to taint her. Seeing the inu crumple to the ground Inu-Tarzan quickly slashed the other two ass holes from Rin's side.

"Rin!" Inu-Tarzan shouted as he knelt down beside her. "Rin, can you hear me?"

"I-I'll be alright." Rin sobbed as she looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "Go help your brother. Naraku's broken one of his legs."

"Shit!" Inu-Tarzan cursed as he turned to face his brother. Seeing Naraku's fangs rip into his brother's shoulder he knew he needed to help; even if it hurt his brother's pride. "Get the hell away from him you backstabbing bastard!"

"Ku, ku, ku!" Naraku laughed as he watched the brothers stand side by side. "So you've finally decided to take your brother's place as alpha? How very noble of you to do it when he's injured. Too bad you won't succeed!"

"Shut the hell up!" Inu-Tarzan snarled as Sessho glared up at him with red eyes.

"Leave! This is not your fight!" Sessho growled as he tried to ignore the pain running up his leg. "Your assistance is insulting."

"Like hell it is!" Inu-Tarzan snapped as Naraku smirked at them with a bloody smile. "I aint trying to steal your fight or your title dumb ass. I'm here so you can go be with your mates! Kagura doesn't have much time left and Rin is injured pretty bad. They need you more than ever. Let me take care of this piece of shit for you. We can talk about the repercussions of me taking your fight later."

"What?! No!" Sessho growled as he quickly turned away from the fight and went to his mates' sides.

"How sweet…" Naraku mocked as he watched the sad scene of Sessho crumbling at Kagura's side as Rin came to lie down beside them. "Now they can die together."

"You heartless bastard!" Inu-Tarzan snarled as he flicked his bloody bade out in front of him. "Your fight is with me now!"

"Are you so sure?" Naraku grinned, making a chill run down Inu-Tarzan's spine. "Your precious human bitch will soon be dead as well. Why not run off to save her before it's too late or will you abandon her too?"

"What are you talking about?" Inu-Tarzan spat as he lunged at Naraku. "Kagome is safe!"

"Doubtful." Naraku laughed as he rolled away from his blade. He loved the way Inu-Tarzan's eyes filled with doubt. "You left her alone and unprotected didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Inu-Tarzan snapped as he slashed at Naraku again. "Leave Kagome out of this! Now prepare to die!"

"It will be your loss." Naraku shrugged as he jumped and dodged his swings. "My mate should be sinking her teeth into her throat any minute now."

"You lie!" Inu-Tarzan snarled as he slashed his claws across Naraku's cheek. "Kikyo wouldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Naraku laughed as he savored in the pain. "You abandoned Kikyo when she needed you the most! She feels betrayed and her heart is now filled with angry and bitterness. My claiming only further corrupted her broken soul. She didn't hesitate to join me on my parade for blood. You see, upon our mating night she made a claim to take your female down. She wants to taste her blood and for you to feel her pain. She wants you to suffer as she does now knowing it was she who took Kagome's life."

"INU-TARZAN!" yelled a familiar voice in the distance.

"NO!" Inu-Tarzan yelled, making Naraku laugh. "KAGOME!"

"Die son of Toga!" Naraku growled as he lunged for Inu-Tarzan's throat. Seeing the attack at the last second Inu-Tarzan rolled away from him and readied to pounce.

"Go to hell!" Inu-Tarzan snarled as his eyes bleed red.

The need to protect his bitch flowed thickly through his veins. He needed to kill this threat so he could save her from Kikyo's wrath. Not wanting Naraku to get the upper hand he let his inner beast free of the prison inside his mind. His markings on his face went jagged and his fangs and claws lengthen to a deadly point. His muscles hardened and he grew another inch in height. He growled and snarled as he slashed his sword with all his might. Naraku being older and having fought against Sessho was already weaker in strength. He stood no chance against Inu-Tarzan's quick speed and deadly punches. His lethargic movements couldn't dodge Inu-Tarzan's blade as it slashed across his chest. It carved into his heart with ease spraying his blood everywhere. Stunned by the unexpected hit, Naraku crumpled to the ground.

"K-Ki... Kikyo..." Naraku choked as he gave out his last breath.

Inu-Tarzan seeing the light leave Naraku's red eyes lifted his head up into the air and howled his victory. The outcasts realizing their king had died and seeing Inu-Tarzan was in his demonic form ran off into the jungle to avoid being killed off by the surviving silver inu members. Taking hold of Naraku's broken body he rushed over to his brother and set his carcass at his feet in a peace offering.

"Sessho! Forgive me for taking away your kill." Inu-Tarzan panted as he fell down at his brother's feet. "Please give me permission to leave. Kikyo's attacking Kagome! Please let me go. I have to stop her!"

(*** _Tarzan OST - Death of Kerchak_ ***)

"Go." Sessho said as he refused to take his gaze off of his fallen mate. Not needing to be told twice Inu-Tarzan quickly got to his feet and raced off into the jungle.

"Oh Sessho…" Rin sniffled as she curled into his side. "What are we going to do now?"

"Gather the survivors into the cave." Sessho commanded as he closed his eyes to hide his heavy grief. "A large pit will need to be dug to burry our brothers and sisters in. This one refuses to allow the fallen to be picked off by scavengers."

"As you wish." Rin sniffled as she licked his cheek and turned to do as he said.

When Rin was gone Sessho buried his nose into Kagura's neck and silently wept. Thanks to Inu-Tarzan's intervention he'd been able to say his goodbye to his beloved first mate.

[Flashback]

"KAGURA!" Sessho called as he hastily limped to her side.

"You came… (cough)." Kagura panted as it became harder and harder to breathe.

"Not soon enough." Sessho grit his teeth as he looked over her battered body. Laying down beside her he rubbed his nose against her own. "Forgive this one, for he wasn't strong enough to protect you."

"Shh… my Love." Kagura soothed as Rin came to lay down beside them. "You being here... (cough, cough) is enough."

"Kagura no!" Rin sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please don't leave us! Your pups need you!"

"No, it is time for me to go. My body has had enough." Kagura panted, before she coughed up more blood. "They will look to you now. Keep them safe, and tell them that I love them."

"No!" Sessho howled as he nuzzled into her neck. "You promised to stay by this one's side."

"And I always will." Kagura whispered as she turned her head to lick his cheek in a farewell kiss. "Look to the wind, there my spirit will be. Look to our pups... and reflect over the memories... we shared. There we will always... be together. Promise me you'll remember?"

"We will Kagura. We promise to never forget." Rin sobbed as she nuzzled into Kagura's neck.

"At least I got to see you both… one last time." Kagura whispered before closing her eyes.

"KAGURA!" Sessho howled as he listened to her heart silence in her chest. "KAGURAAAA!"

[End Flashback]

He was devastated that he'd not been able to get to her in time. Naraku's minions had dragged them apart on purpose and when he'd shown up Naraku kept him busy so he wouldn't be able to save them. Were it not for his brother's intervention he would have lost both of his mates and possibly his life. He could tell Rin was in shock by how controlled her mannerisms were. He didn't doubt once they were alone with their pups tonight that she'd finally break down. He should have known better than to leave his pack when the threat of Naraku was still a risk. He'd been too confident in the pack's numbers and his own strength to think they could be defeated.

Now he was most likely going to be kicked out for his foolishness. With a broken leg he was practically useless. He would struggle supplying his family with food let alone defending them from danger. He'd eventually grow weaker and weaker as time went on and it would be easy for other stronger males to take him down. The idea of his pups being killed off by rival males made his stomach churn. Knowing this was his last chance at saying goodbye to his mate he leaned down and licked her lips. He could still smell her spicy fragrance and the floral twist of his unborn pups.

He'd lost so much in this fight and it broke his heart knowing there was nothing he could do about it. In the blink of an eye he'd nearly lost everything. If only he could turn back the hands of time and take Naraku out at the mating grounds when he'd had the chance. Then he could have avoided this whole damn mess! Nonetheless, there wasn't anything he could do to change the past. All he could do now was hope his brother and pack mates would remain loyal to him. Then they could begin the slow process of defending their keep and rebuilding their numbers. Hearing some of his pack mates coming up behind him, he limped out of the way to give them space.

He watched with a heavy heart as they dragged his mate towards the burial grounds. If his leg would have had the strength he'd have done it himself. As the sun was setting in the sky he stood at Rin's side with their pups. Seeing Kagura's pups whimpering and crying for their mother broke the last of his control. Lifting his head high into the air he began the mournful song of the inu. There, beside their fallen comrades they howled well into the night. When Inu-Tarzan arrived later that evening with Dai and Roku he lowered his head out of respect.

"Don't you dare lower your head at me Sessho!" Inu-Tarzan growled in annoyance. "I already gave you my peace offering. I don't want to be alpha."

"Why not?" Sessho asked as he looked up at his brother in confusion. "This one's pride has damned us all."

"Don't you fucking say that! Damn it Sessho! Without your leadership and strict control we would have been dead long ago!" Inu-Tarzan defended, earning a few yips and barks in agreement.

"It's true Sir." agreed the grey beta name Hoshi. "Without your battle tactics, training and safety drills we wouldn't have stood a chance. Naraku hit us when you were gone. It is not your fault sir but the packs at not being able to defend it without you."

"Besides, even with a broken leg you nearly killed Naraku. I just finished him off." Inu-Tarzan shrugged. "You are, and always will be my alpha. I refuse to follow anyone else."

"This one can no longer lead the pack alone." Sessho admitted shamefully.

"What do you think a pack is for?" shouted a silver omega named Ayame. "We will follow your lead alpha! Just tell us what to do and we'll make it happen!"

"You are certain?" Sessho asked in astonishment. "This one does not deserve such loyalty."

"Absolutely." Hoshi said, earning yips and howls from the other pack members in agreement.

"Then it's decided." Inu-Tarzan smirked as he looked down at his brother's humbled expression. "As soon as we secure the cave we'll set up a new system of patrols and hunting groups. Then we'll figure out how to take down the rest of those bastards."

"So be it." Sessho agreed, earning a wave of howls and yips from his pack.

[End of Chapter 29]

**Authors Note:**

This chapter was inspired by Kagura's death in the anime/manga as well as Kerchak's death in the Tarzan story. I know it was violent and sad. I hope it doesn't deter anyone from continuing the story. There will be a few more bumps in the road but I promise you all that I am a strong believer of happy endings.

-TG1


	31. Helping Sessho

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Mark Mancina - Baby Baboon_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan:** Helping Sessho

"Inu-Tarzan? What is that smell?" Rin asked while they were eating breakfast. She noticed something different about his scent but couldn't place it. Then she noticed the single blue marks on his cheeks. "(_Gasp!_) Are... are you mated?!"

"Hehe, yeah… I am." Inu-Tarzan blushed as he rubbed his palm over one of the more tender hickies on his neck. Thinking about how he got it made him smile.

"I'm so sorry I haven't noticed before!" Rin apologized as she came to sniff his person to try and get a better whiff of the mysterious female.

"It's fine... really." Inuyasha blushed as Rin happily wagged her tail. "You had a lot on your mind."

"Still.. you are important to me too. I should have celebrated this news with you sooner. So who is she? Who's your new bitch?" Rin smiled as she observed the love struck puppy. Having heard what Rin said everyone gathered around Inu-Tarzan to try and identify the mystery female.

"Her name is Kagome. Now would you all stop?" Inu-Tarzan blushed darker as he tried to push away the frantic k9 sniffers. "She's the secret I wasn't ready to tell everyone about."

"Why keep her a secret?" Rin asked as she cocked her head in confusion. The angle made one of her brown ears flop to the side. "Was it because you didn't want Kikyo to know?"

"My sister was quite possessive of you." Kaede agreed as she sniffed him as well.

"That... and my new bitch is human." Inu-Tarzan said, causing everyone in the cave to gasp in shock.

"H-human?!" Ayame squeaked as her ears pinned back with her tail tucked under her. "You're joking right?!"

"He is not. This one was in the process of meeting her in the grove when our pack was attacked. She passed the test and has been marked by this one's scent." Sessho said, causing everyone to turn and look at him in disbelief.

"You… you marked a human?" Hoshi paled.

"You should meet her! She smells really nice and sings like a bird!" Roku chimed in.

"Yup and when Kikyo came to kill us she protected us!" Dai finished.

"So that's where you two ran off!" Rin huffed in disapproval.

"Don't be too hard on them Rin. Had they not come to the grove, this one would not have arrived home when he did." Sessho said making Rin's eyes water in understanding.

"Where is my sister?" Kaede asked anxiously. "You say she was close by?"

Having been blinded in one eye during the attack she wanted to confront her sister and demand answers. She couldn't believe her sister would have involved herself in such traitorous acts.

"Yeah, but by the time Uncle showed up Kagome had chased her away." Dai said as he scratched behind his ear.

"Kikyo was acting weird. She wanted to hurt us." Roku sniffled as he remembered how scary everything was. "She would have killed us if Kagome didn't fight." Hearing this news everyone stared at Inu-Tarzan for answers.

"Keh!" Inu-Tarzan scoffed in annoyance. He didn't like the doubtful stares Kikyo's family was glaring at him. He shrugged it off and sat down next to his brother. "I don't care what any of you have to say. Next time I see Kikyo she's dead. She not only attacked my bitch with the intent to kill but endangered my nephews."

"So what happened?" Sessho asked. He could feel the tension growing in the pack at the news of Kikyo's betrayal. They needed to change the direction of the conversation or risk another rift in the pack. "How did your female keep the pups alive?"

"She fought Kikyo off with a blade that looked similar to mine. By the time I'd shown up Kikyo had run off to lick her wounds." Inu-Tarzan smirk with pride.

"She will come back." Sessho warned earning nods from the other inus. "Her mate has died and the outcasts have lost their king. They will rally and strike again while we are weak."

"We should hunt them down before they get the chance." Hoshi suggested.

"To do that we will need to uncover their hideout. This one understands it could take time but it must be done." Sessho said just as another thought crossed his mind. He could no longer hide danger from his pack since he relied on their strength. Knowing it was time to share about he and Inu-Tarzan's plans he said, "That is not our only concern."

"What else is there Love?" Rin asked nervously. Seeing the tension in her mate's shoulders she motioned for her pups to run outside and play with the others.

"The human's have threatened to hunt us down before they go." Inu-Tarzan said after catching onto what his brother was doing. "Once they've had their fun they will take my mate with them."

"Bring your mate here!" Rin suggested. "The humans haven't come this deep into the jungle yet. She'll be protected out here."

"We cannot risk the humans searching the entire jungle for her. Even if they do not find our home they will harm other innocents in the process." Sessho cautioned. "Inu-Tarzan has been removing the fuel to their weapon's power the past couple of days. He plans to continue depleting their supply until they run out. When that happens we will take down anyone who refuses to surrender."

"At last!" Hoshi howled. "We'll take out those cold hearted bastards once and for all!"

"Yes! Let's kill the humans!" someone shouted from the back as the cave erupted in howls.

"The only humans you are forbidden to touch are Kagome and her Old Man." Inu-Tarzan barked out over the howling. "They are under my protection. You touch them and we will have a problem."

"How will we know which ones they are?" Rin asked as she looked at her mate nervously.

"The night we attack the beach I'll take them to my mother's house." Inu-Tarzan said. "That way they will be out of the way and Kagome won't have to suffer listening to her pack die. I will not hurt her like that. Anyone who refuses to back down will die."

"Then it's decided." Sessho nodded as he shifted his weight off of his injured leg. "As soon as the time is right, you will move your mate and her elder member to safety. Once they are removed we will attack the beach."

"Just try not to get killed before then." Hoshi teased.

"Keh! They wouldn't stand a chance." Inu-Tarzan scoffed as he dusted the dirt off his loincloth.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked as she tried to ignore her mates obvious discomfort from his broken limb.

It was growing hot to the touch and shaking slightly due to him fighting back the pain. She admired his strength but if his leg continued to go down hill they might have to chew it off. Even then he could fall prey to infection or blood loss. She just lost Kagura. She couldn't fathom losing him too.

"I'm off to meet Kagome." Inu-Tarzan said as he too noticed her worried stare. His brother acted fine but he could tell his leg was starting to become an issue. "Why? Need something?"

"I was just going to remind you that you are leading one of the hunting patrols tonight." Rin said with a stiff smile.

"Thanks for the reminder." Inu-Tarzan nodded as he caught her drift. "I'll be sure to keep close by just in case the outcasts try anything stupid."

"Much obliged." Sessho nodded in thanks.

It annoyed him that his mate and brother were walking on pins and needles around him. He knew he was in rough shape but them talking about him both in front of him and behind his back was starting to piss him off.

"Best get going or else your mate will start to worry." Rin teased.

"Feh! Knowing the wench she's probably late." Inu-Tarzan smirked as he waved goodbye.

To his surprise Kagome arrived in the grove with the baby monkey at the same time he did. After he greeted her with a warm welcoming kiss he picked her up in his arms and leapt up into their mango tree. Once they were settled amongst its mighty branches he propped his back against the strong trunk and tucked her close to his chest. There they watched the monkey play in the tree's canopy and ate some of its juicy fruits.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked when she noticed his distant expression.

"Sessho's leg not good." Inu-Tarzan sighed as he rest his chin on the top of her head.

"What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked as she wiped the mango's juice from her lips.

"Got hurt like this during fight." Inu-Tarzan explained as he snapped a twig in half. "Now hot to touch and give him pain."

"Oh gosh..." Kagome gasped. "I'm not a veterinarian but I have reset bones before. Is there a chance I could see him?"

"What that mean?" Inu-Tarzan asked.

"I might be able to fix his leg." Kagome said, making Inu-Tarzan's ears perk up.

"Really?" Inu-Tarzan asked desperately. "You fix Sessho's leg?"

"Possibly. I need to see it first." Kagome said. "If the bone is infected his leg might already be lost. If that's the case we need to cut it off before the infection gets in his blood."

"You stay here." Inu-Tarzan said as he pulled her into his arms so he could get up. "I go get Sessho."

"Alright." Kagome nodded as the little monkey hung upside down over her head.

As she waited for him to return she watched the little monkey run and swing around in the treetop. Seeing him so happy and carefree made her smile. When Inu-Tarzan returned with Sessho twenty minutes later her little friend had worn himself out and was sleeping soundly in her lap. After Inu-Tarzan helped her jump down from the tree she passed him the baby so she could have both hands free to examine Sessho's broken leg.

"Who's this?" Kagome asked as she noticed the brown dog cautiously hiding behind Sessho. She was a little beaten up from the fight but she could tell when her hair grew back she'd have a lovely rusty brown coat.

"This is Rin." Inu-Tarzan said as he adjusted the sleeping monkey in his arms. "Sessho's mate."

"She's so cute!" Kagome cooed as she knelt down beside them. "Can you let her know that I'm going to do everything I can to save his leg?"

"Sure." Inu-Tarzan shrugged before translating her request in inu. To Kagome's delight it made Rin's tail wag slightly.

"Do not fear her mate." Sessho encouraged as he motioned towards Kagome with his head. "She bares this one's mark."

"She does smell nice." Rin admitted as she cautiously walked closer to Kagome. When Kagome extended her hand out to touch her she hesitated.

"Go on." Inu-Tarzan encouraged him and Rin whined from anxiety. "She won't hurt you like those other humans."

After earning a nod of approval from Sessho she took another step towards Kagome and let her touch her. To her relief Kagome was very gentle as she pet her head. When she scratched behind her ear all of her worries melted away. Before long her tail was thumping on the grass happily and she was practically sitting in Kagome's lap.

"Now I see why you like her." Rin purred as Kagome scratched in a particularly good spot. It made her leg twitch and her eyes go half mast. "Sessho... you've got to try this."

"Watching you suits this one just fine." Sessho smirked as he watched her melt in Kagome's hands. He found her enjoyment and droopy expression highly amusing.

"More for me then!" Rin giggled just as Kagome finished scratching her.

Needing to adjust her ruffled fur she shook herself until everything was lying flat again. Not wanting to be in their way she went to sit down by her mate.

"Can you ask your brother not to bite me? I'm going to have to touch his leg to find out where it is all broken." Kagome asked as she looked over the swollen limb.

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan hummed before translating her request in inu to his brother.

After earning a woof from Sessho and a nod from her mate to proceed she gently began to inspect his limb. To her surprise it looked like the joint had already started to heal itself. The reason it was struggling to function properly was it was out of alignment. She remembered how fast her mate's injuries had healed in the past. Perhaps this species of dog had a miracle cure in their gene?

She'd have to ask her mate about it later. Thankfully the break in Sessho's leg was fairly minor and his body's natural antibodies were fighting off infection. If she could reset his limb and find him the right herbs for him to eat his leg could be saved. Hi'd most likely develop arthritis in his later years but in the long run he'd practically be as good as new.

"I've got good news and bad news." Kagome said as she gently set his leg back down.

"What is it?" Inu-Tarzan asked nervously.

"The good news is your brother's leg can still be saved." Kagome said as she got to her feet. "The bad news is that it's going to hurt like hell resetting it and he will have to be on bed rest for a couple weeks."

"What do you need to do to fix it?" Inu-Tarzan asked.

"I'm going to need to run back to camp to grab some supplies." Kagome said as the monkey jumped into her arms and climbed onto her shoulder. "Once I get back I'll have to reset the bone into place. After that we will need to wrap it and set it so his leg doesn't shift. He'll be in quite a bit of pain during the operation and most likely the next couple of days as the swelling goes down."

"Is there a way to help with pain?" Inu-Tarzan asked as the monkey began to search Kagome's hair for snacks.

"There is but I don't have the proper herbs. Do you think your friend who got us the malaria medicine could help us?" Kagome asked as she scratched the little monkey's fur.

"Probably." Inu-Tarzan nodded. "Need herbs before or after you fix leg?"

"After." Kagome said. "I need him to be able to tell me where it hurts so I can properly reset the bone. If he's numb I might not get it set correctly."

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded. "You run to camp and grab supplies. When return, you fix Sessho, then we go find Jinengi."

"Perfect." Kagome smiled as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. "I'll be right back."

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan purred as he kissed her lips making Rin smile.

While she was gone Inu-Tarzan explained to his half-brother and sister-in-law what his mate told him. They were relieved to know there was hope in saving his limb. Rin was worried about him being in pain but Sessho reassured her that he'd be fine. When Kagome returned with the supplies she explained the procedure in detail so they were prepared on what she needed to do. Once Sessho was lying down on his side and Kagome and Inu-Tarzan were in position to reset the leg Kagome re-broke the bone with a loud pop and set it into place. Once it was back in its original design she supported his leg with stents and wrapped it tightly with gauze.

"Make sure he doesn't put any weight on it and rests in his den for at least two weeks." Kagome cautioned as Rin helped her mate to sit up. "After two weeks are over I'll take a look at it again and see if it's ready for him to walk around the cave."

"He's not going to like that." Inu-Tarzan warned as Sessho and Rin sniffed at the strange rapping on his leg.

"Well it's either he does what I say or his leg will get cut off." Kagome shrugged as she adjusted the monkey on her shoulder. "I'm sure if you explain the risks Rin will keep him in place."

"Ha!" Inu-Tarzan laughed as he pulled his mate into his chest. "You got that right. Rin's his alpha."

"I bet." Kagome giggled. "Ready to go find Jinengi?"

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan hummed. "Just let me help Sessho home."

"K." Kagome smiled before she welcomed his kiss.

(*** _Mark Mancina - Baby Baboon_ ***)

Once she was safely resting in the treetops Inu-Tarzan explained what she'd said and escorted his family home. When he returned to the grove another twenty minutes later he pulled her onto his back and sailed through the treetops. It took him longer than he expected to find the okapi but when he did he got right down to business.

"Yo Jinengi!" Inu-Tarzan shouted as he jumped down from the treetops with Kagome clinging to his back.

"Inu-Tarzan! What a pleasant surprise." Jinengi smiled as he approached them from his thatch of grass. "Ah, and I see you've brought your mate with you."

"Sure did!" Inuyasha smirked as Jinengi sniffed her palm. "Her name's Kagome."

"She looks just as lovely as your mother did." Jinengi said as Kagome cautiously pet his long equine nose. "Smells like her too."

"Keh!" Inu-Tarzan blushed, making Kagome giggle.

"Who is this little fellow?" Jinengi asked as he looked over the curious little mongabay sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm Shippo!" the monkey said as he climbed on top of Kagome's head. "Kagome's my new mama!"

"Is that so?" Jinengi chuckled.

"Yup!" Shippo beamed with pride. "She saved me and claimed me as her own. Only thing wrong with her is I've got to share her with him."

"Can it squirt!" Inu-Tarzan snapped. "I had her first and she's my mate. If it weren't for her you'd be gone."

"Oh yeah?" Shippo smirked as he snuggled into Kagome's neck. "Kagome would never let that happen. She loves me more than she loves you."

"Why you little..." Inu-Tarzan growled making Jinengi laugh.

"Shippo, I don't know what you are saying but whatever it is you best not make Inu-Tarzan mad." Kagome scolded as she rubbed his sleek reddish-brown fur. "We need to get medicine for Sessho and upsetting Inuyasha will only delay our quest."

"See." Shippo smirked as he nuzzled into her neck as she scratched behind his ears. "She loves me."

"Feh!" Inu-Tarzan scoffed as he glared down at the smirking monkey.

It annoyed him that Shippo was getting attention and snuggles from his mate. She was his damn it! If he knew getting rid of the monkey wouldn't make her upset Shippo would have been gone long ago. The little squirt was more adept in taking care of himself than they originally thought. Sure, he was still small but he'd be perfectly capable of living on his own in a few short weeks.

"So what brings you to this side of the jungle?" Jinengi asked as he watched Kagame tend to Shippo. It amazed him how similar she was to Izayoi. It was no wonder Inu-Tarzan was attracted to her. He wondered if all human females were like her.

"I need some of your medicine again." Inu-Tarzan said as he tried to ignore Shippo rubbing his scent all over his mate. "Sessho broke his leg yesterday and Kagome had to reset it in place. He's in a lot of pain and needs something to help fight off an infection."

"How very unfortunate." Jinengi frowned as he turned to search the jungle floor for herbs. "You said Kagome put his leg back into place?"

"Yeah, she is some kind of healer for humans." Inu-Tarzan said as he took Kagome's hand and pulled her after the okapi.

"Very interesting." Jinengi nodded as he began pulling weeds and herbs as he walked. "When you have more time to visit I have some questions to ask her about her human healing studies. I'd love to learn what she knows."

"Sure," Inu-Tarzan shrugged. "She seems just as curious about you as you are of her. I'm sure she'd love to compare notes."

"Wonderful." Jinengi smiled as he finished securing the large leaf filled with herbs. "Have your brother eat this mixture twice a day. It's best taken with food. I suggest during your morning meal and dinner. It will upset his stomach otherwise."

"How long should he take it?" Inu-Tarzan asked as Kagome took the bundle in her arms.

"He needs to take the plant with the red stem for at least a week. It will help fight off infection. The others he only needs to take whenever he is in pain. He can stop taking them whenever he feels like it." Jinengi explained. "He doesn't have to take them at all if he doesn't want to."

"Perfect." Inu-Tarzan said as he knelt down for Kagome to climb onto his back. "Thanks again for your help."

"I'm happy to serve." Jinengi smiled as he bowed his long neck. "Come visit soon."

"Will do!" Inu-Tarzan smirked before leaping up into the treetops.

"Bye Jinengi!" Kagome shouted as she wrapped her arms tighter around her mates shoulders. "Was he able to get everything we needed?"

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan nodded. "If Sessho follows directions he should recover."

"That's great news." Kagome sighed just as she noticed the sun beginning to set. "I should probably head back to camp."

"Already?" Inu-Tarzan whined as he too noticed the placement of the sun. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry we run all day."

"It's ok." Kagome smiled as she rubbed his ear and kissed his cheek. "I enjoyed helping your brother and meeting Rin and Jinengi."

"That's good. They happy to meet you too." Inu-Tarzan smiled as he turned towards the beach. When they arrived at their drop-off point he pulled her close and kissed her goodnight. "Nalingi yo mate."

"Nalingi yo." Kagome smiled before kissing his lips once more. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan nodded as he jumped up into a nearby tree. "See you tomorrow."

After watching his mate and Shippo disappear into her tent he raced towards home. When he was finished explaining Jinengi instructions to Rin he joined the hunting party at the front of the cave and went to find dinner. He hoped the medicine would work quickly. Although his pack declared their loyalty to Sessho he could tell some questioned his ability to properly lead the pack. If Sessho continued to decline in strength he'd be challenged for the position as alpha. With him being second in command it would be his duty to fight off any who challenged Sessho. He didn't want to have to fight if he had the choice but he would do it to keep his brother on the throne. He didn't want to be alpha but should he win he'd be forced to take the position. Sessho needed to get better soon or else he'd be forced to act.

[End of Chapter 30]

**Author's note:**

_**Nalingi yo** \- _means "I love you" in Lingala (Native language of the Democratic Republic of the Congo)


	32. Bullets

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Mark Mancina - Jane meets Kerchak_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Bullets

(*** _Mark Mancina - Jane meets Kerchak_ ***)

"My Queen! You've been injured!" Jakotsu gasped as Kikyo limped into the meeting chambers of the cave.

"All things heal with time." Kikyo winced as she laid down in her mate's spot on the rocks.

It felt strange to be there without him. Although they'd only been mated for little over a week, she'd come to depend on him. Now that Naraku's cold soul no longer accompanied her own she felt empty and incomplete. She hated it. She knew exactly the moment he'd died. She was in mid jump about to grab hold of Kagome's ankle when it happened. Her heart had literally stopped beating for a moment. Her eyes had widened in terror when her lungs stopped working and she couldn't take in air. When her body collided with the ground her lungs were forced to intake breath and her heart began to thunder heavily in her chest. It was like her entire system had to restart itself.

As her mating markings vanished from her skin, numb tingling sensations ran up and down her spine. His presence that lingered in her heart had evaporated into nothing… she felt like… nothing. It was a scary feeling and the impact caused her vision to blur with little black spots and her limbs to cease movement. It shocked her body so intensely that she just laid there on the grass with wide brown eyes. By the time she'd gathered her barring's and got her body functioning again Kagome had retreated to a higher branch in the tree. She'd tried jumping and clawing her way up but Kagome was too far from her reach. When the scent of Inu-Tarzan floated on the breeze she knew it was time to leave.

She hated letting Kagome go but she was too weak to keep fighting. Plus, she wasn't ready to be in Inu-Tarzan's presence. She could smell her mate's blood on him and it made her stomach feel ill. It was a very unwelcome feeling knowing her ex-lover had killed her mate. Exhausted and riddled with cuts she ran out of the grove and settled down in a nearby den for the night. Being injured it took her longer than she planned to get back to the outcast's lair. Now a week later everyone that survived was gathered together. They could finally honor their fallen brothers and king in a farewell song. Having knotted multiple times with Naraku in the past week she was certain she was pupped with his seed.

The achy sensation in her breasts on top of the full feeling in her pelvic area were two other factors to take into consideration. Although it was too soon to smell if she was pupped she knew she needed to take it easy the next few days just to be safe. She would not risk her pups' safety by being reckless. Even without her mate she wanted to be a mother. If raising his pups by herself was the only way, then so be it. Besides, she didn't doubt her new subjects would make sure their future king would be well taken care of as he grew up. She needed to secure her pup's futures and to do that the outcasts needed to stick back in the shadow until they could recover. She was certain the silver inu pack were hunting them.

They wanted revenge for their fallen brothers and they would hunt them down until there was nothing left. The other three packs wouldn't care if the silver killed them off. If the outcasts were gone it would make all of their lives easier. If they caused any more problems they'd risk all four inu packs hunting them down. They needed to let things cool down or risk certain death. They needed to stay hidden; out of sight and out of mind. As time passed the silver pack would lose their will to fight. They wouldn't forget their fallen kin but the sting of it would lessen. Once the outcasts were strong again and the silver inu were oblivious to them they would strike.

It might take months, maybe even years to achieve their goal but they would be successful. They would have their revenge. They would rid the world of the Tashio bloodline; Inu-Tarzan included. As much as she loved Inu-Tarzan, he'd betrayed her. Knowing he was mated now was unacceptable. He should not be blessed with such happiness; not without her by his side. Besides, how could she allow the killer of her mate live? What would she tell her pups when they got older if she let Inu-Tarzan survive? She demanded justice and that justice started with the death of that human bitch; an eye for an eye so to speak. He'd killed her mate, therefore Kagome had to go to even the odds. It was only fair. To accomplish this goal the outcasts needed to rebuild their numbers.

The silver pack had defended their keep better than they'd expected. She'd tried to tell Naraku but he and his army had underestimated Sessho's guard dogs. With their training and the Taisho brother's early return it was already a lost cause. They'd been able to keep guard well enough to avoid significant damages. The outcasts however looked like bloody pieces of meat. They were already sickly and malnourished. Now, battle worn and emotionally unstable she knew if they attacked they would lose. She needed to deescalate the situation before the more mentally unstable lashed out. That decided she stood up on her mate's raised platform and stared down at her outcast subjects with anger and bitterness welling in her eyes.

"Although we have suffered much, the battle was not lost. We successfully wounded dozens and killed dozens more. We even killed one of their queens and my mate successfully injured their alpha." Kikyo shouted over the crowd. "Now we must rise from the ashes like the phoenix and rebuild our future together! It is true our king is dead but do not give up hope. I believe a new king will soon be born. Let us bring Naraku's son into the world and raise him to be our new champion. He will be the key to bring down the house of the Tashio once and for all!"

"Long live queen Kikyo!" Jakotsu shouted.

"Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo!" the outcasts chanted together.

\- [ Two Weeks Later ]-

"Yo, Hojo! Come here a second!" Jones shouted from across the campgrounds.

'What is it?" Mr. Hojo asked as he and Snipes came into the supplies tent.

"We've got a problem." Jones said as he picked up a large box and set it on the table. Opening it up he pulled out a tiny container of ammunition and set it on the table. "This is the last of the supplies. We have maybe six of these bullet clips left."

"What?!" Mr. Hojo squawked as Snipes went to look in the nearly empty box. "How is that possible? I remember three containers with at least thirty clips sitting in that corner just yesterday!"

"I know. I've searched the entire tent for the other two containers but came up empty handed." Jones shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We either misplaced them, went through them too quickly while hunting the other day or the supplies got stolen."

"Perhaps some of the men took some to restock their personal supplies?" Snipes suggested.

"Call a meeting." Mr. Hojo ordered as he looked down into the box. "If this is all we have left we'll have nothing to hunt with in a few days. We cannot afford to lose anymore amo or we might be in poor shape before the ship returns."

"On it boss." Jones said as he and Snipes walked out of the tent to gather their motley crewmates.

Hojo frowned in confusion as he looked down into the box. He specifically remembered going through the supplies right before dinner. He even stacked the containers himself! There was no way two full containers of ammunition went missing. One clip would have filled everyone's guns with extra left over. So who took the extra clips? Where did they go? He was about to put the box back in the corner of the tent when he noticed something silver snagged on the seam. After plucking the strand from the crease of the box he lifted it up into the lamplight.

"You little shit..." Mr. Hojo hissed as he inspected the silver hair. "Your family is as good as mine dog boy."

Clutching the hair in his fist he stormed out of the tent and made his way towards the fire. "Gather around men! There's going to be a change in plans." Mr. Hojo shouted as he plopped the strand of hair into Snipes open palm.

-s-

Kagome couldn't stop having nightmares about fighting with Kikyo. It's been two weeks since then but the horrible memory didn't seem to want to let up. Almost every night since that fight she'd woken up crying and covered in sweat. Had she not gotten up in the tree when she did, she might have lost more than just her shoe. It was like her world had moved in slow motion in that moment. She swore she heard her heart pounding in her ears as she breathed and could feel the blood flowing through her veins as she ran. She didn't know how she was able to swing that blade without losing her balance on the branch or when she jumped to avoid Kikyo's fangs and claws. Somehow she'd been able to hold her own and fight Kikyo off with her blade.

At one time Kikyo nearly bit her leg off. Thankfully her skirt had gotten in the way. She didn't care that the black dog had ripped it partially off of her body. She'd already lost her shoe, what more was a tattered old rag? Keeping herself, the monkey and little inu pups alive was more important than maintaining her modesty. She had no clue how she had the strength or the speed to fight Kikyo off. She'd never fought with a machete before and definitely didn't take any self-defense classes. It was only with her mate's sudden arrival in scaring Kikyo off that they survived. She'd never seen Inu-Tarzan so shaken up. His beastly features had returned once again and he was shaking like a leaf.

It was only after he'd roughly pulled her into his arms and hungrily kissed her lips that he'd calmed down. Had his nephews and Shippo not been there to interrupt them, they would have made love right there under the mango tree. Once he'd checked her over for injuries they'd snuggled under the tree. It was there while she was safe in his arms that he'd shared with her the tragedy back home. He also told her about the black dog that attacked her and why she'd been targeted. At first she'd felt betrayed that Inu-Tarzan hadn't told her about his relationship with Kikyo sooner and that they'd been together when he started talking to her. She felt dirty, like she'd been the other woman and the reason they'd broken up.

He'd told her they'd broken up because Kikyo had commitment issues with him being half human but she didn't believe that was the only reason. Regardless of what happened with him and Kikyo she felt reassured in their relationship. He hadn't gone after Kikyo to tend to her wounds. He chose to be with her and tell her everything. He didn't want to keep secrets from her anymore. He'd obviously moved on from Kikyo and was now fully devoted to her and their mateship. Since then, Inu-Tarzan has taken special care in tending to her needs. He pampered her with massages, baths in the hot springs near by and hunted the perfect fruits and meats for her to eat. Whenever Shippo was sleeping or preoccupied with his games they'd snuggle, make love well into the afternoon and dream of their future together.

It was amusing to watch Inu-Tarzan care for the little monkey. He obviously had a lot of experience working with rambunctious pups. After listening to them speak in Shippo's native tongue they learned he was named after his father and that his specific species of monkey were called golden-bellied mangabeys. She also learned that he needed to drink the milk from crushed kola nuts until he was old enough to eat solid foods. When she was told that Shippo was an orphan she asked Inu-Tarzan if another troop of mangabeys would take him in. He unfortunately told her that they were very selective and should a troop accept him into their group he'd be bullied for the remainder of his life.

Not wanting him to suffer such rejection she asked her mate if they could raise him until he was well enough to live on his own. To her delight Inu-Tarzan accepted the challenge and they've been proud parents of a three-month-old mongabay monkey ever since. Now two weeks after his parents had died little Shippo was happy, healthy and drinking his milk like a champ. He loved to drive Inu-Tarzan crazy but she figured it was great practice for when they decided to have their own children. The idea of starting a family made her smile and she couldn't help but giggle when Shippo smiled back at her. He'd been shy at first when they'd taken him in. Now he climbed all over her and wasn't afraid to get into trouble.

She'd known taking in a monkey would be hard but she never realized it could be so tiring. He was a ball of energy and was into everything! He was a wild little tornado and loved to play tricks and make messes. It made the day a little more chaotic but she wouldn't change a thing. After shaking up the warm bottle in her hand she held it against his mouth for him to feed. While he was eating she heard commotion going on outside her tent. Growing curious she snuck towards the tent flap to listen. What she overheard had her blood run cold and her heart thunder in her chest. She'd known Inu-Tarzan was up to something but she never thought he'd steal their ammunition! She had to confront him and demand answers! After sneaking out the back of her tent, she ran down the path towards the fruit tree grove.

She knew it was still too early to meet her mate for the day so she settled against the massive tree's roots to wait. While she waited she softly hummed Shippo to sleep in her arms. It made her heart swoon with love when he snuggled close to her heart. She never would have thought her life would go the way it did but she couldn't help but be grateful. Everyday was a new adventure filled with challenges that made her stronger. She never wanted to go back to her old boring life. She'd seen the other side of the coin and it was bright and beautiful. That being said, she was still upset at her mate for sneaking behind her back when he knew how she felt about killing. As expected Inu-Tarzan showed up right on time.

"Why Inu-Tarzan?" Kagome demanded when Inu-Tarzan jumped down from the tree. Seeing his confusion she poked him hard in the chest and demanded again, "Why did you take the bullets?"

"K-Kagome?" Inu-Tarzan stuttered in surprise.

"No! Tell me!" Kagome growled making him back up. "Why are you trying to kill them? I told you I didn't like killing!"

"Men are bad Kagome! Kill everyone and everything here!" Inu-Tarzan yelled back as he towered over his upset mate. "Inu's protect jungle from enemies. Humans are enemy! Soon they come for pack. Dumbo says so! Inu's must fight back first! Inu's will not die!"

"I'm human! Does that make me the enemy?!" Kagome snapped.

"What?! No!" Inu-Tarzan barked. "You and old man are good. You no kill animals or destroy forest. Only other humans bad."

"That doesn't justify taking their lives! Death doesn't solve anything!" Kagome sighed as she rested her forehead on his chest. "I know your pack just went through a horrific experience and are scared but you can't do this!"

"Too late to turn back." Inu-Tarzan said as he hugged her tight. "Must keep Kagome safe from Dumbo. Must bring justice to jungle."

"You can't protect me if you're dead." Kagome pointed out. "I overheard the men talking back at camp. They know you are the one taking the bullets. Next time you come to the beach they will capture you. You've threatened them and now they will kill your family and take you away to where I will never be able to see you again. Please, don't go back. Stay away from the beach where I know you're safe. Stay away so no one has to die. Can you do that for me?"

"Must get last bullets." Inu-Tarzan shook his head. "Sessho needs bullets to make move. Humans can't be trusted. Inu's will not die first."

"Why can't you just let this go?" Kagome growled as frustrated tears fell from her eyes. "They won't attack your pack if you don't provoke them again!"

"Pack demands revenge." Inu-Tarzan explained. "Cannot disobey alpha."

"But Sessho's your brother! Can't you try and change his mind?" Kagome sniffled. "Only I know where the cave is. The humans will never find it without help."

"Alpha does not get questioned." Inu-Tarzan explained making Kagome sigh in defeat. "Humans are hunters just like Inu. If they want to find us they will."

"You're going to do this no matter what I say aren't you?" Kagome asked as she looked up into his guilty face.

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan nodded.

"Then, let me talk to my grandpa? Maybe we can work something out. Can you give me until tomorrow?" Kagome asked. "Please? Give me one last chance to avoid bloodshed?"

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded, making Kagome smile. "No get bullets tonight."

"Thanks Inu-Tarzan." Kagome sniffled as Inu-Tarzan bent his head to kiss her lips.

"Mine." Inu-Tarzan purred as he kissed and licked her tears away.

"And you are mine." Kagome giggled before kissing his lips once more.

"Instead of getting bullets... you come see me? I take you to new place." Inu-Tarzan asked.

"You want to sneak me out?" Kagome asked in surprise. "In... in the dark?!"

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan purred as he nibbled on her jaw. "No bring Shippo. Leave with Old Man for the night."

"Leave Shippo?" Kagome asked as the little monkey was growling at Inu-Tarzan as he nuzzled her hair.

"He is... distraction." Inu-Tarzan growled as Shippo squawked at him.

"Ewww!" Shippo gagged as he pulled on Kagome's shirt to try and pull her away. "Stop that! You're making her smell like you!"

"I see what you mean." Kagome giggled when she heard her mate's annoyed growling. "I'll sneak out to the grove as soon as he's asleep."

"Don't go to grove. Too far away at night. Not safe." Inu-Tarzan said as he ignored Shippo's attempts at trying to cover his scent behind her ear. "Go to river."

"K." Kagame giggled. "Then it's a date."

"A date?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, a date." Kagome blushed as she curled one of his silver locks as she looked up at him shyly. "A special time for just you and me to be alone."

"Hm... then it's a date." Inu-Tarzan purred, making Kagome giggled and Shippo pout.

[End of Chapter 31]

**Authors Note:**

_(Sorry it took me a while to get this posted. My mother's father passed away (not Covid related) and have been dealing with all the covid drama of not being able to hold a proper funeral. Needless to say it was unnecessary frustration on top of emotional distress. We couldn't have a viewing due to our state not allowing 10 people being present in a room at one time. That meant all of my family, including my siblings and I had to watch the funeral from our living room..._

_On top of that all of our neighbors, extended family and community wanted to be present for the funeral and tried to crash the party. The funeral service and gravesite viewing almost had to be canceled due to people wanting to ignore the rules. Thankfully my immediate family were able to be present for the gravesite viewing. I just felt like the whole process was a disservice to my grandfather. We are hoping once everything gets settled down we can have a proper memorial service for him. Anyways! Again, I apologize for not getting my story updated sooner.)_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The section with Hojo was inspired by the scene in the movie where Clayton tricks Tarzan into showing Jane the location of the Gorillas while conspiring with Snipes and Jones to hunt them down and lock them into cages. The section with Kagome getting upset with Inuyasha falls along the same scene where Tarzan gets captured by the ship crew and is upset at being tricked. More to come soon! Promise! Please be sure to click the follow link to catch the latest updates. Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you have time, leave a message in the reviews. I'd love to read them!

-TG1


	33. Surprise

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Mark Mancina - Tarzan Tries to Surprise Kala_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan: **Surprise

Professor Porter was growing anxious. He'd seen his granddaughter run off into the jungle while the men were plotting on how to get rid of Inu-Tarzan. He'd been looking for some lantern fluid in the supply tent when he overheard Mr. Hojo's plan. If Inu-Tarzan wasn't warned he'd be ambushed when he came for the last container of amo, then he'd be beaten, tied up and used as bait to lure out the rest of the silver pack from hiding. When his pack came to rescue him they'd surround them, shoot as many as they could and skin them for profit. When the boat came to pick them up in a few days they'd load Inu-Tarzan up in a cage and sell him on the black market as soon as they landed at the port.

Knowing he needed to do something to save Inu-Tarzan and his pack from such a fate, he quickly grabbed the last container of ammunition and tucked it into his jacket. Now with the bullets out of the equation the men were now out of supplies and Inu-Tarzan wouldn't need to come and get them. After grabbing the lighter fluid he'd come in to get he casually walked out of the tent like usual. To his relief the men appeared oblivious to his deception and made it to his tent with no complaint. Not wanting Mr. Hojo or any of the men to uncover his little secret, he tucked the bullets into the bottom of his trunk and got back to his duties of cleaning and organizing his tent. It had been raining off and on all day making the hair humid and damp. When Kagome came back with Shippo a couple hours later they were soaked to the bone.

He knew she'd delivered the message when he noticed that her lips were swollen and her clothes were wrinkled. Not wanting Mr. Hojo to catch onto her little rondevu with Inu-Tarzan he politely told her to go wash up for supper. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the heavy blush color her cheeks. He would have never pictured this life for his granddaughter. She was always the top of her class and strived to become the head of the medical world back in London. He didn't doubt that those dreams would have come true with the amount of research they'd accomplished on this mission. With Inu-Tarzan in the picture however those dreams had changed. He knew from the smile that lit within his granddaughter's eyes that it was the right choice. Sure, she'd have a harder life living in the jungle but it would be a life worth living in the end.

"Good evening Professor!" Mr. Hojo said as he came into the tent.

"Oh! G-good evening Mr. Hojo!" Professor Porter stuttered as he accidentally dropped his notebook. Feeling his heart thundering, he clutching his chest and he closed his eyes to try to calm himself.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Mr. Hojo apologized as he picked up the notebook.

"Don't worry about it lad! My attention was lost in thought." Professor Porter chuckled nervously as he took the notebook from Mr. Hojo's hand.

He inwardly cursed when he noticed it had opened up to the page with the detailed map he'd made of their adventures. There was one area of the western jungle they'd yet to explore. He had a feeling it was where Inu-Tarzan's family resided. He just hoped Mr. Hojo didn't take notice of that detail during his brief glimpse.

"I see." Mr. Hojo smiled as he watched the old man set his notebook on his desk in the corner. Looking around the tent he noticed something missing. "Where's Ms. Porter?"

"She went to wash up for the night." Professor Porter said as he turned his attention to making dinner.

"Did she take Shippo with her?" Mr. Hojo asked as he leaned on the counter to watch the professor cook.

"Of course!" Professor Porter said as he stirred the pot of potato soup. "That little fellow sees her as his mother now. He won't leave her side until he's probably two to three years old."

"Well that won't do." Mr. Hojo frowned, making Professor Porter turn to look at him in confusion. "London is no place for an animal like that. Maybe in a zoo, but not as a pet. I'd hoped she would be rid of the thing by now."

"Good luck telling her that." Professor Porter laughed. "She's equally attached to the little fellow."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mr. Hojo sighed. "We're already low on supplies. We can't afford to bring him with us."

"Worry not Mr. Hojo." Professor Porter said as he added a pinch of salt to the soup. "Shippo is still too young to eat what we eat. We'll be sure to make sure he is properly taken care of with kola nuts."

"You are missing the point Professor." Mr. Hojo huffed in frustration. "Ms. Porter is not bringing him with us!"

"What's not coming with us?" Kagome asked as she came through the tent flap with a little wet monkey wrapped up in a towel.

"Nothing child! Please, come eat before your supper gets cold." Professor Porter said making Mr. Hojo frown.

"Mmmm." Kagome hummed as she sniffed the steaming pot of soup. "Smells delicious."

"Of course it does! I made it." Professor Porter teased.

"Haha! You have me there." Kagome laughed as she sat down across from him. She frowned in concern when she noticed Mr. Hojo scowling in the corner. "Are you unwell Mr. Hojo? You seem upset."

"AH! No, don't worry about me." Mr. Hojo laughed nervously as he backed towards the tent's flap. "I just remembered I've got business to attend too. You enjoy your dinner. I'll catch up with you tomorrow!"

"Night then." Kagome nodded as she returned to her supper. When he was gone she looked at her grandpa in confusion. "That was weird."

"Indeed." Professor Porter frowned. Just then little Shippo popped his head out of the towel and tried to reach for the hot soup.

"No, that's hot Shippo. It will hurt if you touch it." Kagome warned as the little monkey ignored her and tried reaching for it anyways.

"Ow!" Shippo cried out when he dipped his fingers into the hot soup.

"See! I told you not to touch." Kagome fussed as she quickly wiped the hot liquid from his burnt fingers.

"He had to learn sometime my dear." Professor Porter said as he passed his granddaughter a damp cloth.

"I know, but I don't like seeing him in pain if I can prevent it." Kagome said as she rocked him back and forth as he whimpered. "There, there little one. Don't cry."

"You'll be an amazing mother one day child." Professor Porter said, making Kagome blush. "I just wish I'd be there to see it."

"Thanks grandpa." Kagome smiled up at him sadly. Hearing Shippo's cries quiet down she ran her fingers through his little tuft of golden red hair and said, "Next time when I say not to do something you'll listen right?"

"Mhm." Shippo nodded with a quivering chin.

"Good." Kagome giggled as she nuzzled her nose against his, making him smile. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, child?" Professor Porter asked as he spooned himself a bowl of soup.

"Would you mind watching over Shippo tonight?" Kagome asked as he began to drift off to sleep in her arms. "Inu-Tarzan wants to take me somewhere and doesn't want Shippo tagging along."

"That is fine but we need to speak before you go." Professor Porter said as he came to sit across from her at the table. "You warned Inu-Tarzan of Mr. Hojo's plans, correct?"

"Yes, Inu-Tarzan knows not to come to the camp tonight." Kagome sighed as she carefully picked up Shippo and tucked him under the covers on her cot. "I tried talking him out of taking the amo but his pack is determined to get their revenge for killing the animals in the jungle."

"Well, he's not the only one taking bullets. I have the last box in my trunk." Professor Porter said just as Kagome took a bite of her soup. The news caused her to choke on her soup.

"You what?!" Kagome coughed out.

"I took the bullets." Professor Porter shrugged. "Now Inu-Tarzan doesn't need to come to camp."

"Grandpa we can't help him! We'd be assisting the pack in murder!"

"No, we would not." Professor Porter argued as he motioned for her to quiet down. "The animals are preparing for war, child. They are defending their lands from an enemy invasion. No matter how you look at it we still end up as the enemy. We're stealing their food supplies and are threatening to kill their women and children. We're burning down their home and invading their territory. I see no difference in what humans do when enemy nations attack each other. We need to decide which team we are on."

"But Grandpa, the ship will arrive any day now." Kagome exclaimed as her grandpa slurped his soup. "If we can find a way to delay the men from hunting the inu's and the inu's from attacking the beach the war doesn't have to happen!"

"That is no longer an option my dear." Professor Porter sighed. "The men know Inu-Tarzan is the one taking the ammunition. Nothing we say will change their minds. They want the thrill of the hunt and the inu's pelts will bring big money at the ports. It will happen child. It's just a matter of who attacks who first. We either need to join the men in defending the beach before the inus attack or we need to help the inus avoid being slaughtered."

"All of this could have been avoided if Inu-Tarzan would have just listened to me in the first place." Kagome sighed as she tried to fight back her tears.

"I don't think it would have mattered." Professor Porter said. "I think Mr. Hojo and the men were planning to hunt down the inus with or without Inu-Tarzan's intervention. I think he was simply delaying the hunt to the last second because he knew you'd put up a fight."

"Damn right I would!" Kagome growled as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I hate this! None of this would have happened if we didn't bring them with us!"

"We can't change the past my dear." Professor Porter soothed as he patted her hand from across the table. "What we can do is change the future. Mr. Hojo threatened Inu-Tarzan first. Your mate is doing what he can to protect his family. Now that we are a part of his it is our duty to stand by his side."

"You're right..." Kagome sighed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I just really don't like the idea of them killing each other. We hired these men to protect us and now we are turning our backs on them. They have families waiting for them back home. We have sentenced them to death!"

"I know, child." Professor Porter smiled sadly as he got up from the table and grabbed the box of ammunition from the trunk. "You best take this with you."

"Thanks grandpa." Kagome sniffled as she grabbed the box and slipped on her shoes. "I hope whatever Inuyasha has planned tonight that we won't get caught in the rain again. I'm still cold from earlier."

"Just be home before the sun rises. Mr. Hojo has gotten comfortable coming into our tent on his own accord. I have a feeling when the ammunition is found missing he will come looking for you. It would be best for all of us if you were here." Professor Porter said as he peaked out the back of the tent to see if it was clear. "You best hurry child. Inu-Tarzan's probably wondering where you are."

"Good idea. Night grandpa." Kagome said as she kissed his cheek.

Not wanting to trip on a root or accidentally step on a snake she quickly lit her lantern before dashing off into the jungle. To her relief the rains had passed while she'd been eating supper with her grandpa. By the time she'd tucked Shippo in, had talked with her grandpa and dressed for the night the tropical air had warmed the cold weather's chill away. Not wanting Inu-Tarzan to get worried she quickly made her way down the path.

(*** _Mark Mancina - Tarzan Tries to Surprise Kala_ ***)

It was spooky being out in the jungle at night. She could almost feel the eyes of the creatures of the night watching her as she ran. Her heart thundered in her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. She didn't like being surrounded in the darkness; especially knowing there were creatures close by that would kill her. She was almost to the river when something dropped down from the trees and grabbed her from behind.

"AH!" Kagome screamed before a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh!" Inu-Tarzan hissed as he tightened his hold around her waist. "No scream! Humans hear you, they come."

"Well then don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome snapped as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey... it's ok." Inu-Tarzan soothed as he pulled his trembling mate around in his arms. "No means to scare you. Just want to surprise."

He felt terrible making her cry. He could feel her heart pounding in his chest and smell her fear. He hadn't meant to scare her so badly. His sudden appearance had meant to be a joke. Knowing he'd upset her broke his heart. A mate was meant to protect their partners from all harm. Him scaring her had broken that rule and it made him feel like a horrible mate.

"I don't mind surprises." Kagome hiccuped as she snuggled into his warm chest. She smiled when she felt his tender kisses on her cheek and forehead. "Just not at night. I can't sense things like you can. It's scary not knowing if something is there in the dark stocking you."

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan grunted as he kissed the top of her head and lovingly ran his fingers through her hair. "Promise, won't happen again."

"Good." Kagome sniffled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his soft purr rolling under her ear. "I have something for you."

"You do?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he leaned back to look at her. He gasped when she showed him the cartridge of bullets. "Ka... Kagome?"

"My grandpa over heard Mr. Hojo's conversation as well. He went ahead and took it while the men were busy scheming around the fire pit."

"So you help inus?" Inu-Tarzan gapped in surprise. "You let us fight?"

"I'd prefer none of you fight but if I had to take a side it will always be yours." Kagome sighed as she handed him the bullets. "I don't like that the men will be killed leaving mates and pups back home. They didn't come on this trip to die. I feel like their deaths are resting on my shoulders."

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan hummed as he thought over what she'd said. "Humans choose to kill Kagome. Dumbo chose to threaten me and inu pack. You not make those choices. You not take life."

"I know... It's just how I feel." Kagome sighed as she enjoyed her mate's warm touch. "Can you just promise me that their deaths will be quick? That they won't suffer?"

"Will try." Inu-Tarzan nodded. "Speak to Sessho tomorrow. Now we have last bullets we will make plans."

"K." Kagome nodded uncomfortably. "So where did you want to take me?"

"Come, I show you." Inu-Tarzan smiled as he knelt down so she could climb onto his back.

[End of Chapter 32]

**Authors Note:**

This chapter was inspired by Tarzan surprising his adopted mother Kala. There are two instances in the Disney film (don't own rights) where he does this. He does this once as a child and another time as an adult. The first time Kala is afraid Tarzan has been taken by Sabor or is lost. The second time Tarzan sneaks up behind her about to make an elephant noise when she announces her awareness of him. I wanted to incorporate some surprise into the story. I also wanted to add in the part where Clayton and the crew are scheming to hunt and capture the gorillas in cages. Hope you enjoyed my spin.

Thanks for reading! Be sure to follow along to find out where Inu-Tarzan is taking Kagome on their date!

-TG1


	34. It's A Date

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Inuyasha OST 3 - Mune Ni Himeta Omoi (Innermost Love)_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Warning: **This entire chapter contains heavy Lemon. Please read at your own discretion.

**Inu Tarzan: **It's A Date

Once she was safely on his back he jumped up into the trees. Although the air was warm from the summer heat, the breeze from the rain earlier that day made it cold to zoom through the treetops. It had her teeth chattering and huddling closer to Inu-Tarzan's back to keep warm. She knew he didn't mind seeing how his hands were running up and down her thighs. To Kagome's relief it didn't take them long to get to their secret destination. When they arrived in the open meadow she gasped in surprise at the sight that greeted them.

(*** _Inuyasha OST 3 - Mune Ni Himeta Omoi (Innermost Love)_ ***)

Everywhere she looked there were white flowers glistening with raindrops. Under the moonlight they twinkled like diamonds and were shrouded in hot mists from the nearby hot spring. The air had a thick floral fragrance to it and was warm from the hot water. She noticed one of their quilts from their treehouse was spread out by the spring and a small collection of fruits was sitting on it for them to snack on. It was obvious that he'd put a lot of thought into tonight. It made her feel like they were on a real date!

"Oh wow!" Kagome awed as Inu-Tarzan knelt down so she could slide off his back.

"You like it?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he took her hand in his.

"I love it!" Kagome smiled as her eyes brimmed with happy tears. "It's absolutely beautiful!"

"Good." Inu-Tarzan smiled as he pulled her towards the hot spring. "You want to swim?"

"As long as you don't think we'll get attacked while we're naked." Kagome giggled as she began to untie the fastenings on her skirt.

"Feh! No one comes between me and my mate." Inu-Tarzan smirked as he tossed his loincloth in her face. His playfulness made her laugh. "If they come, I'll protect you."

"Promise?" Kagome asked as she shamelessly devoured her mate's naked body with her eyes as he walked into the water.

"With my life." Inu-Tarzan vowed, making her blush darken. "You are mine to protect Kagome; forever."

"I'm glad." Kagome smiled as she tossed the last of her clothing onto the blanket. Seeing that the ground was slick by the water's edge she took hold of Inu-Tarzan's hand and carefully stepped into the hot spring. "Ooo! This feels amazing!"

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan agreed as he leaned back against one of the heated stones and pulled her to sit in his lap.

"This is nice." Kagome sighed as she snuggled against his strong chest. She smiled when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Umm hmm." Inuyasha purred as he nuzzled into her hair.

He loved the feeling of her tiny form safe and secure in his arms. He didn't like having to leave her at the beach each night when she could be with him in their treehouse. A leopard, boar, boa constrictor or stray inu could easily attack her in her tent while she slept or one of the human males could take advantage of her body while he was away. She was his to protect and no one was allowed to touch her but him. She was his love, his bitch and mate. Kagome was more than he could have ever asked for in a life partner. She was loving, kind, gentle, forgiving, patient, beautiful and warm. She made him laugh, gave him joy and filled his heart with endless love. She saw past his animal features and demonic abilities.

She saw his heart; his true self. She saw... him. She loved Inu-Tarzan for who he was and made him see past the pain and rejection he'd received in the past. She'd become his entire world in a few short months and he couldn't imagine his life without her anymore. Knowing they'd be together for the rest of their lives made his heart ache with happiness. He thought he'd understood what love was when he'd been with Kikyo. She'd been his first love, his first real friend and the one to bring him out of his shell. What he had with Kagome however went far beyond that. Being with Kagome was like breathing air. It was so natural being by her side and suffocating when he went without her.

He needed her like a fish needs water, the plants need the earth to root in and the light needs the darkness. He couldn't survive without her. He'd come to realize these feelings a few days after their mating. It stirred his inner beast so much that he'd experienced a possessiveness unlike ever before. He became clingy, needy and a little controlling at times when it came to her. Thankfully Kagome didn't seem to mind his instinctual needs. In fact, she was almost equally possessive of him as he was of her. She welcomed his carnal hunger for her body and the need to provide and protect for her wellbeing. She submitted to his desires like the perfect bitch and allowed him to dominate her like the alpha he was.

He was her mate, her lover, her partner, her protector and provider and one day the father of her pups. She recognized their connection for what it was and respected their bond so it would strengthen over time. He was so incredibly grateful the gods blessed him with such an honorable and loving mate. He'd be alone and unwanted had she not come to the Congo little over five months ago. With Naraku out of the way he didn't doubt that his weakened heart would have followed Kikyo into the unknown. He'd have likely left the safety and protection of his home and destroyed his honor with his pack for good; all for the sake of a female who could never truly love him for who and what he was.

On top of that, Sessho would have likely died from his injury and what was left of the silver pack would have fallen. It was a damn miracle that Kagome came to their shores. Sure, it was unfortunate that she came with unwanted company but those evil humans would soon be taken care of. In the meantime, he'd enjoy the stillness of the night with his beloved guardian angel and make plans for their future as a pack. He loved the feeling of her silky skin under his palms as he held her in the warm water. Her figure was so petite and delicate compared to his tall muscular one. His demonic strength could easily snap her arm with the flick of his wrist or shred her into pieces with his fangs or claws if he wanted.

Knowing how easily broken she was, had him holding her tighter against him. If anything happened to his Kagome he'd surely lose his mind. She was the most precious thing in his life. She was his to provide for and protect, to love and cherish and one day whelp with his pups. She was his! Having spent time with Kagome over the course of her stay in the jungle he'd learned that human females went into heat at least once a month. He'd nearly lost control of his beast the first time she began to bleed all those months ago. It grew harder and harder to ignore the enticing scent of her fertility the closer they became as friends. Now as her mate he didn't have to hold back from his lustful desires.

He could take her body however he wanted and whenever he damn well pleased. To his delight she was more than willing to comply. Not once had she denied him of his touch. She welcomed his body just like she did his heart. He'd been sad that she hadn't been in heat during their mating night. He would have loved to have pupped her on such a momentous occasion. Thankfully he wouldn't have to wait until next spring to fill her with his pups. He'd spent every opportunity he could deeply rooted in her body since that night. Had Shippo not become a part of their pack she would have likely been pupped by now. With the little squirt unable to interrupt them and Kagome's scent thickly laced with her heat he was determined to accomplish his mission in whelping his bitch.

"Gods... you smell so good." Inu-Tarzan groaned as he nuzzled into the nape of her neck.

"What do I smell like?" Kagome asked as she exposed her neck to his talented mouth as he began to lick and kiss along her skin. She gasped when he nipped behind her ear and sensually sucked on her earlobe.

"Like the ocean breeze, spring flowers..." Inu-Tarzan purred as he slowly licked along the shell of her rounded ear. He smirked when he felt her shiver in his arms and smelled her scent darken with desire. "...and warm sunshine."

"Really?" Kagome asked as his hands began to lovingly run up and down her body. "That's not what I was expecting at all."

"Hm. It is intoxicating." Inu-Tarzan growled as one hand traced the length of her spine while his other hand flirted up her ribs to cup her breast.

"Oh Inu..." Kagome moaned as his calloused palm began to gently knead her aching breast. Her breath hitched in her throat when he flicked his claw over her hardening nipple. "Mmm... please... please don't stop..."

"Mine." Inu-Tarzan purred as his lips began to suckle his mating mark.

Wanting her to understand his need for her, he kissed down her chest to claim her neglected breast in his mouth. He growled hungrily against her heated skin when she moaned her enjoyment to the heavens. He loved the feeling of her dainty fingers lacing through his silver locks as she pulled him closer to her bosom. Wanting her good and ready for their long night of coupling he reached into the water and threaded his fingers through her black curls. Feeling that the water was washing away her liquid heat he gently began to rub against her nub. He smirked against her breast with male pride as he listened to his bitch sing to him. She'd always been responsive to his touch but with her ripe with heat she was especially sensitive and hungry. More than happy to comply he parted her feminine folds and inserted two fingers inside her quivering pussy.

"Inu... T-Tar uh! zaan..." Kagome moaned as she rocked against his hand. "Mmmmm ah!"

"Hook legs... around my waist." Inu-Tarzan panted out as he cupped her backside to help her sit up. He grunted when her lean thighs gripped tightly around his hips.

"Ohh..." Kagome mewled as his fingers curled and stroked deeper inside.

"Feel good?" Inu-Tarzan asked as he added another finger inside. They both groaned at the feeling of his digits exploring the most inner walls of her body. Wanting to feel her melt in his arms he picked up the pace a little.

"Mmmm... yes... just like that!" Kagome sighed as she threw her head back in pleasure.

He always loved it when she submitted to him. She willingly complied to his desires without hesitation. With her head thrown back in passion it caused her back to arch and her breasts to display to his heated gaze. He loved every second of her offering and eagerly licked and suckled her delights. It didn't take her long to reach her first climax with him vigorously thrusting his fingers into her sensitive folds. As she cried out in ecstasy Inu-Tarzan relentlessly licked and sucked on her breasts. Having relaxed in the warm waters long enough Inu-Tarzan held his limp mate against him and carefully climbed out of the spring.

When her back was safely pressed against the blanket he captured her lips with his and began to sensually rock against her fluttering flower. Knowing they had all night to themselves Inu-Tarzan slowly built up his mate with hot lingering kisses. With her legs still looped around his waist he roughly ground himself against her opening with intense, fluid strokes. The sensations of their bodies pleasuring the other had their heads spinning and moaning shamelessly in bliss. It forced them to hold onto each other in a tighter, more intimate embrace. Their bodies were already loose and heated from the hot waters. Now with their desire to unite their bodies as one rushing through their veins they felt like they were on fire.

Feeling that his cock was soaked well enough in her juices he reached between them and rolled his tip along her entrance. He smirked down at his mate when he heard her displeased growl. He hissed when he felt her little nails dig into his ass as she tried to pull him forward. At one time in their love making she'd been shy and timid. Now she wasn't afraid to demand what she wanted of him and he loved every second of it. She was just as vibrant in life as she was in bed. He'd never thought the world could be so beautiful and bright. Wanting to go along with her rougher play he kissed down her front and bit over her left nipple. He chuckled against her breast when he heard her swear under her breath.

Very rarely did Kagome lose control and knowing she was coming undone from his touch had him hardening twice as much. Not wanting his bitch to be angry with him after this bout of lovemaking he pushed his cock forward in a single deep thrust. The low guttural moan that parted her lips was worth all the wait in the end. Feeling just as needy as she was he gripped her hips tightly and slammed home into her awaiting body. He insured with every hard thrust that he pushed into her that she felt his need, his passion and lust for her. She was the reason his cock was so hard and heavy with heat. She was the reason why his body was perspiring with sweat and his lungs were struggling to take in air.

She was the reason he grunted, moaned, growled and groaned in ecstasy. With each pound of his beating heart he sank deeper and deeper into the endless pools of Kagome. She was everything he needed, everything he wanted and more. As their bodies continued to grind, thrust, rock and roll they could feel their inner coils tightening. It was just when they were on the verge of snapping and soaring into euphoria that Inuyasha removed himself from her body. Before Kagome had the chance to complain at the emptiness she was flipped onto her hands and knees with her butt thrust into the air. She was about to look over her shoulder when Inuyasha caged over top of her and slammed into her from behind.

The deep penetrating force of his dick relentlessly stroking and rubbing against her inner nerves had her screaming into the blanket. The force of his thrusts was near bruising and had her holding onto the blanket for support. His body like her own was caked in sweat and had his heavy balls loudly smacking against her ass. The steady rhythm of their rutting accompanied by the cadence of their loud moaning filled the meadow around them. When it finally happened Inuyasha dug his claws into her hips and sank his teeth into his mating mark on her neck. As her release flowed down their legs his cock hardened deeply inside her womb and relentlessly filled her with his seed.

As wave after wave of his essence made claim to her innermost being they remained intimately connected with him rooted from behind. The pleasure of their bodies milking and stroking the other had them sailing higher into erotic bliss. When their visions returned to them and their equilibrium stabilized, Inuyasha rolled them onto their sides. Having not softened yet inside her body he held Kagome with her back held tightly against his sweaty chest. With his tiny mate safe in his arms thoroughly coated in his scent and seed had him purring loudly. It felt like forever for him to finally soften inside her body. Knowing Kagome needed time to refuel before their next coupling, Inuyasha reluctantly slipped out from her body and grabbed one of the pears he'd gathered earlier that day.

"Thank you. It's just what I needed." Kagome sighed as she graciously took the slice of fruit Inuyasha had cut for her with his claw. She moaned when the sweet juices coated her sore throat. "Mm, this is delicious."

"Hm." Inuyasha hummed in agreement as he too took a bite of the juicy pear.

Seeing she'd finished that slice he cut her off another. He smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder as she relaxed comfortably in his arms. As they continued to snack on their fruit he combed his fingers through her sweaty black tresses and every once in a while stole kisses from her sweetened lips. It was during one of these more slow and tender kisses that he entered her body once more and worshiped her like the goddess she was. Just as he'd planned he'd filled her womb with his seed over and over again. By the time the sun had risen in the sky the following morning he'd lost count of the times he'd taken her. As they fell asleep in each other's arms he subconsciously laid his palm over her womb. All he could do now was wait to see if his efforts had paid off. Not even hell freezing over could take the smile off of his face.

[End of Chapter 33]

**Authors Note:**

Hope you enjoyed that! Do you guys have any predictions as to what's going to happen next? Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews! Thank you guys again for reading my fanfic. You guys are amazing. Don't worry, more chapters to come soon!

-TG1


	35. Tables Turned

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_Tarzan Complete score - Tarzan vs Sabor_." You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Warning: **This chapter contains heavy Lemon and violence. Please read at your own discretion.

**Inu Tarzan: **Tables Turned

(*** _Tarzan Complete score - Tarzan vs Sabor ***_)

Professor Porter was just about to sit down and eat his breakfast when he heard yelling coming across the beach. Unsure what was happening he quickly slipped on his shoes and threw on his overcoat. He was just about to pull back the flap on his tent and walk outside when the shouting turned into enraged yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM?!" Mr. Hojo yelled from inside the supply tent. "IT'S GONE! WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE TAKEN IT?!"

"I WAS HERE ALL NIGHT SIR! NO ONE CAME IN!" Snipes yelled back.

Realizing what was happening Professor Porter quickly raced to his desk and hid his notebook inside Kagome's dresser trunk. He was just about to sit down and pretend he was eating his breakfast when Mr. Hojo threw open the tent's flap.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Mr. Hojo demanded. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HIM?!"

"Mr. Hojo!" Professor Porter scolded as he set his cup of coffee down on the table. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I SAID, WHERE IS HE?!" Mr. Hojo yelled, causing Shippo to wake up on Kagome's cot and begin crying. "DID YOU GIVE THEM TO HIM? WHERE DID THEY GO? WHERE ARE THE LAST BULLETS?"

"Mr. Hojo, I don't know why you are so upset! Please calm down!" Professor Porter said calmly as he tried to deescalate the situation.

"Search the place!" Hojo ordered Snipes and Jones.

"Hey! Leave that alone!" Professor Porter yelled as Snipes began to toss his literature all over the floor. "Some of that is very important documents!"

"Shut up old man!" Jones yelled as he shoved Professor Porter onto his cot. "Now tell us where the notebook is."

"Why? I don't understand why you are all so upset." Professor Porter said.

"Don't play dumb old man." Snipes hissed as Hojo and Jones began looking through their personal items. "We saw you leave the supply tent yesterday during our meeting. Now where are the bullets and the notebook."

"I do not have a gun so why would I need bullets?" Professor Porter snapped. "As for my notes, those are for research purposes only! I share them with no one."

"Where is Ms. Porter?" Hojo asked as he finally noticed Shippo crying on the cot.

"She went to take a bath at the river." Professor Porter lied.

"I thought she took a bath last night? It's very unlike her to not take Shippo with her." Hojo frowned.

"I have a feeling he's lying to us, Hojo." Snipes frowned. "She always seems to be conveniently at the river when we come looking for her."

"She's with Inu-Tarzan isn't she." Hojo glared coldly.

"As far as I'm aware she went to the river." Professor Porter said. "If she went to be with Inu-Tarzan from there that's none of my business."

"Found it boss." Jones said as he pulled the notebook out from under Kagome's under garments.

"Tie him up and drag him into the supply tent." Hojo ordered.

"Let go of me this instance!" Professor Porter shouted as he struggled to fight as his hands were tied behind his back.

"Until Ms. Porter gets back to defend herself you will remain there." Hojo said as Professor Porter was gagged and dragged to the supply tent. "Snipes, Jones, have the men set up lookouts around the beach. I want to be the first to know when she's arrived."

"Yes, Sir." Jones said as he and Snipes went to do as he asked.

"In the meantime Professor, you and I will sit here quietly." Hojo said as he sat down in a chair across from him and pulled out his pocket knife. As he sharpened his blade little Shippo slipped out of the tent to find help. He needed to find Inu-Tarzan before it was too late.

xxx stop music xxx

-s-

Kagome was the first to awaken later that morning. Having made love most of the night her entire body was covered in little love bites and scratches from her mate. She sighed, loving the blissful feeling of being sated of her lust. Not an inch of her person had been left untouched or throughly pleasured. She felt as if her body was literally wallowing in the beautiful afterglow of Inu-Tarzan. Were it not for the birds singing in the trees and the light of the sun brightening the sky she might have laid their wrapped protectively in Inu-Tarzan's arms for all eternity. Knowing she needed to get back to camp she forced herself to untangle herself from his embrace. As she stretched her arms above her head she soaked up the warm sunshine and the tranquil floral scent still lingering on the breeze. It was a perfect way to start the day. She smiled when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and warm lips kiss her shoulder.

"Morning." Kagome sighed as her mate trailed lazy kisses up her neck.

"Morning mate." Inu-Tarzan purred as he cupped her cheek to turn her lips towards him.

As they basked in the pleasure of their soft lingering kisses his hands teasingly traced over her breasts and along her navel. When he slipped his tongue into the deepest recesses of her mouth he tenderly cupped her sex and lovingly rubbed over her sensitive nub. Having been intimately tangled just hours before she would have thought her hunger for his touch would have been sated. Guess it just went to show that she'd never tire of her mate. She whimpered against his mouth when he pinched and rolled her nipples in time with his strokes. Already wet for him he gingerly leaned her forwards so she rested on her hands and knees and mounted her from behind. As his cock stretched deep inside her aching pussy she gasped at the sensation and arched her back against his strong chest.

She moaned shamelessly as he began a slow and steady beat against her. The way his hands lovingly traced her thighs, over her ass and along the base of her spine had her gripping the blanket beneath them in a tight fist. She rolled her head from side to side when he firmly gripped her sensitive breasts beneath her. Her eyes rolled into her skull when she felt him thrust deeper into her from behind. His deep husky growls and throaty grunts as he thrust hard and fast sent shivers of pleasure all the way down to her toes. When she felt his hot breath fanning across her shoulder she forced herself to look at him. His eyes like her own were hooded with lust and his hair and skin was damp from their vigorous rutting.

Feeling her release approaching she laced her fingers with his on the blanket and captured his lips in a hungry, passionate kiss. As they met their ends together in a mind blowing release he growled against her lips and fisted himself one final time deep inside. As their release dribbled onto the blanket beneath them they held each other close and savored in the erotic buzz running through their veins. When he at last softened inside Kagome pulled him towards the hot springs to bathe. While they helped each other wash away the hours of sweat and grime from their skin they continued to share sweet kisses. It was a special moment for the both of them and one they would think on often in the years to come.

When they'd at last finished washing up and dressed in their discarded clothing from the day before Kagome climbed onto his back. As they swung through the treetops they enjoyed the quiet stillness of the morning. No words were needed to be spoken about what they'd shared the night before and just moments ago by the hot spring. All they needed was each other and their unwavering love sewn into their hearts. When he smelled humans on the outer edges of the camp Inu-Tarzan rerouted his path. Not wanting his mate to accidentally get mistaken for an animal and get shot he dropped her off at the river where they'd met the evening before.

"Don't take too long at camp mate." Inu-Tarzan purred as he held her close to his chest as he suckled behind her ear. "I want to spend the day with you at the tree house."

"Alright." Kagome giggled as he licked along the shell of her ear. "Where should I meet you?"

"Fruit tree grove." Inu-Tarzan said before leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Sounds good." Kagome sighed against his mouth. "Nalingi yo."

"Nalingi yo, my beautiful mate." Inu-Tarzan purred as he kissed her lips one final time.

When he could no longer see his mate running up the path towards the camp he raced towards home. Little did he know that his happy world was about to turn upside down.

-s-

"Grandpa! Grandpa I'm back!" Kagome called as she jogged to the tent. When she pulled the door flap back it wasn't her grandpa that greeted her but none other than Mr. Hojo. "Mr. Hojo! What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you my dear. Where have you been? I was starting to get worried that something terrible happened to you." Mr. Hojo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down with a very displeased expression.

"I got really hot last night so I went to take a bath at the river to cool off." Kagome stammered as she tried to back away from him.

"I see." Mr. Hojo said as he noticed her damp hair. He frowned when he saw dozens of scrapes on her arms and legs. "What are all of these cuts from?"

"I got caught in a brier bush." Kagome lied as she tried to get away from him. "Now would you excuse me? I need to speak with my grandpa about something."

"The Professor is a little busy at the moment." Mr. Hojo said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest.

"Mr. Hojo... wh-what are you doing?" Kagome panicked as his grip around her waist tightened.

"Doing something I should have done months ago." Mr. Hojo said as he forced his mouth on hers.

Stunned at his boldness Kagome remained stiff as a board in his arms. She couldn't believe that Hojo had done this! When anger replaced her shock she pushed against his shoulders with all her might. Misunderstanding her anger for passion Mr. Hojo deepened their kiss by forcing his tongue into her mouth and sliding his hands down her back to cup her butt. Enraged at his assault she pounded on his chest with her fists and bit down on his tongue. As his blood filled her mouth he yelled at the pain and shoved her away.

"Ouch!" Mr. Hojo yelled as his bleeding tongue swelled in his mouth. "What on earth has gotten into you?!"

"What's gotten into me?" Kagome panted as she tried to understand what was going on. "Why did you kiss me? I didn't want it!"

"Didn't want it?" Mr. Hojo snapped angrily. "It is my right as your future husband to kiss you, to touch you, to hold you, to... what the hell is on your neck?"

"Wha?" Kagome paled as she looked to see that her shirt's sleeve had slipped down her shoulder to reveal her mating mark.

"Is that a bite mark?!" Mr. Hojo snarled as he roughly gripped her shoulder to get a better look. The force of his yank tore her shirt causing it to sag low on her shoulder and expose her upper breast. "He fucking bit you! You had sex with him didn't you?!

"Get your hands off of me!" Kagome yelled as she tried to fight him off.

"You little whore!" Mr. Hojo snarled as he noticed the dozens of hickies lining her neck and the swell of her breast. Furious at her betrayal he gripped Kagome's neck in his hand. "How are you ok with bestiality?! He's a freaking monster!"

"The only... monstrous beasts… I... see… is the one… standing right in front of me." Kagome choked as her face started to turn different colors.

"A monster am I?" Mr. Hojo laughed as he tightened his hold a little harder around her neck. "We'll see just how monstrous I can be when I use your grandpa's notes to invade his home and kill his family."

"No." Kagome whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. "Don't kill them... they are victim's in all of this."

"Victims?" Mr. Hojo scoffed as he gripped her hair in a tight fist and dragged her out of the tent. "They are trying to kill us!"

"Only because we threatened them first!" Kagome cried out as she tried to loosen his grip on her hair. "Ouch! You're hurting me!"

"Mr. Hojo? Is everything alright?" Snipes asked as he noticed his rough treatment of her.

"Hell no! She fucking mated with the beast!" Mr. Hojo yelled as he tossed her into the supply tent. "Tie her up with the old man. "We've got hunting to do."

"No!" Kagome wailed as the men tied her arms behind her back. "Inu-Tarzan! Inu-Tarzaaaan!"

"Silence you worthless little bitch!" Snipes yelled as Mr. Hojo slapped her across the mouth. "Your dog isn't coming to save you this time."

"Let meh gho!" Kagome cried as Jones slipped a gag over her mouth.

"Sorry my dear." Mr. Hojo laughed as he kneeled down in front of her with a wicked smirk. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Fhuk hugh Hoho!" Kagome snarled behind her gag.

"My, my… what a fowl mouth you have Ms. Porter." Mr. Hojo frowned as he stood up with a nasty glare. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering it's coming from a spoiled piece of meat like yourself. Nonetheless, I digress. Come on boys, let's be off."

"Nogh! Cohm bhak! Ingh-Tahzhan!" Kagome yelled behind her gag. "Ingh-Tahzhan!"

[End of Chapter 34]

**Authors Note:**

Oh no! Will Mr. Hojo succeed in finding the silver pack's cave? Will Shippo be able to find Inu-Tarzan before it's too late? What about Kagome and the Professor? Now that Mr. Hojo and the men know of their allegiance to the silver pack will their lives be at risk? Be sure to follow along to find out what will happen next!

This chapter was inspired by Clayton crossing the x on the map when they find the gorilla's lair and later locks Tarzan, Jane and the Professor into the bottom of the boat. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review with your thoughts. :)

-TG1


	36. Times Up

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music: **The song I have selected for this chapter is: "_The Gorillas Score - Mark Mancina_" You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Warning: **This chapter contains violence. Please read at your own discretion.

**Inu Tarzan: **Times Up

(*** _The Gorillas Score - Mark Mancina ***)_

When the guard wasn't paying attention Kagome rolled over to a crate at the back of the tent and began to saw away at her bindings. It took her longer than she'd liked but eventually she was able to snap the ropes around her wrists. Knowing their guard would come to check in on them any moment now she quickly grabbed one of the empty guns off of the table and waited behind the crates by the front flap. As soon as the guard came through the flap she jammed the butt of the gun into his skull knocking him out cold. As soon as he was unconscious she kicked away his loaded gun and went to untie her grandpa.

"Thank you child!" Professor Porter panted as he pulled his crying granddaughter into his arms. "Hurry, we must get to Inu-Tarzan before it's too late!"

"But grandpa! We only have one loaded gun to fight against Mr. Hojo with!" Kagome sobbed as the first gunshot sounded from the jungle. "Inu-Tarzan!"

"Hurry child! There isn't a moment to lose!" Professor Porter shouted just as heavy rain clouds began to darken the skies around them.

-s-

Inu-Tarzan got that anxious feeling in his belly again. The last time he'd felt it, Kagome came down with malaria and nearly died. Unlike before his pack was back at the cave meaning they could protect their home without him. He was about to head towards the beach and check on Kagome when Shippo came bursting into the tree grove.

"Inu-Tarzan!" Shippo yelled as he ran towards him with all his might. "Inu-Tarzan help!"

"Shippo? What the hell?" Inu-Tarzan yelled as he quickly leapt down from the tree to gather the hyperventilating monkey into his arms.

"You have to stop them!" Shippo exclaimed as he tried to pull Inu-Tarzan towards the camp.

"What?" Inu-Tarzan paled just as the scent of humans blew on the breeze.

"You need to stop them before it's too late! The humans are..."

BANG

"Gah!" Inu-Tarzan grunted as he hunched over in pain. His entire arm felt like it was being eaten alive by fire ants. Having heard the distant sound of a gunshot he instantly knew he'd been hit. Thankfully the bullet only managed to graze his left bicep.

"Inu-Tarzan!" Shippo cried out when he noticed the blood dripping down his arm.

"Damn it Shippo! Go and hide in the trees now!" Inu-Tarzan cursed when he heard footsteps coming their way.

"But I...''

"NOW!" Inu-Tarzan yelled just as he quickly leapt out of the grove.

BANG BANG

"Shit!" Inu-Tarzan cursed as he barely dodged two more bullets.

"Run all you want Inu-Tarzan!" Mr. Hojo laughed as he saw a silver streak flash through the treetops. "The Porters have ever so kindly given me a road map to your home. The work you helped them collect over the past six months will now be the cause for your family's demise."

"You lie!" Inu-Tarzan snarled as he quickly flew into another tree to avoid being shot.

"Then how do I know that your family resides in a cave along the western valley?" Mr. Hojo laughed as he held the notebook up for him to see. "They betrayed you Inu-Tarzan and now I will hunt down and kill all that you hold dear."

"Never!" Inu-Tarzan growled as he leapt higher into the treetops and quickly sped home.

He couldn't believe this was happening! He'd known the professor had been making a map in his notebook but he never would have thought they'd give it to Mr. Hojo. If what Hojo had said was true, then Kagome and her grandfather had betrayed him. He should have seen this coming. She's tricked him into believing he could be loved with her beautiful body and seduced his mind with her words of love. Now the humans would strike first with the bullets they had left in their guns and kill his pack when they were at their weakest. He felt so betrayed, hurt and angry.

"Sessho!" Inu-Tarzan shouted as he landed in the clearing. "We got to go… now!"

"What? What has happened?" Sessho demanded just as the scent of humans blew on the breeze. "What is…"

"It's the humans! They're coming! Get everyone into the spare dens! Now!" Inu-Tarzan snarled.

"Go!" Sessho commanded his guards as they quickly did as he asked.

They'd gotten all of the females and pups inside the hidden dens on the far side of the cave when the humans arrived. Not wanting them to see where they'd hidden their families along the hillside the males fled into the forest in the opposite direction of the dens. The men seeing their prey running off shot red flares into the sky and charged at them shouting their war cries into the air. The flares burst high in the sky lighting up the landscape for miles around. As the sounds of their gunshots rolled across the landscape heavy torrential rain began to fall from the sky. It quickly had the earth turning into mush making it hard to move around.

As the flares slowly began to die out from the rain, only the light of the sun peaking through the rain clouds and their torchlights made it possible to see friends from foe. Unfortunately for the humans the inu's had an advantage. They knew the landscape, had enhanced senses and could vanish within the shadows of the dark jungle brush with ease. As the sparks of gunfire lit up around them the scent of blood and the cries of battle sounded in the air. Both man and beast littered the landscape as the heavy rain continued to hammer down on them.

When Kagome and her grandpa finally arrived on the battlefield Mr. Hojo and Inu-Tarzan were rolling around in the mud covered in blood. Somehow during the fight Mr. Hojo's gun had gotten knocked out of his hands and they were kicking and punching each other as they desperately tried to reach for it. Seeing his chance Professor Porter ran into the line of fire and quickly grabbed the gun. Now with two loaded guns in his hands he pointed them up into the air and he screamed at the top of his lungs to seize fire.

"PULL BACK!" Professor Porter screamed as he shot the guns into the air again. "I DEMAND EVERYONE TO PULL BACK!"

Everyone stunned on what was going on reluctantly stepped away from the fights and regrouped with their surviving members on opposite sides of the battleground. Kagome seeing her bloody and muddy mate gathering with the surviving inu's broke away from the humans and ran to his side. When she got close to him however he growled in her face making her stop and stare wide eyed in surprise.

"Stay away!" Inu-Tarzan snarled as Kagome once again tried to approach him.

"Inu-Tarzan!" Kagome gasped as he snapped his teeth at her and growled. "What are you…"

"I said go away!" Inu-Tarzan snarled again. "You betray Inu-Tarzan! Tell inu to not attack to keep peace. You lie! Humans attack inu's and now they are dead!"

"No Inu-Tarzan!" Kagome sobbed as she tried to approach him again. "I tried to stop them but they tied my grandpa and I up. We couldn't come to tell you they were coming!"

"You lie!" Inu-Tarzan snarled. "How they get here then?! You tell them that's how! You tell them where home is!"

"No! That was my fault!" Professor Porter defended as he grabbed the muddy journal off of the ground. "He took my notes and figured it out from there!"

"You lie to protect yourself!" Inu-Tarzan growled as the other inus readied to charge once again behind him.

"Does this look like I'm lying to you?!" Kagome screamed as she pointed to her battered cheek. Waving her inflamed wrists in his face she screamed again, "Does this look like I'm lying to you?!" Pointing to her neck with Mr. Hojo's fingers bruised into the skin she screamed one last time "Does this look like I'm lying to you!"

"K-Kagome?!" Inu-Tarzan stared in shock as the red haze in his eyes began to clear. Seeing the bruises and suddenly smelling the scent of her blood shook him out of his anger and hate. He was finally seeing her scars, her wounds and the smell of fear and grief covering her body. Then when Mr. Hojo's scent coated her face and her neck his anger rekindled. "You hurt mate!"

"No Inu-Tarzan!" Kagome sobbed as she leapt into her mate's chest to stop him from attacking again. "Please! No more killing! No more death!"

"But…" Inu-Tarzan whined as his ears went back on his head.

"No!" Kagome sobbed only making his power to fight weaken even more. "Don't you see? Don't you all see that if you continue to fight like this you will all die? You will fight till the last one is standing. I know you hate to admit it but given the situation you are on equal playing fields and are evenly matched. There will not be a winner. You will all die! So please! Please let this end! No more death! No more death!"

"Will your pack promise to not attack the men anymore?" Professor Porter asked as the men behind him watched the negotiations unfold.

"Only if the humans no hunt no more." Inu-Tarzan said. "No hunt, not attack."

"Well men? Do you think we can survive on our dried meat and left over canned goods until the boat arrives?" Professor Porter asked as he turned to face the men. "Or do you wish to battle it out once again and risk never seeing your families?"

"I think I can spare being a vegetarian for a few days. I've had enough meat to last me a good while. What about you boys? Are you ready to go back to camp?" Jones asked as he looked at everyone.

"Yeah, I'm tired of this shit. I came to hunt; not start a fuckin war." Snipes said, earning grunts and nods in agreement from the other men.

"You're giving up?" Mr. Hojo yelled, making everyone turn to look at him in confusion. "You're really going to let those beasts win? They're lying to us! They want revenge for what we've done! They won't sleep until we're all dead! They'll hunt us down one by one, come into our tents when it's dark and kill us!"

"Let it go Hojo. You're just being paranoid." Jones scoffed as the other men began to walk back towards camp. "I'm tired, got mud in my shoes, I'm hungry and cold from the rain. I got my thrill of the hunt, now I'm ready for bed. We can come back tomorrow and get their furs."

"No! I will not let it go!" Mr. Hojo snapped as he ripped Snipes' gun from his hands and pointed it at Inu-Tarzan. "I will not be leaving without what is _MINE_!"

"Mr. Hojo no!" Professor Porter shouted.

BANG!

[End of Chapter 35]

**Authors** **Note:**

Thank you for reading the chapter. It was inspired by Clayton and the shipmates hunting the gorillas in the jungle. I hope you enjoyed it and will click the follow button to find out what happens next.


	37. Always

**Title:** Inu Tarzan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline.

**Music:** The song I have selected for this chapter is: "Tarzan OST: The Death of Kerchak." You are welcome to listen along if you want. It is not required to follow along with the story. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings, as there is often more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Inu Tarzan:** Always

(Recap)

"Will your pack promise to not attack the men anymore?" Professor Porter asked as the men behind him watched the negotiations unfold.

"Only if the humans no hunt no more." Inu-Tarzan said. "No hunt, not attack."

"Well men? Do you think we can survive on our dried meat and left over canned goods until the boat arrives?" Professor Porter asked as he turned to face the men. "Or do you wish to battle it out once again and risk never seeing your families?"

"I think I can spare being a vegetarian for a few days. I've had enough meat to last me a good while. What about you boys? Are you ready to go back to camp?" Jones asked as he looked at everyone.

"Yeah, I'm tired of this shit. I came to hunt; not start a fuckin war." Snipes said, earning grunts and nods in agreement from the other men.

"You're giving up?" Mr. Hojo yelled, making everyone turn to look at him in confusion. "You're really going to let those beasts win? They're lying to us! They want revenge for what we've done! They won't sleep until we're all dead! They'll hunt us down one by one, come into our tents when it's dark and kill us!"

"Let it go Hojo. You're just being paranoid." Jones scoffed as the other men began to walk back towards camp. "I'm tired, got mud in my shoes, I'm hungry and cold from the rain. I got my thrill of the hunt, now I'm ready for bed. We can come back tomorrow and get their furs."

"No! I will not let it go!" Mr. Hojo snapped as he ripped Snipes' gun from his hands and pointed it at Inu-Tarzan. "I will not be leaving without what is MINE!"

"Mr. Hojo no!" Professor Porter shouted.

BANG!

(Reconvene)

Inu-Tarzan didn't understand. He'd braced for the impact by closing his eyes and tightening all the muscles in his body, but it never came. Wasn't the bullet supposed to hurt? When he'd been shot in his arm he thought he was on fire! Why did he feel exactly the same? No pain, just cold and angry as hell. Everything was dark and the silence seemed to last forever. Wait... why could he still hear his racing heart in his chest? Was this what death was supposed to feel like?

"KAGOME!" Professor Porter screamed, causing Inu-Tarzan's eyes to snap open.

Following the old man with his intense gaze he watched him huddle down at his feet. He stared in shock at the tiny figure crumpled on the ground.

"K-Kago…me?" Inu-Tarzan stammered in shock as he watched the old man frantically check over the eerily silent girl. When the old man turned her over revealing a large patch of blood beginning to spread on her shirt he sank to his knees and cried, "KAGOME!"

"Oh Kagome!" Professor Porter wailed as he frantically fretted over his bleeding granddaughter.

"You idiot!" Jones yelled as Mr. Hojo stared in shock at the dying girl on the ground. "Look what you've done! You've killed her!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Mr. Hojo stuttered as he tried backing away towards the jungle. "I didn't mean to kill her! She jumped right in front of him! I wasn't trying to get her! It's his fault!"

"That doesn't matter! We called a truce and you were still out for blood!" Snipes shouted, causing the other men to start yelling at him.

"If you hadn't tricked us into thinking war was the only answer we wouldn't be in this mess!" Jones yelled.

"Arrest him!" Professor Porter demanded as he applied pressure to Kagome's heavily bleeding wound. "He will be tried back in London for his sins!"

"No! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!" Mr. Hojo denied as he shoved off the other men and raced off into the jungle.

"Sessho…" Inu-Tarzan growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes, little brother?" Sessho asked as he watched his brother tenderly pick up his dying mate in his arms and curl her close to his chest.

"You have my permission to take my kill." Inu-Tarzan said.

"As you wish." Sessho said as he and his pack mates raced off into the jungle to hunt down their prey. The sounds of their howling and barking soon disappeared in the darkness as the cries of Mr. Hojo's misery died on the wind.

(*** Tarzan OST: The Death of Kerchak ***)

"Inu.. t Tar…zan" whispered a very weak voice.

"Kagome!" Inu-Tarzan gasped as he watched his pale faced mate's eyes flicker open to look into his own.

""I'm so… gl-glad you're… ok." Kagome whispered as everyone gathered closer to listen.

"Why did you move? Why you not stay away?" Inu-Tarzan wailed as his eyes welled with tears and his chest constricted his breathing.

"You're always… ss… saving me…" Kagome whispered as she reached up a trembling hand and cupped his cheek. She smiled softly when he leaned into her touch and nuzzled his damp cheek into her palm. "It's about time… I r-return the fa... vor."

"Kagome!" Inu-Tarzan shouted as she lost consciousness. "Kagome wake up!"

"Quick men! We must get her back to camp now!" Professor Porter commanded as Inu-Tarzan carefully raced back towards the beach.

"Kagome!" Inu-Tarzan sobbed as the scent of her blood grew stronger.

"Please don't die!"

As soon as they arrived at camp Professor Porter and Inu-Tarzan quickly went to work on digging out the bullet in her side and stopping the bleeding. It took longer than they expected but by the time the sun rose the following morning Kagome was in stable condition. Having lost too much blood and the rising fever beginning to spread in her veins from infection they knew it was only a matter of time before she died. It was later that day that hope dwelled on the horizon. Not wanting the ship to miss their location the men frantically shot off two more flares into the sky and burned a massive bonfire on the beach. When the ship blew its horn and continued to grow closer they knew they'd been spotted.

"We must get her aboard the ship." Professor Porter commanded as the men frantically packed up their tents and supplies. "It's her only hope of survival."

"Inu-Tarzan come with you." Inu-Tarzan said as he helped to toss Kagome's items into her travelers trunk.

"No, Inu-Tarzan. You belong here in the jungle with your pack. They need you here." Professor Porter said.

"No! Inu-Tarzan not leave mate!" Inu-Tarzan growled just as Kagome stirred on the cot. "Kagome?!"

"Ow…" Kagome moaned as the pain in her side stopped her from sitting up.

"Do not move, child. You've been shot." Professor Porter commanded as he grabbed a cool cloth off of the table and handed it to Inu-Tarzan. "Here, place this on her forehead."

"Oh yeah…" Kagome sighed as she struggled to open her eyes. Feeling the cool cloth on her brow she turned to face her mate. "Inu…"

"Sh… No speak." Inu-Tarzan soothed as he knelt down to nuzzle into her neck. Kissing along her jaw he said, "Rest. Save energy. Leave soon."

"Leave?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his tender touches.

"The boat's returned child." Professor Porter said as he loaded the last of her art supplies into her trunk. "It's time to go home."

"Home?" Kagome asked uncertain. "But this is my home."

"No, child." Professor Porter sighed as he came to sit by her bedside. Rocking the sleeping Shippo in his arms he said, "If you stay here, you will die."

"But I can't leave him!" Kagome began to cry as she realized what was happening. "Please! I don't want to leave him! What about Shippo? He needs me too!"

"Let me come. I protect Kagome." Inu-Tarzan growled not understanding why he couldn't just go with them.

"No, Inu-Tarzan. London is no place for a half human dog or a baby monkey. The stress, diseases and dangers will kill you both. The only place you might survive is in a zoo or laboratory and I will not let that happen. You cannot go home with us. You both belong here in the jungle. I saw your brother's leg. He'll need you more than ever now that our men have killed more of his stronger warriors." Professor Porter said.

"Grandpa's right." Kagome sniffled as Inu-Tarzan's golden eyes widened with understanding. "If I stay, I'll die and if you go, you'll die."

"but… you go, you may live." Inu-Tarzan grit his teeth as he tried to fight back the sting in his eyes.

"Yes." Kagome hiccuped as Inu-Tarzan cupped her cheek in his hand. "but I don't want to leave you."

"You never will." Inu-Tarzan promised as he placed her palm over his heart. "In my heart… always."

"Always." Kagome sobbed before he claimed her lips in a farewell kiss.

Knowing their time together was coming to an end they held each other close and kissed passionately until their lungs could no longer bare it. Even then they remained close and cried together. When everything was finally loaded onto the ship and only one lifeboat remained on the beach Professor Porter passed the crying Shippo over to Inu-Tarzan and two other seamen came to collect his granddaughter.

"The time has come to say goodbye." Professor Porter said as he looked down at the grieving lovers.

"I will miss you Kagome." Inu-Tarzan said as he looked down at her with sad eyes.

"I'll miss you too… Inu…T-Tar...zan." Kagome hiccupped as she struggled to hold back her tears. "Nalingi yo"

"Nalingi yo…" Inu-Tarzan choked out as he kissed her lips one final time.

When they broke apart the men lifted her cot up to walk towards the boat. As they carried her towards the surf Inu-Tarzan took hold of her hand in his and looked into her eyes in despair. As the men were getting into the boat he placed her hand palm to palm with his own.

"Goodbye… mate." Inu-Tarzan whispered just as the men shoved off the beach. Kagome heartbroken at the unfortunate turn of events broke down into unconsolable sobs. As the men took her farther and farther away from him she looked longingly into his eyes.

"Goodbye Inu-Tarzan! Goodbye Shippo!" Professor Porter shouted as he watched the grief stricken dog man sink to his knees on the beach. Taking hold of Kagome's hand he gently squeezed it and said, "I'm going to miss those boys."

After Inu-Tarzan watched Kagome's cot get loaded onto the Tortuga he raced back into the jungle towards his mother's house. With Shippo holding onto his back they soared through the treetops at record speed. By the time they arrived on the tallest branch of the tree house the ship was pulling up its anchor. When the boat sounded its horn and began sailing north along the African coast Inu-Tarzan lifted his face towards the heavens and howled his mournful song to the world.

[End of Chapter 36]


	38. Authors Notes: Important Notice

**Authors Note: **IMPORTANT NOTICE

This is the end of Book 1 of Inu-Tarzan. What does that mean?! It means I will be writing a second book! Yay! Where can you find it? Well, right here of course!

I'm not a fan of having to search for books. So to avoid that hot mess I'm just going to add Book 2 to this same story feed! That way everyone is updated on when Book 2 chapters are posted and you don't have to hop around trying to find it. Book 2 will be called: **Inu-Tarzan:** **Second Chance** (_You will see the title difference when I update the next chapter.)_

Why create a second book? I feel like chapter 33 is a good middle point in my story progression. Book 2 will encompass Kagome in England much like in the original Tarzan Book series did where Jane leaves to go to America. This second book will include some new Tarzan characters that appear in the original book as well as some unexpected twists. To show you what I mean... I will be posting a teaser chapter next Thursday, July 9th, 2020 7PM Eastern Daylight Time.

When will Book 2 be posted? Book 2 will officially be launched on August 7th 2020 7PM EDT! Yay! Like I mentioned above, the chapters for book 2 will be added onto Book 1's feed. How do you get notified when new chapters are added? Click the follow button for this story, Inu-Tarzan and you will receive an email notifying you of the updates for Inu-Tarzan: Second Chance.

I hope you are excited about Book 2 as much as I am! I wouldn't even consider writing a second book if it weren't for your amazing support. You guys are amazing and I love experiencing this story with you. Feel free to share your remarks for both Book 1 and your thoughts for Book 2 in the comments! I love reading them. :D

Until the next adventure,

-TG1

_P.S - don't forget to look out for the chapter teaser on Thursday, July 9th, 2020 7PM Eastern Daylight Time_


	39. B2 - Intro: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:** Alright folks! Here's the teaser for Book 2 of Inu-Tarzan! Remember, the official launch for **Second Chance** is on August 7th, 2020 7PM EDT! If you want updates for this new book click the follow button. You will receive an email alerting you of the new chapters. Now onto Book 2! Enjoy! :D

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance: **New Beginnings

[A month and a half later]

"You are certain she will recover?" Professor Porter asked as he and the doctor stood out in the hallway.

"Absolutely." The doctor said as they looked through the doorway to see Kagome sleeping soundly in her hospital bed. "Had you neglected in her care during the journey her organs would have suffered permanent damages and likely lost the baby to infection."

"B-baby?" Professor Porter stuttered as he stared at the doctor in shock.

"I do apologize. I wasn't aware you didn't know!" The doctor apologized.

"No, no! It's quite alright." Professor Porter waved off reassuringly. "The news just caught me by surprise is all. How were you able to tell?"

"During my initial checkup she described symptoms not associated with her condition." The doctor explained as they continued to watch over the blissfully unaware expecting mother-to-be as she slept. "I ran some tests and they all came back positive."

"Incredible…" Professor Porter awed as he walked to her bedside and sat down in his seat. "She and her uh… husband only recently got married."

"Ah! Now I understand why it was so unexpected." The doctor laughed as he scribbled some notes down on his notepad. "My nurses will check on her again this afternoon. If all checks out, she is safe to leave first thing tomorrow morning. If I don't see you again, do send her and the expecting father-to-be my congratulations."

"Thank you doctor." Professor Porter said as he shook his hand. "Thank you so much."

"Of course." The doctor smiled before walking out of the healing wing.

As the professor sat back in his chair he couldn't help but look at his granddaughter in shock. He'd known she and Inu-Tarzan had consummated their relationship from the mark on her neck, but he never thought the repercussions of those intimate acts would resurface almost two months later. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Inu-Tarzan was half dog. Would that mean his great grandchild would be subject to reticule and endangerment from scientists and the black market dealers its entire life? His heart was already restless for his granddaughter losing her mate. What would become of her now that she was carrying his child?

"Grandpa?" Kagome groaned groggily from sleep.

"Yes, child?" Professor Porter asked as he brushed her bangs back on her forehead.

"Are we home yet?" Kagome asked as she took his hand into hers.

"Not quite. We are still at the hospital in Senegal. If the doctor releases you tomorrow we will be home in little over a month." Professor Porter said as he continued to pet her forehead affectionately.

"That's right…" Kagome sighed as she forced herself to sit up. "What did the doctor say?"

"He was pleased by our swift care and suggested that you take it easy until we return home." Professor Porter said reassuringly. "He also ran some additional tests and they came back positive."

"Positive?" Kagome asked in confusion. "Positive for what?"

"You are with child my dear." Professor Porter said with a soft smile. Upon hearing the news Kagome gasped in shock and clutched her stomach with her hand. "It's a miracle the little one was able to survive the bullet wound. You will need to focus on keeping up your strength more than ever. I'll be sure to handle all of the arrangements for your care once we get home."

"I'm… I'm pregnant?" Kagome stammered with misty eyes.

"Yes, but you need to listen to me." Professor Porter warned her. "If your child has any of Inu-Tarzan's features it could be in very grave danger. We must speak of your pregnancy to no one until it is born. Do you understand me?"

"Yes… we must keep my baby... Inu-Tarzan's baby safe." Kagome agreed as she stared down at her slightly bloated stomach in shock.

"Do not fret. You have your mother, brother and I to help you." Professor Porter reassured her. "We won't let anyone take away your child."

"Thanks grandpa… I just wish… Inu-Tarzan were here." Kagome sniffled as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "He'd want to be here for this."

"I know child, I know." Professor Porter shushed as he pulled his crying granddaughter into his arms. "He would be here if things were different."

"It just hurts… knowing… he'll never know his child. He'll live on… not knowing if I lived… or died." Kagome sobbed.

"He'll know." Professor Porter said, making Kagome turn to look up at him.

"H-how?" Kagome hiccupped.

"I feel it in my heart." Professor Porter said with hope in his eyes.

As planned they loaded the ship the following morning and set sail from Dakar to London. Wanting her baby to stay healthy and strong Kagome followed the doctor's instructions by taking it easy the remainder of their journey and added the vitamin tablets to her daily diet. When they finally arrived in England about a month and two weeks later, Kagome was already beginning to show. Thankfully with the changing of the seasons more layers were needed to keep warm. It made it easier for Kagome to hide her growing belly from questioning eyes. As the months went on Kagome sought the sanctuary of her family home and worked on transcribing her notes and illustrations into rough drafts with her grandpa.

They were already working on their second draft of their project when her final trimester came full swing. Every day her delivery date grew closer Kagome lost herself in her work. It was the only way to avoid the pain of missing her mate while still feeling his heart beating in her chest. No one but her immediate family and trusted friends knew of her situation. Anyone who asked about her health believed her to still be recovering from lingering effects of the gunshot. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until the Hojo family threatened to sue the Porters for the death of their son.

They claimed he would not have committed the crime in shooting Kagome if he had proper psychological and medical care. They believed him being exposed to the malaria fever and the stressful mind games of the jungle stirred him to act irrationally. Many members of the community were in favor of Mr. Hojo's innocents seeing how his reputation preceded him. Thankfully Professor Porter kept tabs with Snipes and Jones after their trip. Having survived malaria and their witness to the crime the case was dropped before Kagome had to show herself before the court eight months pregnant. Life was relatively peaceful after that. Then on the last day of winter Kagome's water broke.

"GAH!" Kagome screamed as she bared down with everything she had.

"That's it honey! Push, push, push!" Kagome's mother Amelia shouted as a little gray crown began to show between her legs.

"I can see the head Kagome! You're almost there!" Kagome's best friend Sango shouted as she held Kagome's hand.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she bore down again. Her face was beat red, covered in sweat and scrunched up in concentration and pain. She was panting and groaning loudly as the pressure between her legs strained and pulled beyond unbearable. When the contraction subsided she threw her head back on the pillow and panted to try and catch her breath. "I can't do this…"

"Just a little while longer sweetie. Your little one will soon be here." Amelia soothed just as another contraction started. "Just continue to think about that."

"GAAAH!" Kagome screamed again as the head passed through her tight canal.

"Just a little more!" Sango cheered as Kagome's mother worked on getting the shoulders out next. "Push! Kagome, push!"

"Wahh!" cried a little voice as its tiny body was born from her own.

"It's a girl!" Amelia exclaimed as happy tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh mama..." Kagome sobbed as her mother set her daughter onto her chest. "Hi there cutie."

"Wahh!" the little babe continued to cry as Kagome peppered her little head with kisses.

"She's got a strong set of lungs on her." Amelia laughed as they cooed over the little babe.

"Wahh! Wahh!" the little babe cried on as it curled itself close to Kagome's heart.

"Howl all you like little one. Your father would be baying along with you." Kagome sniffled as she ran her finger down her little grey fuzz on her head.

"Does she look like him?" Amelia asked as Sango tied and cut off the umbilical cord and covered her over with a warm blanket.

"She does." Kagome sniffled as her little girl's tiny hand curled around her finger. "Although her father had silver hair, her gray is a good blend of the both of us. Plus, she has his round face, button nose, and…"

"Her eyes!" Sango gasped as two golden orbs stared back at them.

"I'm so glad." Kagome smiled down at her beautiful baby girl. She looked every bit the little angel she'd seen in her dream. She couldn't help but smile knowing at least she had a piece of her mate to have with her from now on.

"What name did you decide?" Sango asked as she placed a tiny hat on the baby's head to keep it warm.

"Izayoi." Kagome said as she tenderly traced her tiny jaw. "Her name shall be Izayoi."

"Izayoi?" Sango repeated in confusion. "That's very unique."

"It was his mother's name." Kagome explained.

"A fine name darling." Amelia said as she kissed Kagome on the forehead. "Your husband would be proud."

"Wahh!" Izayoi cried as she nuzzled her mother's chest.

"Sh…" Kagome soothed as Sango helped her to sit up on the bed. "Just a moment, little one. Let mama get comfy so you can eat."

After pulling down her robe she offered her weeping breast to her pup. Izoyoi smelling her mother's milk quickly latched onto her teat and began nursing away. By the time she'd had her fill and had fallen asleep against her mother's bosom Sango and Amelia had cleaned up the room, said their goodbyes and left. Now, alone with her daughter she silently cried for her mate.

"Oh Inu-Tarzan… I miss you so much." Kagome sobbed as she looked down on her slumbering babe. "If only there was a way we could be together again."

As the months ticked by Izayoi's dog-like characteristics became more and more apparent. Although she lacked her father's dog-ears, her little k9 milk teeth grew in place of human teeth and her dainty fingers and toes developed stronger dog-like claws. As she learned to crawl she hid her toys and snacks under the rug and cut her teeth on the wooden furniture. She also had enhanced senses and began to growl and bark as she learned to speak. The Porters hoping if she were around other human children she might lose these traits took her to the park. As the weeks went by without incident Kagome continued to take her to the park and went on with life as normal.

Then out of the blue Izayoi got into a fight with some of the other children. The fight ended up with one child getting bitten and another one scratched across the cheek. Kagome tried to reason with the other parents but they threatened to sue should she bring her back. Although their threat never happened, Children's Services heard about the event. It took months of brown nosing on Professor Porter's end for the investigation to be dropped. The Porter's kept Izayoi hidden away from other humans after that and agreed that homeschooling would be for the best down the road. Izayoi wanted to play with the other children but it was still too dangerous. She needed to mature, learn how to play gently and control her temper.

When Izayoi's second birthday came around Kagome and her grandfather's books were finally ready to sell. The set had a total of 10 books each filled with invaluable medical and biological research and detailed illustrations and maps. As expected the books quickly became a top selling item and stores had a hard time keeping them on the shelves. Universities from all over Europe requested the Porters to come speak and attend various conventions, charity events, fundraisers for animal conservation and join in on other research excursions across the globe. Afraid to leave Izayoi behind at such a young age Professor Porter attended many of the events and meetings without his granddaughter. Only when the events were closer to home did Kagome attend.

It was at one of these fundraising events in London that everything changed. Kagome and her grandpa were sipping wine with a group of fellow scientists in a grand study lounge when a man dressed in an expensive suit approached them. He introduced himself as Mr. D'Arnot and inquired about where she'd gotten her pink stone necklace. Kagome, caught off guard by the question, simply replied that her departed husband had given it to her as a wedding gift. Noticing Kagome wasn't wearing a wedding ring and dressed in all black believed her story about Inu-Tarzan being dead. She'd asked him why he'd been interested in her necklace and he'd told her that it looked similar to the Earl of Greystoke's lost family jewel.

He told her that the Earl and his wife had been sailing along the coast of West Africa when their ship was lost at sea. Kagome, intrigued by the story, shared that she met her husband while traveling through Africa with her grandfather. She asked if there was any way to get in contact with the Earl's family just in case her necklace was their long lost treasure. Mr. D'Arnot touched that a stranger would be willing to do such a thing gladly offered to get connected with the family and arrange a meeting. Two weeks later a letter arrived requesting their attendance at the Greystoke's estate in one weeks time. It was now where our new journey began and the old world met the new.

[End of Intro]

**Author's Note:**

So, what do you think? Are you excited about book 2? Let me know what you think in the comment box! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Looking forward to starting this next adventure with you soon!

-TG1


	40. B2 - Summary

**INU-TARZAN BOOK 2: ****SECOND CHANCE**

**Title:** Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp. I also do not own Tarzan or anything related to the name, characters or storyline. I do however take claim for this story.

**Author's Inspiration:** I enjoyed the famous Tarzan of the Apes tale by Edgar Rice Burroughs and decided to twist it with Inuyasha. The title (Inu-Tarzan) was a combination of the two. The title, Second Chance essentially is what book 2 encompasses. Read the Book summary for more. This story will not be true to either the Inuyasha or Tarzan plot line. It will however, encompass Inuyasha characters acting out elements of the Tarzan story. If you are looking for an exact replica of either tale this is not the story for you.

**Music:** I love to listen to music on YouTube while I read to add to the atmosphere. Plus… who doesn't love Phil Collins and Disney? If you love the Tarzan soundtrack you're in luck! I'll try and place the top hits when they match up with the story. You are welcome to listen along if you want. _It is not required to follow along with the story_. When you see these marks (***) that means to begin to play the selected song. When you see these marks (xxx) this means to stop playing the music. It is important to pay attention to these markings as there is usually more than one song per chapter. I do not have credit for these recordings or channels but I think it adds to the atmosphere.

**Rated:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

**Summary **

It's been little over two years since she'd last seen her mate. Not a day has past that she hadn't thought of him or dreamed of what could have been. She might have given up by now were it not for their beautiful baby girl Izayoi. It was her new mission to return to the Congo. Her daughter deserved to know her father and she longed to be with her mate. Only problem was getting back. She wasn't sure how she'd do it but she knew as long as she felt her mate's heart beating in her chest she'd never give up. They deserved a second chance at happiness and nothing was going to stand in her way from making her dream come true.

**Next Update: **August 7th, 2020 at 7PM EDT! Hope to see you there!


	41. B2 The Missing Link

**Authors Note:**

Hey friends! At last it's finally time to launch book 2 of Inu-Tarzan! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well as the rest of the second half of Inu-Tarzan! Please leave a review in the comment section if you have time. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the new development!

-s-

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance: **The Missing Link

"Kagome child are you certain this is a good idea?" Professor Porter asked as they were escorted through the grand estate.

"Nope." Kagome answered honestly as she looked at the elaborate marble statue of a nearly naked male holding a javelin in the center of the grand entryway.

Everywhere they looked expensive furnishings, paintings, marble busts and gold embellishments decorated the mansion. It made them feel very insignificant and very, very underdressed. Having met Mr. D'Arnot in his expensive suit and being picked up in her luxury carriage they'd known he'd come from money. However, they would have never imagined he was the head of affairs for the Greystone estate itself and lived in such luxury every day.

"Why are we here again?" her grandpa whispered as they followed after the butler through another grand hallway towards the back gardens.

"If Inu-Tarzan's family was aboard that same ship Mr. Arnot might know who his extended family is." Kagome said as they walked onto a grand patio.

"All I'm saying is to be careful. We don't know who we are dealing with and you need to consider your daughter's safety in all of this." Professor Porter cautioned.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kagome agreed just as the butler motioned for them to stop.

"Mr. D'Arnot, Lady Alice, your guests have arrived." The butler announced causing Mr. D'Arnot and the lady adorned in an extravagant purple satin dress and pearls to turn around and face them.

"AH! Thank you Rutherfurd. You may be excused." Mr. D'Arnot said as he motioned for them to come closer. "Do come join us. We just sat down for our afternoon tea."

"Thank you, you are too kind." Professor Porter and Kagome bowed politely as they took in the elderly lady before them sipping her tea.

She looked to be 90 years in age and was well poised in manners. Her snow white hair was pinned elegantly atop her head with pins and a feather broach tucked behind her ear. Her lips were painted a dark red and her face was lightly powdered. It was obvious by the expensive jewels that adorned her neck, ears and fingers that she was of noble rank.

"My Lady, may I introduce to you Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and his granddaughter Doctor Kagome Lee Ann Porter." Mr. D'Arnot said as they all sat down at the round patio table.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Lady Alice hummed as she took in her humbly dressed guests with a quizzical gaze. "I see you've brought the jewel with you girl. Do you mind if I take a closer look?"

"Not at all! Take all the time you need." Kagome smiled as she unhooked the necklace from around her neck.

"It does look very similar to the lost jewel." Lady Alice agreed as she studied the pink stone in her wrinkled hand with an intense gaze. "It feels about the right weight as well. If you don't mind, could you please tell me how you acquired this my dear?"

"Of course Lady Alice." Kagome nodded as she graciously accepted her cup of tea from Mr. D'Arnot. "My grandpa and I traveled to the Congo nearly three years ago for a research expedition. While we were there I met my husband Inu-Tarzan."

"Inu-Tarzan?" Lady Alice asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes, he was born to the jungle." Professor Porter explained. "The Congo is relatively closed off to the world. We had no idea man even existed there until he found us. Having never met outsiders before we had to teach him our native tongue to communicate. Thankfully he picked it up relatively quickly and was able to introduce us to many new medicines and animals to study."

"Interesting." Mr. D'Arnot said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "What was his people like?."

"He was the only human there." Kagome said, making Mr. D'Arnot and Lady Alice look at her in confusion. "Once he learned to speak with us we learned he'd been raised by local wild dogs."

"Extraordinary." Lady Alice said as she watched Kagome open her bag to pull out a scrap of parchment.

"This is what my husband looked like." Kagome said as she unraveled a drawing of her mate without his beastly features.

"Impossible!" Mr. D'Arnot gasped as he and Lady Alice stared in shock at the drawing. "Surely he couldn't be?"

"Tell me girl, you say he was the only human there? Did he tell you how his family came to be there in the first place?" Lady Alice asked as her grip on the jewel tightened.

"He told me he'd never met his family. They were killed by panthers long before he was born." Kagome said, causing Lady Alice to cover her mouth with her palm as tears brimmed in her old eyes. "He did however take me to his family home. They'd built it high up in the treetops and he told me that his mother's name had been Izayoi."

"I-Izayoi?!" Mr. D'Arnot stammered as Lady Alice grabbed his arm for support.

"Yes, do you know this name?" Professor Porter asked.

"Yes, but before I answer that please continue on with your story." Mr. D'Arnot said.

"It was there in his tree house he gave me this as a wedding gift." Kagome smiled with misty eyes.

"I don't mean to pry but… how did your husband meet his end?" Lady Alice asked as she looked at Kagome desperately.

"We were married only for a few short weeks before he died." Kagome lied. She was growing nervous with how excited Mr. D'Arnot and Lady Alice were becoming. "We were ambushed by a rival clan of dogs. He did not survive his injuries."

"How tragic." Mr. D'Arnot frowned as he and Lady Alice sat back in their chairs in deep thought.

"Come, I wish to show you something." Lady Alice said as she slowly stood up from her seat with the assistance of Mr. D'Arnot. After grabbing her cane and using if for support she slowly led them back into the estate. As they followed her towards the study she motioned for them to take a seat in some chairs by the large fireplace. Once they were comfortable she stiffly walked over to a shelf in the corner and picked up a tiny black and white picture frame. "This here is the previous Earl and Lady Greystoke."

"Who's the child?" Professor Porter asked as they looked down at the tiny babe dressed in a white frilly dress.

"That... is Izayoi." Lady Alice said, making them gasp and clutch the photo a little tighter.

"This… this is Inu-Tarzan's… mother?" Kagome gasped as she looked over the familiar facial features the three figures had towards her husband. "but that would mean…"

"Yes, girl." Lady Alice said as she joined them on the couch. "I believe Inu-Tarzan was my great grandson. My son was Izayoi's father."

"Wow…" Kagome whispered as she stared down at the image in shock. "Then the jewel… it truly does belong to you."

"No, girl." Lady Alice smiled as she hooked the necklace back around Kagome's slender neck. "This jewel has been passed down for many generations from mother to daughter. I gave it to my son who then gave it to his wife Jane. Jane never took it off and I can only assume she gave it to Izayoi before she died or Izayoi found it later on. It is only right that my great grandson then passed it onto you. It is a shame the tradition will have to end seeing how you did not have time to give him children. I am the last of the Greystokes meaning the line has failed with his death."

"You truly wish for me to keep this?" Kagome asked as she nibbled on her lower lip.

She hated not telling the woman of her daughter Izayoi but she couldn't risk the old woman wanting to pass on her regal responsibilities onto her quarter-dog daughter. For little Izayoi's safety she needed to hold her tongue. If word got out of her being alive they'd be ruined.

"Absolutely." Lady Alice smiled as she patted Kagome on the cheek. "Now, enough about that. Tell me girl, what was it like being in the Congo? I had Mr. D'Arnot pick up one of your books. It sounded extraordinary."

"It was." Kagome smiled fondly. "I'd do anything to go back."

"What's holding you back child?" Mr. D'Arnot asked curiously.

"Our last endeavor took us nearly a decade to finalize. Had I not been sponsored by the university and various other financial partners we might have never gone in the first place." Professor Porter explained.

"I see." Mr. D'Arnot hummed in thought. "If you returned to the Congo what would you study?"

"Herbal and medicinal remedies." Kagome said. "Inu-Tarzan only showed us a brief glimpse of the medical properties there. If I could go back I'd expand the medical field in this area by testing and combining different plants, herbs and minerals together. From that we could better understand how they function and then apply them into medicines, vitamins and vaccines. While we were there we uncovered the cause for malaria and how to properly treat it. Just imagine what else we can uncover if we had the time and resources to do it."

"Sounds like a noble cause to me." Mr. D'Arnot said as he looked down at Lady Alice.

"Yes… a noble cause indeed." Lady Alice hummed in thought just as Rutherford walked into the study.

"I'm sorry to intrude my Lady but Lord Clayton's carriage has just arrived." Rutherford said as he bowed at the door.

"Thank you Rutherford. Please escort him to the blue parlor. I'll meet with him shortly." Lady Alice said as she stiffly stood up in her seat.

"Yes, my Lady." Rutherford said before leaving the room.

"I'm afraid our meeting will have to be cut short. It was lovely chatting and I enjoyed learning of my great grandson." Lady Alice apologized as they followed her towards the main entrance.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Alice. I wish my husband could have delivered the message himself. Would you like to keep that drawing? I have many more at home." Kagome said, making Lady Alice smile.

"Yes, thank you." Lady Alice smiled making her wrinkled eyes shimmer. It touched her that this stranger would grant her with such a gift.

"Enjoy your day Professor and Doctor Porter. We'll be in touch again soon." Mr. D'Arnot said as he began to escort Lady Alice down the hallway.

"I look forward to it." Kagome said as they watched them leave.

"Well that was unexpected." Professor Porter said as he blew a puff of air from his chest.

"So my mate's last name was Greystoke." Kagome said as Rutherford opened the carriage door for them. "I never would have thought he'd have come from such lineage."

"It's a good thing he didn't come back with us." Professor Porter said just as the carriage lurched forward and began to slowly roll down the road. "He would have never survived in a world like that."

"Agreed." Kagome nodded as she looked out the tiny carriage window. "As wonderful as it would be to live in a home like that, we could have never been happy. Inu-Tarzan would have been miserable being stuck inside on top of trying to cope with the stressful responsibilities of being an Earl. He'd never be respected by the other lords and ladies of the court with his wild background. The lifestyle is an entirely different jungle. The political games and rules of society would suffocate him. He'd struggle to adapt to everyday life and end up going mad."

"Hm." Professor Porter nodded as rain began to pour outside the carriage. "Your daughter's identity needs to be protected more than ever."

"Why does it have to be this complicated?" Kagome sighed as the carriage turned down another lane. "Why did Mr. Hojo have to ruin everything?"

"Fate is a funny thing child." Professor Porter sighed as the rain continued to pour outside. "Only the gods know why things happen the way they do. All we can do is follow their guidance and pray they will show mercy upon us."

"Sounds like I've got a lot of praying to do then." Kagome groaned making her grandpa chuckle.

"I do not think it was a coincidence that brought you and Mr. D'Arnot together. I think it was fate drawing you to meet Lady Alice. Who knows what will come of this new development." Professor Porter said as the carriage rolled to a stop in front of their home. "Miracles happen everyday. Perhaps there is a chance she could link you back to InuTarzan?"

"Let's hope so grandpa." Kagome smiled just as Rutherford jumped down from his perch and opened the door for them to exit. "Thank you Rutherford for driving us home."

"It was a pleasure madam." Rutherford said as he climbed up on his perch. "Have a good day."

After waving him goodbye Kagome followed her grandpa into the house and began peeling off their wet cloaks and shoes.

"Mama! We're home!" Kagome shouted as she rang her hair of water.

"Go ahead and sit down at the table." Amelia called from the kitchen. "Supper's almost finished."

"Wonderful!" Professor Porter exclaimed as he took his spot at the head of the table. "I'm starved!"

"Grandpa. We just finished tea with Lady Alice and Mr. D'Arnot not two hours ago!" Kagome giggled as she picked up her daughter off of the floor. After giving her a big kiss on the cheek she put baby Izayoi in her high chair to eat.

"I wouldn't call light horderves and tea sufficient nourishment." Professor Porter grumped as Kagome's mother and her little brother Sota came to sit at the table. "Besides, with the amount of money that woman has and not having an heir to give it too you'd think she'd purchase bigger sandwiches."

"Father! Don't be so rude." Amelia gapped in shock making Sota and Kagome laugh.

"Don't tease him too hard mama." Kagome giggled as her grandpa grumbled to himself before taking a big bite of his dinner. "We did have quite the afternoon."

"What happened?" Sota asked as he tucked in his napkin into his shirt so not to get food on it.

"We found out that Inu-Tarzan is the heir to the Greystoke estate." Kagome said, causing Kagome's mother to drop her spoon.

"Wh-what?" Amelia gaped as Sota's eyes bulged.

"You mean Izayoi's rich? Cool!" Sota exclaimed causing everyone to cover his mouth to shut him up.

"Shhh…. damn it Sota!" Kagome hissed. "You want to blow her cover?"

"But she's related to royalty! Wouldn't her family protect her?" Sota asked, not understanding why Izayoi's identity needed to remain a secret.

"If they found out who she was, she might be taken away from us." Kagome said as she dipped her spoon into the mush of mashed peas to feed her daughter. "No one can ever learn of her heritage. Is that understood?"

"Yeah… I guess." Sota sighed in defeat.

"We must keep your niece safe." Professor Porter demanded as he stared his grandson down. "Her life depends on it. Promise me you'll never speak of this again to anyone."

"I promise grandpa." Sota said. "It's just that Izayoi being a Greystoke changes everything! If she became their heir we wouldn't struggle paying bills anymore."

"We are not selling her out for money Sota." Amelia scolded as she watched Kagome feed the mashed peas to her granddaughter. "We don't need their money to make us happy. We make due just fine."

"Nom, nom, nom." Izayoi raddled on as she rubbed some of the mashed peas into her grey hair.

"Oh my..." Amelia giggled as Izayoi slopped the peas all over her highchair tray. "What a mess you've made little one."

"Looks like it's bath time." Kagome sighed as she picked up her messy baby girl. "Night everyone."

"Night darling." Amelia said as her father and son watched Kagome go up the stairs.

After bathing Izayoi and rocking her to sleep in her arms Kagome tucked her baby girl into her crib for the night. Tired but not ready to sleep she pulled back the covers on her bed and turned to stare up at the ceiling. As she clutched the pink stone around her neck she couldn't help but wonder if she was making the right choice. Lady Alice looked so lost knowing her family line had come to an end. Had she hoped with the return of the stone that her long lost family might still be alive? She wasn't sure what Mr. D'Arnot was thinking by inviting them to come to the Greystoke estate. Regardless of his intentions, Lady Alice learned of what had happened to her lost loved ones and her and Inu-Tarzan's love story. That would have to be enough.

Although she lied about Inu-Tarzan's whereabouts, Kagome could tell knowing he'd lived and had fallen in love seemed to be enough for the old woman. Mr. D'Arnot mentioned that he'd be in touch with them again soon. It made her wonder what else the odd couple would want from them. She'd told them everything they needed to know, excluding her daughter's existence and the fact that Inu-Tarzan was still alive. It made her nervous for their next meeting. Knowing there was nothing she could do about that now she forced herself to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Here she could lose herself in the comforting embrace of her mate's steady heart beat and dream of them swinging through the treetops.

[End of Chapter 1]

**Author's Note:**

In the Tarzan of the Apes book by: Edgar Rice Burroughs (don't claim rights), Tarzan's parents were named John and Alice Clayton. He was the Earl and Count of Greystoke. Alice's maiden name was Rutherford making her full name Alice Rutherford Clayton. In the story Jane returns to america to get married to William Clayton (Tarzan's cousin). While Tarzan is traveling to the Americas to stop the wedding Tarzan meets french naval officer Paul D'Arnot.

With all that being said, I wanted to carry on the Tarzan story and include bits and pieces of the original plot with the other Tarzan themes. That includes twisting these names into new characters. For example Alice Clayton (Tarzan's mother in the book) is now Alice Greystoke (his great grandmother.) Paul D'Arnot is not the officer but Alice Greystoke's lawyer and manager of the estate. I used the name Jane for Izayoi's mother and have kept Lord William Clayton as Inu-Tarzan's cousin.

I hope this helps to pull the stories together.

-TG1


	42. B2 Lord William Clayton

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance:** Lord William Clayton

"Aunt Alice, so lovely to see you." Lord Clayton said as he watched his great aunt and lawyer walk into the parlor.

"William, darling." Lady Alice smiled as she accepted her great nephew's kiss on the cheek. "How is my sister?"

"Grandmother is doing well." Lord Clayton said as he sat across from his great aunt while Mr. D'Arnot poured them both a cup of tea. "Is that a new dress? It makes your figure look lovely."

"Thank you William." Lady Alice chuckled. "Paul brought it back for me from Paris."

"How could I not? You've treated me well for nearly three decades now." Mr. D'Arnot smiled as he took his seat between the two royals.

"Come now, you're making me feel old." Lady Alice waved off with an amused expression. "What brings you to my home William?"

"Am I not allowed to visit you Aunt Alice?" Lord Clayton played off.

"You are... but this would be for the third time in one month!" Lady Alice exclaimed. "Your grandmother's estate is nearly a days ride away."

"All the more reason to visit! How else will I see you?" Lord Clayton argued.

"Hm." Lady Alice hummed thoughtfully against her teacup. "So what brings you to Greystoke this time nephew?"

"I've come to seek your assistance. As you and grandmother's only living heir, it is known that I will eventually be inheriting both the Greystoke's and Clayton estates. As fortunate as I am to be bestowed with such honor, I've come to realize I have no one to share it with." Lord Clayton sighed dramatically as he picked up his cup of tea. "I wish to inquire if you know of any eligible ladies? I do not wish to repeat my dearly departed uncle's misfortune in not producing an heir before his passing."

"Indeed." Lady Alice agreed, as she looked at her nephew in deep thought. "I do not know of any eligible ladies at the moment nephew but should I learn of one I'll send them your way."

She was well aware of William's drinking and gambling habits. Unfortunately, so were the ladies of the court. William was already in his mid thirties and not once had he managed to win a lady's favor. He had a quick temper when he was drunk and his inability to avoid the whore houses and casinos made him highly disliked by the ladies. It didn't surprise her that he was having trouble finding a potential wife. That being said, his point about her son's legacy dying in the Congo was well served. Both the Graystoke and Clayton households needed an heir to one day to take over their estate. If he didn't have a child before his passing both the Graystoke and Clayton households, they would have to look to other alternatives.

"Excellent." Lord Clayton said as he took a sip of his tea.

"You missed quite the excitement earlier." Lady Alice said as she looked at Mr. D'Arnot with a mischievous glance.

"Oh? What excitement would that be dear Aunt?" Lord Clayton inquired.

"Two explorers uncovered the mystery of the lost jewel." Mr. D'Arnot said, causing Lord Clayton to nearly spit out his tea.

"Wh-what?" Lord Clayton choked out in disbelief.

"Paul was at a fundraising event three weeks ago and saw a woman wearing our family jewel around her neck. After speaking to the women he learned she was given the jewel while traveling through the Congo. He invited the woman and her grandfather to tea this afternoon. While they were here we uncovered that John's ship was indeed sunken off the shores of the Congo. The catch is that they didn't die in the wreck like we thought. They survived long enough for Izayoi to mother a son of her own. The woman we met today befriended Izayoi's son Inu-Tarzan." Lady Alice explained as Lord Clayton staired on with bulging eyes.

"So how did this woman acquire the jewel from him?" Lord Clayton asked on bated breath.

"She was married to him." Lady Alice said as she reached into her pocket book and pulled out the drawing Kagome made.

"Was?" Lord Clayton asked as he hesitantly took the paper from her outstretched hand. He was shocked at the likeness the man had to his family. There was no doubt that Inu-Tarzan was a distant relative.

"Yes, she said they'd only been married a few short weeks before he died." Lady Alice said as Lord Clayton looked over the drawing of his long lost cousin.

"How unfortunate." Lord Clayton frowned with an inward smile. With his cousin's death he was secure in his inheritance. "May I see the jewel?"

"I don't have it." Lady Alice said as she passed the drawing over to Mr. D'Arnot for sake keeping.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Lord Clayton asked in confusion. "Surely you requested it back?"

"Why? The Greystoke line has ended." Lady Alice shrugged. "There was no longer a need to keep it."

"Aunt Alice... your line might have ended but mine has not." Lord Clayton sighed in frustration. "It's my right as your heir to offer the jewel down my line."

"Wrong." Lady Alice corrected causing Lord Clayton to narrow his eyes at her. "My great grandson gave that jewel to his wife as a wedding gift. She is his widow giving her the right to the jewel. Besides, the Greystoke line comes from my husband's side of the family. You have no attachment to the jewel besides marital ties through me."

"That does not matter. It is out of tradition of the Graystoke household that I require it. I'm to be the Earl of Graystoke meaning the jewel should belong to me. I will simply have to convince this woman to hand it over. It belongs in our family; not in the hands of a dirty commoner." Lord Clayton said as he sat his teacup on the table. "Besides, she'll probably end up selling it for nourishment anyway."

"That is enough William!" Lady Alice spat. "Doctor Porter comes from a long line of highly respected pioneers. She'd donate the jewel to a museum long before she'd sell it for a scrap of bread. On top of that, the jewel was a wedding gift from my great grandson. She holds great fondness towards the jewel because of that fact. It was his right to give it to her and her right to keep it to then pass onto her children if she'd any. Taking away the jewel from her after I've given my blessing would bring shame to this household. Do not dishonor me with your greed. We have plenty of other jewels and gifts to offer your future bride."

"You are missing the point! I do not wish to give my bride a simple trinket. I want to give her something special, something that holds sentimental value to the Greystoke line! Everyone knows about the jewel. It would be an offense to offer my future bride anything less than the best!" Lord Clayton grouched just as Rutherford returned.

"Did my guests make it home safely?" Lady Alice asked, ignoring her great nephew's rude behavior.

"Yes, my Lady." Rutherford nodded as he crossed his arms behind his back. "There was a light drizzle of rain on the way but not enough to delay or disrupt our journey."

"Wonderful." Lady Alice said as she set her teacup down. "It's time for my daily walk in the greenhouse. Would you care to join me William?"

"Alas dear Aunt, I must be going." Lord Clayton sighed as Rutherford helped his aunt up from her seat. "Do enjoy your walk."

"Send my sister my good wishes." Lady Alice said as she took Mr. D'Arnot's arm and slowly began to walk out of the parlor room. "Rutherford, do you mind walking my nephew out?"

"Of course my Lady." Rutherford said as he motioned for Lord Clayton to follow him towards the main entrance.

Once they were out of earshot Rutherford and Lord Clayton hid away in the shadows to speak.

"Where does this woman live Rutherford? We must secure the family jewel before it gets sold on the black market." Lord Clayton growled.

"I wouldn't worry about that, my Lord." Rutherford reassured him. "Lady Alice was correct in her statement about the Porters. The jewel is in good hands."

"That does not mean some fool won't break into their home or rip it off her neck during a mugging and steal it!" Lord Clayton argued, making Rutherford pause to consider his words. "It would be best for everyone that the jewel was once again in the Greystoke's possession."

"I see your point." Rutherford nodded reluctantly. "If it would ease your worries Sir, I overheard Mr. D'Arnot talking about Doctor Porter and the Professor coming back to the estate at a later date. Would you like for me to message you when this meeting is arranged?"

"That would be for the best." Lord Clayton agreed as he grabbed his hat and coat off the rack. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on the Porters. If you suspect the jewel is in danger I give you permission to take it by any means necessary."

"Yes, Sir." Rutherford nodded as he opened the door for Lord Clayton to leave.

-s-

[Two Days Later]

"You can't be serious!" Sango gasped as she and her husband Miroku listened to Kagome's story while they were busy working at the university's laboratory.

"Yup." Kagome sighed as she played with the pink jewel around her neck. "Mr. D'Arnot said he'd be in touch with us soon. My grandpa and I can't seem to figure out what they want from us. We've told them everything! Well, all except about Izayoi's existence and Inu-Tarzan being alive."

"If I was in Lady Alice's shoes I'd want to be close to you so I could feel connected to my lost relatives." Miroku said as he continued to look through his magnifying glass.

"Maybe." Kagome shrugged as she placed her lab book back onto the shelf. "Whatever the reason it's making me nervous. I already feel guilty in not letting her see Izayoi. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I accidently let something slip? What if I give into my guilt and ruin everything?"

"You won't because you know deep in your heart that keeping Izayoi safe is your top priority. The desire to keep her safe will out way your guilt in hiding her away from the woman. Lady Alice does not blame you or hate you because she doesn't know what she is missing. Do not let her ignorance in your daughter's existence blind you to the end goal." Sango soothed as she pulled her panicking friend into a tight hug.

"Besides," Miroku chuckled as he came up behind his wife and placed his hand on her butt. "If something does happen, you could always ship hop until you make it to the Congo."

SMACK

"Keep your hands off my ass you pervert! This is no time for that!" Sango hissed as she glared at him and his pink cheek. "I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing to her in the first place!"

"My lovely wife, you wound me!" Miroku pouted in mocked hurt. "It was only a suggestion."

"You know how dangerous it is for a man to ship hop let alone woman. Her bringing a baby would only endanger her more." Sango scolded.

"I already looked into that route, Miroku." Kagome sighed as she sat down in one of the laboratory chairs. "It's not worth the risk. Knowing my luck I'd be sold into the sex trade and Izayoi would end up in a circus."

"If Lady Alice seeks to keep your daughter and raise her as her heir you could always move away and start over?" Miroku suggested as he continued to rub his sore cheek with his palm.

"Izayoi is of British royalty and one quarter dog. Do you think once word gets out about her that we'd be left alone? We'll have walking targets on our backs the rest of our lives." Kagome argued as she ran her fingers through her hair. "The only way to keep Izayoi safe would be to return to the Congo and disappear for good."

"How much more do you need to leave since you've started your book sales?" Sango asked.

"I'm just over a quarter of the way there for one ticket. If profits keep up and I continue to network we should be able to leave by the time Izayoi is 7." Kagome said.

"That's still too far away." Sango sighed. "By then Izayoi will want to go outside of the house and interact with children her own age. The risk for her safety will nearly triple then."

"Exactly." Kagome groaned. "I don't know what else to do!"

"We'll think of something." Miroku encouraged as his wife rubbed Kagome's back. "Just give it a little more time to make itself known."

"Thank you guys." Kagome sniffled. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Probably still lost in your work where we found you." Sango smiled sadly.

"That seems like such a long time ago." Kagome sighed as she reflected over the past two and a half years. "I was in rough shape then."

"Thank god you were pregnant. Otherwise I think you'd either be in a nut house or upstairs in the hospital begging for a liver transplant due to excessive alcohol consumption." Sango chuckled.

"You're probably right." Kagome chuckled. "She will always be my miracle baby."

"And she will always be worth protecting." Miroku said, making both women smile.

After work Kagome swung by the market to pick up some bread and other food goods to take home. Once she was finished she began walking the two-mile trip towards home. She was nearly there when she felt like someone was watching her. When she'd looked over her shoulder to find no one there she quickened her pace and constantly looked around her for danger. At one point she saw the shadow of a man from the corner of her eye but by the time she'd turned around to confront him he'd vanished. Thankfully she made it home with no incident and the shadow man never attacked. After that event she decided to never walk home alone after dark.

[End of Chapter 2]

**Authors Note:**

So sorry for the delay in posting chapters! I picked up a new job that has been scheduling me for shifts when I normally post and have been in the process of moving across the country! Hopefully I will be able to get back into the habit of posting regularly again. Thank you all for your patience! That being said, what do you guys think of book 2 so far? I'd love to hear your feedback in the review section. Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Be sure to click the follow button so you are updated when it's posted!

TG1


	43. B2 Ulterior Motives

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance:** Ulterior Motives

-s-

_Dear Porter family,_

_You have been requested for tea at the Greystoke Estate _

_on Tuesday the second of March at 2:00 PM. _

_A carriage will arrive at your abode a quarter till. _

_Please dress accordingly. Other guests will be in attendance._

_Sincerely, _

_Paul D'Arnot J.D._

_-s-_

"He didn't give you much room to decline the party did he?" Sango said as she looked over the invitation.

"Nope... I guess with him being the lawyer to royalty he can get away with it." Kagome huffed in annoyance as she rocked her sleeping baby against her chest. "Would you mind watching Izayoi for me?"

"Of course!" Sango smiled as she rocked her own baby boy in her arms. "I'm sure Gracy and Lucy would love to have her come play with them."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked as she nibbled on her lower lip. "You remember what happened the last time she got upset."

"She wouldn't have been upset if those snobby brats wouldn't have pulled on her hair. Besides, Izayoi and the girls have never had issues playing together in the past. If she does get rough we'll just have to play something else." Sango shrugged, making Kagome smile.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome sighed as Izayoi nuzzled her little nose into her mother's neck in her sleep. "Hopefully this meeting at the Greystoke's won't take too long."

"Don't worry about it." Sango waved off as her girls suddenly shoved open the back door and ran into the room covered in mud.

"Look mama! We dirty!" Gracy exclaimed waking the sleeping babies in their arms.

"WAHHHH!" Izayoi and Nicholas wailed as they jerked awake.

"Girls! You know better than this." Sango hissed as she tried to comfort her distraught baby. Seeing the mud beginning to soak into the carpet she sighed. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Sorry mama!" Lucy pouted as she covered her ears with her hands to muffle out her brother Nicholas's screams.

"Sounds like that's my cue to leave." Kagome giggled as she rocked a very fussy Izayoi in her arms. "I'll drop her off around noon tomorrow if that's alright?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sango said as she ushered her girls up the stairs.

As planned Kagome dropped Izayoi off at her best friend's home and returned to get ready for the tea party at the Greystoke's home. Like clockwork Rutherford arrived with the carriage a quarter till 2 to pick them up. On the way to the castle Kagome and her grandpa drilled both Sota and her mother on what and what not to say and do while they were there. They'd dressed in their Sunday best hoping whomever Lady Alice invited to tea wouldn't be offended by their commonly dressed attire. When they arrived at the estate Rutherford opened the carriage door before escorting them through the main entrance.

Once again Kagome and her family were awed by the grandeur of the estate. To Kagome's annoyance her mother had to hold Sota's hand to keep him from touching things. Knowing he was already being disobedient and distracted only grated on her nerves. When they arrived in the back parlor Lady Alice was already seated with Mr. D'Arnot and two other figures. All of them were equally regally dressed as the head lady of the house. The Porters instantly recognized by the seals on the male's uniforms that they were looking upon royalty. Not wanting to offend, they all bowed politely out of respect.

"Rise, my friends." Lady Alice said as she and her other guests looked at the Porter's humble bows in amusement. "Please come sit. We have much to discuss."

"Thank you, Lady Alice." Professor Porter nodded as he motioned for his family to fill in the empty seats around the table.

"I'd like to introduce you to my guests." Lady Alice said as she looked at the women to her right. "This is my younger sister Lady Margret Clayton and her grandson Lord William Cecil Clayton."

"Pleasure, to make your acquaintance." Kagome smiled nervously at the two unsmiling royals before her. She could feel their eyes staring at the necklace around her neck. It made her mouth run dry and her palms sweat with anxiety.

"Hm." Lady Margret hummed, as she looked Kagome over. "I can see why you left it to her sister. It suits her."

"My thoughts exactly." Lady Alice smiled as she looked over at her stoic grandson. "What do you think William? Doesn't the jewel look lovely on her?"

"My feelings regarding the jewel remain the same great Aunt." William answered as he stared Kagome down with cold grey eyes.

"Nonsense." Lady Alice waved off as Mr. D'Arnot passed each of the Porter's a cup of tea. "The jewel will remain in Doctor Porter's care."

"I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong to question your wish for me to keep the jewel?" Kagome asked as she absentmindedly reached up to touch the necklace with her fingers.

"No, my dear girl." Lady Margret said as she took a sip of her tea. "My grandson was simply stepping out of bounds. As a widow of the Greystoke line it is your right to keep the jewel, not a Clayton."

"My sister's not a wi…" Sota began to say but was cut short when he felt his mother's heel step firmly on his foot.

"What my son meant your Grace is that my daughter would give it back if that's what you wanted." Amelia quickly interjected hoping to calm the tension.

"Yes, I know. You have a fine daughter Ms. Porter." Lady Alice said as she looked over at the blushing girl still fiddling her necklace.

"Thank you, you are too kind." Amelia smiled as she looked at Kagome with pride.

"What is your name boy?" Mr. D'Arnot asked as he looked over Sota's tense shoulders and the nervous tick in his finger.

"So-Sota, Sir." Sota said nervously.

"A fine name for a boy." Mr. D'Arnot said, causing Lord Clayton to roll his eyes and scoff in annoyance. "Tell me Sota, what do you think of your elder sister going off into the jungles of the Congo?"

"I thought her very brave." Sota said proudly.

"Brave indeed." Lady Margret agreed. "To risk such peril all for the sake of biological research."

"What would you say if she were to leave again?" Lady Alice asked Sota with interest. "I heard she nearly died of malaria and a bullet to the gut during her last trip."

"It would make me sad and I would miss her but…" Sota sighed as he looked over at his sister. "I know if she had the chance to go back she would because it would make her happy."

"Happiness does not keep her safe." Lady Margret added as she took a bite of her finger sandwich. "What do you say Ms. Porter? Would you allow your daughter to go knowing she might never come back?"

"It was hard letting her go the first time!" Ms. Porter sighed as she looked at her father-in-law and daughter. "Knowing what I know now however, I think I could have the strength to let her go again."

"Mama…" Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Having lost a husband myself, I know the pains of the heart. I think her returning to the Congo would not only revitalize her broken spirit but bring peace to my own. A mother's desire is always to serve her children no matter the age or circumstance. If Kagome returning to the dangers of the Congo is what will make her happy then that is where my support will be." Ms. Porter said.

"Spoken like a true mother." Lady Alice smiled with misty eyes. "I would have done anything to see my dear John again. He met his wife Jane while securing the treaties in the South African colonies. I never met the woman but heard from dozens of letters about her kind character and graceful beauty. They were married for two years when my granddaughter was born. Not once did I get the chance to hold her in my arms or to tell her how beautiful she was. The photos I received of John and his family as well as the new drawing of Inu-Tarzan will always be my greatest treasures."

"I am so sorry." Kagome sniffled as she looked at Lady Alice.

She was sorry for so many things. That she was lying to her face, that she was keeping her living great, great granddaughter from her, that she was hiding her great grandson from her in the Congo and that she never got to say goodbye to her son John, his wife Jane or their daughter Izayoi. She wanted to tell her the truth but she couldn't. All she could do was look at her with unspoken grief written on her face. She prayed and hoped from this apology that Lady Alice would understand what she was trying to say but didn't confess out loud.

"Worry not my dear girl." Lady Alice said as she pat Kagome's hand resting in her lap. "You are still young and have time to do what I could not."

"What do you mean my Lady?" Kagome sniffled as she watched Mr. D'Arnot get up from the table to open his briefcase on the parlor desk behind them.

"It is my honor to be your new sponsor." Lady Alice smiled as Kagome and her family gasped in shock.

"No… surely you don't mean…" Kagome paled as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. Overwhelmed she covered her mouth with her hands and tried to steady her uneven breathing.

"Ah but we do Doctor Porter." Lady Margret smiled as she and her sister looked to Mr. D'Arnot to bring the contract over to the table. "Your studies in medicine are imperative! It would bring the Greystoke's and the Clayton household honor knowing our financial support was aiding such a noble cause."

"Oh Kagome…" Ms. Porter sniffled as she pulled her crying daughter into her arms.

"I… I don't know what to say!" Kagome sobbed as Rutherford handed her and her mother handkerchiefs.

"For heaven's sake child; say yes!" Professor Porter laughed. "The Congo awaits!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kagome hiccupped with a wide teary smile. "How can I ever repay you?"

"By doing your best while you are there." Lady Alice said as Mr. D'Arnot arranged the contract out in front of him to begin writing the conditions.

"How much supplies and able men do you need for your journey?" Mr. D'Arnot asked as he began to make a list on another sheet of parchment.

"Oh gosh…" Kagome nibbled on her lip as she looked at her grandpa for guidance. "Grandpa arranged all of our necessities for the last trip. What do you suggest?"

"Learning from our past mistakes I think a team of 6 to 10 men would be best suited. As for supplies I can write up a detailed list and mail it to you by the end of the week." Professor Porter suggested.

"That sounds acceptable." Mr. D'Arnot nodded as he wrote down the number of workers for the trip on his parchment. "How soon do you wish to leave?"

"As soon as it can be arranged." Kagome giggled making everyone chuckle. Well… all except William that is.

"How much time does your trip require?" Lady Alice asked.

"Six months in my opinion wasn't long enough. So much was left unfinished when we left." Kagome said as her grandpa nodded in agreement. "What do you think grandpa?"

"I think a year would suffice. When we got sick with malaria it basically put a stop to our entire research. Where we able to stay six months longer we could potentially return next year with triple the results." Professor Porter suggested.

"Then it's settled. Once the supplies and workers are in order we will schedule the trip with the port captain." Mr. D'Arnot said.

"Don't you think this is a bit excessive?" Lord Clayton interrupted. "We hardly know these people and we are giving them a small fortune to spend on a trip that they may or may not survive or be fruitful from."

"Not another word William." Lady Margret snapped. "You've spent plenty of my money in the past with no guaranteed profit. My sister and I are nearly 100 years old. I think we are capable enough to know how to spend and invest our finances. Once we are dead you can do with our accounts how you see fit."

"My apologies." Lord Clayton clipped with a tight jaw. "I didn't mean to offend. It was only said out of caution."

"Your council has been heard." Lady Margret said as she slipped on her gloves. "Now then, I think it's time we took our leave. It was lovely meeting you all. I look forward to seeing the results."

"Thank you Lady Margret, Lord Clayton." Professor Porter spoke for his family.

After they were gone the remainder of their stay was relatively pleasant. When it came time for them to leave, Lady Alice surprised Kagome by inviting her back for another tea party. Thrilled, Kagome readily accepted the invitation and promised to send word of a time that would best suit them both. After Rutherford escorted them home Kagome snuck out to retrieve her daughter from Sango's care. To her relief Izayoi played nicely with Sango's children and they made plans for another play date. Knowing she wouldn't be able to contain her joy of what just occurred Kagome shared the good news with Sango and offered for her, Miroku and their family to join them on their trip to the Congo. With Miroku and Sango being scientists they eagerly leapt at the chance to go.

Now it was only a matter of time before Kagome could at last be united with her lost love. What Kagome didn't know however, was that during her walk home with her slumbering daughter on her shoulder that Rutherford had been watching her every move. Having watched her since she'd left her home he was now aware of her little secret and was shocked at the discovery. There was a true living heir to the Greystoke line. Not wanting to give his Lady a heart attack he went in search of his future master for guidance on the matter. As expected Lord Clayton was quite shocked at the turn of events and assured Rutherford he'd handle the matter. After he'd sent Rutherford on his way to the estate he settled into his office chair and laughed. As he drank well into the evening, a wicked plan began to unfold in his mind.

[End of Chapter 3]


	44. B2 Numb

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance: **Numb

"Come on Uncle Inu!" Dai shouted as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Again! Again! Again!" Roku cheered making his littermates and cousins sitting on the river's bank giggle.

"Oi! Give me a minute!" Inu-Tarzan yelled as he climbed up the waterfall's rocky face. "I'm going as fast as I can."

"Whatever you say uncle! Just make it a big one this time!" Roku shouted.

"What do you mean make it a big one?" Inu-Tarzan yelled as he pulled himself up on the ledge to stand. "All the other cannon balls have been big!"

"Yeah but make this one the biggest of them all!" Dai laughed as he wagged his silvery tail.

"Fine! But I'm warning ya, this ones gonna be a soaker!" Inu-Tarzan smirked as he jumped up into the air. Just before he hit the surface he pulled his legs in tight and took a deep breath. When he hit the surface a massive wave of water splashed onto the river bank.

"AH!" screamed the inu pups as the cool water rained down on them.

"Ew!" Asagi whined. "My fur got all wet!"

"Mine too!" Ai moaned as well.

"I told you that you'd get soaked." Inu-Tarzan laughed as he watched the pups shake their wet fur out.

"That was awesome uncle Inu!" Dia cheered.

"Keh! Aint nothing to it." Inu-Tarzan smirked as he pulled himself up onto a rock to shake the water out of his ears.

"Bet you can't make one like that Dai!" Roku taunted his twin brother.

"Oh yeah?! Just watch me!" Dai challenged as he squatted low on the bank and jumped.

"You call that a splash?!" Roku laughed as he watched Dai doggy paddle to the bank. "Watch this!"

After shaking his butt in the air to gain momentum, he jumped as far as he could. Unfortunately with the bank being wet his foot slipped making him land face first into the shallow water with a splat.

"Haha! Serves you right for bragging!" Asagi shouted as everyone, including Inu-Tarzan laughed at him.

"Oh yeah?! Well, why don't you give it a try Asagi?!" Roku spat as he wiped his paw over his face to get the mud out of his eyes.

"Oh no! I'm not getting in there. That water is dirty and it will make my fur smell." Asagi said as she backed away from the water.

"Aw come on Asagi!" Inu-Tarzan encouraged her as Dai and Roku stealthily came up behind her. "Just give it a go."

"No I don't think I… AH!" Asagi screamed as Dai and Roku shoved her into the cool water. "GRRRR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

"You got to catch us first sister!" Dai and Roku shouted as they jumped into the shallow water.

"Me next! Me next!" Ai giggled as she jumped into the shallow water chasing after her older cousins.

Inu-Tarzan couldn't help but smile as the pups chased and splashed in the shallow water. He loved his nieces and nephews to death and the sounds of their laughter and playful yips and barks always brought him joy. As much as he enjoyed watching over them while his brother and Rin spent some quality time together, the hole in his heart could never seem to fill. He knew the reason it couldn't be and it never would as long as Kagome wasn't by his side. How he longed to have her safe in his arms once more with a family of their own.

After word got out that he'd been the one to take out Naraku, females from all four packs have been trying to seduce him into their dens. It's been two and a half years since Kagome's been gone and he'd been tempted at times to start over. He was a male with needs after all. He longed for companionship but no matter what the females said or tried to do to get into his good graces he couldn't go through with it. His heart, mind and body only craved for Kagome. She was his soul mate and no one could replace that. He'd live out his days providing for the pack but would never produce an heir of his own. Until it was his time to step down as head beta he'd fight to protect his rank until someone worthy could prove him wrong.

It was once decided that the pack would be divided between Roku and Dai. Now that the pack wasn't nearly as strong in number, those plans were no longer necessary. He'd hoped by the time he was ready to step down in power that either Roku or Dai would be ready to take the position. It was only right that Toga's line would continue to lead the pack but if another male could defeat Roku, Dai and himself then that was a sign from the gods that it was time for his father's line to end. Until then, he'd chase off any idiot who tried to take him down. He'd already defeated half a dozen inu's; all of them lost of course. The fights were great distractions from the pain and loneliness that dwelled in his heart.

It had taken him months to get himself back in order. His depression had nearly consumed him after Kagome left. Were it not for his brother and Rin, he might have taken his own life. Now looking back on it he was grateful they'd stopped him from making such a rash decision. He'd do anything to take away the pain but even that wasn't worth taking his own life. Besides, he knew she was still alive from the warmth still lingering in his heart. Having talked to widows and other mated members in the pack he'd learned that the feeling he felt was proof that she'd survived her injuries. Knowing she was alive and well gave him the strength to carry on. Her soul being inside him would have to be enough.

Knowing what he knew now there was no way he'd kill himself. He'd be running away from his pain and grief like a coward instead of learning to deal with it and grow stronger. Besides, as much as he hurt knowing he'd never see her again he did not want her to suffer the agonizing feeling of his soul ripping apart from her own. The stronger the bond the more painful it became. He didn't need someone to tell him what strength he and Kagome's bond was. Even from this distance he could feel her heart beating in time with his own. If he took his life, he'd likely take hers with him. There was no way he'd do that to her. He'd have to hold on to their bond and be strong for them both.

They couldn't end things like this; not after she's worked so hard to recover from her gunshot wound. He just hoped whenever the time came for them to depart from this world that it was caused by natural occurrences. He hoped that she'd die first in her sleep so she wouldn't have to suffer from any pain or they'd die together and meet again in their dreams. Maybe then they could have their happy ending? Not sensing any danger nearby, he stretched out on the rock and closed his eyes to relax. As he bathed in the sun he dreamed it was Kagome's fingers running along his skin and her laughter rustling in the breeze. He imagined her beautiful blue eyes looking down at him with her soft pink lips smiling in love.

He wished she'd lay across his chest like a basking lioness and lightly brush her soft full lips against his own. Then his fingers could tangle in her hair as their tongues stroked and caressed. He would be able to feel their hearts beating in unison against their chests and their breathing rushing as they picked up the heat. He'd roll her under him on the soft lush grass, wrap her long legs around his waist and make love to her glorious body under the vast open sky. Then when they'd met their fill of each other he'd coat her womb with his seed until there was no doubt that she'd been pupped. As the months rolled by he'd hold her in his arms and watch as his pups would round her belly and make her beautiful breasts heavy with milk.

It was a beautiful dream. One he dwelled on often but knew he'd never grasp. The negative thoughts caused him to sigh and sink deeper into his melancholy mood.

"Ho, ho, ho! What do we have here boys?" chuckled a black inu as he came out of the bushes.

"Don't tell us boss… it's the hairless wonder!" laughed a grey inu to his right.

"Worse, it's a half-breed bastard sleeping on the job!" The black inu said, making the tan and gray inu's laugh.

"Was that supposed to be some kind of a joke?" Inu-Tarzan mocked as he reluctantly sat up on his rock. "Get the fuck out of here Koga before you really piss me off."

"Is that a challenge mutt face?" Koga growled making his black fur stand up along his back.

"No, that's an order stupid." Inu-Tarzan snapped as he narrowed his amber eyes at the three inu's behind him. "You know the rules. You can't challenge me for beta without the witnesses of my brother."

"Like the rules fuckin matter!" Koga growled with snarling teeth. "You'll never outrank me dog shit!"

"You dare to question your alpha's authority in front of his pups?" a deep baritone voice called from the underbrush to their right.

"Sessho!" squeaked the grey inu to Koga's right.

"Forgive me alpha." Koga apologized as he and his two companions lowered their heads towards him in submission. "We did not mean to offend."

"Is that so..." Sessho mocked him with a quirked brow. Not wanting his pups to have to listen to their groveling he motioned for Rin to collect them. "Then enlighten this one what you meant Koga. You already failed to become the black pack's beta. What makes you think you will best my younger half-brother?"

"I uh… well…" Koga cleared his throat.

"Silence your stammering." Sessho growled as Rin ran up the path with their wet pups. "Do not question this one's authority or challenge any other higher ranking inu without proper witnesses again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, alpha." Koga said as he lowered his head down a little lower.

"Hm, now be gone." Sessho ordered.

Reluctantly Koga and his two companions rose from their spots. With one last threatening glare at Inu-Tarzan they raced up the path towards home. Once Koga and his minions were gone, Sessho sat beside his brother on the rock and stared up at the sky.

"As soon as he's managed to pull his tail out from between his legs he will challenge you again." Sessho said.

"I know." Inu-Tarzan sighed as he leaned back on his hands and closed his tired eyes. "And he will loose… again."

"Hm." Sessho nodded as he got up from his spot. "Keep it that way."

"Oi! I can't help that he's an idiot and won't take failure as an option." Inu-Tarzan scoffed in annoyance.

After Sessho had gone up the path Inu-Tarzan sank back into the water to cool off. Swimming over to the waterfall he stood underneath its powerful spray. Here the cold water could numb his body to the core and make all of his pains and desires disappear. Here he could let his tears fall freely without worry of his enemies seeing his weakness. Here he could drown out the sounds of the world around him and focus on the steady beat of his heart. Under the freezing spray of the waterfall he could feel nothing but the warmth of her soul. Here alone he could be with his mate.

_Kagome…_

[End of Chapter 4]


	45. B2 Inu Princess

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance: **Inu Princess

"My Lady? Lord Clayton has just arrived." Rutherford said, as he opened the parlor door. "Where would you like me to send him?"

"Bring him here. I'm nearly finished writing my letter." Lady Alice said as she scribbled on the parchment in front of her.

"Of course, my Lady." Rutherford nodded as he opened the door for Lord Clayton to step in.

"Great nephew, what a pleasant surprise!" Lady Alice said as she signed off on the letter. "Do take a seat."

"Thank you Great Aunt." Lord Clayton said as he sat across from her desk. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

"Nonsense!" Lady Alice waved off. "Rutherford? Could you be a dear and deliver this? My doctor is expecting it no later than this evening."

"Yes, of course." Rutherford smiled as he took the letter. "It would be my pleasure to deliver the message personally."

"Excellent." Lady Alice said before she took a sip of her tea. "Now, what brings you to my home?"

"I'm afraid I bring tragic news." Lord Clayton sighed dramatically. As he did so Rutherford quickly sent him a knowing look before closing the parlor door behind him.

"What is it William?" Lady Alice asked.

"I've received word from an anonymous patron that the Porters are hiding something from us." Lord Clayton said just as Mr. D'Arnot came into the room with a tray full of food.

"What importance would they be hiding from us?" Lady Alice frowned.

"It appears Doctor Porter has a child." Lord Clayton said, causing both Mr. D'Arnot and Lady Alice to stiffen in shock.

"A child?" Mr. D'Arnot blind in astonishment. "There's no mistaking it to be someone else's?"

"No, I had my patron look into it. The child appears to be around 2 years of age with the looks of my departed cousin Inu-Tarzan." Lord Clayton said as Lady Alice sat back in her chair in shock.

"You are certain of this?" Mr. D'Arnot asked cautiously.

"Positive." Lord Clayton said. "I do not yet know if the child is a girl or boy but, there is no doubt that the child belongs to the Greystoke household."

"Why? Why would Dr. Porter keep the child from me?" Lady Alice asked with a wobbling chin. "Why after everything we've spoken and shared did she feel the need to lie?"

"Think about it my Lady." Mr. D'Arnot said soothingly as he patted her trembling hand gently. "We only just met the Porters a month ago. We are strangers and our world is not of their own. Perhaps we've come off a bit strong?"

"But why hide the child?" Lady Alice asked as she patted her teary cheeks with her handkerchief.

"The stress and responsibility of being a royal can be quite intimidating. Especially to someone outside of this way of life." Mr. D'Arnot sighed. "She might be hiding the child out of fear that it would be too much pressure?"

"Ridiculous!" Lord Clayton huffed. "It is an insult to the Greystoke name to state such claims! We are of nobility and deserve respect! Doctor Porter should feel honored in bearing the heir of royalty and her hiding this child away and lying should be punished."

"Punished?" Mr. D'Arnot asked. "Lord Clayton, you act too rashly. We have yet to speak to Doctor Porter and ask for her reasons in hiding the child. What I suggested about her hesitancy to bring mention to the child was only a guess! She might have another excuse for not making it known to us."

"That may be so, but her actions were offensive to my great Aunt and the Greystoke name. She lied to us even after we opened our home to her and her family. My great aunt and my great grandmother offered her friendship. On top of that, she is about to use our fortune to go to the bloody Congo!" Lord Clayton argued. "She has lied to us more than enough to question if my cousin is truly dead or alive!"

"Mr. D'Arnot." Lady Alice sniffled as she patted her teary eyes with her handkerchief.

"Yes, my Lady?" Mr. D'Arnot asked as he noticed Lord Clayton's smug smile hidden behind his hand.

"When Rutherford returns with the carriage, have him take us to the Porter household. I think a surprise visit is in order." Lady Alice said, completely oblivious to her great nephew's devious expression.

"Of course, my Lady." Mr. D'Arnot nodded with an unsettling frown. He did not like this sudden uneasy feeling... not at all.

-s-

[Later that same night]

"Ap-pul." Kagome enunciated as she spooned the mushed sauce into her daughter's mouth. "Can you say apple?"

"App, app, appzuls…" Izayoi gibbered as she smacked on the apple sauce in her mouth.

"That's it sweetie! Ap-pul." Kagome enunciated again as Izayoi reached for the mashed apples in her bowl. "Do you want some more?"

"App, app, app." Izayoi gibbered some more with a big goofy grin. "Mama, nom, nom."

"Haha, alright. Open wide!" Kagome giggled as she slipped the spoon full of sauce into her daughter's gaping jaws.

"Mmmm." Izayoi hummed as she bounced in her highchair happily while savoring in the sweet mush in her mouth.

"She's really enjoying that isn't she?" Amelia chuckled as she came into the kitchen to start on the dishes.

"Thankfully! I thought she'd never tyre of breastfeeding. Those sharp little teeth of hers were starting to hurt my breasts." Kagome sighed as she slopped another spoonful into her daughter's seemingly never ending black pit.

"You might not think so now, but one day you'll miss feeding her from your bosom. It's a connection unlike any other and one I look back on occasion now that you and your brother have grown up." Amelia said, making Kagome smile.

"I can understand the bonding and nurturing part of breastfeeding." Kagome said as she wiped Izayoi's face clean before pulling her out of her high chair. "It's the biting, soreness and chaffing part, however that I could do without."

"I can understand that." Amelia chuckled knowingly just as someone knocked on the door. "I wonder who that could be?"

"I didn't invite anyone." Kagome shrugged as she put the rest of the food away in the cupboard.

"Hm. I best go and check." Amelia hummed as she dried her hands off on a towel and walked towards the door. Seeing Rutherford in the peak hole she hesitantly opened the door. "Mr. Rutherford? How unexpected! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Do pardon the intrusion but there is urgent business that needs to be discussed." Lady Alice said as she stepped out of the carriage with Mr. D'Arnot and Lord Clayton in tow.

"L-Lady Alice!" Amelia stuttered in panic.

"Well Ms. Porter? Are you going to make us wait out in the rain or invite us in?" Lord Clayton grumbled as he huddled under his parasol.

"Pl-please forgive the mess." Amelia blushed as she reluctantly opened the door. "I was not expecting visitors."

"That is understandable. We will overlook it due to the circumstances." Mr. D'Arnot said just as Kagome came around the corner with Izayoi in her arms.

"Mama? Who was at the…" Kagome began to say before her eyes widened in horror.

"So it's true…" Lady Alice gasped as she watched Kagome pale with a silver haired toddler in her arms. "The line of Graystoke continues..."

"NO!" Kagome screamed, surprising all of them. Izayoi, scared from her mother's sudden shout began to wail inconsolably. "You will not take her away from me!"

"Take her away?" Mr. D'Arnot frowned in confusion. "Why on earth would we do such a thing?"

"Because I am a commoner and she is royalty! What rights do I have to your heir?" Kagome sobbed as she held onto her crying daughter tightly.

"I would never separate a child from its mother." Lady Alice soothed as she took in the trembling girl. "You'd simply move in with us and see to her care while she learned the duties of her station."

"That wouldn't matter! Do you think she would survive such a lifestyle looking the way she does? Royalty or not, she would be ridiculed and mocked by nobility for the rest of her life! I refuse to let her experience such suffering." Kagome hiccupped as she tucked Izayoi's head under her chin.

"What do you mean?" Mr. D'Arnot questioned as they all suddenly took in the little fangs sticking out of Izayoi's mouth as she cried and the little claws on her fingers and toes.

"Good gods! She's a beast!" Lord Clayton exclaimed in disgust.

"How on earth is this accomplished?" Mr. D'Arnot asked as Lady Alice looked over her crying great, great-granddaughter.

"MAAA MAAA!" Izayoi sobbed as she held onto her whimpering mother. Afraid of the strangers she buried her face into her mother's neck and wailed. "MAA MAA!"

"Oh, the poor dear." Lady Alice frowned as she watched Kagome try to sooth her upset babe.

"Shh... it's ok Izayoi. Mama's right here." Kagome sniffled as she gently rocked her whimpering baby.

"I have a feeling this conversation will take a while. Please, do have a seat." Amelia sighed as she gestured to the sitting room. "I'll brew up some tea."

After everyone was seated and Izayoi had calmed down Mrs. Porter poured them tea. Once everyone was settled Kagome shared her story of meeting the demon prince of the silver inu pack. She shared with them how they'd fallen in love, of his heroic duties in saving her from the baboons, the crocodile, the panther and later on from malaria. She told them about the issues with Mr. Hojo, the battle against the inu packs and the war against man and beast that ultimately killed Mr. Hojo, gained the bullet to her gut and the separation from her mate. She showed them her drawing of what Inu-Tarzan really looked like with all of his k9 features and his scandalous loincloth.

She told them about her journey back to London, the discovery of being pregnant and her later reasons as to why Izayoi cannot socialize with other humans. She shared her concerns of Izayoi growing up as a royal, being bullied and mocked by others; even her fear for her safety and later marriage proposals. Kagome wished to return to the Congo, to live with her mate and be away from the dangers of men. When she'd finished they all sat in silence digesting everything. It took Lady Alice sitting up in her seat and taking hold of Kagome's hand in hers to break the awkwardness.

"At our last interaction I was reminded by your mother of the risks we take to insure the happiness of our children." Lady Alice began to say. "When my nephew informed me of your deception I was greatly offended. Now, after hearing your concerns however and seeing the proof of them before my eyes… I can understand why you chose to act the way you did."

"Were things differently… I wouldn't have lied to you." Kagome sniffled as she ran her fingers through Izayoi's little curls. "I apologize for offending you but, I will not change my mind about my wishes."

"Hm." Lady Alice hummed as she looked at Mr. D'Arnot. "What would you do girl should I strip my support for the trip?"

"I would continue to work hard and save what I can until I have what's needed to go." Kagome answered honestly. "Even before I met you my grandpa and I have been saving back the income from our book sales and day jobs. It will take us longer to leave without your support but it _will_ happen regardless of what happens after today."

"What if I were to take her away? Hm? What if I were to sell her on the black market for the beast she is?" Lord Clayton challenged, making Kagome clutch Izayoi tightly in concern.

"William!" Lady Alice gasped in disapproval.

"You wouldn't dare…" Kagome growled as her mother came to stand behind her in support.

"Why not? She is obviously a stain to the Greystoke's name." Lord Clayton laughed making an icy chill run down their spines. "Besides, who's to say what other beastly attributes she will develop as she gets older. No matter what you say, she is not normal. I'm certain once word gets out about her condition, profitable offers will come pouring in."

"I would never allow that to happen!" Lady Alice snapped.

"For now, Great Aunt." Lord Clayton smirked as he looked over at Mr. D'Arnot cockily. "Being your only male heir, it will be my duty to take care of the beast. Of course… I might be willing to forget all about this if…"

"If what?" Mr. D'Arnot growled as he tightened his fists in his lap.

"If I receive half of my inheritance now on top of regaining the Greystoke family jewel." Lord Clayton chuckled.

"Why you ungrateful brat!" Mr. D'Arnot fumed as his mistress glared at her great nephew in disapproval. "You do not care for your aunt or family honor at all! You just wish for the finances so you can gamble it all away!"

"What I decide to do with _my_ money is none of your business!" Lord Clayton hissed. "If I choose to invest it into other money markets then that's my choice!"

"If I give you this jewel… you'll leave us alone?" Kagome asked as she clutched the pink stone around her neck.

"Only if the other half of the deal is secured." Lord Clayton said.

"Give it to him Paul." Lady Alice clipped.

"My lady please reconsider." Mr. D'Arnot pleaded. "He will destroy all you've worked so hard to achieve!"

"It doesn't matter." Lady Alice said shutting him up. "Let him have his money. Just know this William, after today you will no longer be welcome in my home. If you are found trespassing on my property at any time I will have you arrested. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Lord Clayton purred as he stood up from his seat and walked over to Kagome. Snatching the jewel out of her hand he sneered down at Izayoi before taking his hat and coat from the frowning Rutherford. Without another thought or care he walked out the door into the rain.

"Rutherford," Mr. D'Arnot said.

"Yes, Sir?" Rutherford asked as he clipped his heals announcing his undivided attention. He never thought his future master would corrupt his services in such a way. It made him feel like he betrayed his Lady and tarnish his good reputation as a butler. Never again would he let that beastly man misguide him.

"Follow him. Make sure William makes it home and Lady Margret is well informed of his betrayal. We must make sure he does not scheme for any other traitorous ideas towards the Porters or the estates." Mr. D'Arnot said.

"Yes, Sir." Rutherford said as he bowed before going after Lord Clayton. He would set things right. He would keep his eyes on him and make sure his Lady and her true heir were safe.

"I do apologize for that Doctor Porter." Lady Alice sighed exhaustedly. "I know how precious that necklace was to you."

"Don't worry about it." Kagome said as she continued to rock her sleeping daughter in her arms. "No jewel is worth my daughter's life."

"Which is why you and your team must leave immediately." Mr. D'Arnot said, snapping Kagome and her mother's attention into overdrive.

"Immediately?" Mrs. Porter asked. "Why so sudden?"

"My nephew's greed will not be sated for long. As soon as he blows through his funds at the casinos and whore houses he'll be coming after Izayoi." Lady Alice said as she looked down at her great, great-granddaughter with sad longing eyes. "I would have loved to have had more time with you both but William will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I fear he will even sell his own flesh and blood for a quick fix."

"I will arrange for the ship to depart by the end of the week." Mr. D'Arnot said. "Do you think this will be enough time to gather your supplies and workers?"

"It will be done." Kagome nodded. "Thank you, thank you both so much for helping me protect my daughter."

"That is what family does for one another." Lady Alice smiled as she caressed Kagome's cheek with her wrinkled old hand.

"Do you… do you want to hold her?" Kagome asked as Izayoi began to stir from her light sleep.

"Please." Lady Alice beamed as she set her purse on the cushion beside her.

Kagome moving to the spot beside the old woman carefully handed her daughter over to her. Having woken up during the transfer, Izayoi looked at the old woman with wide golden eyes.

"Izayoi, this is your great, great grandmother Lady Alice." Kagome said as she smiled at her baby girl.

"What exotic eyes and hair color she has." Lady Alice smiled as Izayoi reached forward and began to play with the shiny broach decorating her dress. "And quite the curious personality."

"Just like her father." Kagome giggled as Izayoi began inspecting Lady Alice's puffy white hairdo. Her sweet innocents made Lady Alice chuckle. "If you'd like, I can bring Izayoi over to your estate for dinner everyday this week?"

"I would like that." Lady Alice smiled just as Izayoi giggled with a drooly smile.

As planned each evening the Porters ate dinner with Lady Alice and Mr. D'Arnot. Their time together brought the old woman great pleasure and she even surprised Kagome by requesting a photographer to take a family portrait. When the day came for them to depart, Lady Alice and Mr. D'Arnot joined them at the pier to send them their farewells. There, Lady Alice surprised Kagome with a copy of their family portrait and one of the photos she'd received from her son John with his wife Jane and their daughter Izayoi. However, the greatest surprise came from Rutherford. As instructed he'd kept his eye on Lord Clayton. It was no surprise that the drunken fool lost the jewel during a poker game.

After seeing the very angry royal leave the table Rutherford quickly joined in on the next round. Not wanting to miss this opportunity in getting the jewel back he bet everything he had. Thankfully luck was on his side that night and he'd not only managed to win the Greystoke jewel back but also a small fortune that would not only pay back his bet but also a large portion of Lord Clayton's inheritance. It was a grand victory all around. Having worn the jewel for nearly three years now Kagome had felt naked without it. She'd felt like she'd given away a piece of her mate but handed it over. Now with it once again safely around her neck she felt whole again. It was hard saying goodbye to her new family.

As Kagome set sail towards the Congo, accompanied by her family, Sango, Miroku and their three children however, she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by her happiness. At last she was going home. Unbeknownst to Kagome and her crew three days after they'd left the port Lord Clayton returned to London in search for Izayoi. Having blown through his money on drinks, cheap whores and gambling slots he was desperate for an easy buck. When he found the Porter residence empty however, he sought out his great aunt for answers. It was after questioning the guards at the gate that he learned that he was no longer the heir to either the Clayton or Greystoke estates.

After much consideration Lady Alice and Lady Margret rewrote their wills. It now stated that William was no longer a member of their family and that his privilege as heir was revoked. He would no longer be receiving a single penny from either the Greystoke or Clayton estates and would be arrested should he retaliate. Since Izayoi and William were no longer in line for the Greystoke estate, Mr. D'Arnot was given the honor instead. Having served the Greystoke residence for over thirty years Lady Alice came to treat him like her own son. She felt more than confident in his ability to handle the responsibility and she knew he'd take care of it like she'd done.

He'd proven himself admirably as her lawyer and manager of the estate so far. Why not reward him for his efforts? Not wanting to codole William any longer for his behavior, Lady Margret also agreed to have her estate removed from William's grasp. Fortunately enough William has a younger sister named Charlotte that could claim the Clayton heritage. Only problem with having a female heir was the issue of marriage. If they married her off to a rivaling family they would not only lose control over the Clayton estate but also their ties to England. Unlike normal arranged marriages, royal weddings were full of politics. Seeing how Charlotte was nearing her 18th birthday she'd already received half a dozen marriage proposals. The decision of choosing a husband would not be an easy task.

It was during one of their meetings that Elizabeth accidentally let it slip that she'd been secretly been seeing someone for years. After some coaxing, Lady Margret eventually got a name from her granddaughter. Surprisingly enough, it was Mr. Rutherford that had stolen her heart. Having worked for the family his entire life Rutherford grew up alongside the princess. Being little over five years older than her it wasn't surprising that their friendship became something more over time. They both knew their romance could never become physical due to her being a princess and him being a stable boy. That didn't stop them from writing love letters often or having secret picnics by the lake when Rutherford visited with Lady Alice.

Lucky for them Lady Margret was feeling whimsical in her old age and willingly overlooked over their class differences. Both Lady Alice and Lady Margret felt Mr. Rutherford was more than adequate for the job. He, like Mr. D'Arnot, had proven his worth and loyalty to the family over the years and was seen as a son. Not wanting any rivaling nations to delay their decision Rutherford and Charlotte were quickly married. Now with both the Greystoke and Clayton households under new management there was nothing William or any rivaling suitor could do to change it. When William heard the news however he threatened to kill both of the mistresses, his sister, Mr. D'Arnot and Rutherford.

Fortunately he'd gambled away his weapons long ago making his threat nearly harmless. With a quick report to the police however, William Cecil Clayton was quickly placed behind bars. There he would finally have to face his addiction and the reality that he'd foolishly lost his chance at paradise. Now, Kagome and her family were safe to travel without fear of being hunted down ever again. Seven months after Kagome and her family departed south Lady Alice died from old age in her bed. She died with a smile on her face and the photos of her newly reconnected family littering her bed comforter. She wasn't sure if Kagome and Inu-Tarzan reunited like they'd hoped but she liked to think that they finally had their happy ending that had been so long denied them.

[End of Chapter 5]


	46. B2 Going Home

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance:** Going Home

"Again, but this time make sure you don't leave yourself open." Sango instructed as she got into her fighting formation.

"Ah! Uh! Huh!" Kagome grunted as she punched and kicked to dodge Sango's swings.

"Good! Try that same sequence just a little faster." Sango said as she got into position once again. Doing as instructed Kagome punched and kicked but left her right side open.

"Guh!" Kagome grunted when Sango punched her in the ribs. Curling over herself she groaned. "Ow… that one hurt."

"I told you not to leave yourself open." Sango giggled as she got into position again.

"Yea, yea." Kagome grumbled.

Charging forwards she swung her arm at Sango's face. Having seen the move coming, Sango sidestepped the punch and rounded her fist at Kagome's right. Using the momentum of moving forward Kagome twisted at the last second and blocked the punch with her forearm. Seeing an opening Kagome brought up her knee to hit Sango in the gut. However, not moving fast enough Sango stepped back to dodge the blow. Growing frustrated Kagome tried to punch her again but ended up with Sango's elbow butting her chin.

"Ouch…" Kagome winced as she shook her head from the pain.

"You're getting a lot better." Sango panted as she patted the sweat from her brow. "Inu-Tarzan won't know what to do with you."

"At least he won't have to protect me as much." Kagome panted as she plopped down on one of the wooden crates against the wall. Popping open her water canteen she guzzled down the cool water.

They'd been practicing self defense since Kagome was given Lady Alice's blessing to leave four months ago. Now, having been stuck on the ship the past two and a half months she was steadily increasing in her speed and strength. Having had a police officer for a father, Sango made sure to get Kagome in top shape for the jungle. That included weapons training and rigorous workout regiments. It was exhausting but it helped speed up the time aboard their ship.

"How many weeks left till we arrive?" Sango grunted as she came to sit by her friend on the wooden crates.

"Two." Kagome said as she handed Sango the water canteen. "Two and a half at the most."

"Are you nervous?" Sango asked before she took a long swig of water.

"Yes… and so much more." Kagome sighed as she rested the back of her head on the cool metal wall of the cargo ship. "What if he's moved on Sango? What if he's mated to another demon dog and forgotten all about me? What if something happened to him? What if he's…dead?"

"You think too much." Sango chuckled. "He told you himself that his kind mated for life. He wouldn't leave you and besides he's too stubborn to die."

"You don't know that." Kagome scoffed. "For all he knows I'm already dead. What better reason to move on and find another life partner than that? Besides, he'd had a girlfriend when we started talking. It would make sense for him to go back to her knowing I'm never coming back. He shouldn't have to live alone."

"But I thought you said he and his ex got into a huge fight? One that ended up with her pack attacking his? Why would he want to be with someone who was the reason for so many of his pack mates to die?"

"Don't forget that my human pack attacked him too. He has every reason to hate me." Kagome sighed. "It's been almost three years. So much can happen in that amount of time."

"I guess we won't really know until we get there." Sango shrugged just as the door leading into the ship's lower chamber opened.

"Mama!" Izayoi cheered as she waddled to her mother's side.

"There's my sweet girl!" Kagome laughed as she pulled her close to her chest. "Did you have fun playing with Nana?"

"Hm hm." Izayoi nodded as she pointed to Kagome's mother standing in the doorway. "Nana fun."

"I'm so glad." Mrs. Porter laughed. "Are you two finished? The cook's nearly ready to serve dinner."

"Yeah, we're done." Sango said as she stood up and stretched. "I should go and nurse Nicholas before he makes my husband lose all of his hair."

"Haha! You wouldn't want that." Mrs. Porter agreed.

Once they'd finished eating dinner with the crew Kagome took Izayoi into their chambers to prepare her for bed. After bathing her in the large metal bucket she changed her into her night clothes before washing and changing herself. Once they were ready for bed she tucked Izayoi into the bunk with her.

"Mama?" Izayoi asked as Kagome brushed her fingers through Izayoi's grey curly locks.

"Yes baby?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Storwy?" Izayoi asked as she grabbed hold of one of the drawings Kagome made for her off of the nightstand. Pointing at the photo of her father she said, "Dada storwy?"

"You want to hear another story about your daddy?" Kagome asked, earning an eager nod from her daughter. "Alright, let me think…"

"When your daddy and I were newly mated he wanted to spend as much time with me as he could. However, there was a bad man named Hojo who wanted to take me away from your daddy."

"Bad Hoho." Izayoi grumbled, making Kagome laugh.

She remembered how her mate detested the man and always mispronounced his name. She couldn't help but think Inu-Tarzan would take pride knowing their daughter held the same feelings towards Mr. Hojo as he did.

"That's right. Mr. Hojo didn't like your daddy so we had to meet in the fruit tree grove to spend time together. One night your papa wanted to see me so bad that he had me out of my tent right under Mr. Hojo's nose."

"Haha! Dada takes Mama." Izayoi giggled as she tried to imagine her daddy doing such a silly thing.

"Your daddy was always full of surprise." Kagome said as she looked down at the drawing in longing. "He took me to a beautiful meadow decorated with white flowers. It had rained early that day making the flowers shimmer and sparkle like diamonds under the starlight. Your daddy had never looked more beautiful to me than in that moment."

"Why?" Izayoi yawed as she tried to stay awake.

"The way the moon's light cast across his hair and skin… and the way his amber eyes glowed in the darkness made him look like a heavily being. He was my angel… my beautiful guardian angel." Kagome said, making Izayoi smile dreamily.

"Mama love Dada?" Izayoi asked as she looked up at her mother with those same golden eyes.

"Very much." Kagome nodded with misty eyes. "Now let's go to sleep. Your mama has had a long day."

"Night mama." Izayoi sighed as she snuggled into her mother's side.

"Night baby." Kagome sighed as she took the drawing out of her daughter's arms and kissed her cheek. "Nalingi yo."

"En… gi… yo." Izayoi yawned with droopy eyes.

Once Kagome was certain Izayoi was asleep, she picked up the drawing she'd made so long ago. When she looked into his eyes she couldn't stop the tears from escaping her own. Having cried so much the past three years it wasn't hard to keep quiet as Izayoi slept unaware at her side. As she ran her finger along his jawline she remembered kissing it once upon a time and feeling its strong structure along her neck as he nuzzled her. She missed his warm reassuring touches and the sound of his purr as he held her safely in his arms.

That particular night under the stars was one of her most precious memories. It was the night she believed she conceived her precious daughter. Having had her period soon after they'd consummated their mating and only having had quick love sessions during their brief encounters while hiding from Mr. Hojo it was the only block of time that made the most sense. It ironically happened the night before everything went so horribly wrong. It hadn't been planned to end the way it did but she was grateful she'd been given the chance to lie with him one last time.

There was the possibility that Izayoi could have been conceived from one of their previous love making sessions but the way they'd bonded under the stars and the amount of times he'd spilt himself into her womb she didn't doubt that it had been that night. Knowing she would soon be able to look upon the place their daughter had been conceived upon made her heart flutter in her chest and her nerves twitch with anticipation. As the distance grew shorter and shorter, her control over her emotions and anxiety shortened even more so.

She was ready to be off this boat and into the loving arms of her mate. At the same time the unknown was just as unsettling. What if he wasn't there? What if something happened to him? What if he'd died from a fight or was injured? What if he mated with another inu? What if he went back to be with Kikyo? What if he'd forgotten all about her and would toss her aside when they reunited? So many possibilities raced through her mind. Were it not for her family's support and their near constant reassurance to level out her unstable mind she'd likely have chickened out and gone home.

She also had a flow of warmth deep in her chest that had started when Inu-Tarzan's heart began beating along with hers. She wasn't sure what the cozy feeling meant or why it pulsed on occasion with her mating mark on her shoulder. Whatever it was it often calmed her racing heart and made her feel at peace. She'd tried finding a medical diagnosis for the sensation but came up empty everywhere she looked. Having dealt with it for close to three years now and not feeling anything to be concerned about for her health she'd let it go. If it wasn't hurting her and it made her feel good, why try to make it stop?

Feeling her eyes grow heavy Kagome set the drawing on the side table and curled around her slumbering daughter. Burying her nose into her curly ivory grey hair she sighed in contentment. Whatever happened she would be staying in the Congo with Izayoi. They couldn't go back to London no matter what happened. If Inu-Tarzan was alive she'd try to make it work so that her daughter would know who her father was. If Inu-Tarzan wasn't around or had moved onto another female and didn't want to have anything to do with them then she'd build them a house with her and Miroku's family's help.

Then when the ship returned the following spring she would stay and they would go. Closing her eyes she sank into a light sleep and dreamed of the night under the stars surrounded by beautiful white moonflowers. The night he'd made love to her out in the open as nature intended and filled her womb with his child. A night where they shared whispers of love and devotion while their bodies united as one in an ancient dance. A night she hoped would happen again in the very near future and if not, it would be a night she would forever remember until her dying breath.

[End of Chapter 6]


	47. B2 The Return

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance:** The Return

"Did you see that?!" squawked a white river crane. "Please tell me that's not another floating grey log coming this way?!"

"Shit! It is!" squawked the grey egret as they looked at the large metal steam ship. "We must tell the inu's that the humans have returned!"

"I hope they don't bring their weapons of fire and death again!" whimpered the white river crane.

"If they do, Inu-Tarzan will stop them!" the grey egret said. "He saved us last time!"

"Yeah, but didn't he mate with one of them?" the white river crane asked.

"He did, but she died, remember?" the grey egret said. "Got killed by one of her own!"

"Those humans are monsters. We must tell him at once!" the white river crane agreed as they raced through the trees.

-s-

"It's so much bigger than I imagined." Miroku awed as they watched the coastline of western Africa grow closer from the deck of the ship.

"I thought the same thing when we first came." Kagome nodded as the familiar scenery of the Congo's valley came around the bend.

"Captain! Have the men drop us off by the river mouth." Professor Porter called.

"Yes, Sir." The captain said before giving orders for his men to prepare to anchor.

"C'mon everyone! Let's go pack up so we can leave quicker!" Sota shouted as he pulled on his mother's hand.

"Good idea. The sooner we're off this damn boat the better." Sango agreed as she and her family followed Sota and Mrs. Porter below deck.

"You ready child?" Professor Porter asked as he came to stand beside his granddaughter.

"No… but it's time to play the music." Kagome sighed as she pointed towards the river. "See that jungle Izayoi? That's where we're going to live."

"Go pway?" Izayoi asked as she stared at the wide expanse of sand covering the beach.

"Yes, little one." Professor Porter chuckled. "Once we've made camp you can run and play all you like."

"Yay! Go pway!" Izayoi cheered as she clapped her tiny clawed hands.

"Have you packed up, child?" Professor Porter asked.

"Since a week ago." Kagome confessed with a blush to her cheeks.

"No need to worry, child. I'm certain the jungle creatures are already stirring. If your mate is still alive he'll come find you soon enough." Professor Porter smiled as he patted her on the shoulder. "In the meantime, come help this old man pack up his things. These old bones don't move as quickly as they used to."

"Haha, alright." Kagome giggled as she turned to follow him below deck.

Needing another glance of the land she never thought she'd see again, Kagome looked over her shoulder towards the vast green expansion. Just like she remembered, the mists covered the rolling hills and the dark shadows twisted and turned within the mangle of trees and vines. It was a haunting sight but knowing what lay on the other side made her long to be a part of it. It's energy was strong and its hypnotic power called to her. She was finally home.

"You coming child?" Professor Porter asked snapping her out of her trance.

"Coming!" Kagome shouted before going below deck.

-s-

"Go away Yura." Inu-Tarzan grouched as the black inu female tried to seduce him into her den.

"Why are you being so mean Inu baby?" Yura pouted.

"Leave, you insufferable female. Your presence is not wanted." Sessho huffed making Yura stop flicking her tail all over his younger brother's sides.

"You two are no fun." Yura pouted as she purposefully stretched with her ass pointed in Inu-Tarzan's direction. The scent of her musk floated in the breeze filling their noses with her enticing scent. Hearing Rin's growl in warning Yura rolled her eyes and stood up. Not wanting to piss off the head bitch she sighed with fluttering lashes. "Guess I'll just have to go play with myself then. You know where to find me Inu baby should you change your mind."

"When will she learn that I'm not going to fuck her?" Inu-Tarzan groaned as he tried to ignore the tingling sensations running along his lower body.

Being a male with years of sexual frustration stacked against him and mating season just finished, he couldn't help the reactions her musk did to him. That being said, Yura stood no chance of gaining his attention. She'd been with too many inu males for his liking. So many in fact that she'd earned herself quite the reputation within the inu population. Knowing this fact made his skin crawl in disgust. There was no way in hell he'd allow himself to rut with her. He wasn't that desperate for a quick fuck. Besides, the idea of pupping another female other than his Kagome made his stomach turn. He'd rather die than fall prey to his weakness as a male. His urges be damned.

"Just continue to ignore her." Rin encouraged. "She's just seeking attention. If you don't let her have what she wants she'll eventually move on."

Having watched over Inu-Tarzan the past three years she'd come to recognize the signs his body was portraying. He wanted to love someone but his heart wasn't ready. She needed to help him come to terms with his predicament. Until he was ready, she'd help to keep the females away. Especially power hungry sluts like Yura. He deserved a mate that loved him and wanted to carry his pups like she did for Sessho. It would be difficult finding an inu female that fit all the criteria but that wasn't going to slow her down. Surely there was another female out there for him. She just hoped for his sake that he wasn't only destined to be with Kagome. Otherwise, he was in for a lonely existence.

"Keh!" Inu-Tarzan scoffed in annoyance. "Mating season is over and they are still coming by the dozens. They don't want me, or my pups. They just want the honor of being mated to my rank as beta."

"There is plenty of time to woo a female after tying oneself to them. You are welcome to seek out another partner should you wish." Sessho said. "This one just asks that they are not deplorable like Yura."

"That's the problem. I don't want another female. Kagome… she, she was my everything." Inu-Tarzan sighed, making Rin's eyes soften.

"Would Kagome want you to be lonely the rest of your life?" Rin asked.

"No, but she wouldn't want me to cheat on her either." Inu-Tarzan sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "I can still feel her heart beating in sync with mine. She's alive, meaning she is still mine. The idea of sleeping with another sickens me. I cannot do it, no matter how much my body wants to."

"This one felt the same about Kagura until meeting Rin." Sessho said as he looked to his mate. Seeing her smile he knew she understood what he meant. "Do not lock the door in finding another mate until you've checked to see what's on the other side. You might miss out on a great opportunity."

Inu-Tarzan sighed, "Look I know it's alright for inu's to take multiple mates but I can't help but feel that humans don't..."

"INU-TARZAN!" shouted a white river crane as he fell out of the sky. "SESSHO!"

"What the hell?!" Inu-Tarzan gaped as he jumped to his feet.

"You must hurry!" panted a grey egret as it landed next to the other in an exhausted heap.

"There is danger at the river Sir!" panted the white river crane.

"The river? What is it?" Sessho asked in confusion as other members of their pack gathered around to listen.

"The humans!" the grey egret panted causing everyone to gasp in shock "They've returned!"

Inu-Tarzan not needing to hear anything else, raced off into the jungle.

"Impossible!" Sessho growled as he raced after his brother towards the beach.

"Inu-Tarzan!" Rin called as they tried to keep up with him. "Inu-Tarzan wait up! It could be dangerous!"

Inu-Tarzan didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He didn't care to listen to his sister-in-law's worried cries. All he could think about was what the birds had said. The humans had returned. Could it be true? Could his mate have come back to him? As he ran he was deaf to the world around him. All he could hear was his rapid breath, the sound of his feet beating the earth, and the steady drum of his heart pounding in his ears. As he grew closer to the coast he swung up into the tree branches to get a better look at the beach. His eyes widened with hope when the familiar outline of the Tortuga came in sight. When smaller life boats carrying supplies and people came into view he jumped out of the trees and raced to the coast.

As he grew closer he could hear men talking and shouting orders as they moved about the beach. With the breeze blowing down wind he wasn't able to sniff out the one scent he longed to smell the most. Not deterred, he continued on his path. When he arrived at the beach he instantly recognized the old man directing the ship workers where to unload their supplies. He didn't recognize any of the other burly humans that were working for the Professor so he quickly scanned the beach to see if there was any risk of guns or other dangerous weapons that would cause him harm. When the men said their farewell to the old man and sailed back in their tiny boats towards the main ship he cautiously walked out of the jungle brush.

"Old man!" Inu-Tarzan called, causing Professor Porter to quickly spin around.

"Inu-Tarzan my boy!" Professor Porter laughed a deep hearty chuckle as he pulled the half dog man into a bear hug. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

Desperate to know where his mate was he gripped the old man's shoulders firmly and asked, "Kagome? She here?"

"INU-TARZAN!"

Stunned by the familiar voice his dog-ears perked up on the top of his head and he quickly scanned around to find the source. The wind to his delight switched directions just at the right moment and his eyes widened in recognition. Following his nose towards the surf his breath caught in his lungs and his body froze with disbelief. There was no mistaking that voice, that scent, or that beautiful woman looking back at him for anyone else.

"Kago…" Inu-Tarzan choked out barely above a whisper.

He watched transfixed as the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen spread across her angelic face. Needing to know that she was real and not a mirage he forced his trembling legs to move. As he ran towards her, he watched her pick up her skirt and jump out of the lifeboat. It felt like an eternity for them to reach each other. As he ran to the love of his life, he grit his teeth and looked longingly into her deep rippling blues. When he met her half way in the surf she jumped into his arms. The force of her body impacting his caused them both to fall back into the salty waves.

He didn't care that the water was cold or that his loincloth was now soaking wet. He could hear her crying, smell her intoxicating fragrance and feel her quaking in his trembling arms. She wasn't a figment of his imagination anymore. She was really here! She'd come back to him! She'd be with him just like she'd promised on their mating night. The waves could beat against him till he bled for all he cared. All that mattered was that she was alive and that she'd finally come home. Threading his fingers into her hair he forced her back from their embrace to look at her face.

"I'm so sorry Inu-Tarzan." Kagome sobbed as she cupped his cheeks in her trembling hands. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Kagome…" Inu-Tarzan choked as he rubbed his nose against hers. "You take so long."

Seeing the love and passion within her watery baby blues he claimed her lips against his own in a dominating kiss. He purred when she wrapped herself a little tighter in his embrace and scraped her fingers along his shoulders and scalp. When the feeling of her hot breath panted and mingled with his own he shivered and dove his tongue deeper into her mouth. Gods how he missed her…

"(_Clears throat_)" Professor Porter coughed causing the couple's romantic moment to momentarily pause.

"Hehe..." Kagome blushed hotly as Inu-Tarzan smirked and nuzzled into her hair. "Sorry, it's just... we um…"

"Don't mind us Kagome. It's not everyday you are reunited with your long lost lover." Miroku teased as he helped the Professor pull the lifeboat up on the sand. "Besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"Pervert." Sango mumbled as she adjusted Nicholas in her arms.

"Wow… he really does have dog ears!" Sota awed as he jumped out of the boat and ran to his sister's side. "Can I touch them?"

"Don't be rude Sota. He's not a pet." Kagome scolded as she took her mate's hand to stand up and curled into his side. Smiling up at him she said, "Inu-Tarzan, I'd like you to meet my family and friends. This here is my little brother."

"Hi!" Sota said with a wide happy smile. "You're so much cooler in person than the drawings my sister showed us. She tried to tell us about you but seeing you in person is so much better!"

"So-ta…" Inu-Tarzan tried to say as he looked over the budding pre-teen.

He remembered hearing about this boy when he'd told Kagome about his family. He was amazed at how similar Sota looked to Kagome. They had the same facial shape and petite build. Only differences he could find besides their gender and ages was Sota had brown eyes instead of blue and a slightly more pointed chin. If Sota were Kagome's age he would have mistaken them for litter mates.

"You got it!" Sota laughed just as Sango and her children approached them from the boat.

"This is my friend Miroku, his wife Sango and their three children, Gracy, Lucy and Nicholas." Kagome introduced as Miroku extended his hand out for Inu-Tarzan to take.

"Miroku Thompson at your service." Miroku said as he waited patiently for Inu-Tarzan to accept his handshake. Inu-Tarzan never shaken another person's hand before just stared at Miroku like he was an idiot.

"Miroku, he doesn't know how to shake." Kagome sighed as she took Inu-Tarzan's hand and placed it into Miroku's. Inu-Tarzan, confused at first, reluctantly gripped his hand.

"Oh! How silly of me. Sounds like we'll have to teach this old dog a new trick!" Miroku joked, making the girls roll their eyes.

Inu-Tarzan followed Miroku's lead and shook back. He relaxed a little when he saw Kagome's approval in his attempt. He wasn't familiar with human customs but had a feeling this binding of hands had to be some type of peace ceremony. He wasn't exactly sure who this male wearing a purple top was but it made him feel good being accepted into Kagome's pack.

"AH! Quite the strong grip you've got there… hehe!" Miroku hissed when Inu-Tarzan's hand tightened around his.

"It's so nice to meet you Inu-Tarzan." Sango smiled as she watched her husband pull back his hand from Inu-Tarzan's vise-like grip. She smirked when she noticed how red and swollen his fingers were. Served him right for being a fool. "I look forward to getting to know you over the next few months."

"Months?" Inu-Tarzan asked. Not being able to practice English the past three years, his vocabulary was struggling.

"Yes my boy!" Professor Porter laughed as he clapped Inu-Tarzan hard on the shoulder. The impact knocked him forward slightly causing him to slightly stumble. Having been distracted by the rough treatment he didn't see Kagome walk behind Miroku and Sango to help her mother out of the boat. "We will be staying for six months longer this time."

"Don't worry, we didn't bring any guns or dangerous men this time." Miroku said, making Inu-Tarzan's shoulders relax. "It will only be my family and the Porters. We've brought our own supplies so we don't need to hunt unless given permission. We've simply come to study the land, plants and animals just like last time. Once we have what we need we will return to London."

"Hm, this is good." Inu-Tarzan nodded just as the elderly woman came to meet him.

"This is my departed son Edgar's wife, Amelia." Professor Porter introduced as he motioned for his daughter-in-law to come meet her son-in-law for the first time.

"Kagome's mother?" Inu-Tarzan asked just as he looked over at the older woman.

She, like Sota, looked very similar to his mate and he could smell that their scents were very alike. She looked to be in her early forties but smelled to be closer to fifty. She had warm hazel brown eyes with tiny wrinkles at the corners and black hair speckles with silver strands. She was remarkably youthful for her age and he wondered if his mate would age the same? He also noticed a softer smell on her person that made him pause. Why did she smell like him? They'd never met before and he hadn't touched her. Perhaps some of his scent had transferred off of his mate when she helped her out of the lifeboat? That was the only thing that made sense to him in his mind.

"It is so lovely to meet you." Mrs. Porter said as she stepped back to allow Kagome to move in between Miroku and Sango. "But there is someone else who would really like to meet you too."

"K-Kagome?" Inu-Tarzan gasped as he looked at the tiny grey haired child in her arms.

[End of chapter 7]


	48. B2 Together At Last

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance: **Together at Last

"K-Kagome?" Inu-Tarzan gasped as he took in the sight of the silver haired child in her arms.

There was no mistaking her to be anyone else's kid but his. The three quarter human pup was the perfect age, had ivory grey hair and had his woodsy scent blended perfectly within her own. Plus, she had his eyes, his square jawline, tiny claws on her chubby fingers and toes and one dainty fang peeking out from behind her pert upper lip. His eyes softened when he saw her cute button nose working a mile a minute as she tried to figure him out.

"Who is that?" Amelia asked as she pointed to the awe struck dog-man in front of them. "Who is that Izayoi?"

Inu-Tarzan's eyes misted with love when he learned that his mate had named their pup after his mother. Kagome could have chosen any name for their pup. The fact that she wanted to honor his family by naming their only pup after his mother touched him deeply. After seeing Kagome's teary smile, he knew she was just as caught up in the moment as he was. He desperately wanted to run to Izayoi and pull her into his arms, but could sense her hesitancy. Izayoi didn't know him or this new world around her. She needed to move at her own pace or risked being traumatized. She was obviously trying to figure him out by the puzzled expression upon her face. He wondered if her k9 instincts were strong enough to tell her who he was?

Everyone held their breath as they watched Izayoi struggle to put the pieces together in her head. She was definitely confused. She could tell that Inu-Tarzan looked familiar but she couldn't recognize his scent or recall meeting him before. She looked him over from head to toe and had to admit he looked a lot like herself with his white hair, fangs and claws. She couldn't understand why he was practically naked however. Her mama never let her run around the house without clothes on; let alone outside in public. When Izayoi noticed Inu-Tarzan had what appeared to be a red cloth nappy on, she supposed that was the reason he was allowed to be in his state of dress. Sometimes her great grandpa let her run around their home in her diaper; especially when she was going to get messy.

Seeing how they were at the beach where their clothes would get wet she assumed it must be acceptable to be dressed in a diaper. If that were the case, as soon as she figured out who he was her clothes were the first things to go. If this strange male was allowed to be in a nappy, so could she. Then it would be play time. Determined to get back to business she narrowed her eyes at him and focused hard. She thought the doggy ears on the top of his head were funny and it made her want to touch their fluffy fur. She was about to ask her mama if she could touch them when she noticed his warm inviting eyes staring back at her. They looked soft and welcoming. It made her little heart beat faster in her chest. She knew those eyes! Where did she know them from? Taking in his entire appearance once more she gasped when everything finally clicked.

"Dada?" Izayoi asked, making the amber-eyed man suck in a shaky breath.

"That's right, Izayoi. Walk to daddy." Kagome sniffled as she knelt down on the beach.

Seeing her daddy kneel down on the sand with his arms outstretched for her, she smiled brightly and quickly waddled to him. When he pulled her close to his chest and surrounded her in his strong arms for the first time she purred with happiness. He smelled exactly like a daddy should smell; safe and warm. It made her purr grow louder than she could ever remember doing before. Needing to feel closer to him she buried her nose into his hair and drank up his strong woodsy musk. When he growled low in his throat and licked her jaw in acceptance her eyes watered from overwhelming joy.

She'd never had someone comfort her or welcome her like a dog before. She'd tried talking dog with her mother and extended family when she first learned to speak but they didn't understand her. Not even the neighbor dogs would talk to her. Bruno, who lived next door, called her a freak and ignored her whenever she tried to make simple conversation with him out the window. It made her sad and lonely being so misunderstood. At the time she didn't understand why her family weren't part dog like she was. Now being held in her father's arms her tiny heart raced in her chest with joy.

For the first time in her life someone understood her. Her daddy was part dog just like she was. She was no longer alone. She now had a human mama and a half doggy daddy. Everything was perfect. She'd tried to understand why her daddy wasn't around but that no longer mattered. They were together now and her life never felt more complete. Feeling his claws brushing through her hair and feeling his wet cheek rubbing along her temple she knew everything would be ok.

"Dada!" Izayoi howled her puppy cry as she nuzzled her hot tears into the crook of his neck. "Dada! Dada!"

"That's right baby." Kagome hiccupped as she sank to her knees beside her sobbing mate and pup. Cupping his tear-streaked cheek she said, "He's your daddy."

"K-Kagome." Inu-Tarzan hiccuped as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. Resting his forehead against her own he said, "My mate, my p-pup, my pack!"

"Yes, your pack." Kagome nodded as she looked down at their beautiful daughter. "Our beautiful baby girl."

"Mine." Inu-Tarzan growled possessively before kissing her lips once more in a warm embrace.

He was in shock. No only did his mate return to him but he had a beautiful daughter. He felt like he was soaring amongst the cloud by how wonderfully lightweight he felt. This was the greatest moment of his life and he was literally overwhelmed by the beauty of it. The feeling of Kagome's heart beating in his chest, holding Izayoi safe in his arms while receiving passionate kisses made him feel like he could take on anything. He felt invincible! As if all the stress and grief he'd suffered the past three years in her absence had vaporized into nothing. It was like his entire being had been reborn from the ashes like a phoenix. This moment, right now was the beginning of a new age. The future had never looked so bright.

Hearing a low growl from the brushes nearby he reluctantly pulled his attention away from his mate and swiveled his ears in that direction to scan the area for danger. Being high on adrenaline and overwhelmed with the need to protect his new family he instantly went on the defense. Thankfully he sensed it was only his brother and sister-in-law. Knowing what they wanted he relaxed his stance and woofed for them to join them. The humans, having heard the low growling coming from the bushes turned their attention in their direction. To their surprise a white and brown wild dog came out of the brush and stocked towards Inu-Tarzan sitting on the sand.

"Wha-what is he doing?!" Amelia gasped in horror as the wild dogs grew closer to her granddaughter. "Why isn't he fighting them?! They'll kill her!"

"This is Inu-Tarzan's brother Sessho and sister-in-law Rin. Don't move or you will be seen as a threat." Kagome hissed as she motioned for her family and the Thompson's to not panic.

"This is your… new family?" Miroku asked as he looked over the exotic creature.

He could tell the white dog was older by the way he moved. Even with a limp, if Sessho were provoked he could easily kill him and his family in the blink of an eye. Feeling his wife pull their kids closer to his side he knew she realized this too. They were no longer at the top of the food chain. They'd entered the primitive world of the jungle where beast and man fought for survival. They knew this was a risk bringing their kids along with them but facing danger head on within moments of stepping off of the boat was quite the culture shock. They felt like Daniel stepping into the lion's den with nothing to defend themselves with. It definitely helped them put their new life into perspective. He just prayed that the decision to come along this journey wouldn't end with his family's death.

"He's the alpha of Inu-Tarzan's pack." Kagome said snapping them out of their fear-induced trances. "I don't want to accidentally offend them by stepping out of pecking order. It would be best to remain still until Inu-Tarzan tells us differently."

"What is he doing?" Amelia asked nervously as she watched the white and brown dog begin sniffing all over her granddaughter. She nearly fainted when Izayoi sneezed in the white dog's face and began to roughly pet its nuzzle.

"I'm not entirely sure but if Inu-Tarzan doesn't think his brother will hurt her then we should trust him." Kagome said as she caught her mate's approving gaze. She knew he'd never let anything happen to their baby. Even if that meant fighting off his own brother. Hearing Sessho growling and woofing at her mate she knew they were most likely talking about them. She decided to remain silent so she could watch what happened next.

-s-

"Congratulations Inu-Tarzan!" Rin yipped happily as she and Sessho inspected the newest addition to their pack.

"Thanks." Inu-Tarzan smirked just as Izayoi sneezed in Sessho's face.

"Hm." Sessho huffed as he shook out his fur in mild annoyance. "She is most definitely yours."

"She looks strong for her age." Rin observed as Izayoi reached out and ran her fingers down her mate's snout.

"Which surprises this one considering her being mostly human." Sessho nodded.

Izayoi letting her curiosity get the best of her ran her tiny hands along Sessho's cheek markings. Both Rin and Sessho couldn't help but melt when she smiled back innocently with her gap toothed grin. She only had one fang and five other teeth at the moment. Her entire vision was adorable and had she obtained a tail they didn't doubt it would have been wagging.

"She is not quite the ferocious warrior this one was expecting from your line but will do for the moment. There will be much training to be seen in her near future." Sessho teased.

"Keh!" Inu-Tarzan scoffed at his brother's jest. "She'll be the toughest warrior our pack has ever seen. Just you wait and see!"

"I expect nothing less." Sessho said back.

Inu-Tarzan, feeling his daughter wiggle in his arms, set her down on the sand to play. He smirked when she waddled over to Rin on her short chubby legs and plopped down on her plump bottom to play with her fluffy brown tail. He chuckled when he saw Izayoi's face scrunch up with determination. She was simply too cute when she did that. He and his mate laughed when they heard her tiny growl before she tried to pounce on Rin's tail. Oh yes, she'd be quite the fighter one day. The thought had him looking over at his beautiful mate. Izayoi might take after him in looks but inside she was a spitfire just like Kagome.

"I see your mate has brought humans along with her again. Can they be trusted?" Sessho noted as he looked up at the humans cautiously.

It amused him when he noticed they were staring at him and his mate with a mixture of anxiety and curiosity. He knew from the human's last visit to the Congo that they were curious creatures in nature; much like the apes and monkeys that inhabited the jungle. They appeared to be more intelligent however and it made him anxious as to what this unexpected visit contained. He hoped by the end of their stay that he'd fully understand these perplexing creatures called humans. He had a feeling these would not be the only humans to return to their shores. Better to know thy enemy then be in the dark.

"I think we are safe this time around my dear considering how they haven't killed us yet." Rin giggled as Izayoi nearly captured her wagging tail. Not ready for their game to finish Rin flicked it across Izaoi's face. They both giggled when it tickled her nose and readied for her next pounce. "Oh Inu-Tarzan! She's so cute! She'll have so much fun playing with the other pups."

"No doubt! Before I bring them to meet everyone I'd like some time alone to bond with my mate and pup. Once Izayoi feels safe with me I'll bring her to meet the pack." Inu-Tarzan said as he nuzzled into Kagome's neck making her blush. "My plan is to take them to my mother's shelter."

"This one has no problem with you staying with the humans as long as they didn't bring any of those guns." Sessho said as he sniffed in the human's direction. "If they intended to kill for sport they need to get back on that floating contraption they arrived on and go back from whence they came. I do not care if these humans are related to your mate. If they are a threat to this jungle they will die."

"The one wearing purple said they didn't bring any guns." Inu-Tarzan said as he looked over at Miroku. "I'll be sure to smell all of their stuff. If he's lying I'll kill him myself."

"Hm. So long as they understand our terms." Sessho nodded approvingly. Turning to face his mate he said, "Rin?"

"Yes, Sessho?" Rin asked as she nosed Izayoi's little bottom to help her stand back up on her wobbly legs.

"Come." Sessho commanded as he walked towards the jungle's underbrush.

"Bye Kagome! So glad you came back!" Rin barked as she quickly licked Kagome's cheek. The display earned a warm laugh from Kagome and a scratch behind the ear.

"It's good to see you too Rin." Kagome smiled as Rin smiled up at her with a slobbery grin before dashing off into the woods.

"No! Doggy stay!" Izayoi whimpered as she tried to run after Rin and Sessho.

"It's alright Izayoi." Kagome soothed her crying daughter. "We'll see them again soon."

"Hmm." Izayoi sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked as Inu-Tarzan leaned over to nuzzle his fussy pup.

"No gun's, you stay. You have guns you have to leave." Inu-Tarzan said as he pulled Izayoi into his arms. He smiled when she snuggled under his long hair and burrowed her nose into his neck to nap. It filled his heart with fatherly pride knowing she trusted him already to protect her.

"Ah! Well no need to worry then." Professor Porter chuckled. "We only brought spears, bows and arrows for self-defense. All of these weapons can be made from natural materials found here in the jungle."

"Good." Inu-Tarzan grunted as he turned to walk towards the jungle. "Come, night soon. Must get to shelter."

"We aren't camping on the beach?" Sango asked as everyone picked up as much of their personal luggage they could carry and trailed after Inu-Tarzan into the underbrush.

"I have a feeling I know where he's taking us." Kagome smiled as she laced her fingers into her mates. She blushed when she felt his fingers tighten a little more around her own. "It will be much better living quarters I can assure you."

"Excellent! A good night's rest will do us good after all those months at sea." Amelia smiled as she swatted a massive bug away from her face.

As Kagome expected, Inu-Tarzan brought them to his mother's tree house. Having only heard about the home from Kagome's stories the humans were quite impressed by its build. It took them the rest of the day to move their personal belongings from the beach to the tiny grove. Thankfully by nightfall everyone was settled comfortably inside their new home. Feeling cramped and not wanting to feel this way for the next 12 months they agreed come morning to start building two other houses in neighboring trees to accommodate everyone. After everyone had eaten their fill of vegetable soup and dried beef jerky they settled down in their designated corners to rest.

Once they'd said their goodnight Inu-Tarzan snuck his mate and pup out of the house and carried them high into the tree's branches. They were nearly to the top of the tree when he settled them down into a giant nest he'd made long ago. Having mated inside the house, it took him many months before he had the strength to go back inside. Not wanting birds or monkeys to vandalize his home in his absence he built the nest near his resting perch to keep watch. Here, high up in the treetops he could relax while still keeping an eye on the Congo Valley's vast landscape. It was only last spring that he'd finally gotten the nerve to go back inside.

It saddened him at first when he'd slept in their bed and not smelled her scent. He'd hoped a linger of her essence would have been present in the space, but alas there was nothing. Only the memories of what happened that night were woven into the fibers. Now that she'd returned to him, he'd make sure their scent was heavily imbedded into the bedding. Seeing how Kagome's grandpa had already fallen asleep on said bed due to exhaustion, they'd have to save that goal for another time. Knowing they were going to have to sleep somewhere else anyways, he'd quickly offered their home for their guests to temporarily use. Then he climbed to the nest where he and his new pack could rest.

Here in safety of the canopies they could have some much needed privacy and sleep comfortably as a family. When they reached the top he pulled his mate and pup into his arms and simply held them under the canopy. He listened intently as his mate told their daughter a bedtime story before watching in awe as her little amber eyes fell heavy with sleep. After carefully settling his slumbering pup into a soft cushiony bed of furs he nuzzled his nose into her soft curly hair and kissed her plump baby cheek goodnight. He still couldn't believe he was a father. Little Izayoi was everything he could have dreamt his pup would be like and so much more. She was his little princess. His beautiful baby girl.

The shock of having her and his mate back in his life had yet to settle in. He knew it was going to take some time getting used to providing and protecting them. That didn't frighten him though. He looked forward to the challenge and responsibility. He finally had purpose in his life again and he couldn't think of a greater honor than caring for his growing family. He was sad that he'd missed Kagome's pregnancy as well as Izayoi's birth. The first two and a half years of her life was gone and he'd never be given the chance to experience it. That wasn't going to stop him from being happy however. His beautiful females were healthy and safe in his arms. What more could he wish for besides more pups?

[End of chapter 8]

**Author's Note:**

Hello Fanfic friends! Some of you might have seen the I've deleted the original copy of chapter 8 and reposted this one. Fanfic was having issues with my coding on my page but I think we are now in the clear! Is anyone still having problems opening the email links, desktop search or phone app? Hopefully we can put that craziness behind us so I can update more on this story as well as my other stories. Thank you all so much for your patience! Be sure to check out my new story called Miko Hime! Just posted it on Monday!

TG1


	49. B2 Kissing In A Tree

**Warning: Heavy lemon throughout chapter. Rated (MA). Please follow age rating guidelines. You are welcome to skip over if uncomfortable with lemons. Read at your own discretion. **

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance: **Kissing In A Tree

As he thought about their future together he gently pulled his blushing mate into his arms. While Kagome straddled his lap he kissed her deeply and passionately. It didn't take them long for their bodies to heat up or their breathing to stagger as they kissed. Not wanting to wake Izayoi from her sleep, they quietly discarded their clothing and gently laid down on the bed of furs. As Inu-Tarzan kissed and licked down her neck, he firmly palmed and cupped her naked breast. He growled softly against her skin when she threaded her fingers into his hair and arched her back beautifully beneath him. Wanting to hear her soft moans of pleasure again he claimed her other breast in his mouth and suckled on her hardening tit.

He could tell by the slightly larger size of her breasts and fuller nipple that she'd fed their daughter from her bosom. He moaned at the loss of missing such a crucial change. He didn't doubt that Kagome would have been stunning rounded with his child. How he wished he could have seen Izayoi suckling from her teat like he was doing now. Knowing there was only one way to rectify that issue he cupped Kagome's ass and rolled his cock against her heated core. He gasped at how wet she already was for him. Wanting her to feel his excitement he gripped her hip and ground his heavily stimulated arousal harder against her folds. They both moaned when her lean legs tightened around his waist as he picked up the pace. As they humped against the bed of furs, he looked down at his beautiful bitch.

As she panted for breath her lips were swollen from their kisses. He loved how her cheeks were flushed from their heated passion. The soft pink only enhanced her hooded blue eyes. As he moved above her, her beautiful breasts bounced slightly in tandem with his thrust. Her nipples to his delight were perky and erect from the cool evening breeze making them perfect to pull and suck on. The black tendrils of her raven hair were sprawled out beneath her in a dark halo. It allowed the moon above to enhance her pale skin. Her vision was enchanting and it captured the deepest depths of his soul. Upon her shoulder was his mating mark and just below her ribs was the scarred skin from the bullet's bite.

Had she not sacrificed herself for him three years ago their love story would have ended that very day; along with the chance to meet his beloved daughter. He struggled to comprehend her selflessness. The blemish to her skin on top of the faint stretch marks curling her sides from her pregnancy only made her more beautiful to him. She not only saved him and his family from Dumbo's wrath, but survived a deadly wound and brought his daughter into the world without him. Her body visibly displayed their love story and he knew he'd be paying that debt for the rest of his life. He wanted her to know of his gratefulness and devotion. As he leaned down to kiss every single mark, goose bumps formed on her skin. It made him feel good knowing he could bring his bitch's body such pleasure.

She might not know it now yet but she was his goddess. She protected his soul and gave birth to young it into the world. She offered him mercy, love and joy when he was undeserving. She gave him purpose, helped to guide him when he was lost and gave him a home at a time he felt broken. She brought light into the darkest corners of his soul and melted his cold heart into mush. She made him burn with passion and saw the good in him when others failed. She made him feel desired and powerful. She gave him strength to stand when he thought he'd ended. Essentially, she was Mother Nature in human form to him. He would worship at her temple for all eternity if the gods allowed it. Needing to pay homage to her temple he lovingly ran his hand down her stomach and worshiped her alter.

As he caressed over her empty womb he deeply inhaled her scent. He moaned at the rich spicy flavor of her fertility. He knew with his willingness to sacrifice his flesh and her acceptance of his seed that she'd be pupped again in no time. The thought had him kissing and nuzzling passionately over the spot their young would soon grow. As he brought her body to life beneath him Kagome curled her fingers around his ears and gently stroked them in time with his hips. The rush of sensations made him growl and purr from pleasure. Smelling her arousal enhance he cupped her sex and traced tenderly over her graceful folds. A shiver ran down his spine when he inserted a finger deep inside. They both groaned when her inner muscles coiled and flexed around him. It had been too long since their last joining. Feeling how tight she was, he knew he needed to prepare her body once again for his invasion.

"Inu… " Kagome moaned softly as he added another finger into her scorching hot channel. "Mmmm…. ah!"

"So tight." Inu-Tarzan grunted out as he ground along her thigh as he fingered her core. "Not ready…"

"Please…" Kagome panted as he curled his fingers deep inside. "Ah! I need… I need… ohhhhh."

"What need?" Inu-Tarzan panted as he watched her throw her head back against the furs and gasp. "Tell mate…"

"Need…" Kagome mewled as she shamelessly rocked her hips against his hand. She fisted the furs above her head in bliss when his finger curled and sank deeper inside. "Need more…"

"More?" Inu-Tarzan growled huskily making her shiver. As he inserted his third finger into her passage he said, "Better?"

"Yessss…" Kagome sighed from the rush of pleasure building in her womanhood. When he picked up the pace and thrust his digits a little harder against her clit she hiked up her legs around his waist to get a better angle. As she bucked her cunt against his hand she sighed, "Ugh…. yes! Just like that…"

"Mate…" Inu-Tarzan moaned when her inner muscles pulled and sucked against his fingers.

Feeling she was good and ready for his invasion he quickly withdrew his digits and thrust his aching cock into her waiting pussy. They both made a guttural groan as the feeling of their bodies at last reunited as one. Hearing rustling beside them they quickly looked to their right. They both instantly stilled when they noticed that Izayoi was fussing in her sleep. Not wanting her to wake up, they remained motionless so their bodies could adjust. As they waited for their daughter to fall back asleep they looked into each other's eyes and petted lovingly along their heated skin. When Izayoi finally settled back down Inu-Tarzan made love to her body with slow even strokes. The force of pleasure that ran down their bodies knocked the wind out of their lungs.

The feeling of his large, heavy girth stretching and brushing against her sensitive nerves made her toes curl and her inner coil tighten to near breaking. Gods how she'd missed this. Three years apart was far too long in her opinion. Wanting her to feel even more, he rolled his hips sensually against her and thrust as hard and as deep as he could go. He quietly growled against her breast when the feeling of her inner muscles sucked and cured around his mushroomed head. The tingling sensation that rushed down his spine and into his manhood made him see stars. How he'd missed the feelings she made him experience. No one could bring him trembling to his knees with a single touch like she could. He vowed he'd never lay with another female ever again.

"Muh!" Kagome cried out just above a whisper when the pleasure became nearly unbearable.

"Sh… it's ok mate." Inu-Tarzan soothed as he traced his claw along her jawline. "Sing for me."

He knew she was close to release by the tightening of her inner walls along her canal. Wanting to reach completion with her he picked up the pace and leaned down to kiss her lips. While he suckled and licked along her upper lip, his cock and fingers thrust and rubbed along her lower ones. When her voice grew louder and louder from the rush of heat building in her body he silenced her cries by smothering her mouth with his tongue. He loved the feeling of her fingernails scraping along his back as he curled and stroked her tongue with his own. It made him shiver and tingle with bliss. Wanting her to feel the same he rubbed his chest along her breasts as he bucked his hips. Knowing just the trick to send her over the edge, he snuck one hand between them and lightly squeezed her nipple.

"Mh!" Kagome cried out against his mouth as her coil at last snapped.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of her inner muscles suddenly clenching painfully around his dick, he lost control and released his essence relentlessly. They both moaned erotically as the rush of their juices ran down their legs. Wanting the sensation to last as long as possible, he humped until his cock hardened into a fist deep inside her womb. They both panted raggedly as his hot sticky seed coated along her inner walls. The intensity of his spray and swollen head made her stomach sweat and her muscles clench. Their erotic high of their completion seemed to last forever. As her inner muscles relentlessly milked his dick they held tightly to each other and snuggled close.

They savored in the last lingering sensations of their release as they looked lovingly in each other's eyes. Knowing they were finally together again forced them both into another level of euphoric release. They shivered and whimpered as their juices seeped between their legs and blended as one on the furs. Over and over again their bodies milked and released. It was as if their bodies understood the need to make up for lost time by building the lost pleasure into one mind-blowing event. By the time they were finally spent their breathing had calmed down and their hearts beats were at a regular pace.

"I missed this." Kagome whispered as she traced sweaty patterns onto his chest. She smiled when he brushed away her sweaty bangs and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I missed you… so much."

"Miss mate." Inu-Tarzan agreed as he nuzzled her temple. "All mine."

"Yours…" Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Nalingi yo."

"Nalingi yo." Inuyasha smiled as he held her tighter.

Wanting to sleep with his pack Inu-Tarzan reached over to his slumbering daughter and carefully brought her to his chest. Once she was snuggled between him and his mate, he curled himself around them both. As he tucked his mate's head under his chin he purred at the feeling of his hard knot still deeply rooted in her womb. Having fisted with his female in the past, he knew it would be a while yet before he relaxed enough to slip out. He felt pride knowing his bitch was likely pupped. With her being so close to the peak of her fertility period, his instincts reacted perfectly and instantly recognized the need to knot inside her womb. Wanting to expand their family he overflowed her body with his life giving seed and rooted himself as deeply inside as possible.

If for some reason she didn't whelp this night, they'd have plenty of time to try again. He wasn't sure how long it took for Kagome to find out she was pregnant with Izayoi. He'd be sure to keep a close eye on her in the coming weeks. He looked forward to the day he discovered she was with pup. Until then, he'd focus on the task at hand of caring for his current pack. Feeling Izayoi snuggle closer to Kagome's chest he curled tighter around his females and sighed. Yes, more pups was exactly what they were missing. Upon the following morning, Izayoi greeted him by playing with his ears. He hissed in pain when her grip grew too tight. Not wanting to upset her by snapping at her for hurting him, he showed her how to rub them by taking her tiny hands in his own.

Thankfully she was a quick learner. He couldn't help but chuckle and beam with pride at his pup when she easily picked up the lesson. His mate had done well in caring for Izayoi in his absence. She smelled strong and was well nourished. She was smart and looked to be developing on track for her age. Even her little fangs and claws looked healthy and her skin and hair glowed with subtle youth. She didn't smell like she'd been ill recently, giving him the impression that Izayoi's tolerance to sickness was good. This would be helpful in the years to come as she adapted to living here in the jungle. Having slipped out of Kagome's body sometime in the night, he was able to extract himself from under her and pick up his wiggling daughter.

After pulling Izayoi into his arms, he buried his nose in her soft gray hair and drank up her floral scent. She smelled sweet like water lilies with the tang of himself and his mate. She was perfect and he was excited that he got the chance to watch her grow up. He couldn't wait to teach her how to survive and grow up in her new home. When he heard her tummy rumble however, he reached for his loincloth and gently shook his mates shoulders.

"Hm?" Kagome mumbled as she reluctantly stirred from her sleep.

"Sorry mate." Inu-Tarzan apologized as he gently kissed her lips in a good morning kiss. "Pup hungry. Need get dressed."

"K." Kagome yawned as she stiffly sat up in the nest and stretched. Hearing her mate gasp she looked over at him in confusion. When she saw his eyes dilate at the sight of her raised breasts she smirked and crawled towards him naked on all fours. "Hurry back to me my mate."

"Gah!" Inu-Tarzan grunted when she traced her finger suggestively over his loincloth covered arousal.

"I'm hungry too." Kagome whispered huskily as she licked along his chin before nipping at his lower lip. Loving his reaction to her touch she snuck her hand through the waistline of his loincloth to stroke his shaft. "Only you can take away my hunger…"

"Ka-Kagome…" Inu-Tarzan groaned as he bucked his hips in time with her hand. "Hmmm…."

"You like that?" Kagome purred as she watched his eyes hood with lust and his jawline tighten in pleasure.

"Uh huh…" Inu-Tarzan nodded as she traced her finger over his spongy head. He rested his forehead on her forehead and panted against her lips when she spread the cum across the tip. He scrunched his eyes closed when she stroked a little harder in time with his hips.

"My, my… what a big boy I have…" Kagome teased making Inu-Tarzan moan at her dirty talk. "I think I need to be reminded at how good it feels to be mounted from behind as your bitch?"

"Oh yes…" Inu-Tarzan moaned as he pictured her plush cheeks cushioning his hips.

"Dada?" Izayoi asked, breaking the moment between her parents. Lightly tapping her tummy she said, "Hungie."

"I'm sorry, honey." Kagome giggled as she listened to him moan in sexual frustration. When he sat back she looked into his dark amber eyes in amusement. He looked so put out and a little strained from the pain in his groin. "Go ahead and get breakfast. I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs when you get back."

"This not finished." Inu-Tarzan growled as he kissed her lips with promise.

"Good." Kagome blushed as she reached for her daughter. "I look forward to it."

"Hm…" Inu-Tarzan purred huskily as he licked along her jawline and suckled on her earlobe.

"Dada." Izayoi asked again as she patted on his shoulder impatiently. "Dada, Izayoi hungies!"

"Go!" Kagome laughed when she felt him sigh in defeat against her neck. "Your daughter demands it!"

"Feh!" Inu-Tarzan chuckled as he rubbed his nose against Izayoi's. Hearing her happy giggle made his momentary discomfort worth it. Reaching into the treetop, he pulled down a vine for him to swing on. "Be back soon."

"Say bye bye dada." Kagome smiled down at her daughter as she waved goodbye to her mate.

"Bye bye Dada." Izayoi repeated as she mimicked her mother's hand movement.

"Bye pup." Inu-Tarzan smirked before he lept up on the vine and sailed through the treetops.

Once her mate was gone Kagome quickly dressed in her travel clothes she'd worn the day before. Then she began to carefully climb down the tree. It took her longer than she planned with a child in her arms but she eventually made it to the main platform. She made a mental note to build a ladder up to the nest so she wouldn't risk slipping next time. Better safe than sorry in her opinion. Thankfully her family was just waking up when she dismounted onto the large front patio. This gave her the chance to avoid any awkward conversations in regards to her newly aquatinted sex life from her family and friends. After everyone was finished changing for the day Kagome helped Miroku gather firewood from the forest floor.

While they were doing that her mother and Sango prepared food to put over the fire. Once the fire was ready her grandpa dumped the fresh ingredients into the large cast iron pot they'd brought. When her mate returned with a fresh plucked and gutted bird he stuck a stick through the center and roasted it over the open fire. The scent of the cooked bird had everyone's mouth watering. Once breakfast was finished the leftovers were put away and the fire pit was cleaned up. To Inu-Tarzan's delight Kagome's mother offered to watch Izayoi so they could go on a walk. Kagome would have said a snarky response to Miroku's pervert comments but her mate rushed her off into the bushes before she had the chance.

At first she'd been annoyed that he'd taken her away in such an embarrassing fashion but she quickly forgave him when he made love to her in their meadow and taught her just how bad of a dog he was. It was nearly dinner time when they'd returned to camp. By then he'd taken her more times than she could remember and her skirt had a permanent grass stain on one knee. Her entire body ached; especially her lower core. Had he not carried her back to the grove she would have never had the strength to keep up. She could see the male pride written all over his face when she tried to sit or stand without hissing in pain. She knew teasing him this morning would rile him up but she never thought he'd be... well, such a dog!

She knew he was strong but where the hell did he get the stamina from? What workout regiment had he been doing the past three years? Just thinking about the carnal things he did to her with his wicked body and talented tongue made her shiver. She knew from the husky purr in her ear that he'd scented her arousal. Thankfully he seemed to sense her discomfort and didn't push her into another tussle in the sheets. She was honestly exhausted and the idea of another rough bout of lovemaking was more than her poor body could bear at the moment. It's not that she didn't want to have sex with him, in fact it was the total opposite! She loved being with him. It was the fact that he simply wore her out!

She wanted to have the strength to last the rest of the day. In order to function and do other things like help around camp she'd have to ignore his advances. Only when everyone was asleep and her body had the chance to catch up did she let him have his way with her again. She would have loved to reclaim their relationship in the privacy of their own bed but her mother grandpa needed it more. The nest was nice but it lacked the homey feel she enjoyed. She looked forward to making his mother's house into their home. Hopefully in the near future her dream of having another baby and a comfy bed to sleep in would soon come true.

[End of Chapter 9]


	50. B2 Making Adjustments

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance: **Making Adjustments

"She survived?" Yura gasped as Sessho and Rin told the pack of Kagome's return. "How is that possible? She was shot!"

"The elder human cared for her needs well enough for her to make a full recovery." Sessho explained. "She not only survived the bullet but also carried their pup to full term."

"P-pup?!" Koga stuttered as everyone in the cave gapped in disbelief. "The bastard's a father?"

"This one suggests you hold your tongue or do you wish to lose it?" Sessho growled warningly.

"No… sir." Koga mumbled in annoyance. "The news simply caught me by surprise."

"Hn." Sessho grunted as he looked down at the black inu with narrowed eyes.

Koga had been causing many unnecessary rifts in the pack the past few months. He and his gang of troublemakers joined their pack last season after mating with a few of his female pack members. They hadn't committed a crime strong enough to kick them out of the Silver Pack just yet but he knew it wouldn't be long now. The idiot was too impatient and power hungry for his own good. Koga'd do something rash soon enough. Sessho just needed to bide his time and watch for the perfect opportunity to strike. All good things came to those who waited, and Sessho's patience was notorious. He had no problem watching silently from the sidelines as Koga continued to dig his own grave. When the fool went too far he'd pounce like the predator he was and finish him for good.

"What does the pup look like?" Ayame asked as she came to sit beside Koga.

"She looks human but has her father's amber eyes, fangs and claws." Rin smiled as she thought over the adorable child. "Her hair is a peculiar spiral texture and is a greyish white in color."

"She doesn't have body fur or a tail?" Ayame asked with a tilt to her head.

"She does not." Sessho shook his head.

"What about her father's dog ears?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Her only inu features are her weapons." Sessho said, causing the cave to stir with unrest.

"So she's practically human! Will she be safe to keep around once she's older?" Yura pointed out with a sneer. "What about this human mother of hers? Who's to say she won't turn her back on us."

"Her human mother would not act so rashly because she has honor." Sessho clarified. Hearing this news caused everyone to pause and listen. It wasn't often their elder spoke of such respect towards others. The fact he graced a human with such a high level of respect gave everyone a reason to listen. "Three years ago, Kagome as well as the elder human risked their lives to defend the inu when we were at war. They turned their backs against their own kind to protect us. With Izayoi now in the protection of my brother she should favor our kind over the human ways."

"You make it sound like the brat could still turn against us." Koga pointed out making Rin growl.

"There isn't an evil bone in that pup's body!" Rin snarled causing everyone to back up in surprise. Rin was usually peaceful and submissive. When she was upset or passionately defending something she believed in however, it was best to back down. She wasn't Sessho's bitch for nothing. "She is an angel and would never hurt anyone!"

"The pup might be innocent now, but once she gets a taste of those human's power she'll turn on us. Even the inu were tempted three years ago to obtain it." Yura pointed out, making the other members in the pack nervous.

"Which is why the inu must win her over first." Sessho barked, silencing everyone in the cave. "There is only one solution to this problem. The pack must protect the pup and convince her to side with the inu at all costs."

"How would we do that?" Ayame asked nervously as she looked at her mate with distrust.

"Izayoi could become our greatest ally down the road. Being part human like her father, she bridges the gap between our worlds. This one believes humans will attack our jungle again. More and more of their boats have been spotted traveling the great water. It will be up to her and my brother to stop them. If you remember, we stood no chance against their guns." Sessho said, causing everyone to mumble and growl in agreement. "With my brother, his human bitch and now their three quarter human daughter by our side we stand a chance."

"Inu-Tarzan will be bringing his pack to our home as soon as he feels Izayoi is ready." Rin announced. "For the humans to be on our side, we must welcome them properly."

"What do you suggest we do?" Kaede asked.

"I propose we hold a feast! We all must eat at some point and this way, we can come together as one pack." Rin said earning yips and barks of agreement.

"Don't the human's like their food cooked over an open flame?" Kaede asked.

"We'll be sure to have the supplies ready should it be desired." Sessho said.

"We also need to clean out some of the empty dens." Rin said. "It wouldn't be very hospitable of us if they must rest in dirty sleeping chambers."

"Then it's settled." Sessho nodded. "When the time is right we will welcome our new family members in proper inu fashion."

Everyone in the pack was excited for the future alliance with Kagome and Izayoi. That is… everyone but Koga and Yura. Catching each other's eyes they quietly slipped out of the cave. Once they were in a secluded area where their elders and pack's patrol wouldn't spy on them they conspired on the last predicament. After talking they came to the understanding that Yura wanted Kagome and Izayoi dead and Koga wanted to become alpha. It was decided when the time was right they would come together and take down the Tashio family.

Knowing this wasn't going to be an easy task they made plans to see Kikyo; queen of the outcasts. If there was anyone capable of taking out the silver inu leadership it would be her. She had an army of outcast soldiers that were eager to avenge their beloved king and fallen brothers. They didn't doubt they'd join them once the conditions were presented. With their plan set into motion, Koga sent his two minions, Ginta and Hakkaku to relay the message to Kikyo with Yura standing by. Kikyo would then set up the meeting time for them to construct their attack. Soon the order within the silver inu pack would shift and humans in the Congo would once more be a thing of the past.

**\- [One Month Later] -**

"Kagome!" Sango shouted from the treetops.

"Yeah?!" Kagome shouted back as she continued working on her task.

"Can you send up another bucket of wooden nails?" Sango asked over the banging of Miroku nailing down the wooden roof on their new home.

"Sure thing!" Kagome shouted back as she walked over to the workbench they'd made from bamboo. After scraping the rounded wooden studs into the bucket she walked over to the rope hanging from the tree. Once she'd tied the bucket to the end of the rope she pulled on it so the bell at the top would ring.

"Thanks!" Sango shouted as she pulled the bucket up the tree.

"No problem!" Kagome smiled back as she returned to her task of whittling wooden nails from a tree branch.

It's been just over a month since they'd arrived in the Congo. In that amount of time they'd finished a small hut for her family to stay in and were nearly finished with Miroku and Sango's. All that's left to finishing their abode was the roof, the wooden rope bridge to connect their home together and the front door. Once those were finished she and Inu-Tarzan would finally be able to sleep in their own bed. Miroku and Sango had insisted they sleep in their home after the Porters had moved into their little treehouse but Inu-Tarzan waved it off by saying they were fine resting in their nest. Truth be told the past few nights it had rained with a slight breeze. Had Inu-Tarzan not blocked the weather out with tied tree branches and large fern leaves to sleep under they would have been soaked to the bone. Despite the slight chill they greatly appreciated their private time together. They were able to snuggle with their daughter, talk about anything and everything and make love well into the late hours of the night without being interrupted. It was their time together as a family and not even the wind or rain were going to bring their spirits down.

Being exposed to the elements however wasn't the most comfortable living condition. It made everyone eager to quickly finish their tasks to complete the tiny home. Especially since Sango was moody when she didn't get a good night's rest. No one, especially Miroku, wanted to deal with that. It was better she and her family got to sleep in the comforts of their fluffy bed than sleeping on the wooden floorboards or hanging from a hammock. Of course, no one dared to tell Sango that. The sooner they completed their task the quicker everyone could get a good night's rest. Another reason Kagome wasn't too worried about sleeping inside their home with everyone was that she enjoyed falling asleep under the vast blanket of stars and waking up to the warm kiss of the sun. Having grown up in the cloudy, smoggy city of London, she'd missed the natural beauty of this place. She loved being reminded at the beginning and end of each day that she was here in the Congo Valley with her love. She wasn't living in a nightmare anymore but her beautiful dream had finally come true. Dream set aside, she wasn't about to give up her house forever. The nest was nice, but not something for long term use.

"Kagome!" Amelia shouted from her new tiny house.

"Yes mama?" Kagome shouted as she blocked the sun from her eyes so she could look up at her.

"Izayoi's calling for you!" Amelia shouted just as the cries of Izayoi could be heard through the open door.

"Alright! I'll be right there!" Kagome sighed as she set down her pocket knife and wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt.

Walking over to the ladder she climbed up the tree and pulled herself up onto the deck. Hearing her daughter's cries growing louder she knew exactly what was wrong.

"Sounds like it's someone's naptime." Kagome giggled as she took her crying daughter from her mother's arms.

"Mama!" Izayoi cried as she rubbed her messy face into her shirt.

"Shh…. Mama's here." Kagome soothed as she waved her mother thanks and walked out the door to head to their nest.

"Kagome?" Inu-Tarzan called from the rooftop next door. Looking at his exhausted mate and fussy pup he couldn't help but worry. They both looked hot, tired and miserable. "Everything ok?"

"Mama." Izayoi cried and fussed, making his heart clench. He hated to hear her whimpers and see those puppy dog eyes fill with tears.

"Everything is fine. It's just time for a nap." Kagome smiled tiredly, only making him feel worse.

He admired her strength as she lightly bounced their daughter to try and sooth her cries. It was so like her to see to the needs of others before herself. It was one of the reasons it took her nearly twice as long to recover from malaria then the others. He'd have to talk to her about her health later when they could talk in private. He was not about to go through that again because she wasn't taking care of herself. Not when he'd just got her back.

"Ah! Nothing like a good ol nap." Miroku joked as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "What I wouldn't give for one of those!"

"Not on my watch you aren't." Sango snapped as she continued to bang the wooden nails into the hinges of their front door. "We need to get this done and us taking a rest isn't going to cut it."

"Haha! Yes, dear." Miroku chuckled nervously as he turned back around to continue fixing their roof.

Inu-Tarzan inwardly groaned as he observed the humans work. Were all humans this weak? Were they all determined to make themselves sick? He'd have to gather some herbs to keep nearby just in case they overworked themselves.

"You sure you okay?" Inu-Tarzan asked with his ears pinned back with uncertainty.

"Absolutely." Kagome smiled reassuringly. Seeing the sincerity in her eyes made him relax a little. Her smile seemed to always make him feel better. "You just keep doing what you're doing. We'll be back down in a little while."

"Hm. Call if need me." Inu-Tarzan nodded reluctantly. He would have loved to have joined them. He loved napping with them under the shade of their tree but they needed to get this house done. The sooner it was finished the quicker he and Kagome could move into his mother's house. Then they could make it their own and rest comfortably together from the comforts of their own home.

"Don't worry, I will." Kagome promised before climbing up the ladder to their nest in the sky.

Once she'd reached the cluster of intricately woven branches, she stripped Izayoi down to her cloth diaper and tucked her in for a nap. Today had been exceptionally humid with the heavy heat of the sun beating down on them. The combination made the atmosphere feel dense and more suffocating than usual. Wanting to cool off she stripped down to her underclothes and pulled her baby girl into her arms. The cool breeze felt amazing on her heated skin allowing her to sigh in relief. Knowing no one would see her lack of dress from up here she laid down to take a quick nap. Feeling her eyes grow heavy she kissed her baby girl's head and began to hum a tune for them to sleep to.

Over the past few days she felt more tired than usual and light headed on occasion. She'd blamed it on dehydration from over working the past two weeks in the heat but no one else seemed to be bothered like she was. She'd tried drinking more water and resting when Izayoi napped but even that wasn't helping. Then this morning her head started to hurt and she'd felt a little warm to the touch. She'd gone through every illness she could think of but none of her symptoms seemed serious enough to cause alarm. Knowing it wasn't smart to keep this information to herself she'd spoken privately with her grandpa after lunch. There was no need to spread fear if it was nothing more than a simple cold.

Upon learning of her deteriorating health her grandpa as expected went into full inspector mode. He agreed it would be best to keep her sickness under wraps until they'd learned what it was. There was no need to spread panic if avoidable. They would only announce her condition should things get worse. Her grandpa did however subtly ask everyone how they were feeling to see if anyone else had similar symptoms. To their relief everyone was fine. If she was catching another jungle virus they were monitoring it in its early stages. With her symptoms being mild at the moment she continued with her portion of work like normal and kept tabs on her condition as the day went by. Now as she lay with her daughter however, she felt drained, crampy in her lower stomach and dizzy.

Whatever illness she acquired, she hoped it wasn't contagious and was easily treatable. She only just got back to her mate. She was not about to let some sickness take her away again. Feeling the gentle sway of the tree branches, she took in a deep breath to calm her queasy stomach down before drifting off to sleep. She'd tell her grandpa of her growing symptoms when she woke up. Maybe he'd think of something to make her head and stomach stop spinning? She realized in that moment that she needed to get a good night's sleep to properly fight this illness off. Another night exposed to the cool evening breeze was not going to cut it. She needed to be out of the elements and snuggled up under some warm blankets. She just hoped when she woke up Miroku and Sango's house would be finished. If not, they were all in for a long night.

[End of Chapter 10]


	51. B2 Mystery Solved

**Warning:** **Adult Content / Lemon later in chapter. Please abide by MA rating guidelines. Proceed at your own discretion.**

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance:** Mystery Solved

"Inu-Tarzan? Have you seen Kagome?" Professor Porter asked.

"She's sleeping in nest with Izayoi." Inu-Tarzan said as he continued to pound the nail he was working on.

"Napping huh?" Professor Porter mumbled to himself as he scratched his chin in thought. "That's very strange for her to stop working. Perhaps her condition's worsened?"

"What you say?" Inu-Tarzan asked in concern.

"Oh! Don't worry my boy! I think her lack in sleep the past few weeks has simply caught up with her is all." Professor Porter chuckled nervously. "I'm sure she'll be fine in a day or two."

"Why don't you go check on her?" Sango suggested as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "You'll only sit here worrying until you do."

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan hummed in agreement as he set down his tools. He then bunched his knees and jumped high up to the tree branch above them.

"What I wouldn't give to move like that." Professor Porter chuckled as Miroku and Sango watched in awe as the red loincloth leapt easily through the treetops.

"That strength is not natural. I wonder where he gets it from?" Miroku asked before taking a swig of water from his canteen.

"Perhaps from the dog gene?" Sango suggested as she adjusted Nicholas under the nursing blanket. "I remember Kagome mentioning he had incredible healing capabilities. Maybe there is something in this species of dog that gives him these extra abilities?"

"It's very possible." Professor Porter hummed in agreement. "If an ant can carry 5,000 times its own body weight, who's to say this breed of dog joining with the genetics of man can't do something just as miraculous?"

"We should get a sample of his blood and run some tests." Miroku suggested. "Maybe then we could solve the mystery of his super healing and strength?"

"I don't think Kagome would want that. One of the reasons Inu-Tarzan stayed behind in the first place was to keep him safe. If the research labs back in London learned of his species they'd be certain to investigate. Then everything Kagome's done to bring Izayoi back here would be for nothing." Sango said as she pulled her shirt back up to cover her breast. Bringing her son to rest against her shoulder she proceeded to burp him.

"It would be interesting to uncover his super human abilities but some things are best left alone." Professor Porter agreed just as Inu-Tarzan returned carrying his bright eyed and bushy tailed daughter. "Izayoi! Did you have a nice nap?"

"Papaw!" Izayoi smiled as she reached for him.

"Ew..." Sango groaned as she felt her son spit-up down her back. "Miroku? Could you?"

"Again?" Miroku sighed as he climbed down the ladder. "I'm coming..."

"How is Kagome?" Sango asked as she passed her son over to her husband so she could clean up.

"Still sleeping." Inu-Tarzan frowned with his ears pinned back nervously.

"Very strange." Professor Porter hummed as he balanced his great granddaughter on his hip. "Did she feel warm to the touch?"

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan nodded. "Smell weak."

"Perhaps she's dehydrated? It is quite hot today." Miroku suggested.

"We're all hot. I think her body is telling us it's overworked." Sango sighed as she looked up at her nearly complete home. "Why don't you and Kagome sleep in your bed tonight? The night air won't be good if she's getting sick. All that's left for us to do is nail down the boards on our roof. We can finish the roof today and work on the ladder tomorrow."

"You sure?" Inu-Tarzan asked.

"Absolutely!" Sango smiled, making his ears perk up on the top of his head. "You and Kagome have been more than gracious in offering your home to us. We've overstayed our welcome and Kagome's health is taking the brunt of it. Please, take your hut back before Kagome gets any sicker."

"Yes! Thank you my boy." Professor Porter chuckled as he pat Inu-Tarzan on the shoulder. "Now go see my granddaughter! I'll watch over Izayoi until you return."

"Thanks. Be back soon." Inu-Tarzan smirked as he nuzzled Izayoi's cheek. "Be good pup."

"Dadadadadada." Izayoi jabbered on happily making everyone smile.

Inu-Tarzan, unable to help himself, laughed and rubbed his nose against hers. She was simply too irresistible when she did cute things like that. He loved her more than words could describe and seeing her happy made his heart overflow with adoration. She would forever be his baby girl and little princess. Knowing he needed to check on his queen he leapt up into the tree. When he reached their nest in the sky he quietly pulled himself up behind her. Looking down at his mate he noticed her cheeks were flushed with fever and a light sweat coated her forehead. She didn't smell like she did when she was sick with malaria. In fact, she didn't smell sick at all! She smelled weak like she'd run too long and was now low on energy. He knew they'd been working hard the past two weeks but none of the other humans smelled quite like this. Kagome didn't smell dehydrated and she didn't smell like she'd eaten anything bad.

She smelled like her usual intoxicating fragrance just with a floral element to it. So what could that foreign scent be? It wasn't an unpleasant smell. In fact, it was quite pleasant to inhale. Almost like clean air after a light rain shower. Not wanting to stir her from her sleep he gently sniffed along her neck, over her shoulder and bust. He frowned when he noticed the scent grew stronger the further he went down her body. Needing to solve the mystery he hovered over her body and sniffed along her upper diaphragm. His brows scrunched in confusion when the rainy scent twisted into a more spicy masculine tone. It was definitely inu by the spice but didn't smell like his musk. Why the hell would she smell like another inu male? His eyes flared with anger thinking someone dared to touch what was his. Then he remembered, not once since she'd been home had she left his protection. Plus, when she returned from London she smelled untouched.

So how the hell did she smell like another male? The only other male inu she'd been around was his brother and this wasn't his scent either. Plus, that encounter had been too brief to still allow his scent to cling to her. Needing to figure out what was going on he nuzzled his nose a little deeper against her belly. As he grew closer to her core the rainy scent began to blend with his and his mates scents again. When he realized he was hovering over her womb he gasped in surprise and stared at her belly. Taking a deep breath he found the element of fresh rain twisted and molded together with a pure energy. Having come to recognize that specific energy every winter and spring he knew exactly what was happening. He should have instantly picked up on the signs. Not to mention that his own daughter carried a similar spice within her own scent. It was the scent of youth, purity and new life. Kagome wasn't sick and she hadn't been attacked or forced upon by another male.

She was weak because her body was preparing for another great adventure. Deep within her womb was the greatest honor she could bestow him as a mate. She was giving him… a son. At last he would have his heir! His son could join him on the hunt, protect the pack at his side and eventually take over his rank as beta when he'd died. He couldn't believe it! He was going to be a father... again! Speechless and overwhelmed with uncontainable joy he buried his nose against her belly and wept. Kagome, having woken up by the feeling of his wet tears and hot tongue licking and soaking into her stomach sat up on her elbows and looked down at her mate in confusion. She could hear his whimpers and loud purr rolling from his throat as he possessively held her hips from moving. She didn't understand why he was crying. Had something terrible happened? Where was Izayoi? Had something happened to her? Was he begging her for forgiveness?

Unsure what to do she cautiously cupped his ear in one hand and lightly rubbed it. She froze when he suddenly pushed her back on the furs, hovered over her body with his own and captured her mouth in a desperate kiss. Her eyes widened in shock at the action. What the hell was going on? Why was he acting like this? She tried freeing her mouth from his but he only held her tighter and kissed her more desperately. Not sure what else to do she relaxed under his embrace and allowed him to kiss and touch her wherever he needed. It was evident he was craving her attention and needing her help to ease it. What kind of a mate would she be to deny him when he obviously needed comforting? When he began to kiss and lick down her neck she gasped for air and tried to gather her thoughts. Loving the weight of his heavy body overtop of her own she relaxed her legs on either side of his hips and gently ran her hands up and down his back.

"Inu-Tarzan?" Kagome asked gently as she enjoyed his tender kisses along her mating mark and collarbone. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong." Inu-Tarzan sniffled as he rubbed his wet cheek along the swell of her breast. He smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to the rhythm of her heart beating in unison with his. "Everything's perfect."

"Then why are you crying?" Kagome asked. Pulling him up so she could look into his eyes she lightly ran her finger along his cheekbone. His amber eyes were the warmest golden amber she could remember seeing. For his eyes to hold such softness in their depths she knew whatever it was must be important. "Why are you acting like this? Has something happened?"

"Hn." Inu-Tarzan hummed as he nuzzled his cheek into her palm. As he hovered over her body he reached between them and rest his hand over her stomach. Seeing the confusion on her face he smiled down at her with as much love as he could reflect in his eyes. "You are with pup."

"Pup?" Kagome asked in confusion. Then it registered what he'd said and she gasped in shock as she cupped his face. "Really?!"

"Yes! My beautiful mate." Inu-Tarzan purred as he leaned down to lick away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "You carry my son."

"Oh Inu…" Kagome choked as she hugged him tight. "I'm so happy we're having another baby!"

"Mine." Inu-Tarzan purred huskily as he hovered over her body. "My mate… my son."

"Yes…" Kagome sighed as he slowly settled himself over her and began to rock against her cloth-covered folds. The feeling of the fabric rubbing against her sensitive skin quickly intensified the feeling. Wanting more she gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his hips for support. It hit just the right spot so she arched her hips against his thrusts for a harder grind.

"Uh!" Inu-Tarzan grunted and panted behind her ear when the feeling of her wetness began to soak through her panties. Wanting her to know of his desire for her and feel the swell of his erection he gently lifted her hips to cushion against him and ground harder against her sensitive core.

"Mmmnn ah!" Kagome mewled at the feeling of his deeper thrusts and moaned in bliss when he cupped her breast in his large hand.

The feeling of his rough fingers and claws scraping against her sensitive skin had her arching beautifully beneath him. She gasped when he pinched and pulled on her aching teats. When his mouth began to suckle and nip over her other hardened nipple she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him as close to her bosom as she could. He loved hearing her pleading moans and blissful begging. It made him feel powerful, in control and the ultimate dominator. She made him feel desired and sexy; especially when her fingernails scratched along his back and her fist pulled against his scalp. She wanted him to over power her and he would not deny her. He moaned and purred at the sensations of her hot center caressing intimately against his own. She was his mate, the bitch of his heart, the love of his life and once again the mother of his pack. They were perfectly crafted from the same mold. When put together they made a complete circle.

He was male, she was female and nestled intimately between them in the folds of her womb was their pup. Their unborn son was the purest evidence of their love and devotion to each other. The pup, like his elder sister, would one day be the perfect combination of them both. His little life was the ultimate blessing the gods could bestow upon a couple. It was his parent's hope that when he was born good fortune would be bestowed upon him. Anyone who looked at their son would know from whom he belonged to. He would be a constant reminder of his parent's love and their second chance together as mates. He was created in love and would be cherished throughout his life. Acknowledging these facts made Kagome and Inu-Tarzan's desires intensify beyond ever before. Her being pupped and building a family together was the strongest aphrodisiac they'd ever encountered.

No long able to stand the distance between them they quickly stripped from their undergarments and united together in a euphoric explosion of passion. There was no beginning or end to their madness. They were simply man and woman, mother and father, lovers… life mates. No longer were they two beings but of one flesh. Raven hair bled into silver, one leg turned into another and fingers threaded to form an inseparable knot. When one pushed the other one pulled. When one gave the other took. Back and forth they moved in a never-ending dance of love. The sounds of heated flesh smacking against heated flesh combined with their endless song of passion rang in the air. The nest trembled and quaked on the tree branch causing the leaves and tiny tree nuts to break loose. Being so caught up in pleasuring each other they didn't notice that their voices carried far on the breeze or that the rambunctious tussle in the treetops was raining down on the innocent bystanders below.

As they grew closer to completion they savored in the last lingering sensations of their lovemaking. They moaned and mewled as his thick ridging cock slammed into her scorching hot pussy while her hardened nipples rubbed along his chest. They growled and groaned when his fangs scraped against her skin as her fingers cupped the curve of his firm ass. They sang and cried when they picked up the pace and hit just in the right spot. When they finally reached the pinnacle of their ultimate goals Inu-Tarzan howled out to the world of their accomplishment and sailed high in exhilarated ecstasy. As the rush of pleasure washed over their bodies the air in their lungs was stolen away. Overwhelmed by the intensity of their highs their visions were consumed by fields of white. They felt nothing but immeasurable bliss that numbed them to the core and made them completely incapable of movement.

Only the thrumming of their hearts racing in their chests and the rapid panting of their lungs as they tried to catch their breaths gave them any indication that they were still alive. As they slowly fell from their mind-blowing releases they held each other close. No words needed to be spoken about how they felt. They let the unified rhythm of their hearts, the feeling of their sticky juices leaking down their legs and the scent of their heated skin speak what needed to be said. She was his and he was hers. They loved each other beyond any words known to man. Created in love was their future child growing in her womb. Unlike their first-born they would be able to nurture it together and grow closer as mates over the next eight months. He would be able to witness her swell with his seed and give birth to his pup.

Then feed it from her bosom and help him grow into a strong quarter demon dog-man. No matter what happened, they had each other's strengths to rely on. They had the strongest of bonds nature could provide. They were life mates and would remain so until the end of time. When they'd finally caught their breaths Inu-Tarzan settled himself to rest his head just over her womb. Here he could smell their recent union the strongest. He could surround himself in the aroma of his mate and future son. Here he could enjoy his mate's gentle touch as she rubbed his ears and could fall asleep comfortably knowing when he woke up she'd still be there. Here… he found where he belonged. Here... he was home.

[End of Chapter 11]


	52. B2 Big News

**Inu-Tarzan - Second Chance: **Big News

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ginta asked his twin brother.

"No, but it looks close to what I remember." Hakkaku said as they slowly climbed up the steep rocky incline.

"Well, I hope you're right because I'm exhausted." Ginta groaned, making Hakkaku roll his eyes.

"Stop complaining. We're almost to the…"

"Where do you think you two are going?" Growled a brown inu as he jumped out from behind a bush.

"Yeah! Who are you and what do you want?" snapped another tan inu as he and three more grey and black inus trickled down the hillside.

"We bring a message for Kikyo!" Ginta said as he tried not to appear weak by quaking in his bones.

"Oh?" mocked the brown inu. "Who sent you?"

"Koga of the black tribe." Hakkaku said, making the outcasts laugh.

"Koga?! You're joking right?" the tan inu laughed. "Why the hell would our queen want to listen to anything that idiot has to say?"

"Hey! Koga's no fool!" Ginta growled making the other inus snarl.

"Hehe… what my brother meant to say is that your queen and Koga have a common goal." Hakkaku gulped as he hit his brother in the flank making him yelp in pain.

"Let me guess, he's bored with his silver mate so he's come to claim our queen?" snorted the brown inu.

"Uh… no." Hakkaku said.

"What do you mean no?!" Snapped the tan inu. "Is our queen not good enough for your precious Koga?"

"What?! N-no! Th-that's not what I meant at all!" Hakkaku stuttered. "Kikyo's lovely! She was close friends with our mates growing up."

"Then what does Koga want with her?" snarled the brown inu. "Best hurry up! My patience is growing thin!"

"Koga has information on how to take out the Tashio brothers!" Ginta said making the outcasts stop growling.

"What?" the tan inu asked as the other inus stepped closer.

"It's true!" Hakkaku said. "He wishes to rally the outcasts together and take down the Tashio brothers for good."

"Why would we risk our lives by joining him?" the tan inu scoffed. "Last time we attacked the silver tribe our king was killed and our queen nearly lost her life."

"If you help Koga defeat the silver pack he'll welcome you in the new pack. One blended of outcasts and the surviving silver members. You wouldn't have to hide or struggle hunting anymore." Ginta explained.

"Hn." the tan inu hummed in thought as he looked to his friends. "We'll speak to our queen about your request. If she agrees to join you we will set up a meeting time."

"Sounds good." Hakkaku nodded as he and his brother watched the outcasts begin to climb up the hill. "If your lady refuses to join our cause will you send a messenger?"

"If you don't hear from us in three days you'll know our queen's declined." The tan inu said.

"Where should we meet if she accepts?" Ginta asked.

"By the river mouth." The brown inu said coldly before disappearing over the ridge. When the outcasts finally vanished Ginta and Hakkaku sighed in relief.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Hakkaku chuckled nervously.

"No kidding. Let's get going before they change their minds." Ginta said as they quickly ran down the hill towards home.

-s-

"What's taking Sis so long?" Sota grumbled as they sat around the fire pit. "I'm starving!"

"She and Inu-Tarzan will be down soon." Professor Porter smiled with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Everyone excluding Amelia and himself had gone to the stream earlier that afternoon too cool off. They'd been sipping tea under the shaded tree watching Izayoi play when leaves and tree nuts began to fall from the sky. Noticing the wind wasn't blowing and thinking something might be falling out of the tree they got up from their spots and looked up into the thick branches. When the calls of love and the creaking and swaying branches caught their attention they gasped and quickly rushed off to the stream to join everyone else.

By the time they'd returned to the glade silence settled over the landscape and the tree nest was no longer swaying. Now three hours later with no sign of Kagome or her dog-man husband he was beginning to worry that something was wrong. Kagome had shown signs of a virus and her sleeping all afternoon with Izayoi cause for concern. She rarely got sick and for her to drop everything to rest was very unlike her. That being said, he wondered why Inu-Tarzan would have sex so passionately with his granddaughter if she was under the weather. He didn't think he'd be the type to take advantage of her during a time of weakness.

The only explanation he could think of was she'd recovered and they were simply celebrating her good health. He hoped whatever the reason for their delay in coming to dinner that it wouldn't be needed for concern. Not wanting to hear his grandson complain about dinner being late any longer he ladled out the soup into the bowls and began to pass them out. He was about to sit down and eat when the sound of footsteps approaching from behind caught his attention. When he turned around he saw Kagome and Inu-Tarzan making their way towards them.

It was obvious by the way they looked at each other and held hands with their fingers interlocked that they were very much in love. He remembered those blissful days in his youth with his Julia. It made him happy knowing his granddaughter at last found her happiness. To his amusement Miroku noticed their approach as well and he chuckled when he saw a mischievous smile curled his lips. Knowing that pervert it wouldn't take him long to figure out what they'd been up to. Especially when he took in his blushing granddaughter and her smug faced mate.

"There you are!" Sango said as she helped Gracy and Lucy eat their soup. "We were starting to get worried!"

"Sorry about that. I wasn't feeling great when I settled Izayoi down for a nap." Kagome said bashfully. Peeking up through her bangs she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her cheeks. She'd never seen Inu-Tarzan look more proud and it made her stomach flutter with happiness. When he looked at her with his twinkling eyes she couldn't help but blush hotly. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

"I'm sure you do." Miroku teased as he held his son in his arms. "Now that we've got our house done we can all… take a nap."

"Pervert…" Sango mumbled, making everyone chuckle.

"You finished the house?" Kagome asked as she looked over to their tiny home in the trees.

"Almost." Sango said as she held out her bowl for Miroku to fill it with more soup. "We have the bridge to make and a few patches inside to fix."

"Wow! That's great news." Kagome exclaimed as she accepted the bowl of soup from her mate. "Thank you."

"Keh!" Inu-Tarzan smirked as he sat down on the log beside her. "Don't worry about it. Just eat."

"Alright." Kagome giggled as she took a sip of her soup. The warm broth felt amazing on her upset stomach. "Hmm… this is delicious. I shouldn't have a problem keeping this down."

"Your stomach's been upset?" Mrs. Porter asked worriedly.

"A little. It's been getting worse the past few days." Kagome said as Inu-Tarzan reached over and lightly rubbed over her belly. The sweet gesture made her blush. She loved it when her brave puppy was gentle like this.

"Why didn't you say something?" Mrs. Porter fussed as she came over to check Kagome's head for a fever. "You are a little warm. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Don't worry mama." Kagome giggled as Inu-Tarzan nuzzled behind her ear. "Inu-Tarzan already figured out what's wrong."

"He did?" Professor Porter asked in astonishment. "What did he uncover?"

"That I'm having his son." Kagome beamed, making everyone gasp.

"You… you're pregnant?!" Sango gaped as Mrs. Porter covered her mouth with her hands from shock.

"Yup!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked at her husband with pure joy reflecting in her eyes. "By the end of the rainy season our pack will have another member!"

"Oh, honey!" Mrs. Porter cried. "This is wonderful news. I'm so excited for you both!"

"Thanks mama!" Kagome sniffled as she welcomed her mother and Sango's warm hugs.

"Will we be here for the birth?" Sota asked. "I don't want to miss it!"

"If my calculations are correct the baby should arrive two months before we leave." Professor Porter said as he looked at the glowing parents to be. "What excellent news! I never thought I'd see the day you'd bring two of my great grandchildren into the world!"

"I know!" Kagome smiled as she kissed Inu-Tarzan's cheek, making him blush. "It's hard to wrap my mind around it too seeing how we just got back together."

"Izayoi! You're going to be a big sister." Sota said to his niece sitting in front of him on the blanket.

"No." Izayoi said, making everyone laugh.

"You don't want to be a big sister?" Kagome chuckled as she and Inu-Tarzan smiled down at their two year old daughter.

"No no no no no." Izayoi said as she crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head.

"Fine then!" Professor Porter chuckled down at his amusing great granddaughter. "You'll just have to come home with your papaw!"

"No." Izayoi said, making everyone laugh.

"Ah… the infamous "no." Miroku reflected. "Remember dear, when Gracy and Lucy would have "no" battles?"

"Oh gosh… how can I forget!" Sango laughed as they watched Gracy braid Lucy's hair while Lucy tried to play patty cake with Izayoi.

"No" battles?" Inu-Tarzan asked not understanding this phrasing.

"Lucy and Gracy are what people call twins." Miroku explained. "They were born from the same pregnancy."

"Twins…" Inu-Tarzan repeated.

"Yup!" Kagome smiled proudly. She loved how hard he worked on bettering his language skills. "Twins are known to create their own languages. It's quite interesting to watch them jabber and argue with each other. However, the verbal battle Miroku is referring to is when they try to outdo the other."

"When Gracy learned no, then Lucy had to say no. Miroku chuckled as he thought over the funny memory. "They went back and forth for hours trying to outdo the other. Their determination and competitiveness could only have come from their mother's side of the family."

"I won't argue with you there." Sango chuckled just as Gracy and Lucy yawned at the same time. "Alright girls, time for bed."

"But we don't wanna." Gracy and Lucy said at the same time, making everyone chuckle.

"Now I understand." Inu-Tarzan nodded as he watched the girls mimic the other. It was kind of frightening how similar they were. Where one went the other quickly followed; it was very fascinating to watch. It made him wonder if he and Kagome would ever have twins. "Humans have twins often?"

"No, having multiple babies at once is not common but it can happen." Kagome said.

"Our bodies unlike dogs usually produce one egg at a time." Sango explained. "Sometimes two eggs can be released, allowing the father to fertilize them both. We call these fraternal twins. When one egg is fertilized and then splits into multiple embryos identical twins are formed."

"Iden-tical?" Inu-Tarzan asked not understanding this word.

"They come from the same egg meaning they share the same characteristic as the other." Miroku explained. "Think of your reflection for an example. When you look at the water you see a copy of yourself. This is the same with identical twins. They come from the same source but are split in half making them different… yet the same, like you and your reflection."

"Hm." Inu-Tarzan hummed in thought. He never knew that was how bitches produced multiple pups at once. Some were different and some looked the same. "Humans only go up to two pups?"

"No, humans can have more than two babies at a time but it is very dangerous." Professor Porter said, making Inu-Tarzan's shoulders stiffen. "The mother only has so much room to grow life in her body. The more babies there are the less room there is for them to grow. The added weight puts more stress on the mother. Birth can become dangerous and the risk of losing both the mother and the babies increases."

"No loose mate." Inu-Tarzan growled as he pulled a stunned Kagome into his lap. "Mine."

"Inu…" Kagome sighed as she hugged her worried mate. "Nothing's going to happen ok?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Sango warned, causing Kagome to narrow her eyes at her. "We aren't near a hospital Kagome and a lot of things can happen."

"With you and her mother's experience giving birth I'm certain she will do fine." Professor Porter said hoping to calm the already anxious father-to-be.

"Yeah but she could still bleed out or have an ectopic pregnancy." Sango said making Inuyasha pale.

"Sango." Miroku interrupted making her frown. "That's enough."

"Fine, I won't say anymore but he deserves to know." Sango huffed as she looked at her angry husband and glaring best friend. Taking her daughter's hands in hers she began to walk towards their home. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight." They said back.

"I best go and help my wife put our children to bed." Miroku sighed as he adjusted his sleeping son in his arms. "Don't take what Sango said too personally. She was only sharing her concerns because she cares."

"I know... thanks Miroku." Kagome nodded with a weak smile. "Enjoy your new home with your family."

"Haha, and you enjoy the comforts of yours as well." Miroku chuckled with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

After that, they cleaned up the dirty dishes, put out the fire pit and went to their tiny homes in the trees. Trying to lighten the mood Kagome playfully pulled her mate into their home. Once inside she led him over to one of her trunks of supplies. His interest sparked when Kagome pulled out the family photos Alice gave her. He was amazed how the people captured in the photographs looked so much like his mother. He smiled tenderly and ran his clawed finger over the photo of his infant mother. He never thought he would get a chance to look upon her face ever again. Knowing just the place to showcase his extended family tree he placed the photos on the mantle overlooking their living room. Here they could all be together as a family. As he continued to marvel over his family photos Kagome tucked their sleeping daughter into her playpen next to their bed.

Seeing his shoulders were still tight from the earlier stress she teasingly stripped in front of him. She smiled when his attention was immediately redirected. With that heated look in her eyes and the sensual curves of her body on full display he couldn't help but chuckle and quickly undress himself. How could he ignore her when she was being such a vixen? He could worry about what Sango said later. Besides, this was their first night back in his mother's house. It was time to claim it for their own. He needn't worry about her giving birth just yet. They'd only found out this afternoon that she was expecting. They would have many moons together to prepare for their son's arrival. Until then, he'd make love to her beautiful body and whisper his undying devotion into her ear. He'd enjoy the time they have together now and plan for the future tomorrow.

The first step in doing that would be taking her to meet his pack. He felt that his bond with Izayoi was finally strong enough for them to go. There in the privacy of his den he could learn from Rin how to ready his mate for birth and prepare himself for the unexpected. He would not be kept in the dark about the dangers of birth any longer. If he was to properly protect his family he needed to know everything; even the risk of death. With that plan in mind he devoted his undivided attention into achieving their release. When his seed at last filled her already occupied womb they lay together on their bed and drifted off to sleep. That night he dreamt of beautiful silver and black haired pups running amuck all over their new home driving both he and Kagome crazy. He looked forward to making that dream a reality.

[End of Chapter 12]


End file.
